Forbidden Infatuation
by TakuyaZoeLove
Summary: Takuya is a warrior in Erelaria. Zoe is the princess of Lamia. The two kingdoms have been in an eternal war for ages. What happens when you fall for your enemy and you must choose between loyalty and love. Two people. Two worlds. One love... What would you risk for love?
1. Prologue: A Tale of Two Cities

**Hello! So this is going to be my new story. It is more adventurous and dramatic than Memories Are Inside Our Hearts, and it'll take place during medieval times. It will be 100% Takumi, though. I am trying something new so let's see how it goes. Feel free to make any reviews you want because I love reading and responding to them :)**

**Also, I'm sorry if this chapter seems a bit long. It's the prologue for you all to understand many key things that will happen throughout the story, but I promise it will be worth it. And if you read my other story, you'll know my stories always get more and more exciting ;)**

**I might also note that I may not be updating as much as I used to, but I will do my best to do it at least three times a week.**

**Hope you enjoy this new story and let me know what you think! :D**

* * *

**Forbidden Infatuation**

**Chapter 1: Prologue – A Tale of Two Cities**

**NORMAL POV:**

The kingdom of Erelaria had once been a place where people lived in peace. No one had any reasons to fight among each other, for they everyone had what they needed. The kingdom did not know of things like hunger, poverty or even illnesses. The king at the time was known as King Gaku. He ruled the land along the side of his wife, Queen Namie, who was known to be the most beautiful woman in the entire kingdom, and she was always very kind to all of her subjects. Everyone loved her. One person might have loved her too much.

King Gaku's younger brother, Prince Nao, became obsessed with the queen. He followed her everywhere as he tried his best to conquer her kind heart, but his love was unreturned. Queen Namie's heart had always belonged to King Gaku. Ever since they were children, they had become the best of friends and did everything together. Because Gaku would take over the throne and would be in need of a queen, Gaku's father had arranged Namie to become his wife. She was the duchess's daughter, so she was perfectly suitable for the title. Nao's jealousy towards his brother only grew. He had resented that Gaku had been chosen to become king in the first place, but now he was taking the love of his life away from him as well.

One night, Nao lost it. He could not bear it anymore. Queen Namie received a letter from "Gaku", telling her to meet her in the courtyard. She found it rather odd that her husband would send her a letter instead of telling her to her face. But despite her original suspicions, she decided to go. She put on her scarlet red dress that she wore on their very first date, to surprise him. The surprise, however, was on her. When she got to the courtyard, Nao was waiting for her; hidden in the shadows of one of the trees. Nao tried confessing his love once and for all to Namie, and asked her to run away with him. She tried reasoning with him by telling Nao that her heart belonged to Gaku, and that it was wrong of him to do this to his own brother. When listening to those words, Nao lost all of his senses. He took her by the wrist and forced himself on her. He pinned her against the floor and took out a dagger. He swore that if he couldn't have her, then no one else ever would. Queen Namie screamed and guards starting running to her aid, but they were too late. Nao plunged his dagger, deep into her heart and pulled it out. A lifeless Namie lay there, with blood covering her body.

When the guards finally arrived, they saw Nao holding the Queen's heart in his hands and Namie dead on the floor. After a few seconds of initial shock, Gaku came from behind the guards to find such a shocking scenario. King Gaku got down to his knees and cried his heart out. To this, Nao smirked and laughed uncontrollably. He finally got his revenge on his brother for taking everything from him. It was time he paid. King Gaku ordered his guards into banishing Nao from his kingdom and that he was never to return to Erelaria. Nao smiled and agreed, but not before swearing that some day he would create his own army, his own kingdom and that he would return and Erelaria would perish under Gaku's own eyes.

Years passed, and Nao became the ruler of Lamia – a beautiful land across the vast sea of Erelaria. It was a very wide sea, but you could see the two territories from afar. The two kingdoms entered an endless battle that has lasted for the past 150 years. The attacks were constant and people always had to be on the look out for people from the other sides. They were not allowed to talk to each other. Children were trained from their vary early years into hating their enemy and for the men to become great soldiers.

Today, Lamia was governed by King Tadao. He was once a good man and wanted for Lamia and Erelaria to become one. But when his wife Misty had passed away in a boating accident 12 years ago, his heart turned to stone. He believed that Erelaria was to blame, since it was their boat that had crashed into his wife's boat. Within Tadao's grief, he lost sight of his goals and decided to destroy Erelaria.

On the other side of the sea, Erelaria was ruled by King Yutaka. He was a very old, intelligent man who had impressive combat skills for his age. He and Tadao were close to coming to a peaceful agreement, but then Queen Misty's accident happened. He was told that the fishermen from Erelaria meant no harm, but had had technical problems with their steering wheel and could not prevent crashing their much larger boat into the Queen's small one. He tried reasoning with Tadao but he couldn't do it. He had to prepare himself for any surprise attacks from Lamia. Yutaka had two sons. Twins, to be exact. They both had raven hair and sapphire eyes. Kouji, the eldest by two minutes, had longer hair that was always tied back into a ponytail. Kouichi, on the other hand, had shorter hair that flew freely. Both children had excellent soldier skills. Kouji was better with swords and physical fighting. Kouichi was better with tactics. Nevertheless, these skills were almost equal.

* * *

**_ERELARIA: 12 years ago._**

One day, when the twins were about eight-years-old, they were heading to school with their father where they were being taught how to be warriors. On their way there, however, they saw a man from a booth yelling at a small boy about their same age. The boy was struggling to free himself from the vender's grip, but it was useless. The vender took the boy's wrist and placed against the table. Then, he took a knife and raised his arm while the boy's eyes widened in shock.

"HEY!" cried Kouji, jumping off the carriage and running towards the auburn haired boy.

"Kouji!" cried King Yutaka, after his son.

The vender and the boy both turned to see Kouji running towards them. The vender's eyes widened in shock and he dropped the knife and let go of the boy immediately.

"Prince Kouji!" said the vender, bowing in front of him.

"What do you think you're doing to this boy?" asked Kouji, as Kouichi and his father started getting off the carriage.

"I-I… I was about to… um… Well, you see your highness… he was about to steal from me! I caught him trying to sneak out with a couple of apples!"

"That's not true!" said the boy, stepping in. "I promise I wasn't stealing. I was going to ask my mom and dad if we could have some because we haven't eaten in days. I grabbed a couple and was going to show them but he thought I was stealing. I swear, I wasn't."

"You insolent, little – "

"Enough!" said Yutaka as he approached the vender, the boy and Kouji, followed by Kouichi.

"Your majesty!" bowed the vender. "It's a privilege to be honored with your presence."

The king nodded and turned to the boy. "Where are your parents, kid?"

"They're over there," he said, pointing at a store. "They're inside seeing if they can find a job."

"All right, let's go see them", answered the king. Kouji and Kouichi patted on the boy's shoulder and smiled. The vender looked over to his young son in the corner, who had been watching the entire thing, and sighed. He then ordered his employee to take over while he followed the king into the store.

Once inside, they saw a couple talking to the man in the counter with a younger boy.

"Mom, dad!" said the boy. The couple in the counter turned around and saw their son running towards them.

His mom was about to smile, when she noticed the group that was standing behind her son. "Is everything all right?"

"King Yutaka", said the man as he bowed in front of his ruler.

The king had a puzzled look on his face. He thought very carefully because this man seemed very familiar.

"Hiroaki?" the king asked. "Hiroaki Kanbara?"

Hiroaki smiled and nodded. "You haven't forgotten me, I see?"

The king and Hiroaki exchanged laughs and hugged each other.

"Oh, it's good to see you old friend", said the king,

"Likewise, your majesty."

"To what do I owe the pleasure of such a visit?"

Hiroaki's face cringed. "We moved here a few days ago. There was a fire over at Teatram, where my family and me lived. Some invaders took control over the city and we had to flee. I tried seeing you as soon as I got here, but your subjects seemed to say that you were too busy."

The king frowned and put his hand on Hiroaki's shoulder. "I am truly sorry for the events that have occurred in your life. You are more than welcome here and I will make sure you and your family are attended as needed. You saved my life on countless occasions when you worked as a knight under my army. We were sad to let you go, but I know that raising a family would be hard with a job like that."

"I appreciate it, your majesty."

"No need to thank me. You were my most loyal warrior, and I owe you for that."

"Daddy, does that mean we're going to be living here?" asked the youngest boy, as he tugged on his father's shirt.

The king laughed and smiled. "So these are you children?"

Hiroaki nodded. "Yes, this is my youngest son, Shinya. And this is my wife, Yuriko."

The short brown-haired woman approached the king and bowed. "It's an honor, your highness."

"The pleasure is all mine, Lady Yuriko", answered the king.

"And this is my oldest son, Takuya", said Hiroaki.

Takuya had auburn hair and chocolate eyes like the rest of his family. He gave the king a half smile and bowed his head.

"Yes, we've met", answered the king with a smile.

"Oh, that's right", said Hiroaki. "How did you meet?"

"He stole my apples!" said the vender. "And then the princes came to see what the commotion was all about."

Yuriko gasped. "Takuya!"

"No!" cried Takuya. "Mother, I swear. I didn't intend to rob them. I wanted to come and ask you if we could have some."

"You're lying!"

"I'm not!"

"Enough!" said the king. He then turned to the vender. "It seems as if it was an honest mistake, sir. Let's just forget the entire thing and move on from here."

"But, your majesty – "

"Are you questioning my authority?" asked King Yutaka, incredulously.

The vender sighed. "No. Of course not, your highness."

The king nodded. "Good. Now, Hiroaki", he said turning to the man with the dark auburn hair, "I would like to have a word with you about a possible job opening I have in my army. You see…"

The king, Hiroaki, Yuriko, Shinya and the vender made their way out of the store. Takuya, Kouji and Kouichi were left behind.

"Thank you for saving me back there," said Takuya, facing Kouji. "I could've lost my arm."

Kouji smiled. "No problem. I didn't think it was right. I'm Kouji by the way."

"Takuya."

"And I'm Kouichi", said the short-haired boy. "Nice meeting you."

"Likewise", smiled Takuya. "So… do you guys like to play 'villains vs. heroes'?"

* * *

**_ERELARIA: 8 years ago._**

Four years had passed since Takuya and his family moved back to Erelaria. Hiroaki Kanbara was now head of the King's army and his most trusted advisor. Takuya had become best friends with Kouji and Kouichi, and he was arranged to attend the same school than the King's children. He learned everything about Lamia and how they were the enemy, and trained to become a skillful swordsman. In fact, he was the best swordfighter of his age any of his trainers had ever seen during all their years of teaching.

"He has the heart of a lion", said on of the trainers to the other one, as they watched the twelve-year-old auburn haired boy fight against one of the boys, who was about three years older than him. "He's brave and precise. Some day, he'll be just like his father. Maybe even better."

"Finish him off Takuya!" cried Kouji from the stands, cheering on his best friend.

"You will never win this battle, kid", said the boy facing Takuya. His name was Hiraki Yamamoto. He was three years older than Takuya. His hair was black and he had piercing brown eyes. "Just give up!"

Takuya grinned, and with a swing of his wooden sword, he managed to take out of his opponent's hand. Hiraki's eyes widened and Takuya took the chance to finish him, leaving him on the ground.

"Yeah!" cried Kouji and Kouichi.

Takuya smiled and lent a hand to help Hiraki. "Good match."

Hiraki shoved Takuya's arm to the side and pushed him to the ground, before storming out. "Whatever", he mumbled.

Kouji and Kouichi came running towards Takuya.

"You ok?" asked Kouichi, helping his friend up.

"I'm fine. He's just a bad loser."

"I'll say", chuckled Kouji. "Well, with a swordsman like you, I don't think those stupid Lamians will come coming after Erelaria."

Takuya laughed. "It's going to be a very long time until I even become a warrior. I'm only twelve."

"But you will be when I'm king" said Kouji, with a grin. "We'll be like our fathers."

"What about me?" asked Kouichi. "Just because I'm not the future king, doesn't mean I'm not important!"

"Don't worry, Takuya can protect you too. But I will come first."

"Shut up."

Kouji laughed and turned to face Takuya. He was staring to the horizon where Lamia could be seen from afar.

"Takuya? Is everything ok?"

Takuya nodded. "Yeah, I was just wondering about Lamia. Why is it that we hate them so much?"

Kouji snorted. "Well, because they're evil! They attack Erelaria all the time."

"Yeah, but why? This war has been going on for 150 years. They probably don't even know what they're fighting about anymore."

Kouji and Kouichi exchanged glances.

"I guess you're right", said Kouichi. "It's not like we haven't tried peace before, but it is a complicated situation."

"True," agreed Takuya. "I just hope the war ends sometime."

* * *

That night, there was a banquet for everyone in the Erelarian army. They were celebrating their most recent victory against the Lamians in the outskirts of town. Hiroaki Kanbara led Erelaria into victory, and so he was being honored by the king and the rest of his troops. Hiroaki, Yuriko, Shinya and Takuya were sitting in the table, next to the King, Kouji and Kouichi.

"May I have your attention, please?" said the King, as he stood. Everyone went silent and turned to their ruler.

"First of all, I would like to thank each and every one of you for your bravery today in the battle against Lamia. We deserved the great victory that we received!"

"YEAH!" cried the men in unison, clapping their hands and whistling.

"But this victory wouldn't have been possible, if it weren't for the leadership skills of Captain Kanbara!"

The men's cheers grew louder as Hiroaki Kanbara smiled and stood next to the king.

"I will be forever grateful to you, Hiroaki, for all your years of service and loyalty. I can only hope that your young boys grow up to be as great as you."

Hiroaki smiled and bowed. "Thank you, your majesty. I will always serve you as best as I can manage, until my last breathe."

The king smiled and turned towards the men. "Let's all raise a glass, in honor of Captain Kanbara – "

A loud thump interrupted the king's speech. The door bust open and several Lamian soldiers came in rushing towards the room, holding swords.

"Oh my God!" cried Yuriko.

"Yuriko!" yelled Hiroaki. "Get the children and the king out of here! Hide!"

"But – "

"NOW!"

Yuriko's tears began to fall as he took Shinya's and Takuya's hands.

"NO!" cried Takuya. "Father!"

His mother pulled him away before anything happened and she, Shinya, Kouji, Kouichi and the King started running away. They encountered another room and entered it. As they made their way across the room, they searched for a hiding place.

"Over here!" cried Kouji, pulling open a secret passage.

"Let's move!" said Takuya.

They made their way inside one by one, until they were all inside the room. Before Kouji could close the door, Shinya started running away.

"SHINYA!" cried Yuriko, getting out of the hiding place to help her son.

"I forgot my wooden sword!" cried the little seven-year-old boy. "Daddy gave it to me!"

"Shinya, come back here!" cried Yuriko.

Before Shinya could return, two Lamian men entered the room and saw the little boy in front of them. One of them lifted his sword and dug it into Shinya's chest.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" cried Yuriko, falling to her all her fours. Tears were running down her cheeks, uncontrollably. "SHINYAAAAA!"

The men took a look at the woman in front of them and ran towards her.

"MOM!" cried Takuya, who was now sobbing uncontrollably. His own brother had been murdered in front of his own eyes.

Yuriko ran towards them but then changed her path and headed towards the emergency sealing button that would close the entrance of their hiding place, and would not be able to open it unless it was from the inside. She reached the button before the soldiers got to her and turned to give Takuya one last smile.

"I love you, Takuya!"

With that, she pressed the button and the door was immediately closed. The clash of swords and Yuriko's screams could be heard from the other side of the wall.

"MOOOOOOOOM!" cried Takuya, as the king took a hold of him and embraced him. Takuya was shaking and he couldn't stop tears from coming out his eyes. That would be the last time he would ever see his mother and brother ever again.

* * *

Time passed, and everything was silent. The king, Kouji, Kouichi and Takuya waited for about 5 hours before leaving their hiding place.

Once outside, they saw the lifeless bodies of Shinya and Yuriko in front of them. Takuya started crying again as he threw himself into his family's bodies. The king came over and patted him on the shoulder.

"I am sorry for your loss, son", he said. "Your mother was an incredibly brave woman in sacrificing herself like that for her children. But we need to find your father and see what's happening. Let's go."

Takuya nodded and silently followed the king. Kouji and Kouichi patted Takuya on the back but couldn't find the right words to say.

When they made their way outside, there were hundreds of lifeless bodies in the floor. Plenty of them were from Erelaria but most of them were Lamians.

"Where do you suppose my father is?" asked Takuya.

"I am not sure, son."

"Your majesty!" cried a young soldier, rushing towards the king. "Your majesty, thank goodness you're all right! We've been looking everywhere for you!"

"I'm all right Shia. What happened?"

"The Lamians, sir. The ambushed the castle and killed many of our men. We manage to kill most of them as well but some escaped."

"And, where's Captain Kanbara?"

Shia lowered his head. "He's… He's over there." He pointed to a group of soldiers surrounding a man in the floor.

"FATHER!" cried Takuya, recognizing him from where they were. He rushed over to his father's side and saw that Hiroaki was covered in blood and barely breathing. Tears began to shed down his eyes again.

"Ta… * cough *… Takuya?"

"Father! Than God you're all right."

Hiroaki smiled weakly. "I am glad you're all right. Where are your mother and Shinya?"

Takuya shut his eyes and shook his head, more tears coming out of his eyes, as he hugged his father. "They… they're dead."

Hiroaki took a deep breath and shed a tear. He then turned towards his son and caressed his hair. "You need to listen to me, Takuya. You're going to be all right. You are one of the bravest young men I've ever known and some day you will make a magnificent warrior. Promise me, you will never stop believing in yourself. Promise me, you will always listen to what your heart says."

"Father…"

"Promise me!"

Takuya paused but then nodded. "I promise."

Hiroaki smiled and turned to the king. "Please, take care of my son. You and the princes are all he has now."

The king nodded. "I will raise him as one of my own. Your son will always be proud to call you his father."

Hiroaki gave a weak smile and then turned to Takuya, who was looking at him incredulously. "I love you, Takuya. Me, your mom and Shinya will always love you and will always be looking out for you from heaven."

Takuya's voice cracked. "I love you too, dad."

Hiroaki gave him one last smile as he let out his last breathe, with the ghost of his last smile still etched upon his face.

Takuya crumbled inside. He cried for what seemed hours on top of his father's body. Kouji and Kouichi also began to tear up. The king swallowed hard with the image of his old friend like that.

Finally, after a long time of silence, Takuya stood up and wiped away his tears. He turned to the King and faced him.

"Your majesty," he began, "I will never let my father's death be in vain. I will like to ask if you could arrange with the school to double my training. I will train every hour of every day until I become the great warrior that my father once was. I will honor him and destroy any Lamian that stands in my way. I will kill them all if I have to. I swear, no Lamian will live as long as I'm around. That's a promise."

* * *

**I know. Poor Takuya and his family. Don't kill me. I promise, the story is going to pick up more and more. Zoe's making her appearance in the next episode so FOLLOW/FAVE to know what will happen between these two.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Digimon.**

**Takuya: You killed my whole family? Wow, you're cold.**

**me: I'm sorry. But I have my reasons.**

**Takuya: *sigh*... still. You're evil.**

**me: -.- ... don't tempt me into killing you too.**

**Takuya: O.o ... You look pretty today ^_^**

**me: That's more like it :) Until next time guys! :)**


	2. Choosing My Own Life

**Hi guys! I hope you all enoyed the first chapter! It was more introductory than anything.**

**The Keeper of Worlds - I am so glad to see you back! :D I always enjoy your reviews hehe. Yes! This will be a VERY intense story. Bear with me with next chapter, but I promise things will pick up in the next one! :) .. You know I always keep my promises :)**

**Sightbent - Thank you! I promise this story will be worth it. Every story needs a little introduction, which in this case, also includes this next chapter. But once that's out of the way.. things will get good!**

**Guest1 - You're also back! Yay! Haha I am honored to see your reviews again. I know, poor Taki :( I always mess with him don't I? But I always make it up to him so dont worry. And I am SO GLAD you noticed our annoying HIRAKI lol... That character got so many hates that I decided to keep him :D He will have a bigger role throughout the story so watch out for more Hiraki hate! :D GO MOB!**

**Ok, without further ado... Chapter 2 :) **

* * *

**Chapter 2: Choosing My Own Life**

**_LAMIA: Today (eight years later)_**

**NORMAL POV:**

King Tadao Orimoto was over at his desk, writing down a letter to his deceased wife as he did every morning. He had never truly gotten over her and had kept the last 12 years writing down love letters to her, which he would later burn and send the ashes across the sky. That way, somehow, they would get to her wherever her spirit was. As he was writing the letter, he caught glimpse of the painting hanging in one of his office's walls. Misty Orimoto was there. She had beautiful, long blonde and sapphire eyes. She was wearing her favorite blue gown and sitting along Tadao and his children.

The king had two children. His youngest one was Tomoki. Tomoki preferred to use Tommy as his real name. In fact, Tommy wasn't really the king's son. The queen found him in one of the attacks by Erelaria, 13 years ago. She approached the baby, and saw that his parents had died from the attack and his house was burnt to the ground. Queen Misty did everything in her power to find if someone was related to the little boy, but was unsuccessful. She decided to take him under her wing, and raise him as her own. Today, Tommy had become a very caring young man. He had messy brown hair, with emerald green eyes. Even though he was only 14, he behaved like a true man.

The throne, however, was to be one day taken over by Tadao's eldest daughter, Princess Izumi. She, as her brother, disliked her real name and decided to go by Princess Zoe. She was the most beautiful woman in all the land. She had long, silky blonde hair that went down to her waist, and emerald green eyes that sparkled whenever she smiled. She was the true image of her deceased mother, except for eyes that belonged to her father's. She had become a very kind, intelligent and beautiful twenty-year-old woman. In fact, she was considered to be Lamia's Helen of Troy. She had endless suitors come to her for her hand in marriage, but she had refused them all. She always thought that she was missing something and she wouldn't settle down until she found it.

The king smiled at the image of his now broken family. He couldn't help but feel nostalgic towards it.

"Oh, Misty", he said to himself. "I wish you would still be here. I wish you could see our little ones and how much they've grown. But don't worry; I'll make sure Erelaria pays for what they've done to you. I will honor you and the kings before us and finish what King Nao once started. They will all die, if it's the last thing I ever –"

"Your majesty?"

King Tadao snapped out of his thoughts and turned to see on of his knights in front of him. He had dirty blonde hair, and plum eyes.

"What is it, Akira? I thought I told you never to bother me at this time."

"I apologize, my lord. But I have news on Erelaria's latest moves."

The king paused and nodded. "All right, what is it?"

"It appears they have elected a new Captain for their army. Ever since Captain Kanbara's death, their following leaders have not been able to keep up with the tasks. However, I heard they finally chose one that might be different. The celebration is tomorrow."

"Well? Who is it?"

Akira paused and dropped his gaze. "It's Captain Kanbara's son, your highness. He goes by the name of Takuya."

The king clenched his teeth and banged his fists again the table. "DAMN IT! I thought we had gotten rid of that little brat in our attack eight years ago! Our men slaughtered the Captain, his wife and son!"

"I know. But apparently, the Captain had two sons. Our men only managed to kill the youngest one, leaving the eldest in the king's care."

"Why is this the first time I've heard of this?"

"Because the boy asked King Yutaka to keep his identity a secret from outside school. He wanted to come out of his hiding place once he was ready. As far as we know, the only people who knew about him were his teachers, the King and the princes."

Tadao's eyes darkened as he turned towards the window and shook his head. He sighed and kept his eyes in Erelaria's land. "I will find this kid, and I will destroy him. The Kanbaras were already a pain in my ass. The Captain managed to kill many of my best soldiers, including my brother Tai. I promise, Akira, I will find him and finish him off like the rest of his family, and make Erelaria perish once and for all!"

Akira nodded and bowed to his king. "I will serve you in every battle, until the day I die."

The king turned to see Akira. "Thank you, my son. You have been most loyal to me during these years. It's about time I do something for you as well."

"No need for that, my king. I have a duty to my kingdom and I will keep doing it until my last breathe."

"Still, I would like to praise you for your loyalty. There must be something you want. Tell me, what is it that your heart most desires?"

* * *

Elsewhere in the castle, was a beautiful young woman staring outside her balcony. Princess Zoe was pressed against the edge, not being able to take her eyes away from Erelaria's land.

**ZOE'S POV:**

"I wonder what it's like over there. Is it really as bad as they say?"

"Well, there's a reason why we're in war."

I turned around and saw my little brother, Tommy. He was grinning at me and leaning against the wall with his arms crossed in front of him.

I smiled and shook my head. "Ha, ha. Very funny. I'm serious though. I never understood why is it that we've been fighting for the last 150 years."

Tommy raised his eyebrow at me. "Zoe, please tell me you're joking."

"Why would I be joking?"

He rolled his eyes at me and sat in the edge of the balcony. "Even if the war started like last century, reasons for hating each other have always surged. I thought you'd be more understanding of this. They did, after all, kill your mother and my parents."

I sighed. "Yeah, I guess you're right. They are a pretty evil bunch, aren't they?"

Tommy frowned and nodded. "That's why they deserve whatever comes to them."

"I guess. I just wish it could stop, though. I hate knowing that there are innocent people and families being destroyed because of this fighting."

"I don't see that happening any time soon."

"I know."

"Princess?"

I turned around and one of my father's guards standing in the doorway. Out of all of them, he was the only one who was genuinely nice to me.

"What is it Junpei?"

"I am sorry to interrupt, my lady", said JP. "I was asked to come get you for an audience with your father."

"Well, you can tell my father that if he wishes to see me, then he should come get me himself and not be treated as one of his subjects."

"If I may say so myself, your father loves you very much, princess."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, right. And how many times do I have to tell you Junpei? Call me Zoe."

JP have me a crooked smile. "At least once more, Princess, as always."

I smiled at JP. He was such a sweet person. I knew he was in love with me for far too long, but I never felt the same towards him. I didn't want to hurt him, but my heart would never belong to him.

"All right," I said. "Let's go see what father wants from me, now."

* * *

"You what?!" I cried. I could not believe my ears.

"Izumi, he has been a very loyal warrior!" answered my father. "How could I refuse?"

"Father, don't call me Izumi. It's Zoe. And who cares how long he has served you? I should come first to you!"

"You do. That's why I know Akira will make a fine husband to you. He can protect you from those barbarians of Erelaria."

"But I don't love him!"

"You will learn to do so. I need to keep my loyalties straight and this is a way to do so. You want Erelaria to defeat us?"

"So, I'm just a chattel for you to trade as you please? Don't I have a say in the matter? It's my life!"

I could see how father kept a straight face. "It may be so, but you have a duty to your king."

Tears began running down my cheeks. "You are my father."

"Then obey me," he said with a smirk. "Daughter."

I shook my head in disbelief. My own father was forcing me to marry this horrible man for his own purposes.

"You know," I started. "You used to be different. You used to care about your family. You used to seek peace on the kingdom. You were going to try to bring Erelaria and Lamia together."

"That was until the Erelarians murdered your mother. No good can come from people like them. You should know this, Zoe. They're the reason you grew up without your mother!"

"I KNOW!" I cried. I sighed and my voice became a mere whisper. "I know. I am not defending them, father. I just wish we were at peace. I just wish you could see me like you used to."

Father paused and dropped his gaze. "You remind me too much of your mother, Zoe. You look just like her. Even now, standing in front of me, all I can see is her. It's not that I don't love you, but you cause me pain. But I want what's best for you, daughter of mine."

I stayed silent. I felt guilty for causing my father so much pain, but it wasn't fair. "Father, I understand. I miss her too. So much! But she wouldn't have wanted this. She would've wanted us to be happy and united as a family. You're just pushing me away and I know mother would be disappointed to know –"

"DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME WHAT YOUR MOTHER WOULD THINK!" shouted my father, as he destroyed everything in his desk. "You will marry Akira, and I do NOT want to hear another word from you about it. Have I made myself clear?"

"But – "

"HAVE I MADE MYSELF CLEAR?"

I froze in place as I felt a fresh new line of tears running down my cheeks. Finally, I manage to nod. "Yes, father."

"Very well. Now off you go."

* * *

I made my way out of my father's office and started running away until I bumped into someone and fell. Luckily, I was caught before I hit the floor.

"Uff! You should be more careful, princess. Are you all right?"

I raised my head to see who was holding me. Akira.

"I'm fine, Akira", I said, dusting myself up.

"May I just say you look more beautiful than ever?"

"You say that every day."

"It's true."

There was an awkward pause between us.

"Princess, have you spoken to your father?"

I nodded. "Yes."

"So I assume you're happy about the news?"

I glared at him and saw he had a smirk on his face. "I accepted the news. My personal feelings towards the proposal are my private matter."

He laughed and smirked. "That seems fair. But let me tell you this, princess. I will make a magnificent husband. I will protect you and rule at your side with all the grace that your father has. You will be very happy with me, Izumi."

I rolled my eyes and glared at him. "First of all, it's Princess. I am still the king's daughter. Second of all, I do not like to be called Izumi. Call me Princess Zoe. And finally, I believe you should be getting back to your duties, since I overheard some of the guards talk about possible attacks from Erelaria."

Akira smirked and kissed my hand. "I will see you later, then, princess Zoe."

With that, he was gone.

* * *

I made my way out of the castle and walked towards the beach. I arrived to my favorite spot in all Lamia and took off my shoes. There was a small cave behind some rocks, which used to be Tommy's and my secret fortress, where we played growing up. I kept walking until I got to the edge, as I felt the water against my feet and the warm breeze caressing my body.

"There you are!"

I turned around to see my maid and best friend, Kari, walking towards me. She had short, brown hair and big brown eyes. Her mother was my mother's maid, and Kari and I knew each other from a very young age. Even though she had no money of her own, I always made sure she had a warm mean and a soft bed to sleep in. She was actually the only person I truly trusted, aside from Tommy and JP.

"I've been looking everywhere for you", she said.

"Hi, Kari", I said, giving her a half smile.

Kari frowned. "Oh-oh. What's wrong?"

I sighed. "Everything. Father called me earlier into his office. Apparently, he wants me to marry Akira."

"What? Why?"

"To praise him for his loyalty towards him", I snorted. "I can't believe him."

"Oh, Zoe. I'm so sorry. He's… well… he's handsome, right?"

I rolled my eyes. "Come on, Kari. He's an idiot. He's arrogant and cocky. Why would I ever love someone like him?"

Kari pouted and sat next to me. "It's going to be all right, Zoe."

I sighed and nodded. Then, I turned to face the horizon once again, where Erelaria could be seen. Why is it that there's something drawing me to that land?

"I just wish I could have the chance to really live my own life. You know? See what else is out there. I like to believe there's something more out there for me. I don't know where, I don't know what… but just something."

* * *

**Poor Zoe. Being forced to marry someone she doesn't love? That can't be good. I promise things will pick up more in the next two chapters so just bear with me :)... FOLLOW/FAVE TO STAY TUNED :D and keep REVIEWING! **

**By the way, I was wondering what you all think about the length of the chapters. Would you like more? Less? Let me know :D**

**Hiraki: Less. You talk too much. And not enough about me!**

**me: -.- ... you really want me to talk more about you?**

**Hiraki: Duh! I'm the best here.**

**me: :)... ok... Once upon a time, there was a man named Hiraki. One day, he messed with the author and got chased by a mob... for like the millionth time.**

**Hiraki: That's more like... HEY! WHAT?! *turns around to see the same angry mob again***

**Mob: ATTACK!**

**Hiraki: O.o ... fuck... AHHHHHHH!**

**me: *roll my eyes, sigh and chuckle*... this never gets old.**


	3. Welcome, Captain Kanbara

**Hi again! I had a bit of free time again and decided to post a new chapter for you! Yay for updating :D**

**The Keeper of Worlds - Thank you! :D I bet you'll like this one more. About Tai.. I actually didn't realize it haha. I just put a random name there so it's not actually Tai from Digimon :D but... your wish is my command! Davis will have a role in the story, but not Takuya's second in command. I need Hiraki to be that role and you'll see why as the story goes along. Hope you enjoy what I have planned for him :D**

**Guest1 - Yay! I am glad you like it! :D I know, I always make Takuya and Zoe suffer, don't I? But without that, the story would be boring. So don't worry. Things will get better ^_^ I'm also glad you like longer chapters because I agree. And thank you for noticing my other Digimon characters. I haven't really watched any other season other than frontier, but I think it's interesting.**

**Guest - Thank you! :) I hope you like this one even more. And yes, everyone has issues. But they will all relate beautifully throughout the story! You can count on it!**

**Aquamarine6996 - Yay! You're back too! I am glad to see you reviewing again :) And thank you for your compliment! And you and Bob can kick Hiraki all you want because I know you will also hate him in this story as well. :D That's all I'll say for now.**

**Ok so I'll stop talking and let you get to the good part. Here's chapter 3!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Welcome, Captain Kanbara**

**_[ERELARIA]_**

**NORMAL POV:**

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

Takuya had just knocked down his opponent with a single swing from his sword. Then, he jumped on top of him and pinned him to the ground as he put the blade to his neck. Both of their faces were covered in dirt as they had been fighting for the past 5 minutes. Sure, it didn't seem like a long time, but whenever anyone faced Takuya, it felt eternal.

"Please!" pleaded Takuya's opponent. "Stop! I surrender!"

Takuya smirked and stood up to his feet. The twenty-year-old had become the greatest warrior of the entire Erelarian army. He had trained 14 hours a day for the past eight years, waiting for his chance to get revenge on his family. His control over a sword was incredible. He was fast, strong and precise. He was invincible.

Today was the day he had been waiting for the past eight years. The day he would follow his father's steps and become Captain of the Erelarian army. The duel between him and one of the best guards from the army was only a formality, to have one last opportunity in front of the King, his family and the rest of the army to prove himself worthy of leading them into battle.

"Yeah, Takuya!" cried Kouji, who was sitting next to his brother, Kouichi.

The auburn-haired man took his sword and turned towards the cheering crowd. He smiled and raised his sword again with one hand, showing his victory. There was no one who had been able to defeat him. The crowd roared and applauded the young warrior.

"Settle down!" cried King Yutaka, as he signaled the people in the arena to take their seats. He then turned to the boy in the middle of the ring holding his sword. "You have done well, son. You have fought with the bravery of a lion, the speed of a cheetah and the wisdom of our ancestors. You have earned the respect of the entire Erelarian army and mine. Well done."

Takuya bowed in front of the king. "Thank you, your highness. My duty will always come into protecting you and this kingdom. Duty will always come first to me, no matter what."

The crowd let out another cheer and the king nodded.

"Your father would be very proud of you, young man."

Takuya smiled in the memory of his deceased father. All he thought every day of his life was to honor his family by defeating Lamia once and for all. He would not rest until he had their heads in a silver platter. He didn't care who they were. They would all die for what they did. He remembered vividly the faces of those who slaughtered his family. He remembered the man who took Shinya's and his mother's life as if it were yesterday. He had dirty blonde hair and piercing plum eyes. The ghost of his smiling face had remained in Takuya's mind for the past eight years. More than anyone, he wanted him dead.

"Erelaria is grateful to have you as one of our warriors", continued the king. "I believe your skills in the battlefield will lead us into victory. This is why it is my honor to present you all your new leader, Captain Takuya Kanbara!"

The crowd cheered and got to their feet. Kouji and Kouichi were whistling next to their father and Hiraki Yamamoto, the army's current leader. He knew his position was temporary, since the king waited for Takuya to be old enough to become the leader. This made him furious. He and Takuya had been archenemies since the time Takuya had defeated him all those years ago. Even though he had always been able to defeat anyone in the past, Takuya always managed to defeat him. Needless to say, he was never too happy about it.

* * *

After the ceremony, there was a big banquet in honor of Takuya's promotion. He found his way towards Kouji and Kouichi, who were eating at one of the tables. Kouji was stuffing his face with all the food he could hold.

**TAKUYA'S POV:**

"Slow down!" I said as I put my hand in my best friend's back. "People are going to think you're just a beggar eating whatever he can find. We wouldn't want people to think that way of our future king, would we?"

Kouji smirked and rolled his eyes. "Ha, ha. You are an asshole."

"_Au contraire", _I responded with a grin. "People respect me now."

"Takuya!"

I turned and saw a familiar face. He had brown, spiky hair and chocolate brown eyes.

"Hi, Davis."

Davis Motomiya was another warrior from the army. He was about my age and the third in command, after Hiraki Yamamoto. He was one of my best friends in the army and my most trusted warrior. The only reason he wasn't my second in command was because, unfortunately, Hiraki was a much better swordfighter than him. But still, Davis was very good and he was a brilliant strategy planner.

"Congratulations on the promotion!" he said.

"Yeah, congratulations!" said Kouichi. "How does it feel to be captain now?"

"Well, I finally think I am doing what I've been training for and waiting to do all these years."

Kouichi smiled. "Well, you've definitely earned it. Your father would've been proud."

I smiled and dropped my gaze. "This is just the first step. My real reward will be when I kill everyone in Lamia, especially the man who murdered my family."

Kouji sighed. "Takuya, you're driving yourself too much on revenge. I know it must be hard, but that man was following orders of King Tadao."

"Oh, I know. But no one forced him to follow those orders. That soldier did what he did because he wanted to, not because he had to. I remember the smile on his face. He was enjoying it. He's going to die. But so will Tadao. I will take everything he has from him. I will kill his family in front of him so he knows how it feels."

"You're going to kill his children?" asked Davis, incredulously.

"Yeah, Takuya that's cold", said Kouichi. "I think you need to think of those two separate from their father. They are different people."

"Besides", added Kouji. "I've been told that the princess is hot. It would be a waste."

Davis and Kouichi laughed.

"We don't know that for sure," said Kouichi. "No one has ever seen her or have any idea how she looks like."

"I'm just repeating rumors I've heard about Princess Zoe. People who have seen her have said that her beauty is just out of this world. She's almost unreal."

I sighed and shrugged. "Well, unreal or not, it doesn't matter. Her father is to blame for everything that's been happening to our kingdom. I believe I am entitled into killing her as well, since she hasn't done anything to try and stop Tadao."

"Well, but maybe it's not her fault", said Kouji. "Tadao's been out of his mind ever since Queen Misty's accident. I doubt the girl even stands a chance against her father."

I rolled my eyes. "Fine. Then I will kill her father in front of the two children, take the youngest one as a prisoner and win the princess for you. You can make her your slave or your wife."

Kouji smirked. "I'll do both."

They all shared a laugh and continued to drink in celebration.

* * *

**_[LAMIA]_**

**NORMAL POV:**

Princess Zoe was lying on her stomach, stretched across her bed. Her eyes were fixed in her window, where Erelaria could be seen. Tommy, JP and Kari were sitting in a couple of chairs, thinking of how to console the poor girl.

"He's not that bad", said Tommy.

Zoe rolled her eyes. "Tommy, he's awful. Out of all the soldiers, Akira is the absolute worst! He is definitely the most arrogant of them all!"

"At least he's not bad looking", said Kari, giving her a crooked smile.

"He's 38! He's almost twice my age!"

Zoe growled and abruptly stood from her bed, and walked towards the window. She crossed her arms in front of her and sighed, trying to keep tears from coming out.

"I can't believe father is making me do this. Does he even care how I feel about this?"

"Of course he does, princess", said JP. "He just has a hard time showing it."

Zoe turned and smiled at the large boy. "Thanks Junpei, but I have a hard time believing that. He honestly has been blinded with revenge way too much for him to see that he's not alone. I miss my mother as much as he does, but I'm still here. Tommy's still here. He has a family and he doesn't care."

This time, a tear came out from the corner of Zoe's eye.

"Don't cry, sister", said Tommy. "It will be ok."

Their conversation was interrupted when there was a loud knock on the door. After a few seconds, Akira entered the room.

"Hello, beautiful", he said, addressing Zoe. "You look more dashing than ever."

Zoe rolled her eyes. "Don't call me 'beautiful'. I want you to address me properly as PRINCESS Zoe."

Akira, however, did not pay attention to what Zoe was saying. Instead, he had his eyes fixed in the large, brown haired boy standing in the room.

"Sir Junpei?" he said. "May I ask what you're doing here, in my betrothed's chambers?"

Junpei froze. "I… I am her bodyguard, Captain."

"As far as I know, 'bodyguards' don't spend their time inside the chambers of their employers. You should be outside, guarding the door and waiting to see if you're needed."

"I apologize, Captain. It won't happen again."

"He's my friend, Akira", interrupted Zoe, before JP could leave the room. "I asked him to enter because we are all enjoying each other's company and I like talking to him."

Akira's eyes narrowed and darkened when hearing Zoe's response. "Well, I think of it as highly inappropriate for a princess to have a young man, who is not her betrothed, inside her chambers."

"Well, your opinion doesn't matter", retorted Zoe. "I am the princess and I shall do as I please."

"But I am your fiancé and I expect respect from you. I am sure your father will not be pleased with this behavior."

Zoe frowned and bit her lip to keep her from worsening the situation. Akira then turned to JP, who was still standing in the room.

"Well?" he asked, "shouldn't you be out by now?"

"Of course, Captain. Princess. Prince Tomoki. It's been a pleasure." JP bowed to his superiors and exited the door.

Zoe rolled her eyes at Akira. He could be so stubborn and rude at the same time. It's not like she was alone with Junpei in her room. Tommy and Kari were also there. And even so, he should know that she's the princess. He's just the captain. Thus, she has way more power over him than he could have over her.

"Why are you even here, Akira?" asked Zoe, not caring to hide her annoyance.

Akira smirked. "I came here to bid you _adieu."_

"What do you mean?"

"We're off to surprise the Erelarians. They have elected a new leader for their army and they are probably drunk celebrating right now. It's the perfect opportunity to kill most of the army, if not all. Including this new captain."

"What is so special about this captain? You're not strong enough to handle him sober?"

Akira's eyes darkened, but kept himself from saying anything he would regret. "It's not that, Princess. But this is a very strong rival and it makes us smart to use this as a weak point, not cowards. If the enemy presents us with an opportunity, we take it. Besides, we want to make sure to give that captain a warm welcome from Lamia."

Zoe rolled her eyes and sighed. "If you say so."

Akira bowed to the princess. "I will see you when I return, my love. It put my heart at ease knowing that you will be yearning for my return."

He then kissed her hand and proceeded to exit the door. Zoe rolled her eyes.

"Don't hold your breath", she said to herself.

* * *

**_[ERELARIA]_**

**TAKUYA'S POV:**

"Hey! There's two Takuyas!" said Kouichi.

Everyone in the feast was drunk in alcohol. Wine had become our best friend that night, and everyone celebrated together. There was dancing and I could see the men enjoying the company of beautiful ladies from the kingdom that were invited.

"Would you like to dance, sir?"

I turned around and saw a beautiful young woman, with long brown hair and green eyes looking at me. She was flashing her eyelashes at me in a flirty way.

I smiled and shook my head. "No thank you, my lady."

The girl pouted and came closer to my face. "Oh, please dear sir. I know you will have fun!"

"I am sorry, my lady. I am too tired for dancing right now. Maybe you could dance with my friend Kouichi, the Prince."

Kouichi's eyes widened and smiled at the girl. The girl frowned at me but smiled to Kouichi and took his hand.

"If you insist."

I could see them walking away as Kouichi turned and winked at me, mouthing the words 'thank you'. Kouji laughed and sat next to me.

"Well, well, well. Is someone to good for any of the ladies here?"

I smirked. "No. I'm just not attracted to any of them, your highness."

"Takuya. First of all, don't call me that. It's weird coming from you, since we've been best friends for the past twelve years. Second of all, come on! The girls here are gorgeous!"

"They're all right. They're just not my type."

Kouji rolled his eyes at me. "I am beginning to think your type doesn't exist. Or maybe it's just that 'girls' aren't your type…"

I could see the smirk on the idiot's face and I laughed.

"You'll need to excuse me for speaking to you this way, but you're an ass."

We both laughed and saw Davis stumbling towards us. He was clearly very drunk as well.

"Hey! Having fun, Captain?"

"Yeah. But I am getting pretty tired. I think I might head out soon."

"No!" protested Davis. "Come on, you have to stay! You're the guest of honor."

"I know, but I need to wake up early tomorrow and train. I don't want to have a hangover for that."

"Man, will you give it a rest?" said Kouji. "You train all the time! You train more than you sleep! Take at least a day off."

"No can do. I need to fulfill my mission and training is the only way to do it."

Kouji sighed. "You're impossible."

"No. I'm just focused. Besides, that way I will serve you better once you're king."

Kouji smiled. "Ok, that's true. When I'm king, I'll get to order you around."

"Don't you do that already?" I asked, with a smirk on my face.

Kouji laughed. "True."

Suddenly, there was a loud bang coming from the doors of the dinning hall. The doors busted open and I saw about a hundred men carrying the Lamian crest on their chest. They all had armors and swords, ready to attack my defenseless, drunk army. Even worse, I recognized the leader. His dirty blonde hair and plum eyes were unmistakable. As soon as I saw him, it hit me. It was the same man I've been waiting for my entire life: the man who murdered my mother and brother.

"ATTACK!"

* * *

**Oh oh! Erelaria's under attack! How will Erelaria defeat Lamia if most, if not all, of their soldiers are drunk? Is this the first and final battle for Takuya? FOLLOW/FAVE & REVIEW TO STAY TUNED :D**


	4. Revenge Comes With A Price

**Hello again! :) Hope you've been enjoying this story so far!**

**The Keeper of Worlds - Thank you! I am so glad you're loving this so far. (By the way.. I am a girl lol.. just so you know :D)... I am glad you like Davis's character and trust me, you will be seeing him throughout the story :) Hiraki is an idiot haha. I always have big plans for this guy. He's always full of surprises.**

**Aquamarine6996 - GO BOB! :D haha I love the fact that he has a name and he talks. He makes me laugh so don't feel weird. But I am very happy that you are enjoying the awesomeness of this story! It's my first adventurous story so it's always great to be complimented for one's efforts :D**

**Guest 1 - I literally just finished writing this next chapter when I saw your review haha. It is about to get really intense. I hope it doesn't get too scary for you but ****WARNING****I must warn that it's going to involve a lot of fighting. It is a story based on medieval times so there has to be some ... lets call it... intense scenes and deaths. I didn't want to be TOO descriptive but this is pretty much how all the fighting scenes are going to be like. Let me know what you think! :)**

**Random Reviewer - I am intrigued with your suggestion. What exactly do you have in mind? English is not my first language so I am not sure what suitress means :D**

**All right, now get ready for a brutal battle! Ladies and gentlemen... and pitchforks... CHAPTER 4!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Revenge Comes With A Price**

**_[ERELARIA]_**

**TAKUYA'S POV:**

_"ATTACK!"_

I turned my face and saw an angry group of soldiers, wearing the Lamian crest in their chest, coming right towards my army. The man I recognized to be my mother and brother's murderer led the soldiers.

I could hear people inside the room screaming and my inebriated soldiers trying to get to their weapons in order to fight back. Next thing I knew, there was a clash of swords going on around me, as well as bodies falling to the ground. Unfortunately, most of them were Erelarians.

"Orders, captain?!" screamed Davis.

I shook my head and snapped back into reality, and turned to face several of my men. "Protect the king at all costs! Davis, you and four of the men take King Yutaka and get him out by the northern tunnels, and bring him to the North Tower! Shia, escort Prince Kouji and Prince Kouichi through the eastern tunnels with two others and meet up with Davis and the rest in the North Tower as well! We need to split up! If we split, then that means that their army will have to do the same to follow us! Run as fast as you can and get help from the men outside the castle! Ready? Let's move!"

"Takuya, are you insane?" cried Kouji. "We need to fight back!"

"No! This is why we have an army! You and Kouichi need to go to a safe place!"

"But, Takuya – "

"That's an ORDER!"

Kouji hesitated and exchanged glances with his twin brother. I knew they felt bad leaving me and all of our people behind, but their safety needs to come first. Without them, Erelaria would perish. Kouji and Kouichi finally nodded and began to follow Shia and the other men towards the eastern tunnels.

"Be careful, my boy" said the King. "We have a big disadvantage."

I nodded and gave him a reassuring smile. "This is why you chose me as your captain. I won't let you down, sir."

The king smiled and turned to Davis, who gave me a worried look. I smiled to him to let him know everything would be all right, and he returned it with one of his own. He then proceeded to guide the king and a few other soldiers to the northern tunnel.

"What's the plan, Captain?"

I turned around and saw Hiraki Yamamoto, standing in front of me with his sword covered in blood.

"Where the hell were you, Yamamoto?"

Hiraki simply rolled his eyes at me. "I was fighting some of the men by the corner!"

"I didn't see you…"

"I was! And we don't have time to argue about this. Can't you see we're in the middle of a fucking situation?"

I rolled my eyes back at him. As much as I hate to admit it, Hiraki had a point. Our men were being slaughtered by the enemy in a matter of seconds. Seeing how our men were completely intoxicated, their reflexes were highly compromised.

I sighed and turned to face Hiraki and other men around me. "All right! I want Group A to go and surround the room from the second floor. I want our best archers annihilating the enemy as best as they can! Just be careful not to kill any of our men along the way, seeing that your senses have been compromised by the alcohol. Group B, I will need you to all fight as hard as you can in this floor! Give it all you have! Remember the kingdom and your families are at stake here!" I then turned towards two of the men at my right. "Takato and Matt, I need you to run towards the castle doors and close them. Nobody gets in and nobody gets out unless you know who they are! Now let's move!"

Our army scattered around the rooms and began to take their positions. By this time, plenty of our men and women had been brought down and only a few Lamians had been killed. This was bad.

I then caught a glimpse of a figure from the corner of my eye. The blonde man with plum eyes was across the room, fighting four of our men. I could feel anger start taking over my body. I took my sword and started running towards him.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!"

I turned around to see two men coming straight at me with their swords behind their heads, ready to cut me in half. I managed to jump as far as I could, dodging the attack. While their hands were still down from the impulse of their swing, I quickly raised my hands and slashed both of their heads off. I took one of the swords from one of the men so I could have two, one on each hand.

I kept making my way through the crowds, swinging my sword all over the place. Even though my vision and reflexes were also compromised, I tried focusing as hard as I could. I definitely let the rage inside me take over, which seemed to compensate for my state of intoxication.

It was all going in slow motion. One, two, three… seven men now surround me. I used their own bodies as shields and managed to stab each and every one of them in the heart. Each lifeless body fell in the ground, leaving a pool of red blood behind them. Luckily, I had only gotten a few scratches. Now, I could see the blonde man with plum eyes staring at me with a smirk, as he retrieved his sword from one of our men's chest.

"Well, well, well", he said. "Look who we have here."

* * *

**NORMAL POV:**

"I can't believe Takuya made us leave him", said Kouji, as he, Kouichi, Shia and two other soldiers reached the final part of the Eastern tunnel.

"I know," responded Kouichi, "but he's doing his job. If we die, the people in Erelaria would be in great danger."

"I think they already are. If Takuya dies, then we are doomed."

Kouichi snorted. "Since when do you worry about Takuya? You know as well as I do that that man has skills beyond imagination. I mean, he's NEVER lost a single battle. He's like the Achilles from our time."

Kouji gave him a crooked smile. "That's true. But even Achilles had a weak point and he got killed by the most coward Trojan of all."

Kouichi said nothing and continued to run along his brother. He knew he was right. All they could hope is that Takuya would be strong enough to defeat the Lamians, even if his intoxication levels were high.

"I just don't understand something", said Kouichi, all of a sudden. "How the fuck did those guards get inside the castle? Even more, how did they know that we would all be drunk celebrating? The ceremony was sort of private. Only the people in our army knew about it, as well as father and us."

"That has been bothering me ever since the attack started", said Shia. "It was surely not a coincidence that they came tonight. And our castle walls are impossible to trespass unless you know your way around."

"Do you think there's a traitor among us?" asked Kouji.

Shia simply shrugged. "Either that or there was a Lamian among us that we never noticed. After all, our army surpasses almost any army I've heard of in terms of quantity."

Kouji and Kouichi exchanged glances.

"I hope that's not the case and that this fight will result positively for us. We'll just have to be more careful next time and evaluate the people who we can really count on."

* * *

**TAKUYA'S POV:**

The blonde man with plum eyes was facing me with his face covered in dirt and my men's blood. I clenched my fists and teeth so tight that he noticed, and he began to laugh.

"Hahaha! You seem angry, Captain Kanbara."

I was taken aback by him knowing my name. "How do you know my name?"

The man laughed and shook his head. "I remember you from all those years ago. You and your brother have your father's looks, but you have your mother's eyes. She had the same look on her face when I slaughtered her. I have to say, she put up a fight. Unlike your brother who just stood there miserably looking at me."

I felt sick hearing him say those words. My blood was rushing, my head was spinning and rage took over my body completely. I snapped and raised one of my swords towards him with all my strength.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!"

However, he dodged my blade very easily and began to chuckle.

"Oh, so eager to kill me boy…"

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?"

The man gave a smile. "Why would you want to know that?"

"Because I want to know my family's murderer's name before I cut him to pieces!"

The man snickered and rolled his eyes in amusement. "Very well. My name is Captain Akira Mitamoyo from the Lamian Army."

_Akira Mitamoyo. _Finally, after all these years of waiting, I had the murderer right in front of me. His eyes were fixated on me as I studied him more closely. He was large in size, so strength was definitely his strongest attribute. However, he surely lacked speed since heavier objects have a hard time going around. I also noticed he has a weird positioning of his left ankle. Even though he could walk and run perfectly fine with it, my instinct told me what the degree of his balance would be as he moved, letting me know where he would stand at all times. I would never miss a strike.

"Are you just going to stand there, boy? Or are you going to fight me?"

I smirked and extended both of my swords in front of me. "Oh, believe me. This will be the last day you ever live. "

With that, we started walking in circles while facing each other. I was gripping the swords in my hands as hard as I could. After a few seconds, Akira lunged forward, thrusting his sword at me. I dodged the blade, swinging my own in return. The clash of the swords was the only thing I could hear now. I tried swinging my arm forward, but Akira side-stepped and countered with his own attack. I jumped again and dodge it. Our blades clanged up against each other as Akira jerked his wrist. Sparks sprayed onto the ground and he lunged forward. I, however, managed to jump just before the blade hit me.

Akira stood on his feet and smirked. "I must say, I underestimated you, boy. I thought you'd be much weaker than this."

"Erelaria doesn't name anyone captain, unlike you Lamians."

Akira snorted. "Are you saying I am not worthy of being called Captain?"

"No. I'm saying you aren't even worthy of being called a warrior!"

Akira's eyes narrowed and darkened. "You try my patience, boy. You know what? You fight well in the light. But let's see how you do in the dark!"

I raised my eyebrow with a confused look. "What do you mean?"

Akira didn't answer me. Instead, he turned away and started running towards the exit of the castle, into the woods. Coward.

"Shit!" I cried, picking up one of my fallen swords.

I chased him down and ran as fast as I could after him. There is no way I was going to let him get away this time.

* * *

I got outside and saw nothing but darkness. I checked my surroundings but Akira was nowhere in sight. I decided to make my way towards one of the towers that was on top of a cliff that faced the ocean. That's where the king and the princes would be, so I knew I had to protect them. If Akira was out there, who knows what he would do if he found the royal family.

I ran as fast as my legs could carry me across the woods, where I stumbled into several branches. I was going so fast, I could feel that I was beginning to fly. I made my way out of the woods and finally reached the cliff. I could see from afar several figures in the dark, which I assumed where the royal family. I picked up the pace again to get closer. However, I stopped in my tracks when I saw what was in front of me.

Davis, Shia and two other soldiers were staring down at the floor, surrounded by several dead men. They were all covered in dirt and blood, so I assumed they had encountered trouble with a few Lamians. Kouji and Kouichi had tears running down their cheeks, as they knelt on top of someone's body. When I got close enough to figure out what was going on, I saw King Yutaka covered in blood.

"What the fuck happened?!", I asked as I approached the group.

Kouji and Kouichi lifted their heads to look at me.

"Takuya…" said Kouichi. "You're alive!"

I nodded but I could feel a lump in my throat. The vision of the king's pale corpse lying in the ground like that was too much to bear.

"What happened?" I said, my voice only a mere whisper.

"We got ambushed", said Davis, his voiced cracking. "I am so sorry, Captain. There were just too many of them. We were surrounded once we got here and there was nothing any of us could do. All our men were killed and one of the soldiers simply stabbed the king. I couldn't help it. In fact, I would've been dead if it weren't for Shia and the princes arriving just in time to help me."

"Yes, sir" added Shia. "We saw Davis surrounded by the Lamian guards and we attacked back. We managed to kill them all with the help of the princes."

I shut my eyes and sighed. "It's all right Davis. It's not your fault. You did what you could and that's what's important."

Even though I had my eyes closed, I could feel Davis giving me a crooked smile. After reopening my eyes, I approached my friends who were still on top of their deceased father. I put my hands in their backs and gave them a crooked smile.

"Your father was a very wise man." I told them. "He was Erelaria's best king so far and he will always be remembered with such grace. However," I then turned to face Kouji. "Erelaria is in your hands Kouji. You need to fill in for your father and guide Erelaria through this painful time."

Kouji shook his head. "I-I… I don't know Takuya…"

"You can do this. I know you can. You've been ready to do this for a very long time, Kouji. Or shall I say, King Kouji?"

Kouji turned to face me and gave me a grateful smile. Then, he turned to his brother Kouichi, who was also smiling at him with his hand placed on Kouji's back.

"You can do this brother", said Kouichi. "Takuya's right. Erelaria is ready to have a king like you and I know you will make father proud."

Kouji smiled again and nodded. "Thank you, guys."

"Awwww. Such a beautiful scene."

We all turned around and saw Akira standing a few feet away from us. He was leaning against his sword, which was now buried against the grass, and he had a wide smirk on his face.

"Akira!" I said. "Don't you dare come close to them, you hear me?"

Akira chuckled. "Are you attempting to threat me, boy? You know you can't defeat me."

I smirked as I gripped my sword into my hand. "I haven't lost a single battle in my entire life and I will not start now."

"Oh, someone thinks he's quite tough. Well, let's see how you handle this!"

He lunged forward and swung his sword towards me. I managed to dodge it once again, countering with my own attack. From the corner of my eye, I could see the other soldiers get ready to help me.

"NO!" I yelled at my men. "Don't! This is between him and me!"

Kouji frowned. "But, Takuya –"

"Just trust me, all right?"

Everyone hesitated but finally gave in and nodded. I turned around and saw the man I had been dying to kill for so many years.

"I promise I will avenge my family, Akira! You took away innocent lives and I am intending to do the same to yours! You will regret the day you laid a hand on my family!"

With that, the clashing of swords began. We struggled for a while attacking each other and dodging each other's attacks. Akira tried to trip me at one point by swinging his legs into mine. However, I managed to jump away just in time. In return, I swung my blade down to his and we both struggled to overpower each other. Our swords kept being pressed against each other, when Akira suddenly let go of his sword with one hand and punched me in the stomach.

"Uff!' I huffed. He was very strong and his punch felt as if he had broken one of my ribs.

"Ha! You're so weak! This is the great Takuya Kanbara I've hears stories of?"

I smirked. "At least you've heard of me. I didn't know who you were until tonight."

His eyes darkened but then began to laugh. "That's not true. You will always remember me as the man who murdered your family cold."

That's it. I had it. I rose back to my feet and quickly swung my sword towards him, slicing him straight across the chest, since the strength of my swing went right through the armor. Blood sprayed on the grass. Akira gasped and clenched his teeth but then grinned at me.

"Finally, some real competition!"

With that, Akira screamed as he swung at me with his blade. Fortunately, I was too quick for him and I managed to dodge the blade just in time. However, I didn't expect him to turn around, and he sank his sword deep into my shoulder.

"AGH!" I screamed in agony.

"That's more like it", said Akira between laughs.

I decided to ignore the pain and lashed out at Akira again. Akira went up to block the blow, but miscalculated where he should've raised the sword. I took the opportunity to sink my own sword into his heart. Akira's eyes almost popped out and he started gasping for air.

"This is for every innocent soul and soldiers you've killed!" I yelled as I sank the blade deeper into his chest. Akira squealed in agony before I continued with my little speech.

"This is for King Yutaka!" I sank the blade even deeper into him as the man in front of me was almost out of breath. I finally withdrew my sword from his body and raised it above my head.

"And this," I said, not taking my eyes from his gaze. "This is for my family!"

I swung my blade one last time and plunged it into his heart. I saw the blood coming out of him as he started shaking. Moments later, his body stopped moving as a lifeless Akira lay in front of me. I sank to my knees and started panting.

"All right, Takuya!" cheered Kouichi and Kouji, as the group approached me.

"You were unbelievable! You completely destroyed him! You… Takuya?"

I was feeling week. I raised my gaze to meet Kouji's and finally collapsed on the floor.

"TAKUYA!" screamed Kouichi, as everyone ran towards me. "Takuya! What's wrong?"

I struggled to answer him. "I… I can't… I can't feel my body."

They all exchanged glances and removed my armor, revealing my wounded shoulder. It was black and it seemed infected.

"Shit!" cried Kouji. "What the fuck is this?"

Shia approached the wound and sighed. "It's poison sir."

"What?!"

"Akira's blade must have had poison in it."

"NO!" cried Kouichi. "Please! Tell me it can be cured."

Shia lowered his gaze and shook his head. "This is poison from Lamia. Only they have the antidote for this. Even if they were to give it to us, by the time we would get there it would be too late."

My vision was very blurry, but I could see the upset looks on my friends' faces. I tried my best to give them a weak smile.

"Don't worry about me", I whispered. "I have done what I trained all these years for. My only regret will be never having to serve you, my king."

Kouji gave me a half smile. "You will always be the best warrior I've ever met. Even more, you know you will always be like a brother to us. All of us are proud of you, Takuya."

I smiled at him and nodded. "Thank you. I know you will be a great king, just like your father was. You and Kouichi will bring Erelaria to peace. I know it."

With that, I gave them one last smile and let out one last breath.

* * *

**NORMAL POV:**

Kouji, Kouichi, Davis, Shia and the other guards stood silently for a while.

"What shall we do next, your highness?" asked Davis, addressing Kouji.

Kouji stood up slowly and gazed to both, his father's and his best friend's corpses and sighed. It was already morning and the sunrise could be seen from afar.

" I don't want to burry them", he said. "I feel that they were two unbelievable brave people and they deserve something far more special. Let's take their bodies into the ocean and let the waters take them wherever they may go."

Every nodded and proceeded to approach the bodies.

* * *

**_[LAMIA]_**

**ZOE'S POV:**

"Zoe, slow down!"

I was sprinting towards the beach with my maid, Kari, early in the morning. Watching the sunrise from here was one of the most magical things on Earth. Not that I knew much about how life outside of Lamia was, but I just loved the way the sun rays touched our lands and reflected in the water.

"Kari, hurry up!"

"I'm trying!"

We finally made our way to the small cliff I loved and sat in the edge. The morning was clear and the waters were surprisingly flat.

"I don't understand why you love coming here every morning, Zoe."

I laughed. "Kari, it's just magical how it looks. Everything is just so peaceful."

"Isn't it the same from your own window?"

I shook my head. "No. Here I can actually enjoy the fresh air in my face and the sand between my toes."

Kari snorted and rolled her eyes. "You are something else."

We stood silently, taking in the beauty of the nature around us.

"Zoe, are you worried about Akira?"

I rolled my eyes at her silly question. "You know I couldn't care less for his safety, Kari."

"But he is your betrothed. Don't you think you should be at least somewhat worried for him?"

"I should. But I'm not. I hate that they always want to attack people. It's not fair. Whoever engages in a battle deserves what's coming to them."

Kari pouted. "I guess you're right."

I turned my gaze towards the horizon once again. I loved how the waters looked from her. Suddenly, I spotted something in the water.

"Kari," I said, tapping her shoulder. "What is that?"

"What?" She then turned her gaze to where I was pointing. "Looks… looks like a … a raft?"

I narrowed my eyes to get a better look. Finally, I gasped as my eyes widened.

"Oh my god!" I screamed. "That's a man!"

"What?"

"A man! There's a man in the raft!"

Before Kari could say anything, I stood up and started running towards the shore. As I got closer, I could see a man on top of a raft, with candles and flowers all around him. Kari and me jumped into the water and swam towards the raft. Once I got close enough, I stopped. The man was the most handsome man I had ever seen. He had auburn hair, tanned olive skin and a very toned set of arms. His face seemed a bit pale and his lips were turning purple.

"Is he dead?" asked Kari.

I lowered my head to his heart and put two fingers against his neck to see if he had any pulse.

My eyes widened. "He's alive!"

* * *

**Wow. Ok, I know that was a very long and INTENSE chapter, wasn't it? Hope so. So, Akira is dead. Yay! But also is King Yutaka :( What will happen next? Will Zoe be able to save Takuya? How will he react if he wakes up and finds his archenemy's daughter in front of him? FOLLOW AND FAVE TO STAY TUNED!**

**AND PLZZZZZ... KEEP THOSE REVIEWS COMING! :) I seriously LOVE reading them.**


	5. Behind Enemy Lines - Part I

**Hey guys! So the next chapters will be divided into II parts. I am hoping to put the next part either later today or tomorrow :) Hope you enjoy!**

**Aquamarine6996 - Hahahah I am glad you loved it :D Don't worry. I have a special surprise for my most loyal reviewers later on in the story, where Bob will be very happy :D**

**Guest1 - I am glad you enjoyed it. Although he managed to kill Akira, I don't think he was completely satisfied. After all, he also wanted Tadao dead :D... Will he get the girl though? I'm not sure. You will learn that there will be a LOT of twists during the story, so watch out for those :D... And I am very happy that you didnt think it was too descriptive lol I tried making it as least as possible. Like I said to Aquamarine6996, keep reading because I have a special surprise planned for my most loyal reviewers later on in the story :D**

**Sightbent - Oh, that's odd. I tend to answer all of my reviewers so I might be answering your Guest posts as well. Hopefully it will stop happening ^_^... I am glad you liked the chapters though and let me just say that Takuya is nowhere near finished with his revenge. As the story goes on, I can promise you that it will only get more and more intense. And yeah, unfortunately King Yutaka is dead. I really liked him but everything happens for a reason :)**

**Guest - Amen! Takuya is always ready to put everything on the line because he has always put duty above anything else... including his own life.**

**The Keeper of Worlds - AWW thank you! ^_^ haha i feel very flattered! I am glad you enjoyed the emotion behind this battles. It was hard to see King Yutaka die, but it had to be done. I also feel bad for Kouji and Kouichi because they lost two people they cared about a lot in one night... well... sort of lost... ;). I will try my best to keep impressing you because I can promise that this story will have a LOT of twists. I hope it will exceed your expectations :) And I have a special surprise planned for my most faithful reviewers later on, so watch out for that! :D**

**Random Reviewer - Oh! I see. All right, I see what you're saying. I actually have something planned along those lines, but not for now. You'll have to wait and see. But just remember, Takuya has always put duty above anything else... and this includes love as well as his own life ;)**

**All right! Ready for this? Here is Chapter 5!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Behind Enemy Lines – Part I**

**_[LAMIA]_**

**ZOE'S POV:**

I had spotted something in the distanced that had caught my eye. As I approached it, I realized it was a boy in a raft, floating in the water. His body was cold, his skin was pale and his lips had turned into a shade of purple. But, despise his current state, he struck me as the most handsome boy I had ever seen. He seemed to be around my age. His face was peaceful. Serene. His messy auburn hair was covered in dirt, but it still felt soft between my fingers. His arms were toned, and I could tell he had a good physique underneath that armor. His lips were defined and absorbing. For some odd reason, I felt attracted to him and all I thought about was to lean in for a kiss.

I snapped back to reality, realizing that this boy is most likely dead. I decided to make sure, so I lowered my head to see if I could make any heartbeat, as well as put my index and my middle finger in his neck to check the pulse. Fortunately, I could feel and hear his fainted heart beat.

"He's alive!" I cried. "Quick, Kari! Help me get this raft to shore!"

"Are you crazy?" asked Kari. "Look at his armor!"

I turned to see the Erelarian crest in the middle of his chest. He had to belong to the Erelarian army.

"He's one of them, Zoe. He's the enemy!"

"Well, we can't just leave him! He'll die!"

"Good. One less Erelarian to worry about!"

I gasped at Kari's comment. "Kari! Enemy or not, I can't let someone die when I know I can help!"

"Zoe, your father will kill you if you do this!"

"I don't care. He's not going to find out. Neither of us is going to tell him. You as my maid and as my friend are sworn to secrecy. Just help me carry him to the fortress near the rocks. Please!"

Kari rolled her eyes and sighed in defeat. "Fine! But if he wakes up, don't even think about telling him who you really are! He'll murder you!"

"I promise", I said giving her a reassuring smile. "Now, let's hurry up before anyone sees us!"

We made shore and lifted the boy from the raft, careful not to drop him. It took a lot of effort on our side, but we finally managed to get him to the secret fortress in the rocks. We opened the cabin and everything was just like I left it the last time I came with Tommy, which was years ago. There was a bed in the corner, a small campfire in the middle of the room, a small well, where we could draw water from and a few eating utensils that we used to keep here in case we ever needed them. We made our way across the room and gently placed the boy on the bed.

"Quick," I said, "take the blankets hidden behind that rock."

Kari ran to where I was pointing, and retrieved three large covers. We extended them and placed them on his body.

"We need to take his armor off. I need to see where the wound is."

We both gently removed his armor, and shoes. He had several bruises and cuts along his arms. When we removed his shirt, I gasped in horror. He had a big wound in his left shoulder. It was severely infected and had turned into a black color.

"Oh my God!" cried Kari, covering her mouth. "What happened to him?"

I leaned in closer to his would and sniffed it.

"Poison", I said, recognizing what it was. "I know I've smelled this before, since Akira used to like putting it in his sword. I once heard my father say that this was Akira's special creation, and that it could kill anyone in a matter of hours. So, Akira must have been responsible for slicing this boy. This poison is usually non-threatening when it's outside your body. Skin can stop the deadly particles. But once it infiltrates your body, it paralyzes whoever gets in contact with it and can be extremely fatal."

Kari's eyes widened as we examined the body. "Then, what can we do?"

I bit my lip nervously. "Go get me some of the thistles from outside. They have some special substance inside them that can serve as the antidote. I'll make a fire to keep him dry. Hurry!"

Kari hesitated but then proceeded to do as she was told.

I turned and grabbed a couple of rocks and created friction against a stack of hay. As I did, I kept eyeing the boy next to me. He made no signs of moving, but I refused to give up. I wonder who he is. I wonder what he will do to me if he wakes up. Will he kill me? Kari is right. This man is the enemy. If he learns that I'm my father's daughter, he'll slaughter me. He won't care if I was the one who saved me. It will be my life for his. But why is it that I don't feel scared around him? Well, all right. He is unconscious. But even so, I don't feel threatened by his presence.

"Found them!" cried Kari as she entered the room, holding a good bunch of thistles.

"Good," I responded, "let me start smashing some so we can place it on his wound."

* * *

**NORMAL POV:**

King Tadao was sitting in his throne room, accompanied by Tommy and several of his guards. He and Tommy were playing human chess, in which they would use their subjects as pieces for their game.

"Queen to F7", said Tommy with a smirk on his face. "Checkmate."

Tadao clenched his teeth and banged his fists into his armrests. "Shit! How did you do that?"

Tommy laughed and turned towards his father. "I'm just good."

"Your highness!"

Tadao turned to see one of his men in front of him, covered in dirt and blood.

"What is it, Ryo? How did the attack go?"

Ryo removed his helmet. He had brown hair and blue eyes, and was wearing am armor covered in dirt and blood. He hesitated to speak in the presence of Tommy. Tadao, however, noticed this.

"Tommy, you're dismissed."

The young boy frowned but did as he was told. Once out of sight, Tadao turned to face Ryo. "Well?"

"Well," said the young warrior, "we have good news and bad news."

"Tell me the bad news, first."

"Well, we lost most of our men during the battle, including Captain Akira."

Tadao sighed in frustration and turned his gaze towards the window. "How many?"

"We only had four survivors, my lord."

"How the hell did that happen?! We sent our best men out there! And the enemy was supposed to be intoxicated! Their senses had been compromised!"

"We underestimated them, my lord. Even though we sent over a hundred our best men, we were largely outnumbered. We managed to kill plenty of their men, but Erelaria seems to have knights hiding under rocks. They just kept coming and coming."

King Tadao shook his head and pounded his fists against the wall.

"Should we tell the Princess the news about her betrothed, my lord?" asked one of the guards.

Tadao simply shook his head. "No. Not yet. I will tell her when the time is right." After gaining some composure, he turned to the knight in front of him. "What is the good news, then, Ryo?"

Ryo smirked. "Before we lost the battle, we managed to kill King Yutaka, as well as Captain Kanbara."

Tadao's angry face lit up with what Ryo had said. "What did you say?"

"King Yutaka and Captain Kanbara are both dead, my lord."

Tadao laughed and showed a wicked grin. "YES! Finally! How did it happen?"

"Well, my lord. We met the King and his guards where our little spy said they would be and we slaughtered him. And, in terms of Captain Kanbara, Akira managed to plunge his poisoned sword into Kanbara. We saw the princes and some guards disposing of the body before we left."

Tadao felt like jumping of happiness. "YES! All we have to do now is refresh our numbers and we will be ready to take them out."

"I don't mean to question you, my lord", said Ryo, "but I think it would be smart of us to not underestimate them again. We need to keep in mind that Prince Kouji is now the new King. He was also a great warrior so we don't know what tricks he may have up his sleeve."

Tadao smirked. "That's why we have our little spy, Ryo. Speaking of, bring him to me."

* * *

**TAKUYA'S POV:**

I felt sick. My entire body was in agony. I could feel some sort of infection taking over me. I felt cold, sweaty and shaky. I thought death would relieve me from all this pain. I thought death liberated us from any sort of ache we might be suffering, physically and psychologically. I guess I was wrong. Physically, I still felt Akira's blade penetrating my insides. Psychologically, I wasn't so sure. I started remembering how I sank my sword into Akira's heart. The ghost of his hurting face still haunted my thoughts. It felt so good to finally do what I had prepared myself to do for so long. But there was something else bothering me. I know I told Kouji that I had no regrets, but I did. I regret not going to be able to see him turn into the magnificent king I know he will be. He has had it all along, just like his father. I regret that I won't be able to serve him in his upcoming battles. But, most of all, I couldn't help but feel as if I hadn't truly completed my mission. I felt that there was something missing. Something that would fill my heart completely. Only then, would I truly be happy. I wasn't sure of what it was. I assume it would be killing Tadao. He was always part of my original mission. I wanted him dead as much as I wanted to kill Akira. He was responsible for so many people's lives. He needed to suffer for what he's done.

"Hello?"

What was that? It sounded… like a woman. Her voice was heavenly, though. It was sweet and soft, almost like a whisper. I tried slightly opening my eyes, very slowly. My vision was somewhat blurry, however. I tried narrowing my eyes to try to make out the blurry figure in front of me. I could only see a shade of yellow and… a face? I tried as hard as I could to make it out and I slowly began to get more details. I finally realized what it was. It was a girl. She had long, blonde hair that went down her face, to her waist. She had emerald green eyes that sparkled with the light of a nearby fire. The look on her face was filled with concern and kindness. She was definitely the most stunning girl I had ever seen. Was she an angel?

"W-What happened?" I asked, my voice a mere whisper.

"You've been sleeping for four days now", said the girl. "You were poisoned in a battle and I found you near the beach."

I grunted. "Am I dead? Are… are you an angel?"

The girl smiled. Her smile was beautiful. It immediately relieved my pain with just one glimpse of her smiling face.

"No, silly", she said, clearly amused. "Like I said, I found you near the beach and brought you here. You were severely injured but I've been taking care of you every day. How are you feeling?"

She placed her hand on my cheek. It felt warm and soft.

"I'm… I don't …*cough* * cough ***…"**

The girl simply put her index finger in my lip and hushed me. "Shhh.. Just go back to sleep. I promise, you're safe here. Just sleep."

With that, I faded out of consciousness.

* * *

**ZOE'S POV:**

Two more days had passed since the young boy first woke. He had been sleeping this entire time, and all I did was watch him sleep. It sounds so creepy when I say it like that. I meant to say that, all I did was take care of him. Kari and me brought food, clothes, bandages, water and more hay to keep the fire going. He must've been wounded pretty badly for him to be sleeping like this. Speaking of that, I wonder how the attack went. I haven't heard a word from Akira and the other soldiers. My father won't even tell me what's going on. It's strange.

"AAAHH!"

I heard Kari scream her heart out inside the fortress, where the boy was. I quickly dropped everything and ran to her aid. When I entered the room, Kari was leaning against the corner with her hands covering her face. The boy had his sword gripped on his hand, ready to slice her.

"NO!" I screamed, throwing myself in front of her. "Please! You don't need to do that. She's with me!"

The boy's gaze met my eyes and slowly began to lower his weapon.

"I am sorry, my lady", he said as he places his sword back where it belonged. "You were the only person I had seen. I didn't know if I could trust her."

"I apologize for not mentioning her before", I said, as I helped Kari on her feet. She was clearly furious with the boy. "She has also been helping you."

Kari rolled her eyes and crossed her arms in front of her. "I am just going to go get more hay for the fire."

With that, she was gone, leaving the boy and me alone. He seemed to be doing much better. He was standing on his feet, with his shirt off. This made me blush. His wound was covered by the leaves and bandages I'd been using to cure it, and it seemed that the infection was dramatically decreasing. His chocolate eyes were now fixated on mine.

"I brought you more food," I said, dropping my gaze. "You have water, dry clothes and even fresh bandages. Just remember to keep that wound dry."

The boy gave me a half smile. "Thank you, my lady. I very much appreciate your help."

"No need to thank me. I just did what any decent human being would've done."

I approached his wound and gently placed my fingers on it. "This may sting."

However, the boy didn't seem to notice. He was just staring at me intently. I could feel my cheeks blushing like crazy, since it made me nervous for him to be watching me in that way.

I decided to break the silence. "So, do you remember anything? How you got this?"

The boy snorted. "Sort of. But I would rather not talk about it."

"That's all right. I am just glad you're safe."

"Thanks to you."

I smiled and began to blush again. _Zoe, get ahold of yourself!_

"By the way," said the boy, interrupting my thoughts. "Where are we? I don't think I've ever seen this part of Erelaria before."

I felt a lump in my throat. I was hoping he'd never ask. Which is stupid, since of course he would. I shook of my nerves and lifted my gaze to meet his.

"You're… You're in Lamia."

The boy's soft expression hardened and his eyes widened. He pushed my hand away and got onto his feet. With a single movement, he took out his sword and pointed it at my throat. I could see the rage starting to build up in his eyes.

"WHO ARE YOU?"

* * *

**Oh, boy... So, there is a spy in Erelaria.. but who is it? And what will be of Zoe? Takuya has always put duty above anything else, so will he be able to forget that this girl is from Lamia, his sworn enemy? Will he be able to look past it or is this the end for Zoe? FOLLOW/FAVE TO FIND OUT! :D**

**Also.. as always... KEEP THOSE REVIEWS COMING! :D I really love them!**

***Bang!***

**me: *turns around and sees Akira, accidentally knocking down my books*... What the fuck are you doing here?**

**Akira: Sorry. But you killed me! I might as well hang out here.**

**me: -.- ... why here?**

**Akira: I'm just bored.**

**me: I have a better idea. You like to go on runs, don't you?**

**Akira: ... yeah... why?**

**me: *evil grin*... let's just say while Hiraki is still alive... *points behind him***

**Akira: *turns around and sees the mob that always chases Hiraki* ... O.o... I AM NOT HIRAKI**

**me: no... but you are also despicable. GET HIM!**

**Akira: AAAAAHHHHH! *runs away as the Mob starts to chase him down***

**me: *sighs* much better... *returns to eating popcorn* **


	6. Behind Enemy Lines - Part II

**Hello again! You guys are lucky I've been having so much free time lately... Hope it stays that way so I can keep updating this soon to you guys! :)**

**Guest1 - Haha... You really hate my cliffies don't you? I'm sorry :( But you know I always update very soon so you can rest in peace ^_^ You're about to find out what Takuya is going to do :o ... And I am glad you like the mob because that's my favorite thing ever lol I love how it was so randomly created.**

**The Keeper of Worlds - Thank you! I love that I keep making you happy so that's good! I am glad you enjoyed those Takumi moments. *SPOILER ALERT* This chapter has a LOT of them. About Hiraki.. :D well... you have to wait and see haha I won't say more.**

**Aquamarine6996 - I am glad you enjoyed the Takumi moments! I just love these two as a couple. Tell Bob that the wait is over haha and I'm glad he enjoyed messing with Akira. Just stay tuned because I promise you'll both be very happy towards the end of this story.**

**Sightbent - Hahhaa thanks. I know. Taki's too into swords :)**

**So here it is.. part II! Chapter 6!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Behind Enemy Lines – Part II**

**_[LAMIA]_**

**NORMAL POV:**

The boy's soft expression hardened and his eyes widened as soon as he heard Zoe's words. The fact that he was in Lamia, the same land that had been responsible for taking everything away from him, was too much to bear. Everyone was an enemy here. He pushed her hand away and got onto his feet. With a single movement, he took out his sword and pointed it at the girl's throat.

"WHO ARE YOU?" screamed the boy, forcing his blade a bit into her soft neck.

The girl's expression was filled with horror. She knew that this reaction was a possibility, but she was hoping for him to look past it and see that she was trying to help him. Right now, she didn't remember why.

"Please!" cried Zoe. "I'm trying to help you!"

Takuya snickered. "I find it very hard to believe that a Lamian would risk her own safety by being caught helping an Erelarian soldier."

"Then how do you explain that I didn't kill you when I had the chance? Don't you think I wouldn't have bothered to bring you supplies and cure that wound of yours if I wanted to kill you?"

Takuya paused. She had a point. It was strange to find a Lamian with this kind of behavior. Did she have something planned? He was very confused. However, the innocent look on the girl's face made his heart soft. He did owe her his life. Takuya then sighed and lowered his weapon from the girl's neck.

"You're right, my lady", he said. "I apologize. It's just the first time I've encountered a Lamian that has shown me this sort of kindness."

Zoe sighed in relief and sat straight, her gaze dropped. "I understand. I have never met an Erelarian who's kind, either. Not that I've met any for that matter. But you need to know, I mean you no harm."

Takuya sank into the floor next to the girl. He kept his gaze in her eyes, which were completely mesmerizing. "I am forever grateful for your kindness, my lady."

Zoe smiled and nodded. "I am just glad you see that not everything is as it looks at."

Takuya returned her smile with one of his own. He didn't understand why such a beautiful Lamian girl was being so kind to him. Ever since he could remember, he learned that there wasn't a single person in Lamia that deserved mercy. Why was this girl so different? She was just so beautiful. He never thought such beauty could even exist. And top it all, she had a kind heart. Nothing made sense to him. He then hesitated to ask the next question, but decided to go through with it.

"What is your name?"

Zoe paused. She remembered Kari's advice in not telling him her real name. She had initially planned to tell him, hoping that he would be kind to her. But since she saw his reaction when he learned that she was Lamian, she knew that he would murder her if he knew that she was the Princess.

"We shouldn't bother with names", she said, as she grabbed more cloths and dipped them in water to wash the boy's wound.

"If I don't know who you are, how can I ever thank you?" he said with a smile that made her heart skip a beat.

"I think you have already", she said as her smile grew wide. However, The boy's eyes pleaded for an answer. Zoe rolled her eyes in amusement. "If you must know, my name is Mae. I live in the village, not so far from hear, alone with my maid. Her name is Kari."

She felt bad about lying, but she couldn't risk it. Not now.

Takuya nodded. "Nice to meet you, _Mae._ I am Takuya Kanbara."

Zoe's eyes widened. "_Takuya Kanbara?_ You mean… you're the Captain of the Erelarian Army?"

Takuya was taken aback by her response. "You've heard of me?"

"Of course," said Zoe, trying to cover what she just said. "Everyone here knows who you are."

"Well, that makes me feel flattered."

They both exchanged laughs and Takuya suddenly frowned in pain.

"Ugh!"

"What's wrong?" asked Zoe.

Takuya nodded. "I'm sorry. It just hurts a bit when I laugh out loud."

"Here, let me help you with that", she said as she placed the cloth back in his wound. "Better?"

Takuya couldn't help but smile. "MUCH better."

Their eyes met again and they both felt the same force around them. All they could feel was a strong connection that drew them closer to each other. It was like finding something they'd been looking for their entire lives.

"My lady?" asked Kari as she came back into the room.

Takuya and Zoe snapped back into reality and faced the brunette.

"What is it, Kari?" asked Zoe as she removed her hand from Takuya's chest.

"It's getting dark. I think it would be smart if we could leave now and leave this man to rest." She then turned to face Takuya. "I hope you appreciate the risk we're taking for you, sir. And I hope you will thank us by leaving us as soon as you're able to."

With that, Kari stormed out of the shelter.

Takuya turned to face Zoe and stared at her intently, as he flashed her one of his hypnotizing smiles. "She's fond of me."

Zoe giggled, which was music to Takuya's ears.

"I'll be back tomorrow, sir. For now, you should rest."

Takuya nodded and kissed Zoe's hand. "I will be looking forward to tomorrow then."

They smiled at each other one last time and Zoe stepped out of the shelter, leaving a smiling Takuya behind.

"_Mae… _What is about her?" he muttered to himself.

* * *

**ZOE'S POV:**

I didn't want to leave, but I managed to make my way out of the room. Takuya… She had never felt what she just felt. It was strange. It was a force that pulled her towards him. Even if he tried to kill her when he found out she was Lamian, she could feel her heart pick up whenever he looked at her or even smiled at her.

I saw Kari standing in front of me, holding our two horses.

"We are risking too much, Zoe. Why are you even doing this?"

"I don't know, Kari. I just know I couldn't let him die back there. He's not that bad."

"He's the enemy! Your father would kill you for this!"

"He's not going to harm me. Besides, I didn't tell him who I was. I told him my name was Mae and that we were just some villagers."

"What if he finds out?"

I rolled my eyes at her. "How? You think whoever sees him will simply be kind to him and tell him who I am? No! If someone sees him they'll just try to kill him!"

I don't know why, but I felt sick to my stomach when I said this.

Kari was frustrated. "I just hope your father never finds out about this."

* * *

**TAKUYA'S POV:**

A couple of days had passed since I met Mae. She had been her every day, but our visits were always caught short. She always seemed to have to run off. According to her, her father was a very strict man. Figures. Every man is strict when it comes to his daughter. Especially Lamians. However, I had to admit that my perspective was starting to change. Maybe not all of them are that bad. Mae was the kindest person I had ever met. Who risks their own life for complete strangers? Especially after knowing that I was an Erelarian. Scratch that. THE Erelarian. She knew I was the Captain of the army that slaughtered her people, and yet, she decided to look past it. This girl was unlike anyone I'd ever met. I could feel myself starting to get better, all thanks to her. I had definitely grown a bit soft. I felt myself starting to slowly fall for this girl; something Kouji, Kouichi and me NEVER thought would happen.

"I see you're up early"

I turned around and saw Mae's adorable face beaming at me. She looked so stunning with her cloak over her golden hair. She removed it gently and put down a basket filled with fresh bread.

I grinned at her. "I had a good night sleep."

"Oh? Well, I am glad. You seem to be doing better with each passing day."

She brought the basket closer and took a seat next to me. She smelled so good.

"I feel much better", I responded, taking one of the fresh loafs of bread. "I can't thank you enough."

"Really. There's no need for that. As long as you don't kill me, I'm good."

I could help but laugh at her comment. "I wouldn't dream of it, my lady."

We sat there in silence, just staring at each other. I could just get lost in her eyes all day.

"So," she said, snapping me out of my thoughts. "Tell me about yourself."

"What do you want to know?"

"Anything you give me will be all right. I don't want to pry much."

I smiled. "Well, I was born in Erelaria, but then moved to Teatram when my younger brother was born. My father had been Captain of the Erelarian Army before we left, but he soon found it hard to raise a family with that job. As much as he loved doing what he did, he knew it was too risky. He abdicated his spot and moved away. However, twelve years ago, there was an attack over Teatram. I don't really remember much, but we needed to flee. That's when we came back to Erelaria and my father took back his spot as Captain of the army."

"Where are your parents now? Did they remain in Erelaria after you replaced your father?"

I dropped my gaze and felt a lump in my throat. "No. My parents and brother died about eight years ago."

Mae gasped. "Oh… I'm… I'm so sorry. How?"

I managed to give her a half smile. "A different type of Lamian kindness."

Mae dropped her gaze and responded with a crooked smile. "I'm sorry."

"It's all right. Anyways, after that day I guess I decided to follow my father's steps and swore to avenge his death. That's the reason why I'm so against Lamians. Their ruthlessness is all I've ever known."

I could see Mae getting uncomfortable. As soon as I saw this, I took her hand in mine and gave her a reassuring squeeze.

"That was before I met you, Mae. I never knew Lamians could be so kind… and beautiful."

Mae gave me a crooked smile, without taking her hand from mine. "Thank you. But that's why I told you that things are never what they seem. That's why I helped you the day I found you. I couldn't let myself let you die that way. Even if I knew you were an Erelarian soldier, I couldn't do it. I always try to see the good in people."

"Yeah, I like that about you. I guess I've never met someone so kind. Lamian that is."

Mae rolled her eyes in amusement.

"What about your parents?" I asked. "You said you lived alone with your maid?"

Mae nodded. "Yes. My mother died years ago in an accident. She is the source of kindness you find so puzzling. My father on the other hand… let's just say he used to be a better man. Now, he just misuses me for his own purposes. I've always felt trapped around him, like I don't have a life of my own."

"Why's that?"

"It's a long story. But let's just say that's why I try looking for the good in people. I'd drive myself crazy otherwise."

We stared at each other for the longest time. I was losing it. She was Lamian. LAMIAN! When have I ever grown soft for one of her kind? She had to have some sort of spell over me because if it 'd been any other person, I wouldn't be having this conversation. No. Instead, I would be disposing of their bodies and moving on to my next victim. Why did she have this power over me? My entire life, I've been blinded by revenge and anger, unable to see past that. Now, it's different. It's like she unleashed this new side of me. It was the side that I'd been suppressing for all these years. All I care about was standing in front of me. I've never had this connection with anyone. I could hardly breathe whenever I was around her, and yet, I had all the air I needed.

I snapped out of my thoughts when I realized our faces were only inches apart. I could see our faces leaning in closer by the second, and I couldn't stop myself.

"Lady Mae!"

We jumped at the sound of her maid, Kari, entering the room. Mae quickly let go of my hand as she turned to face Kari.

"Yes?"

"Lady Mae, I believe it's time to go", she said with a straight face.

"You go ahead, Kari. I will be back in the house later."

Kari's eyes darkened. She clearly had an issue with me; I just didn't know what it was.

"Lady Mae," she said. "I think you should come with me now… Your betrothed might be getting worried."

Her _betrothed?_ She was engaged? Oh, shit. Mae's eyes widened and her jaw tightened but said nothing. Kari ignored her and simply left the room, leaving us speechless. Mae refused to meet my gaze and she stood up from where she was.

"I need to go", she said.

I couldn't answer her. I was too in shock with what I'd just learned. I can never get a break, can I?

"Mae…"

"I'll be back tomorrow with more food", she said, cutting me abruptly. "Remember to keep that wound dry. I'll see you tomorrow."

With that, she was gone.

* * *

**ZOE'S POV:**

"Why the hell did you just do that, Kari?"

I was furious with her. She knew how much I disliked Akira. She knew how I felt about him and how much I didn't want to marry him. And the moment I get feelings for someone else, she comes in out of nowhere and tells him that?

"It had to be done, my lady", said Kari as we both got on our horses.

"Why?"

"Because I saw the look that boy was giving you! And worse, I saw how you were looking at him!"

"What's wrong with that?!"

"You're the Princess of Lamia! He's the CAPTAIN of Erelaria! Can't you see this cannot be? You're both kidding yourselves if you think this could have a chance. You've gotten too attached to the boy as it is."

I sighed in frustration. I knew she was right, but I just refused to believe it.

"I can't help it, Kari" I said, my voice only a mere whisper. "He's just different. I've always felt like I've been missing something. Something extremely important in my life. With him, I don't anymore."

"I am sorry, Zoe", said Kari. "You have a duty to your kingdom and he has a duty to his. What you're doing is wrong."

"I know… but it just feels right."

* * *

The next day, I arrived to the shelter. I saw Takuya sitting by the shore, with his toes against the sand. He was shirtless again… wow. He turned around and caught a glimpse of me, and he flashed me one of those heart-melting smiles of his. He stood up and walked towards me.

"Hello", he said as he kissed the back of my hand.

"Good morning", I answered. "How are you feeling today?"

He chuckled. "Like I never had a wound to begin with."

I could feel electricity running through my body whenever he looked at me that way.

"That's good to hear. I brought you more food."

"Thank you, my lady. Would you care to have breakfast with me?"

I nodded and we both took a seat next to the shelter's entrance.

"So", he said, "was you're betrothed worried about you?"

I felt my heart sink when he spoke those words. Even if I was promised to another man, I wanted him to see that I didn't care for him that way. I was forced into that engagement. It wasn't real. But I couldn't let him know that without blowing my cover.

"He's away, so I haven't seen him." That was all I could come up with.

Takuya nodded. "What's he like?"

I shrugged. "He's all right."

"You don't seem too sure about that."

"It's… it's complicated."

Takuya nodded. "I see. I thought maybe when you said you felt trapped here…"

"Just forget that, please."

We sat there in silence for the longest time. His eyes were fixated on mine as he watched me intently. He made me so nervous whenever he did that.

"Mae…"

"I said I don't want to talk about it."

I stood up and I could feel tears forming in my eyes. Why the hell was I crying? I barely knew the man and here I was, feeling my world crumble before me. He didn't even know who I really was. I heard Takuya entering the room behind me as he slowly approached me.

"Mae…"

"I'm all right", I said, abruptly still with my back facing him. "Seeing as your wound has healed, you might want to return to Erelaria. Your raft is hidden behind the rocks, so you can use that to escape."

I felt his hands against my shoulders as he slowly pulled me towards him.

"I don't want to leave without you."

"Takuya, please…"

"I love you, Mae."

With that, he turned me around and planted his lips on mine. His right hand went to the back of my neck and his left arm was wrapped around my waist, pulling me in towards his body. I sank into our kiss as I put my arms around his neck. I started kissing him back passionately as we let our bodies give in into the moment. Butterflies erupted from my stomach as his tongue sneaked into my mouth. I deepened the kiss and found my fingers intertwining with his auburn hair.

Soon, Takuya was on top of me as we continued kissing hungrily. I felt so light in his arms and I couldn't even think straight with his mouth covering mine. The passionate moment we were sharing was indescribable.

We parted for only a brief second to get some air back into our lungs, but continued as he brought his lips to my neck. He seemed a bit reluctant to move his hands anywhere from my waist at first, but our instincts had taken over us and things began to heat up a little.

"Wait, tell me to stop and I will" Takuya asked stopping to look at me. I could see some of his hair beginning to stick to his sweaty forehead, but his eyes looked brighter than ever.

"Don't stop. I love you, Takuya."

He gave me a relieved smile and kissed my forehead. "I love you too, Mae."

As soon as he said this, we gave into the moment and forgot about everything around us.

* * *

**Awwwww.. GO TAKUMI! But what will happen when Takuya finds out who Mae/Zoe really is? What will happen if anyone knows the secret of these two lovebirds? Will it bring Lamia and Erelaria to peace, or will their love be the reason to bring down a kingdom? FOLLOW/FAVE to stay tuned and keep those REVIEWS COMING :D They make me happy and more motivated to keep writing ^_^**


	7. Love and Duty

**Hey guys! Sorry I couldn't update sooner. I had an internet fail -.-... anyways... I'm back!**

**The Keeper of Worlds - Haha well I am glad you loved the build up and that last Takumi scene. Aren't they just the best? Anyways, it's going to get VERY interesting in this next few chapters. So, watch out for it :D**

**Aquamarine6996 - I know. But Kari's just looking out for Zoe :) haha im glad you liked it though and I know/hope you and Bob will love this one even more!**

**Idkwhattoputhere - I am glad you love this story! :D I love Takumi moments so you can expect a lot in my stories. As for Hiraki.. well I can't say yet :) You need to stay tuned to find out!**

**Guest1 - Star crossed lovers make up for a great story, dont you think? :D**

**SydThatKid - I am glad you absolutely love this! I feel flattered. Don't worry. I update almost every day! :D**

**Ok, now... without further ado... Chapter 7!**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Love and Duty**

**_[LAMIA]_**

**NORMAL POV:**

King Tadao was circling his office while he thought of a new attack plan on Erelaria. Last time, even if Lamia managed to kill two of the most important Erelarian figures, they ended up losing most of their best men. He had taken some time off to gather up more soldiers. Fortunately, Erelaria was in the middle of making some adjustments as well. Kouji had now taken over the throne and he was reassembling his forces. Both kingdoms were taking a break from fighting, but whoever came back first was what mattered.

Tadao's thoughts were interrupted with a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" asked the Lamian ruler.

The door opened slowly and two guards came in, followed by a mysterious figure that was wearing a long, black coat.

"Ah, my dear friend!" said Tadao. "Please, come in."

The mysterious figure entered the room and sat across Tadao's desk. Tadao signaled the two guards to leave them alone, so they bowed their heads and closed the door on their way out.

"Tell me," asked Tadao as he sat in his chair. "What brings you here?"

The figure snorted. "What do you think? I came to update you on the latest Erelarian movements."

"Of course. What is it that you have for me?"

The figure smirked. "What is this information worth to you, _friend?_"

Tadao's eyes narrowed. "Are you trying to get me to bribe you?"

The figure didn't answer, but chuckled in response.

" But, I already compensated you for your help during the last battle!"

"I know. And killing Captain Kanbara was most definitely a bonus in the matter. But, this new information. New information comes with a new price."

Tadao rolled his eyes. "Fine. What do you want?"

"Power. Once you defeat Erelaria and conquer their lands, I want to be the Lord on that side of the sea. And of course… there is one more thing."

"What?"

"Your daughter."

Tadao's eyes widened. "Zoe?"

The figure nodded as the smirk on his face grew wider. "Yes. I will need a female companion to rule the lands on that side. I caught a glimpse of her last time I was here, and was stunned by her beauty."

Tadao said nothing. He closed his eyes as rubbed his temples with his index fingers.

"I am sure your daughter will be a small price to pay… for the head of the enemy."

Tadao's eyes met the mysterious man's gaze, and smiled.

"Very well. You have my word, then. Now tell me what you know."

"Well," said the dark figure. "King Kouji has now claimed the throne and has been thinking of new ways to attack. He was talking about finishing Lamia, once and for all, with all his men."

"Then let him come. We will be ready."

"Are you sure about that?"

Tadao raised an eyebrow inquisitively, noticing the figure's smirk. "Why do you doubt me?"

"Because I know how many soldiers are in Kouji's army. He has about five times more men than you will ever have."

Tadao sighed in frustration as he tightened the grip on his fists. "Then what do you suggest?"

"Well, if we wait for Erelaria to attack, your kingdom will not live to see another light of day. However, I propose a trick. You should pretend to offer a peace treaty to Erelaria. Once that's done, we shall seek for a way to find Kouji alone and murder him. Kouji has no heir and Erelarian laws state that only a king's eldest offspring can take the throne. Without a leader, Erelaria will end in chaos. That's where we take action and you can take over. Of course, you'd be putting me in charge of those lands."

Tadao was listening intently to his ally's proposal. "There are two things I think you have overlooked in this plan of yours. First, how will we get King Kouji alone? The boy is surrounded by thousands of guards all day long. And second of all, why do you think Erelaria will be so eager to take a Lamian ruler as their new leader?"

The mysterious figure laughed. "That is very simple. This is why we will need someone very key to our plan."

"And, who might that be?"

"Your daughter."

Tadao was taken aback by the figure's mention of Zoe. "What do you mean?"

"As a peace offering, you shall offer your daughter to be King Kouji's wife. When that is done, the princess will automatically become Queen and will serve as our little spy. She shall be the one to murder Kouji. And as for your second question, it also has to do with Zoe. The law says that only an offspring can claim the throne. However, Zoe will have been married to Kouji. Her title as Queen cannot be taken by anyone except for the offspring I had previously mentioned. Since there is no heir, then the throne will remain hers. That's when I intent to claim my prize. When Kouji is dead, you shall make Zoe marry me. That way, Erelaria will have no choice but to accept me as their rightful leader. I will become King and we will both be taking down Erelaria once and for all."

Tadao was impressed by the plan he had heard. Using his own daughter for his own purposes was cruel, but necessary. It wasn't like he hadn't done it before. He had promised Akira they would be wed in return for his loyalty. Now, he would be doing it again. He would have to make her marry Kouji and then his ally. Tadao shook his head, shaking off his guilt. Zoe would have to understand that duty comes before anything else and that he is her father. She should obey him in everything because it was her duty.

"I like this plan of yours," said Tadao, sitting straight and leaning forward in his desk. "Out of curiosity, may I ask why is it that you are willing to betray Erelaria in that way?"

The figure smiled and dropped his gaze. "You have your reasons for wanting them dead. So do I."

Tadao paused for a minute, but then nodded. "Very well. We have an agreement."

* * *

**TAKUYA'S POV:**

I didn't want to open my eyes. I was afraid I would open them and the memories from my time with Mae were going to disappear. That they were all going to be in my head. However, I slowly begin to open them and see Mae's sleeping face. We were both covered by the blanket she had given me. She looked so beautiful when she was sleeping. Her hair fell lightly behind her shoulder as she rested her head in my arm. Her other hand was placed in my naked chest. I couldn't help but smile at the image. I took a strand of hair from her face, placed it behind her ear and kissed her forehead. I then pulled her closer into an embrace, where I could smell the mesmerizing aroma that her hair erupted as I buried my face in it. She smelled like strawberries. I couldn't believe how fast I fell for this girl. Never had I ever thought there would be a girl out there who would make me forget about my duty. So long I've been blinded with revenge that I have failed to look past that. Without spilling a single drop of blood, Mae had made me, the strongest of the Erelarian soldiers, surrender into her kindness. I loved her. I never wanted to let her go. I wanted to bring her back with me and marry her. It was crazy, because we hadn't known each other for that long. But, what is time, really? I felt like I had known her for years. I couldn't imagine my life without her now.

Just then, I felt Mae shift in her sleep, slowly beginning to wake up. She opened her eyes sheepishly and I couldn't help but smile at the sight.

"Takuya?" She sounded confused but happy at the same time, as she rubbed her eyes and blinked a few times before adjusting to the light.

"I'm here", I said with a smirk, as I leaned in to give her a gentle kiss on the lips. "How did you sleep?"

Mae smiled as she caressed my cheek and began finding their way through my hair. "Amazing."

"Good." I took my hand and placed it on one of her cheeks as I lifted her chin gently. "I am going to kiss you now."

She smiled and our lips met. We were completely taken by the moment. The love I felt for her was addicting. Addicting. That's it. I was addicted to her. It was an unreasonable passion we had for each other. I couldn't help it. The infatuation was just too much. I was carried away by a love that I couldn't explain. Then again, the heart does things for reasons that reason cannot understand.

"I love you, Mae", I said between kisses. "I don't know how I fell for you this fast but I can't help it.

Mae gave me a crooked smile. "I love you too."

Suddenly, there was a strange look ok her face. She sat back down and appeared scared as she covered herself with the blanket.

"What's wrong?" I asked, as I sat next to her and kissed her bare shoulder.

"This is." The look on her face was filled with sadness and guilt. "We shouldn't have done this. What we did was wrong, Takuya."

I raised my eyebrow and tilted her chin for her to look at me. "Do you regret it?"

Thankfully, she let out a fainted smile. "No. Of course not. But it doesn't make it right."

"I thought if two people loved each other as much as we do, nothing wrong could come of it."

Mae stayed silent but then sighed. "Takuya… I am promised to another man."

This made me sick to my stomach. I hated the fact that some other man was waiting for her. It made me furious just to think of another man looking at her…touching her… kissing her… No. Stop it, Takuya. Stop it!

I could feel my jaw tighten and I couldn't help but show a hurt look on my face.

"I'm sorry, Takuya."

"I don't understand. You told me you loved me. Why are you planning on going through with this wedding of yours? To a man you know you will never love?"

Mae dropped her gaze. "It's… It's complicated."

"It's not", I said as I took my hand and caressed her cheeks. I could see tears starting to form in her eyes. "I love you. If you love me, like you said you did, then there shouldn't be any reason why we can't be together."

"It's not that simple!"

"Yes it is! Is it because you are from Lamia and I from Erelaria? We can find a way through that. If you wish to escape this place, come to Erelaria. I will protect you against everyone who wishes to hurt you. They will accept you over there, since you saved my life. No one will hurt you. And you will always have me."

Mae had a line of tears running down her face. I didn't understand why she didn't want to go with me. She was clearly unhappy here. What was holding her back?

"Takuya", she said, her voice a mere whisper. "I love you. I do. But this cannot be. I have a duty here that's beyond you can even imagine. I cannot leave. Besides, if I were to go with you, it would only give Lamia yet another reason to attack your kingdom. More innocent people will die because of me. I don't want to be like Helen of Troy! Helen and Paris's love brought down a kingdom. I can't be responsible for what happens."

I smiled at her and kissed her gently. "I don't think you should worry about that. Helen was the _Queen_ of Sparta. It was a big deal and that's why the war erupted. I doubt this will happen with you, no offense. Tadao is not going to attack Erelaria based on one of his villagers being taken to our side." I pulled her into my arms and whispered in her ear. "But even if you were like her, she was a woman worth fighting for and it goes the same with you."

Mae's gaze had dropped and I could tell she felt uneasy. She was very nervous for some reason.

"Takuya", she said. Her breathing was increasing its pace.

"Yes? What is it?"

Mae hesitated but then turned her gaze to mine. "There's… there's something I need to tell you."

Suddenly, the door banged open and in came Kari. Her eyes widened when she saw our naked bodies sitting next to each other.

"Oh my…" said Kari. She looked as if she were to pass out in any minute. "My lady!"

"Kari, I –" began Mae. I could tell she was terrified of being caught like this.

"I love her."

Both women turned towards me, their eyes as big as they could get.

"What?"

"I'm sorry, my lady. You shouldn't have caught us like this. But I just don't want you to think wrong of me. I love Mae and she loves me back."

I thought Kari would've been angrier. Instead, she sighed. Was that a sigh of relief I just heard?

"I understand."

Mae and I looked at her incredulously. We exchanged glances and turned towards the brunette in front of us.

"You do?" asked Mae.

Kari nodded. "Yes. But I'm afraid I have some bad news."

"What is it?" I asked.

Kari turned her gaze towards Mae. "My lady, your father is searching everywhere for you. He needs to speak to you right away. I came here as fast as I could, but your father has ordered several of his soldiers to go across the kingdom and find you. I spotted several guards not too far from here."

"Oh no!" cried Mae as she turned to face me. "If they find you, they will kill you!"

I snorted. "I doubt they will, Mae. I am stronger than them."

Nevertheless, Mae kept shaking her head. "I can't risk that. You need to go. NOW!"

"I'm not leaving without you!"

"You need to!"

Mae stood up and began to dress quickly. I followed her and did the same thing as Kari kept a look out in the doorway.

"Let's get your raft! Come!"

Mae took my hand and the three of us fled out of the shelter. We pulled the raft from behind the rocks and began to drag it towards the ocean. Kari then gave me a reassuring nod and started heading back to the shore.

"Come with me, Mae", I said as I caressed her cheek.

"I told you, Takuya. I can't."

"Yes you can! I can't go without you!"

Tears were running down her cheeks, as well as mine.

"Takuya," she said as leaned closer to me. "You and I know this cannot be. It doesn't mean that it wasn't real, because it was! I'm always going to remember it. I need to know that you will return safely to Erelaria. I need to know that you are safe, thinking about me from time to time. If they kill you, then I might also be dead as well. I love you, but I have a duty to my kingdom."

"You have a duty to your heart. You know your place is with me."

"Sometimes duty is not in our hearts. We need to make sacrifices in order to be able to fulfill that duty. Just know that I will always… always love you, Takuya."

I pulled her in and gave her another passionate kiss. The hunger of our kiss took over us as we expressed our love through it. After for what I think was too quick, we parted our lips from each other.

"I love you too, Mae" I said, my voice cracking. "But I'm not going to give up on you. On us. I will come back for you, no matter what."

Mae smiled and kissed me one more time.

Finally, I got into the raft and watched her as she returned back to shore. She turned around to watch me as I sailed away. That girl will always be the one that changed my life completely. She showed me there's more to life than simple revenge. I would never give up on us. One day, I would return for her.

* * *

**Wow. Ok so, who is this mysterious traitor? Will Takuya ever see his beloved again? Will he ever learn the truth of who she really is? Will Kouji accept Tadao's offer? FOLLOW/FAVE to stay tuned!**

**And as always... keep those REVIEWS coming! :D**


	8. A Peace Offer

**Hello again! I managed to get this new chapter to you today! Yay for fast updates right? xD**

**The Keeper of Worlds - Thank you! Hopefully I'll be able to surprise you with a few things in the story. And I dont want to reveal the ending... but I want to let you know that the only resemblence to Romeo and Juliet will be that it's a forbidden love. :D I love Takumi and I always make them suffer a bit, but never too much. Those two belong together! :D**

**Aquamarine6996 - Hahahha YAYY! I am SO glad you guys are 100% Takumi fans now. They are definitely my favorite couple EVER! Keep following the story because you will end up falling more and more for them with each chapter :)**

**Guest - Yeah that's true. I just put Paris in the sense that he was Helen's love :) But don't worry. This story will have nothing to do with the Trojan War. It just seemed as a nice reference to put in there. As for the storyline... you'll see what happens :D**

**Ok now.. I have nothing interesting to say today so... without further ado... Chapter 8!**

* * *

**Chapter 8: A Peace Offer**

**_[ERELARIA]_**

**NORMAL POV:**

"I'm just saying that it's worth trying."

King Kouji, Prince Kouichi, Davis, Hiraki, Shia and several of the guards were gathered in their usual meeting room. It had been almost two weeks since they last confronted Lamia. Many changes had occurred since then. Kouji took over the throne and came up with a new strategy plan. He named Hiraki Yamamoto, Captain of the Erelarian army with Davis Motomiya as his second in command. After Takuya's death, he had no choice but to promote Hiraki even if he wasn't very fond of the idea. They were all discussing what their next move on Lamia should be.

"Shia," said Kouji, "I'm not sure if I want to attack Lamia with everything we have. The kingdom would be at risk if we send all of our men there. Besides, too many innocent people will die in the process."

"Yes, but at least it would be people from Lamia. Not our people."

"Innocent people are innocent people. Regardless of where they come from", retorted Kouichi.

"He's right," said Davis. "We need to find a way to take down Tadao and anyone who's loyal to him. Not the entire kingdom."

"The entire kingdom IS loyal to him", said Hiraki. "That's the problem. If we take Tadao down and take over Lamia, it won't be long until uprisings start to emerge."

"Exactly. It's better to take them down now, that they aren't prepared", concluded Shia.

Kouji sighed and rubbed his temples with his fingers. He did not like that plan one bit. He promised himself that he would do his best to be a good king. A king that could lead his kingdom into battle but at the same time seeks for peace. He wanted to honor his father and best friend Takuya by doing so. However, he was in a very delicate position. He knew attacking Lamia would result in a bloodbath, where innocent fathers, mothers, children and anyone who was unfortunate enough to be living there, would be slaughtered. How would he ever forgive himself for that? But if he didn't do anything, he knew his people would perish. Besides, he was still trying to figure out if there was a traitor among them. Ever since the night his father and Takuya died, the thought had bothered him. He and Kouichi stood up several nights discussing who the traitor might be. However, they didn't come into any conclusion. Thus, he decided to have strategy movements with some of his most trusted warriors. Either way, this was the point of no return. Either choice he made would result in death for many people. He was at a dead-end.

Suddenly, there was a loud knock on the door. Kouji was snapped out of his thoughts and sighed.

"Come in!"

One of his guards came in rushing, his face pale white.

"What is it, Matt?" asked Kouji, realizing the state in which he was.

"Your highness," said Matt as he gasped for air. "You need to come quickly!"

"What's going on?" asked Kouichi.

"Please, just follow me. You all need to see this."

Everyone exchanged glances and nodded. They stood up from the table and started following the blonde guard across the castle halls. They walked down the stairs and were now heading towards the castle entrance. Kouji could see a big group of people gathered in the entrance of the palace from one of the windows.

"What's happening over there?" asked Kouichi, noticing the same thing as his brother.

"I think it's better if you see it yourselves, my lord", the blonde guard responded.

They finally reached their destination and exited the castle doors. They all saw the group of people cease their cheering as they turned to face Kouji and the rest. The group of people made way for the King and his followers, revealing the unthinkable.

Kouji's eyes widened. "No…way!"

When the people made way for Kouji, they revealed a smiling Takuya Kanbara in the middle of the patio. His auburn hair was messy, but he was completely healthy. He was there, standing on his own two feet, grinning at his best friends.

"You missed me?" said the auburn haired boy with a smirk on his face.

No one could respond. Takuya had been dead for over two weeks. They had seen him die from the infection of the poison. They had a memorial for him. They sent his body into the ocean. The situation was impossible, and yet, here he was.

Finally, Kouji took a step forward towards the boy, examining his best friend.

"Are… Are you really here?" he asked, his face now paler than ever.

Takuya gave him one of his famous grins and bowed his head. "Why, have you been drinking too much again, your highness? Are you seeing ghosts again?"

Kouji smiled. That was definitely his best friend standing in front oh him. They both laughed as hugged each other.

"This is incredible!" said Kouji.

"Takuya!" cried Kouichi running towards his old friend.

"Kouichi!"

They also hugged each other and then Takuya noticed the rest of the guards. Hiraki seemed extremely confused but angry at the same time. Davis was simply numb. Shia's mouth was hanging open with his eyes as wide as they could go.

"It's great to have you back!" said Davis, snapping back to reality, as he also came in for a hug.

"May I ask how did you manage to survive death?" asked Hiraki, interrupting the moment. "I'm pretty sure we say you dead."

Takuya smirked. "Death has nothing on me. I tell death when I'm ready to die, not the other way around."

Kouji and Kouichi laughed as they patted their old friend in the back.

"You haven't changed one bit", said Kouichi.

Takuya smiled and shook his head. "You have no idea how wrong you are."

* * *

**_[LAMIA]_**

**NORMAL POV:**

Zoe was walking towards her castle with Kari. It had torn her heart the fact that she couldn't go with Takuya. She fell in love with the boy so fast it had taken her by surprise. The past weeks had been the most amazing days of her life. She felt as she had found that special thing that she was always missing. It broke her heart having to say goodbye to him, and even more the fact that she never had the chance to tell him the truth about her identity. She was about to tell him when Kari came in, and she didn't have the courage to tell him before he left. Would it have made a difference, though? She would never know. Right now, she just knew she had a duty as the Princess of Lamia. She couldn't do anything about it without putting other people's lives in danger, including the one of the boy she loved. She would've never forgiven herself if something would happen to him because of her. She just hoped that he would know that he loved him and that her heart will forever belong to him.

"I told you to be careful, Zoe", said Kari, as she noticed her friend's sad expression. "It was a dangerous game you got yourself into."

Zoe sighed. "I know. But I don't regret a second of it. Kari, I love him. I finally felt alive for these past two weeks and nothing will take that away from me."

"But now you're heartbroken."

Zoe gave her a crooked smile. "It's better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all."

Kari gave a reassuring pat on the back and a warm smile. The two girls nodded silently and proceeded to walk towards King Tadao's office.

"What do you think father wants?"

"I'm not sure. I just overheard a few guards speaking that they needed to find you as soon as possible."

Zoe nodded. "I just hope it's not to tell me more bad news."

* * *

The two girls finally arrived to the grand doors of Tadao's office. Zoe signaled the two guards in the doors to open them as she approached them. The guards nodded and opened the doors for the girl to enter, while Kari waited patiently outside.

"Father?" said Zoe, seeing Tadao in his desk. "You wanted to see me?"

Tadao lifted his head and smiled at his daughter.

"Zoe! Where have you been? I've been searching for you everywhere."

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to take a long walk and get some fresh air."

Tadao looked at her, unsatisfied with her answer. However, he nodded and sighed.

"Very well," he said as he offered her a seat across him. "Sit. I need to speak with you."

Zoe approached the desk and sat across her father. The expression on his face told her she wasn't going to be very fond of what he was about to say.

"What is it, father?"

Tadao sighed. "I am afraid I have bad news about your betrothed. Captain Akira is dead. Fallen in battle."

Zoe gasped. She was stunned by what she had just heard. She couldn't help but feel some sort of relief, however. She felt guilty for feeling this, but she couldn't help but feel happy that she wouldn't have to marry him anymore. Nevertheless, that happiness wouldn't last long.

"How?"

Tadao rolled his eyes. "Captain Kanbara. Before Akira murdered him with the poison from his sword, the captain managed to plunge his blade into his heart and killed him."

Zoe's eyes widened. She couldn't believe this. Takuya? Takuya had killed her betrothed and they never knew. She could've gone with him. Not really, but at least she wouldn't have felt guilty for what happened at the beach.

"Your grief is understandable, child", said Tadao, interrupting Zoe's thoughts.

Zoe nodded. "I'm sorry he died, father."

"Nonsense. He died honorably and that's what matters. However… we need to avenge his death in some way."

Zoe was puzzled. Her father had never discussed the attacks to Erelaria with her.

"How are you planning on doing that?" she asked.

Tadao smirked. "That's why I need you."

Zoe raised her eyebrows. "Me? What good am I to you?"

"Oh very useful, child. Your beauty is going to work into our advantage this time."

"What do you mean?"

Tadao paused as he stood up from his seat. He started circling Zoe without taking his gaze from her. Zoe bit her lip nervously and caressed a stand of her hair. It made her uncomfortable the way her father was wickedly looking at her. She knew nothing good was about to come out of his mouth.

"Erelaria has appointed a new king," said Tadao. "This new king is very powerful. I don't really know him, but rumors are he is quite a competitor. I've also been informed that his army now surpasses ours by about five times. If they attack Lamia, we will soon be nothing more than dust."

"Oh my God. That's awful!"

"Indeed. That's why I need you to save Lamia."

"But father, how can I do that?"

Tadao smirked. "The king is unmarried. He will surely need a queen to serve by his side and help him rule the lands. Who better than you, to do it?"

Zoe's widened. "You can't be serious. Me? Rule Erelaria? Have you completely lost it?"

Tadao's eyes darkened. "Don't you take that tone with me! You hear me?"

Zoe gasped and nodded, terrified of her father. "I apologize, father. But I don't understand why I have to do it?"

"It's very simple. The plan will consist of two parts. First, get you to wed the king. I will give you as a peace offering to Erelaria. I am sure the king will be stunned by your beauty and will accept the offer. Once there, after your wedding, I need you to find a way to murder the king. Get him alone and do as you may. Your title as queen can't be removed but only by your offspring. Thus, you will remain queen of Erelaria. With you taking over those lands and me as King of Lamia, we will be unstoppable."

Zoe felt sick. Her father was doing this again. She couldn't believe how far he was willing to take everything for bloody revenge. He was willing to make his own daughter murder someone in order for him to get what he wanted. That was unacceptable to her. But then again, what could she do? She was also thinking about Takuya. If he found out she was to wed his king, he would learn her true identity and probably hate her forever. Zoe began to feel her world crumble around her.

"Father, this is crazy."

"It's been decided, child. You have no choice but to accept your fate. Lamia needs you. I need you. I have already sent a letter to the King with my proposal. As soon as he accepts, he will come to take you across the sea. You are only hope now, Izumi."

Zoe was speechless. She couldn't believe any of this. She was going to have to deal with this and there was nothing or no one that could save her. Not even Takuya. She was trapped.

* * *

**_[ERELARIA]_**

**TAKUYA'S POV:**

Ever since I came back, I couldn't stop thinking about Mae. I missed her. I stared deep into the horizon, where I could see Lamia. My beloved was there. So close, and still so far. It killed not to have her with me. I could just hope that I would help Kouji destroy the city and rescue her, bring her back to Erelaria and marry her. I wouldn't rest until I had her with me.

I decided not tell Kouji about Mae, however. I didn't tell anyone. I was afraid they'd think I could be the conspirator, since there are many rumors going around that there's a traitor among us. If I had to bet my money, I would put it all on Hiraki Yamamoto. He always hated me. Now more than ever, since Kouji appointed me Captain again and made him second in command. I never had a good feeling about him. But then again, Mae had taught me not to judge the book by its cover. As much as I suspected him to be it, I had no proof. For now, I would just keep an eye out for him. Anyways, I planned on getting Mae back eventually. After defeating Lamia, I would bring her back here and that's when I would tell everyone about us. For now, I just told them I woke up in an island and cured myself with a few medicinal plants. After that, I found a couple of people that helped me find my way back here.

I made my way towards the room where Kouji, Kouichi, Hiraki, Davis, Shia and the rest of the soldiers were. They were all standing around Kouji, who was sitting in his desk, holding a letter in his hands.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Tadao", said Kouichi. "He's sent us a letter with a proposal for a peace offering."

I raised my eyebrows. "What? What does he want?"

"I think he knows we have more men than him", said Kouji. "He's terrified we will attack them. Instead, he's offering me his own daughter in exchange for peace."

"His daughter?" I asked, extremely surprised by this. "Why don't I have a good feeling about this?"

"Me either", said Kouji. "I'm trying to think what the trick behind this sudden change of heart might be. So far, we have nothing."

"Maybe he is really trying to make peace with us", said Hiraki. "It is possible. Like you said, your highness, he might have realized we would destroy Lamia and he's trying to bribe you into leaving his kingdom alone."

I snorted. "I'm sorry, but if a man is cruel enough to sell his own daughter to the enemy is a man that does not deserve our trust. Who does that?"

"A man that's trying to save his kingdom?" asked Hiraki.

"Since when has he ever cared about the people in his kingdom?"

"Maybe Hiraki's right, Takuya", said Davis. "He's probably too much of a coward. He probably doesn't care about his people being slaughtered, but he probably fears for his own safety. Selfish bastard."

I paused. He had a point. Still, I wasn't really sure about all this.

"What do you think, your highness?" asked Shia as we all turned to face Kouji.

Kouji paused without taking his eyes from the letter. He read Tadao's words intently over and over in head. He was probably trying to find any loopholes in the letter.

"You all right, brother?" asked Kouichi.

Kouji nodded. "I am. I was trying to see why would he do this, but it seems perfectly honorable. I promised myself that I would seek for peace with Lamia for the sake of our people. I don't want more innocent lives to be lost because of this never-ending war. "

"Then accept the offer", I answered. "You deserve a wife and I know how much you've wanted to meet this princess Zoe. If her beauty is as impressive as you've heard, then she might make a good wife. Let yourself be happy and marry someone, and we will try to achieve peace. However, we shall keep an eye out for any tricks Tadao might have. That way, everyone wins. You will have a beautiful wife, the kingdoms will be at peace, and we will have our guards up in case Lamia tries to pull one on us."

Kouji raised his eyebrow. "You, Takuya Kanbara, are accepting for Erelaria to have a Lamian queen?"

I couldn't help but laugh. "I just recently learned that everyone deserves a chance to prove how they truly are. Who knows? This princess might actually be nothing like her father."

They all exchanged glances, surprised by the boy's words. They had never heard Takuya speak well about any Lamian. However, Kouji nodded and smile.

"Very well, then" said Kouji. "Shia, send a letter in response to Tadao that I will accept his offer. Tell him we will sail tomorrow to bring his daughter back to Erelaria."

"Let me go, your highness" I offered. "I will go. Let me go get you your future bride. She will be able to make peace without spilling a single drop of blood, and she will make you happy. I know how long you've wanted this. Let me do this for you."

"Takuya, you've done enough for me."

"I insist. I will bring her here. I can't help but fear if you go there, they will attack you. Please."

Kouji paused. He took a deep breath and nodded.

"Fine", said Kouji. "You shall sail tomorrow with Hiraki, Davis, Shia and a couple of our men, just in case. Just be careful once you get there."

I nodded. "I will."

* * *

**Oh boy. Takuya and Zoe might be in for the surprise of their lives! How will this turn out? Will Takuya tell Kouji about Mae before it's too late? Will the truth ruin Tadao's plans? FOLLOW/FAVE to stay tuned!**

**Remember...Keep those REVIEWS coming! xD**


	9. Revelations

**Hello all! So this week I won't be able to update until Thursday. Maybe I can make some time and do Wednesday but I can't make any promises :( School sucks! Hope you'll wait for me ^_^**

**Aquamarine6996 - It's obviously going to get more and more intense from here :D Get ready for more romance, twists and many more things coming our way! xD**

**Guest1 - Haha no worries! The point of this story is to be as intense as possible! I know.. Tadao is just selfish and blinded with revenge. Hopefully everything will turn out better... but that's not going to happen for now :D Just wait and see...**

**PokemonFreak90 - You're about to find out! It's going to get really intense.. next chapter will also be VERY intense :D**

**Guest - I intend to make it VERY fun and intense to read haha.. hopefully I'll leave you with your mouth hanging :D**

**The Keeper of Worlds - Hahahah I love how your mind wonders! :D (Im not quite sure if I understood what you said about Davis meeting Hiraki? They do know each other lol).. But you will have to wait and see! You know it will only get more intense and interesting from here on! :D**

**All right! So, hopefully this chapter will last you until later this week! Here it is.. Chapter 9!**

* * *

** Chapter 9: Revelations**

**_[LAMIA]_**

**ZOE'S POV:**

"I can't believe this!"

I had been crying for hours. I couldn't bear what my father was doing to me. All I ever wanted as a princess was to seek for peace, but no. Father wants me to murder the king. MURDER. How could I do that? I've never killed anyone in my entire life. The simple idea of having the power to decide when a person's life ends makes me sick. That's not for me to decide. In fact, that's not for anyone to decide! When your time comes, you shall die. Not be forced into it. I can't do this. So many people would die because of me. If I decided not to go through with this, Lamia would be under attack and many would die; including my own family. Tommy, JP, Kari, my father… everyone would cease to exist. But if I agreed, I would have to live with the fact that I killed a man, and be responsible for the murder of everyone in Erelaria. Probably including Takuya…. Oh, Takuya. If only you could know why I didn't tell you who I was. I hope you can forgive me if you ever find out about me. I love you.

Tommy, JP and Kari were all in my room trying to console me. This seemed to not be working so well.

"It's all right, Zoe", said Kari, as she gently brushed my golden hair. "You don't need to do this, you know?"

"Yes I have to. Otherwise you may all as well be dead because of me!"

Tommy shook his head. "Just look at it this way, Zoe. You're not killing people. You're saving them. We don't have enough men to against Erelaria, and you have the power of saving our people. I know it must be hard to be with someone you don't love, but it won't be for long."

I rolled my eyes. "Tommy, it's not only that. I just don't want to take someone's life. Even if it's someone from Erelaria, it's not fair."

"But it's not one of us! Who would you rather have dead? Them or us?"

I paused and looked into my brother's eyes. "No one, Tommy. I just want peace!"

Tommy rolled his eyes at me. "I don't understand, Zoe. You have the opportunity to take revenge on the leader of our most hated enemy land! You can avenge your mother's death as well as my parents' and every innocent Lamian's life that has been lost over the course of this battle. The war will finally be over because of you."

I sighed. "Yes, but at what cost? Why do we have to kill in order to prevent more deaths? It doesn't seem right."

"Who is the new King by the way, my lady?" asked JP, who was standing near the door with his arms across his chest.

I looked at him with a confused look on his face. "Don't you know?"

JP shook his head. "I only heard they had appointed a new king, but I never learned the name."

"Oh", I said. "Well, I have no idea who he is. Father told me he doesn't know much about him. Which makes me even angrier that he's throwing me into the arms of a complete stranger."

"For a purpose", interrupted Tommy. "Zoe, father believes in you. We all do. As of now, you are Lamia's only hope of surviving."

"That's not true", I retorted. "We could keep our word and make peace with Erelaria. But no! Father won't keep his promise because, of course, revenge is all he cares about! I hate being part of this charade!"

I could feel tears starting to run down my face. Tommy and JP exchanged glances as Kari kept brushing my hair.

"Zoe," said Kari as she gave me a reassuring smile. "Everything will be ok. I know one way or another you'll find a way to do what's right."

I smiled back, but only for a brief second. I started tearing up again because this was all just too much to handle. Why is it that everyone's so obsessed with revenge? Why can't we just look past everything and leave in peace? Takuya and I did it. We are both from one of our enemy lands and we fell in love. It is possible for Lamians and Erelarians to get along. Of course, I couldn't tell anyone about it. Only Kari and I knew about Takuya. If anyone here found out about how I saved one of our biggest enemies, they would hang me for sure. I'm afraid that not even Tommy or JP would understand this. I would simply have to live with the memory of our time together and hope that one day we would be reunited.

* * *

**_[ERELARIA]_**

**TAKUYA'S POV:**

Today is the day! I finally get to sail to Lamia and bring back my best friend a loving wife. I cannot wait for me to get there. I would do my best to try and find Mae while I was there. I needed to find her and tell her to come with me. With Erelaria and Lamia now at peace, there would be no reason for her to stay there. As soon as I found her, I would gracefully slip her the letter I had in my hands.

I opened it for the millionth time today, and reread the words I had written her.

_"Dear Mae,_

_I have not been able to stop thinking about you. Lamia and Erelaria will soon be united as one, so we should follow their steps and do the same. You taught me to believe in other and to give everyone a chance in life. I can only ask that you do the same for me. I want to show you that we can build a happy life together, because that's the only thing that will matter. _

_I will take the Princess of Lamia back to Erelaria today. All I ask is, if you truly love me like the way I love you, come with me. I promise, I will cherish you and love you for all eternity. I will protect you against anything that will come our way. Know that I will never leave you and that I will always put you before anything else. I, more than anyone, understand what duty means. But we both have a duty to our hearts that is too vital to ignore. I will be waiting for you to come with me and start our lives together across the sea._

_I will love you for longer than forever._

_Yours,_

_Takuya."_

I hope this works. I can't imagine what I'll do if she says no. It's only been a short time since I last saw her, and I had been unable to sleep ever since. Now that I know what I'd been missing my entire life, I wasn't going to let it go. No matter how, I would find a way to get her on that boat and bring her back with me. Losing her was not an option.

I was sitting on the edge of my bed, when there was a knock on my door.

"Who is it?" I asked, carefully slipping the letter into one of my pockets.

"It's me!"

The door opened and my friend Davis stood smilingly in the doorway.

"Can I come in?"

I smiled. "Of course."

Davis entered and closed the door behind him.

"Are you ready for today?" he asked.

"Yeah. I actually can't wait for us to get there."

Davis raised his eyebrow and tilted his head to one side. "You're _excited_ about this?"

"Yeah! I mean, we get to see Tadao's defeated face, right? We have waited so long for this day."

"True. But you've always wanted to see Tadao dead. I didn't think Tadao's defeated face would be enough for you."

I smiled. "People can surprise you, Davis. You of all people should know this."

"Why me?"

I smirked. "Don't you remember how we first met?"

Davis smiled and dropped his gaze. "Yeah. I was such a little weak fellow back then. You saved me from that boy who was attacking me and I told you I wanted to be as strong as you."

"Exactly. And look at you now. Third in command of the royal army? No one ever thought this would happened, but here you are! You proved everyone wrong."

"Yeah. But what does that have to do with your change of heart?"

"Well, the point is I can also surprise people. People expected for you to be weak, but you proved them wrong. I have been expected to simply hate Lamians and wanting them dead. Not anymore. I just want peace."

Davis snorted. "If you say so."

We stood there quietly and I could notice a look of uneasiness in Davis's face.

"What's wrong?"

Davis sighed. "I'm just curious of why he's offering this now. Do you think someone told him about how many men we had?"

I shrugged. "Perhaps. I still want to find out who the traitor is, but he ended up doing us a favor."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Tadao is finally giving up, right? So, I guess that tattletale paid off after all."

Davis nodded and smiled. "I guess you're right. Still, I would like to know who's behind it all. Although, we can all pretty much assume who's responsible."

I laughed at his obvious accusation to Hiraki. Those two hated each other almost as much as Hiraki and me. Hiraki was a magnificent soldier, but he was very unreliable. I couldn't help but remember that he was nowhere to be seen when the attack on the castle first started. I assume he was leading the enemy into our walls. I tried telling Kouji not to talk too much of our battle plans in front of him, but it seemed to be impossible. Other than Davis, there was no one good enough to be the second in command. He was our strongest suitor and we couldn't afford to lose him for now, without further proof.

"Let's just forget about that for now," I said. "We're about to seal our peace treaty with Lamia. Let's just focus on that for now. Besides, Lamia won't be able to attack us again, so, there's no point to find out who he was. Whoever he was, he has no purpose anymore. He lost."

Davis sighed. "You're right."

I patted him on the back and grinned. He laughed and my goofy smile and stood up from the bed.

"Come on, Captain", he said. "We need to meet King Kouji before we leave. He mentioned he wanted to speak to you before our departure."

"All right, let's go then."

Davis and I started walking towards the door, as I gave one gentle squeeze to the letter inside my pocket.

* * *

We made our way to the grand throne room, where Kouji and Kouichi waited patiently. Hiraki, Shia and several other guards were already gathered as well, as they waited for following orders. As soon as we walked through the door, all eyes were on me.

"Takuya," said Kouichi as he approached me with a smile on his face. "We were waiting for you."

"Yes, I apologize. I was preparing myself for our journey today."

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" asked Kouji as he followed his brother. "You don't need to. You've done so much for me already and you just recovered from a very serious injury."

I smirked. "When has that ever stopped me before? Besides, it's not like we're going to war."

"You don't know that. Tadao might be setting a trap."

"Your highness," I said. "It doesn't matter how evil Tadao is. He isn't stupid enough to make a move on us after knowing we have the power to destroy them."

Kouji sighed. "That has never stopped him before. Besides, I'm sure he won't be so fond knowing that you're still alive."

"All more reason to go. I want to see the look on his face when he finds out."

Kouji smiled and nodded. "All right. Just be careful, please. I promise, I will reward you for everything once you come back."

"There's no need for that, your majesty."

"Takuya, it's me. Please, don't call me that. And I will reward you for your loyalty, no matter how much you oppose. You'll like it. I promise."

I laughed. "Thank you. I shall see you when I return with your future wife."

We smiled and hugged it out. After everything Kouji's been through, he deserved to be happy, and it brought me great pleasure to be the one who would bring him this. He had been my best friend for so long, it's about time he gets what he deserved.

"What about me?" asked Kouichi. "I should get a wife, too!"

Kouji and I laughed.

"Nobody's crazy enough to marry you, Kouichi", said Kouji.

Kouichi rolled his eyes and laughed. "Shut up."

We all laughed and gave each other another hug. I loved these two. They were more than my best friends. They were my brothers. My family. I couldn't imagine what I would've done without them. Hopefully, they'd understand my love for Mae and that they would welcome her into our lives as they did with me all those years ago.

* * *

**_[LAMIA]_**

**NORMAL POV:**

Tadao was waiting patiently in his office for the Erelarian King to arrive, when there was a sudden knock on the door.

"Yes?"

One of his guards came in the room. "Your majesty! We have received notice that the Erelarians have arrived on the Eastern beach."

"Excellent."

"But I do have some news."

"Well?"

The guard paused as he took a deep breath. "It appears that King Kouji is not the one who has come for the Princess. One of our guards told us Captain Takuya Kanbara has come to collect the Princess on behalf of his King."

Tadao's eyes widened. "WHAT? Captain Kanbara? That's impossible! He's dead!"

"I'm afraid he isn't. I don't know how he survived Akira's poison, but he's here."

Tadao slammed his fists into his desk. He took a deep breath and finally raised his head with a smirk on his face.

"It's all right. It doesn't matter. He will make a fine addition to my army once we take over Erelaria."

He rose from his chair and started walking towards the door.

"I will go see how my daughter is doing. It's almost time."

* * *

Zoe was in the center of her room with several maids helping her get ready to meet her future husband. She couldn't help but feel as if a small part of her was dying. The thought of being with another man other than Takuya made her sick to her stomach.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in", said Zoe.

Tadao entered the room and took a glimpse at his daughter. His heart almost stopped when he saw the vivid image of his late wife before his eyes. Zoe had her hair down, with her tiara in her head. She was wearing a long, violet dress off her shoulders, with sleeves that hanged behind her arms. Her sparkling eyes, however, showed nothing but sadness.

"You look beautiful, Izumi", said Tadao.

"It's Zoe, father", responded the girl coldly.

Tadao ignored the comment and proceeded to circle his daughter like a vulture to its prey. He looked at her up and down and nodded.

"The King will be very pleased."

Zoe gave her father a dark look. "I hope you will be, too. After all, you sure have no boundaries to get what you want."

Tadao laughed. "Oh, Zoe. You are so dramatic. I'm doing this for all of us. You'll see. It will be worth it."

"Your highness?"

Everyone turned to see JP standing in the door.

"Yes, Junpei?" asked Tadao.

"They're here. They are currently waiting in the throne room."

"Very well. Thank you, Junpei."

JP bowed and left the room. Tadao turned to see his daughter who was avoiding eye contact with him.

"Are you ready, daughter?"

"Not quite." Zoe walked towards her dresser and retrieved a white, translucent veil and placed it over her face. "If I am to be a gift, then I should be fully wrapped. Don't you think?"

Tadao rolled his eyes. "Fine. Let's go."

Zoe followed her father; glad that the veil were now covering her face. That way, no one could see the tears falling down her face.

* * *

In the throne room, Takuya, Davis, Hiraki, Shia and four other guards waited patiently. Junpei, Tommy and several Lamian guards were already there. No one spoke. Silence filled the room and you could feel the tension between these two groups.

"Nice place you have here," said Takuya, trying to break the tension.

"We like it", retorted Tommy, giving the boy a sharp look.

Kari entered the room unnoticed and froze when she got a glimpse of the boy with the auburn hair standing in the middle of the room.

"Oh boy…" she whispered to herself.

Suddenly, the doors opened and Tadao entered the room, followed by Zoe. Her eyes were dropped to the floor, even if no one could see it because of her veil. She was nervous to meet the man she would soon marry.

"Welcome to Lamia, my friends!" said Tadao, extending his arms. "I am glad we can finally put our differences aside and live together in peace."

Takuya nodded and slightly bowed his head. Even though he hated doing that, he didn't want to start any trouble.

"King Tadao," he said. "We appreciate your generosity of finally agreeing to these new treaty."

Zoe paused. She recognized that voice anywhere. She slowly lifted her head and saw her Takuya standing right in front of her. Could it be? Could it be that Takuya had become the new king of Erelaria? After so much worrying, she was going to be offered to the man she loved. This seemed to take all of her worries away.

"On behalf of Erelaria," continued Takuya. "I offer your daughter a place on our throne. With her, we hope to finally have Erelaria and Lamia united in peace. Let all the fighting be finished with this new alliance."

Tadao nodded and turned to his daughter. "Zoe, perhaps it's time you respond to the offer yourself."

Zoe smiled and hurried forwards. She removed the veil from her face and turned to see Takuya. Takuya, however, felt his heart sink when he saw the princess's face.

"Yes!" she cried. "I'm yours!"

"No."

Zoe turned to see her father, who was looking at her with a confused expression on his face.

"Father?" asked Zoe.

"Zoe, Captain Kanbara has come for you on behalf of his king, King Kouji."

Zoe and Takuya turned to see each other. Zoe felt her heart break in less than a second. Takuya was about to pass out and turned as pale as a ghost. He had unconsciously started shaking as soon as he realized who the girl standing in front of him was.

_"Mae?" _he whispered to himself.

* * *

**Oh boy... Takuya and Zoe realized what's happening. Zoe was promised to Takuya's best friend, Kouji! What will these two star crossed lovers do now? Will duty overcome love? What's going to happen to Erelaria and Lamia? FOLLOW/FAVE to stay tuned! :D**

**Keep those REVIEWS coming! xD**


	10. Across The Sea

*****PLEASE READ THIS BEFORE THE NEXT CHAPTER*****

**Do I have your attention?**

**Yes?**

**You sure?**

**Good xD**

**Hello! SURPRISE! I had a quiz cancelled this week so it gave me some more time to write you another chapter. Yay! Next one will probably come out on Thursday anyways. But at least you won't have to wait that long! :D**

**Ok, so I wanted to make a few things clear before I continued with the story. I wanted to touch upon three things: questions about this being a Romeo and Juliet story, Daikari and alliances from both sides.**

**1. I've been receiving lots of PMs (Private Messages) asking if this is going to be a Romeo and Juliet story. I want to make clear that this is ****_SOOOOOOO NOTTTTTTTT_**** like that. I HATED that ending and I love Takumi way too much for me to do that. If you read my previous story, you will know that I make them suffer throughout the story, but I always make it up towards the end. I am not saying what will happen but I want to make clear that this will NOT, I repeat, NOT be like Romeo and Juliet.**

**2. Daikari. Actually, the Daikari thing goes hand in hand with the third point I want to touch upon, so I'll just do them together. The point of this story is that EVERYONE in Lamia hates EVERYONE in Erelaria, and viceversa. The two kingdoms have been trained to HATE each other their entire lives. The only exceptions is Takuya and Zoe, obviously. For example, Tommy. He's an awesome and sweet character, but his parents were killed by Erelarians. It doesn't mean that he supports Tadao's ways of doing things, but he does not like Erelaria as he has explained in earlier chapters. Kari doesnt really like the idea either. She's just in Erelaria to support her best friend, Zoe. She's not very fond of Takuya either, but she'll do anything for her friend and will try to look past that. Davis hates Lamians as well and even the villagers are not that thrilled to be having a Lamian Queen. So, thus, I really can't do much for those Daikari fans just yet, since Davis and Kari are supposed to hate each other. For now, I need to keep the two kingdoms with tension. The only reason why some people, like Kouji, are somewhat accepting Zoe is because of her unrealistic beauty (Ha! Men...) and to live in peace. But leaving in peace doesn't mean liking each other. Sorry if I disappoint Daikari fans... maybe later on... but for now just bare with me and trust me :)**

**We cool? All right! Now that that's settled... let me begin to individually reply :) ...**

* * *

**The Keeper of Worlds - Oops! Hahahah I totally saw Hiraki there. My bad. It makes more sense now :D I am glad you enjoyed the last chapter and hope you will like this one too. Our heroes will obviously be looking at a hard time ahead... but the story will be good ;) You just gotta trust me. As for Daikari.. read what I said in the above... I'll see if I can squeeze something together, but that's going to be later on.**

**Aquamarine6996 - Kouichi told me to tell you that he'll marry you after the story :o! Bob will be the best man hahaha.. I hope you never regret it because Takumi is the best couple ever! Just remember.. they will have to face many obstacles throughout the story and are looking at some rough times ahead... but when have I ever disappointed you? ;) You'll see what happens**

**PokemonFreak90 - Hahaha no.. NOOO... Never. This is NOT going to be a Romeo and Juliet kind of thing. I love Takumi WAY too much for me to do that... but... I won't give away the ending :D You'll have to keep reading to find out! :)**

**idkwhattoputhere - I know! :( It actually hurt me to write it a little bit :(... It's sad. But everything has to come down for things to get better right? Just wait :)**

**SydThatKid - Well, SURPRISE :D I got lucky this week and was able to update sooner :)... I am glad you are enjoying the story. About Daikari, though, please read what I said above. I can't really put these two together for the reasons I explained. At least not now. Maybe I'll try to figure something out, but that's got to be towards the end. We'll see :) Hopefully you're not too disappointed :(**

**Guest - I know. It sucks that Tommy has to be on Lamia's side. But let's get something clear. I explained this above... Tommy is on Lamia's side... not Tadao. Yes, he hates Erelaria for what they did to his parents... I can't blame him. But it doesn't mean he's agreeing with Tadao's ways. He loves Zoe. He's his sister and he wants to see her happy. :) So don't worry. I would never make Tommy evil :)**

**Phew... All right.. sorry for all the rambling xD... I'll let you get to what you came here for... Ladies and gentlemen... and Bob... CHAPTER 10!**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Across the Sea**

**_[BOAT RIDE TO ERELARIA]_**

**TAKUYA'S POV:**

This is not happening. I drive my gaze towards the covered tent in our boat, where Mae – I mean… Zoe – was. She is the same girl? Mae. MY Mae. The girl who told me she loved me… the girl who changed me… the girl who I've been obsessing about since we met. It was all a fucking lie! I feel sick and I feel the urge of throwing myself off a cliff. I can't believe this! Why? Why did she lie to me? Why does she have to be the same girl! To make matters worse, she's now promised to my best friend! To my brother! I burry my fists in my eyes to try to avoid looking at that damn tent. My eyes burned and I could feel tears starting to form in my eyes.

I was about to break down when Davis sneaked up and patted me in the back.

"Are you ok, Takuya?" asked the spiky-haired boy.

"I'm fine", I said a little to coldly. Fortunately, he didn't seem to notice. "I'm just tired."

Davis nodded. "Yeah, I understand. What do you think of the princess?"

I looked away so he wouldn't notice my anger. "Why would I think anything of her?"

"Ha! I'm just asking, man. I think she's hot! She's definitely the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. I bet Kouji's going to have a fun time with her, right?"

My blood started racing when I heard Davis's words. I felt like driving my fist through a wall.

"SHUT UP, DAVIS!" I hissed.

Davis looked at me incredulously. "What?"

I grunted and kicked one of the barrels that was next to me. I tried taking a deep breath in order to regain my composure and I turned to face Davis.

"I'm sorry", I mumbled.

"What's gotten into you, man?"

I sighed. "Nothing. I'm just… forget it."

"Captain?"

We both turned around and saw Shia standing in front of us.

"Yes, Shia?" I asked, trying not to sound too annoyed. Everything seemed to be making me mad now.

"The Princess would like a word."

_Great. _She wants to talk to me?

"Does she need anything?" I asked.

Shia shrugged. "She asked for you by name."

I took a deep breath and rolled my eyes. "Very well."

I made my way across the boat towards the haunting tent. I spotted Kari sitting near the door. She had insisted that she would accompany Mae… Zoe… whoever she is. She gave a worried look and lowered her gaze to the ground without saying another word. I closed my eyes and paused before opening the door. I wasn't sure what I would say to her. I just know that this pain I'm feeling won't go away. It doesn't matter what she says.

* * *

**NORMAL POV:**

Takuya entered the tent and saw Zoe sitting on the edge of the chaise lounge in the center of the floor. Their eyes met and tears immediately started forming in both of their eyes.

"Takuya – "

"Why did you lie to me?" asked Takuya, interrupting her. "You told me your name was Mae! Why did you do that?"

Zoe's tears began running down her face and her voice began to crack. "Takuya, I'm sorry. I'm so, SO sorry! I was scared! I was afraid that you would murder me if you knew the truth!"

Takuya snorted. "Oh, really? You really thought I would ever hurt you?"

"You almost did when you found out I was Lamian!"

"That was before I fell for you!" cried Takuya. He tried holding back as hard as he could the tears that were inevitably starting to escape from his eyes. "You showed me that I should give a chance to people before I judge them! I even told you who I was! Don't you think I deserved the truth from you, as well?"

"I know", sniffed Zoe, her voice a mere whisper. "I'm sorry. I was going to tell you after we… after what we did. We were talking about Helen of Troy and you didn't understand why I said Lamia would attack Erelaria in order to get me back, Like Sparta did with Troy. I was about to tell you the truth because I learned to trust and love you… But then Kari came in and I never thought I'd see you again."

Takuya shook his head and felt a lump on his throat. "You said you were also promised to another man."

"That, I was. But he… well… he died in battle. Actually... you killed him."

"Me? Who was it?"

Zoe gulped. "Captain Akira…"

Takuya's eyes widened. "WHAT?! You were engaged to the man who murdered my family and almost killed me?"

Zoe didn't respond but began to cry even harder.

"This is just… I'm sorry, I need to go."

Zoe hurried and took Takuya by the arm. "It's not what you think! My father was forcing me into marrying him! That's why I couldn't go with you! My father wanted to give me as a reward for his loyalty!"

"And I suppose he's forcing into marrying my King now?"

"Of course he is! Takuya, I love YOU! I haven't been able to stop thinking about you and this is killing me! Please!"

Takuya sighed and stared into the blonde's eyes. He couldn't hate her. As much as he wished he did, he loved her. He took a strand of her hair and placed it gently behind her ear.

"Zoe," said Takuya. "I understand. It's hard but I guess I know why you did."

Zoe gave him a crooked smile. "Thank you. I love, so much. Please stop this. I can't marry your king."

Takuya closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I can't."

Zoe paused. "What?"

"I can't. I went to Lamia to bring you for my King. He's not only my King, but he's been like a brother to me. I can't do this to him."

"But you can tell him the truth! You can tell him that I was the girl who saved you and everything that happened between us… If he's as close to you as you say he is, he will understand."

"I can't do that, either. I never told anyone about us. I was going to look for you when I came for… well… you… but as the princess. After that I would try one more time to bring you with me since the Princess and my King's alliance would result in peace. There was nothing to stop us from being together but… well… evidently that's not true anymore."

Zoe's eyes widened and her mouth hung open. "But… But we kissed. Takuya! We… we kissed… and touched… and…. You said you loved me…"

"It doesn't matter."

"Of course it does! Takuya, please!"

"Zoe," said Takuya as he carefully placed his hand on her cheek. "This cannot be. I'm sorry. I have a duty to my king and you have a duty to yours. Your union will spare the lives of thousands of people."

Zoe shook her head. "By marrying another man! Takuya, I love YOU. Please, don't do this to me."

Takuya stared at the love of his life in front of him. He loved her more than anyone in the world. He wished he could just kiss her and take her into her arms, never letting go. But he knew better. They were not meant to be.

"I wish things were different, Zoe."

Zoe snorted. "You said we have a duty to our hearts. Where did that go?"

Takuya paused and sighed. "I'm sorry. We will both have to live with this for the sake of our people."

"Takuya… don't. Please just – "

Suddenly, the door flung open. Shia and Davis entered the tent, making the two star-crossed lovers jump in place.

"We're sorry to interrupt, your grace", said Shia. He then turned to Takuya and nodded. "We're almost at the shore, Captain."

Takuya nodded. "Thank you, Shia."

The two soldiers exited the tent and Takuya turned to see Zoe once again. He took her hand and bowed, giving it her hand a kiss. Takuya then turned and started walking away silently.

"Takuya…"

He turned to glance at his beloved once more. "Yes?"

"I-I… I love you."

It broke his heart to hear this. He knew how much he cared for her. He knew she was the only one for him, and it killed him that there was nothing else he could do about it. Duty had always come first to him, and that's how it should be.

"I love you too, Zoe."

With that, he exited the tent and left a heartbroken Zoe inside the tent. She threw herself into the chaise lounge and began crying as hard as she could. She'd be forced to see the boy she loved for the rest of her life, without being able to be with him. Instead, she'd be married to his King and best friend. If she could, she would probably kill herself right now. But she knew that Takuya was right. Her marriage to King Kouji would spare the lives of many innocent people. If she was meant to be miserable for the rest of her life, at least it would have a positive outcome to others.

* * *

**ZOE'S POV:**

Erelaria was beautiful. I had never been outside of Lamia before, let alone her kingdom's enemy land. I was inside a royal carriage that the King had arranged for me, with Kari. I had told her what happened in the tent, but she couldn't find the right words to say anything to me. She knew how much I loved Takuya, but couldn't think of any way it would work out. Why is love so complicated? Why can't two people just meet, fall in love and be happy? Why is everything compromised by duty? I never thought life could be so cruel.

I stared out the window and saw the breathtaking sights Erelaria had to offer. In the distance, I could see mountains, a green forest and the beach that faced Lamia. Villagers were gathered in the streets, trying to get a glimpse of their new future Queen. But, they didn't seem to be so happy about it. Some of them were giving me dirty looks and everything. I guess that's understandable. It must be hard for them to have a Lamian as their ruler, especially since our kind has murdered many of their friends and family members.

I also caught a glimpse of Takuya. He was riding a white horse next to the carriage, without looking at me. His face was filled with sadness. I knew he was hurt. I knew I should've told him the truth earlier, and I regret every second of him not knowing. A boy with spiky hair was speaking to him but he didn't seem to pay attention to what he was saying. Instead, his gaze seemed to be lost in space. He was probably hurting as much as I was. I really can't believe this is happening.

* * *

We finally arrived to the big castle I had seen from afar. It was bigger than I would've imagined. High stonewalls surrounded the fortress, with guards circling around the top. We stopped in front of the castle doors and I heard Takuya announce our arrival.

"Lower the bridge!" he said. "I, Captain Takuya Kanbara, have brought Princess Zoe Orimoto for King Kouji!"

God, that hurt. I saw him and I could clearly tell that those words struck him as much as they did me. I wasn't married yet and both of us were suffering this hard. I cannot believe this. How would we survive the rest of our days here?

We made our way inside the castle as the steel bridge came to a halt. The castle entrance was filled with more villagers and guards. I could see many of the people trying to sneak a peek of me. Butterflies were erupting from my stomach as I came closer to my fat. The carriage stopped in the middle of the patio and I could hear people's whispers begin to cease. Suddenly, silence filled the patio.

"Announcing," said one of the guards, "your majesty, Zoe Orimoto. _Princess_ of Lamia."

The door opened and I exited the carriage. People's eyes widened as they caught the first sight of their future Queen. At the end of the empty path, I could see a man with long black hair, tied into a ponytail. He was wearing a long cape, a navy blue suit and a golden crown. That must be _him. _However, I noticed a second boy next to him. They looked exactly the same, but this one had shorter hair and had a silver and smaller crown. The prince? Like it matters. I saw Takuya standing near me, his eyes locked on mine. I saw everything in that look: all the hurt, the pain, the love he felt for me and the desire of making me his. As if I already wasn't. I would always belong to him, no matter who I was with. I hope he knew that.

I started walking forwards in silence, followed by Takuya and two other guards. Every step I took felt heavy in my chest. After what seemed to be the most painful walk I've ever taken, I reached the boy I assumed to be the king.

"Your majesty," said one of the guards. "I present to you Princess Zoe Orimoto of Lamia."

The boy came closer, took my hand and kissed it. "It's a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance, my lady. I am Kouji, King of Erelaria."

I bowed. "An honor, your grace."

Kouji smiled and nodded. "I have heard rumors of your beauty. For once, gossip was right."

I blushed embarrassed by his compliment. "Thank you."

"May I present my twin brother? Prince Kouichi of Erelaria."

The second boy approached me and kissed my hand gently. "An honor, princess."

I smiled and nodded. "The pleasure is all mine."

Both of the boys smiled kindly at me.

"My lady," said Kouji. "I am pleased for your presence. I want to make sure you will enjoy your stay in Erelaria, and know that we will do everything in our power to make you feel at home."

I could tell from his piercing blue eyes that he wasn't a bad man, and he meant what he said. His brother also smiled kindly at me. At least they weren't evil. But I wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. On one hand, I was relieved I wouldn't be mistreated here. But on the other, it made me feel even guiltier that my thoughts would be focused on how much I loved Takuya.

"Erelaria!"

My thoughts were interrupted with Kouji's announcement. The entire kingdom was eagerly waiting to hear their king's speech.

"I thank you all for being here, today", continued Kouji. "The war between Erelaria and Lamia has been going on for the past 150 years. Many lives have been lost from both sides. However," he turned to me and took my hand. "This all ends today! If Princess Zoe of Lamia decides to accept our marriage, this union will not only bring two people together, but also our two kingdoms! No more war! No more innocent lives will be taken! We will finally reach our biggest desire: Peace!"

The crowd cheered.

"Princess?" said Kouji as he turned to me. "Will you accept my hand in marriage?"

I paused and glanced at Takuya. His gaze refused to meet mine and he was staring into the floor. I hated this.

I took a deep breath and nodded. "Yes. I accept."

The crowd cheered and Kouji's smile widened. He put a ring on my finger and kissed my cheek.

"Tonight," he said. "We celebrate!"

With that, he took my hand and led me off the stage. I finally locked eyes with Takuya who had said nothing since we arrived. I could tell he was trying his best not to cry. I sighed and mouthed the words "I love you" before walking away with Kouji.

* * *

***Sniff*.. I know.. this chapter was sad, wasn't it? Zoe is now officially engaged to Kouji. What will happen with her love for Takuya? Will Takuya tell Kouji the truth, or is this the end for our beloved couple? FOLLOW/FAVE to stay updated :D and... you guessed it... review, review, REVIEWS :D**


	11. So Close, So Far

**Hey guys! I am SOOOOO SORRY for not updating sooner! I got caught up in so much stuff yesterday it's not even funny. At least I updated wednesday so you guys didnt have to wait that long for me right? ^_^**

**Guest1 - Yay! I'm glad you're back. I was wondering what happened to you :) haha it's ok. I'm glad you like Takuya's awkwardness in Chapter 9. He's adorable. And I am also glad you loved the last chapter! I'm flattered. And dont worry.. I wasn't referring to you. There were just other people asking me about the ending haha I do love the term star-crossed lovers and I've been using it a bit ^_^ hope you dont mind and that you enjoy this chapter :D I LOVE Takumi and I'm glad you trust me with them :D**

**The Keeper of Worlds - I hope so too ;D lol... You know my deal. Everything must go down... down...down... and maybe up later ;D Sorry for not updating yesterday but here it is! Better late than never right?**

**idkwhattoputhere - haha awwwww im sorta glad you cried (because it proved I did a good job, not because I'm mean hehe) don't worry. Takumi will forever be takumi and I love them too much.**

**Guest - ... WOW... You kinda left me speechless lol.. nice job!But hey glad my story moved you to do that! :D I feel flattered!**

**Ok, so finally... here's chapter 11!**

* * *

**Chapter 11: So Close, So Far**

**_[ERELARIA]_**

**TAKUYA'S POV:**

Here I was, Captain of the Erelarian Army, in such a festivity for my best friend's wedding, with some of the most beautiful women in the Kingdom, excellent music, endless amounts of food… and all I could see was her. Zoe was sitting next to Kouji at the Royal table. I had been sitting there earlier, but I couldn't stand the fact that he was caressing her face every five minutes. I stood up and walked towards another table, where I was surrounded by Davis, Shia, Hiraki, Matt and Takato. They were all doing their own thing and making out with some village women, but all I could think of was Zoe. She looked stunning in her lavender gown. Her golden hair was pulled up into a messy bun with a few braded strands and flowers around it. I could see how she was hurting, though. I could see she had a sad expression and her eyes had been staring at the ground all night. I guess it's a good thing that Kouji didn't seem to notice this. Actually, no one seemed to notice it but me. Well, Kari and me. The brunette had been sitting next to Zoe the entire night, giving her reassuring smiles. But, unfortunately, nothing seemed to work. I hated seeing her like this. I wish she could just be happy because I love her smile and her laughter. Hell, I wish I could be the one to make her happy. I can't believe I won't be the one. It hurts so much. I know she loves me as much as I love her, so I know how hard it its. But what can I do? Kouji's my best friend! He's my king! I can't do that to him. If it weren't for him, that vender would've chopped my arm off all those years ago. I owe him. God… what do I do?

"Takuuuuyaaaaa!"

I saw a drunken Davis, stumbling towards me after the girl he was with left the table. He was clearly drunk.

"Hey, Davis" I said, nonchalantly.

"Duuude… you're like… like my fffriend. I love you mann"

I chuckled. "Alright Davis. I think you're pretty set for tonight."

"Nope!" The spiky haired boy grinned. "This wine is too good to go to waste!"

"… I think you made sure of that already."

Davis started laughing hysterically. I simply rolled my eyes and then noticed Kouichi approaching us.

"Having fun?" he asked.

I chuckled. "He is. The idiot has drunk about half the wine."

Kouichi shook his head. "I'm not surprised. What about you?"

I pouted. "It's alright."

"Dude!" he said all of a sudden, widening his eyes at me. "We need to hook you up with one of these ladies."

"Um… I'm set, Davis."

Davis glared at me. "Come on! You never have fun with a girl! Are you gay?"

"NO!" I cried. "Shut up!"

"Then what's going on?"

I shrugged and glanced at Zoe. Kouji was whispering something in her ear and laughing while she gave him a crooked smile. I sighed. "None of the girls in the village are right for me."

"How would you know?" asked Kouichi. "You haven't been with anyone your entire life because you haven't given anyone a chance."

"Oh, you're one to talk!" I retorted. "Explain to me how the Prince of Erelaria is still single?"

Kouichi laughed. "That may be changing soon. I've been talking to this lady from the village all night."

"Ooooohhh…" said a drunken Davis. "Kouichi and… the lady… sitting on a tree! K-I-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-ZzzzzZZZZzzz….."

Kouichi and I exchanged glances as we saw our drunken friend pass out. We rolled our eyes and started laughing.

"Typical", I murmured.

Kouichi smirked. "Yeah. Anyways, I'm serious Takuya. You should really start looking for someone, you know? All the guards seem to have found a lady… even Davis was smooching a girl earlier. I'm seeing if I can try to be with the one I was talking to and Kouji finally found a bride!"

I clenched my teeth and tried to hide my annoyed look from Kouichi. He just had to mention her, didn't he? I turned around to see her again but she and Kouji were gone. My gaze spread across the room trying to find them. Suddenly, I spotted them on the dance floor. Kouji had his hand wrapped around her waist, pulling her body closer to his. She looked uncomfortable, but managed to give him a fainted smile.

"I don't know Kouichi," I said as I nonchalantly as I could. "I guess love is just not in my cards…"

Kouichi rolled his eyes and sighed. "Don't be that way. We all thought Kouji wouldn't find anyone and look! He found Zoe! And she is stunning, isn't she?"

I nodded and smiled as I saw her dancing. "Yeah. She is."

* * *

Kouichi spent the next few minutes trying to convince me to find a girl. He brought around thirty women to talk to me and they were all drooling over me. They tried pushing each other to sit next to me and kept talking over each other to gain my attention. I'm not going to lie, the attention didn't feel too bad because most of them were very beautiful. But, there's just one tiny problem: none of them are Zoe. My heart had been claimed by her ever since our encounter in Lamia, and that's how it would stay. Even if I had to live with this, it doesn't mean I will ever stop loving her. I just couldn't do it. How do you look at someone you love, and tell yourself you need to let her go? I don't think I can or want to.

I scanned my eyes across the room and caught a glimpse of Zoe at the table again. She was staring right at me with an anxious look as she noticed the girls around me. Ha. She looks cute when she's jealous. Well, she looks cute all the time. She must know, though, that none of these girls interest me. I'm only thinking about her. I want HER. God… why is this so hard? But I must remember my place here. I need to be strong and not let my feelings for Zoe get in the way of my duty to Kouji and Erelaria. I can't let love bring down a kingdom.

I suddenly spotted Zoe standing up from the table and whisper something into Kouji's ear. He looked at me and smiled, then turned to Zoe and nodded. He gave her a quick peck on the cheeks – which made me sick to my stomach – and Zoe gave him a crooked smile. She then turned around and started walking away from the table. Hold on… what? She's walking over here, isn't she? No Takuya don't be… Ok, yes she is. She's coming this way! Oh God…

"Hello, Captain", said Zoe as she stood right in front of me. The girls stared at her, clearly uncomfortable with her presence, but didn't say anything.

"Princess", I gulped as I stood up and bowed my head.

"May I have a word?"

I hesitated but then nodded. "Of course."

We started walking away and, even if my back was to them, I could feel the death glares those girls were giving Zoe. They're probably not that fond of the idea of having a Lamian queen, who's now taking me away from them. Women.

We made our way to a private spot, away from the crowd. I was afraid someone would notice but everyone was having fun in this stupid engagement party, as well as drinking almost everything they could find. I turned to Zoe and I could see her beautiful green eyes staring into mine.

"What did you tell Kouji?" I asked.

She shrugged. "I told him I wanted to talk to you and wanted to thank you for bringing me here."

"Oh…"

"Takuya…" she whispered.

"I know", I said, knowing exactly what she was going to say. "Zoe you must know, this is extremely hard for me as well. You know how much I love you."

Tears began to form in her eyes. "I can't take this! It's killing me!"

"How do you think I feel? Every time Kouji touches you, I cringe."

She snorted. "Well, I guess those girls are consoling you?"

"Zoe", I said as I intuitively wiped a tear off her cheek. "You know it's not like that. You know how I feel about you. I haven't been able to stop thinking about since we first met! You're just so… captivating! I love everything about you and you know that. No matter what girls comes to me, they will never be you. I love you."

Zoe smiled. "I love you too. So much. Please, Takuya… just take me."

I closed my eyes and sighed. "I can't do that, Zoe."

"Yes you can! Please! Tell Kouji now before it's too late."

"He's my King. I already told you I can't do this to him."

"Takuya. He's more than your King. He's your best friend. From what you've told me and from what I've learned from him so far, he seems to be a great man."

I turned and saw Kouji smiling and talking to Kouichi. I could help but smile. "He's the best."

"Then don't you think he'll understand? We didn't know this would happen. It's not anyone's fault! If he truly is your best friend, he'll want nothing but happiness for you, just like you want nothing but happiness for him. You are a true friend to him. Don't you think he deserves the same recognition?"

As much as I hate to admit it, she was right. Kouji was my best friend. He had always looked out for me ever since we were children and he always made sure I was in a good place. Sure, we messed with each other a little… ok a lot… like all the time… but still… I knew he had my back no matter what. I turned and got caught in Zoe's eyes. Why did she have to be so beautiful? Could eyes really sparkle this much? Looking at her soft skin, her red lips, her mesmerizing eyes and her blonde silky hair brought back all the memories from our time together. I loved her. There is no denying that I was completely taken by her and I know there would never be someone else who would make me feel the way I do around her. This infatuation had taken over me and I was convinced it was irreversible. I felt selfish, but I know I can't live without this girl. I love her and I always will.

"Please," she whispered in my ear, as she got closer. "I'm yours."

I had to fight every urge in my body for me not to kiss her right there. I wanted to take her into my arms, pin her against the wall and show her how much I loved her. I knew I couldn't keep on like this.

I gave her a smile and lifted her chin slightly. "Ok."

Zoe raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"I said, Ok. I'll tell him about us. I'll go right now and tell him the truth and see how we can figure this whole thing out."

Zoe's face lit up and her smile spread widely across her face. "Yes! Oh my God, Takuya… I love you."

"Me too."

She tried leaning in for a kiss but I had to turn my face away. She opened her eyes and stared at me puzzled.

"What's wrong?"

I smiled. "Nothing. I just can't kiss you or hug you right now. I first need to talk to Kouji. Wait for me?"

She smiled and nodded. "For as long as I have to."

* * *

We smiled at each other and started walking towards the Royal table. Kouji was sitting next to Kouichi and a girl, laughing all together. Kouichi had an arm wrapped around the girl. So he did get her… I'm impressed. They turned to us as we got close enough, and Kouji smiled.

"Takuya!" he cried.

I smiled. "Hey."

"Hey beautiful", he said as he gently kissed Zoe's cheek. She felt uncomfortable and her eyes locked on mine. It made me feel angry again to see him touch her, but I decided to shake it off. It would soon be over.

"I was wondering where you two had run off to", continued Kouji. "I've been stuck talking to Kouichi here."

"Hey!" retorted Kouji's shorthaired twin. "At least we had a pretty good laugh!"

"Oh yeah," he said. "You missed it. Hiraki tripped over Davis, who was passed out, and he got furious. He dumped a barrel of wine all over Davis, which made him they started getting into a fight. It was hilarious. They were both too drunk to function, so they kept missing every punch."

"I swear," said Kouichi, "I've seen three-legged kittens who have more coordination than those two."

I chuckled and shook my head. "Well, that's what happens when you drink half the wine in the kingdom."

"Yea, I guess", said Kouji, as he pulled Zoe closer to him.

"Hey Kouji", I said, meaning to interrupt his closeness with Zoe. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure", he said, not letting go of her. "What's up?"

"… In private?"

"Oh. Sure. We'll be back guys."

Kouji and I walked away from the crowd until we reached a more private area. I scanned our surroundings to make sure no one was listening to our conversation.

"So?" he asked. "What did you want to tell me? Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, yeah" I said. "I just wanted to talk to you about something."

"What?"

"Well… I wanted to talk to you about… about Princess Zoe. You see… what?"

I noticed that Kouji's smile was spread wide across his face. He began chuckling to himself and he rubbed the back of his neck as he turned to see Zoe. She was talking to Kari, Kouichi and Kouichi's girl. I also noticed that many of the guards were watching her intently. Fucking perverts.

"Nothing", said Kouji as he tried ceasing his laughter.

"Tell me." Why was he laughing? Did he know about us? No… or did he?

The black haired boy stared into my eyes and smiled. "I just… I don't know. I guess… I just want to thank you."

Ok, now I'm lost. "Thank you? For what?"

"Well, for bringing her here. Thanks to you, this is happening."

"I'm… Kouji I'm not sure I'm following you."

Kouji blushed. "Look, I know this is completely unlike me. But I don't know. I can't help it. She's just so… beautiful… and funny and charming! I-I guess I feel like we're a perfect match and it's all thanks to you."

Oh, shit. "Me? No no no no… Kouji that was Tadao. I only brought her here."

"No. You did more than that! You convinced me into agreeing to this. I am thankful for that because otherwise we wouldn't have met. It just feels right with her."

Crap. "But… you don't really know her that well… You just met today…"

"I know that. But I don't know, I guess it doesn't matter? She is so… different. You know what I mean?"

Of course I do. Why do you think I want to be with her?

"Kouji…"

"I'm so happy. I honestly thought the idea of an arranged marriage would be unsatisfying… but now…" he turned and gazed at Zoe. "Now I think she's the best thing that could ever happen to me."

I was taken aback by what he just said. Why? WHY? Fuck! I can't believe this shit is happening to me!

I gulped, dreading the answer to my following question. "Do… do you love her?"

Kouji paused and looked at me for a few seconds. He then smiled and shrugged. "Not yet because we just met. But I'm starting to fall for her for sure. No one has ever come near to making me this happy before, and she's managed to do it in one day."

Damn it. What am I suppose to do now?

"I know", said Kouji while chuckling. "I sound so corny, don't I?"

I shook my head. "No. You're… you're just happy."

He smiled and started walking away. Suddenly, he stopped. "Oh! Wait, what were you going to say about Zoe?"

I bit my lip nervously and sighed. "I was just going to say… that I hope she makes you happy. You deserve it. You're a great guy."

I couldn't do it. I couldn't tell him the truth now that I know he's happy! How could I do this to him? He's always been there for me since we were kids. He's put my happiness before his own countless times. It's about time I did the same for him. Zoe was right… I should've told him sooner.

Kouji smiled and hugged me. "Thanks. I hope you find something like this too."

I didn't reply but gave him a crooked smile.

"Speaking of", he said signaling me to follow him. "Come with me."

"Where are we going?"

"Remember I told you I would have a reward for you once you came back?"

"Um... yes? But Kouji, you didn't have to get me anything."

Kouji laughed. "It' the least I can do. Just trust me. You're going to like your gift."

* * *

We made our way back to the Royal table. Zoe saw me and smiled. She was about to run towards me, when I widened my eyes and shook my head. She stopped and stared at me with a confused expression.

"Hey gorgeous", said Kouji as he resumed pulling Zoe closer to him. "Missed me?"

Zoe gave him a fainted smile. "What were you guys doing?"

"Takuya and I were just talking."

"Yeah…?" She was completely confused. "About what?"

Kouji chuckled. "He thinks we make a great couple. Right, Takuya?"

I dropped my gaze to the floor and nodded. "Yeah…"

I could feel Zoe's gaze on me. I wish I could just tell her what happened and I hope she understands. I just didn't know what to do.

"Alright", said Kouji. "It's time for Takuya's surprise."

"Oh, that's right!" said Kouichi, smirking at me. "You're going to love this. I'll go get it."

"Guys, really… you didn't have to get me –"

"Just shut up and close your eyes", said Kouji.

I hesitated but then closed them. I waited for a few minutes and, suddenly, I felt a warm touch on my cheek.

"Open your eyes" said Kouji

As I did, I saw a girl standing in front of me. She was pretty. She had brown eyes and long, pink hair. She was wearing a pink gown and she was smiling at me.

"W-What's going on?" I asked.

"Surprise!" said Kouji. "Takuya, this is Mimi Tachikawa. She is one of my cousins, who arrived here a couple of days ago. I've been meaning to introduce you two, since I think you'll hit it off."

"Nice to meet you, Takuya", said Mimi, smiling at me. "You sure are cuter than what Kouji described you as."

"… Um….. thanks?" I gulped. This is NOT happening. Did I do something so bad that the universe is punishing me? I caught a glimpse of Zoe. I could tell she was furious. Her mouth was hanging open and she looked as if she were about to cry. Oh, no… Please don't cry. I love you. You know that!

"Well?" asked Mimi, snapping me back to reality.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Aren't you going to ask me to dance?"

"Um… well… I'm just a bit tired right now."

"Oh come on!" said Kouji. "Takuya, go!"

I hesitated. "I… I can't dance."

"Cant argue with that now, can we?" said Kouichi with a big smirk on his lips.

"Ha ha. Very funny", I said.

"Come on handsome", said Mimi as she took my hand and started pulling me away. "I'll show how it's done."

"Have fun you two!" said Kouji as he turned back to embracing Zoe.

Zoe was on the verge of tears… but so was I. I love her and we will never be together. Why is it that loving her seems so wrong all the time if it feels so right? I don't understand! I can't win. I'm lost right now and I can't seem to find my way back. I need Zoe but… what am I supposed to do? My best friend's happy…. The kingdoms are at peace… Our love would bring down a kingdom. I hate this.

* * *

**Oh... lord... Kouji has fallen for Zoe? What does that mean for our beloved Takumi? And to top things, now there's another girl involved? FOLLOW/FAVE to stay tuned and let me know what you think by REVIEWING :D**


	12. The Black Wedding

**Hi guys! Sorry again for not updating yesterday. It's been a crazy weekend and I have a very busy week ahead of me. I'll try to update on tuesday, but if not, I'll do wednesday. Hopefully it'll be sooner!**

**The Keeper of Worlds - Bahahahahaha! I love how much people hate Hiraki. Honestly, I never would've imagined he'd had sooo many enemies :D Hopefully you'll also be shocked by this chapter because it's going to be intense!**

**PokemonFreak90 - I can't say what's going to happen with that but you'll see! It's going to be intense!**

**Red Page - YAY! Welcome to our little reviewers club haha. I'm so glad you've loved this story so much! I'm having a blast writing it! And I have to say I'm very impressed you haven't stopped. It feels amazing to be recognized :D There's a lot more Takumi drama in this story by the way so be ready for it! :) And feel free to give your opinion because I love reading them.**

**Guest1 - I know! :( It was such a sad chapter and I think this one will be even more intense! The term was SOOOOO perfect so thank you for that lol. And yeah.. Takuya's just trying to do the right thing you know? Hopefully it will turn out better :)**

**Aquamarine6996 - It's not over yet :) We still have a LONG way to go! You know how much I love Takumi so you'll see :D**

**Guest - O_O .. Wow. hahahaha You really let out those feelings, didnt you? I know it sucks that people can't admit their feelings, but it's essential to the story, don't you think? Otherwise, this would've ended a long time a go. But just trust me becuz I know what I'm doing! :)**

**fighterofflames - It was a good movie, but I also didnt like the ending at all. Don't worry. I have made MANY MANY MANY MANY changes (hope you've seen them) in this story, so I'm only taking the basic essence about that forbidden love. But I am 100% Takumi so trust me.. I know what I'm doing :)**

**Ok guys! Ready?! Here it is... CHAPTER 12!**

* * *

**Chapter 12: The Black Wedding**

**_[ERELARIA]_**

**ZOE'S POV:**

Today was supposed to be a joyous occasion. It was supposed to be the day I would walk down the aisle in my white wedding gown, orchids in hand, while family and friends looked on with joy. It'd be the day I would start a new chapter, the day my dreams would be fulfilled next the man of my dreams. My best friend. My soul mate.

Ever since I was a little girl, I've been dreaming of this day. I imagined my castle decorated with lavender centerpieces. Kari, my maid of honor, would help me put on a pillowcase over my head and use it as a veil. Then, we would hum the wedding tune as walked down one of the halls, pretending it was an aisle. My dad used to play along with us and sometimes even walk me down the aisle, while mother waited for us at the end. Even though I had no prince. I imagined how he would be. He would be the perfect man: gentle, kind, smart, brave… but above all, he would make me be a better person. Whenever I'd be with him, I would always feel safe and happy. I imagined an incredible journey with him, in which I would fall in love with the same man every day for the rest of my life. Now, I know that man was Takuya.

But, of course, the universe had other plans for me. I would never have my perfect wedding. I would never have my father walk me down that aisle with a smile on his face, entrusting the man waiting at the end with his daughter's life. I would never have my mother next to me, wiping away tears of joy. But worst of all, I would never have my Takuya with me. Instead, I was bound to wed a man I didn't love and be forced into seeing the one I truly loved with another woman.

Oh, how mad did it make me to witness what happened last week at my engagement party. We were so close.

* * *

_***FLASHBACK***_

_I kept my eyes on Takuya. That stupid girl, Mimi, had her arms wrapped around his neck as she danced seductively to him. Why the hell didn't he tell Kouji? He just came back from saying that he thinks we make a cute couple? What is that?_

_I shifted uncomfortably to try to pull away from Kouji's embrace. It's not like he wasn't a nice guy, because he was. He's just not for me. With Takuya, I felt the connection instantly and this doesn't seem to be the case._

_Several minutes passed and I managed to remain as calm as I could on the outside, even if on the inside that wasn't the case. Out of the corner of my eyes, I noticed Takuya gazing at me. I needed to know what happened._

_"Kouji?" I asked._

_"Yes, my love?" he responded, giving me a smile._

_"Do you think we could dance?"_

_"But of course! Come!"_

_He began to lead me to the dance floor, where Takuya and that slut… I mean… Mimi…. were. Takuya looked at me nervously as we approached them and stood next to him._

_"Enjoying yourselves?" asked Kouji to Takuya and Mimi._

_"Very much!" said Mimi, grinning. "Kouji, I never knew you had such handsome men in your army. I would've come sooner if I'd known."_

_Ugh… horny slut._

_Takuya didn't say anything but lowered his gaze._

_"Hey," I said. "What if we trade partners for the next song? Mimi, you haven't seen your cousin in a long time and you might want to catch up."_

_Mimi eyed me with suspicion, but then nodded. "Fine. I'll be back handsome."_

_With that, he gave a kiss to Takuya on the cheek and made her way to Kouji. I swear, I could've punched her just then. Takuya looked at me and gave me one of his crooked smiles. He bowed his head and I made a curtsy before beginning our dance._

_He put his arm around my waist and I put my hand gently on his shoulder. We stared into each other's eyes for a long time._

_"What happened?" I asked._

_"I'm sorry, Zoe."_

_"You were supposed to tell him!"_

_"I tried! I swear, I tried. But Zoe… he's happy."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_Takuya sighed and clenched his teeth. "He said you were the best thing that's ever happened to him. He knows he hasn't known you for more than a couple of hours, but that you've managed to make him happier than anyone he's ever met."_

_I gasped. "But… we don't know each other well enough!"_

_"I know. But the heart wants what the heart wants."_

_"Yeah? Well mine wants you."_

_Takuya didn't answer. He inhaled deeply and kept staring at my eyes._

_"It's over Zoe."_

_Ouch. I'm about to break down in tears right now. I can't believe he just said that. How could he say that?!_

_"Stop it!" I cried._

_"I'm sorry – "_

_"Shut up! Just, shut up! How can you say that?!"_

_"What do you want me to do, huh?" he hissed. "What? Do you want me to take you away and hurt my best friend like that? Huh? Would you do the same if it were you and Kari?"_

_I didn't respond. I pressed my lips together trying to stop myself from sobbing._

_"Zoe, this is it! We can't be together!"_

_"So you expect me to just forget about everything that's happened with us? You expect me to forget every hug, kiss and touch we've shared? Because I can't!"_

_Takuya sighed. "Don't forget it, but learn to live without it."_

_I snorted. "Easy for you that now you have that Mimi bitch to help you through this, right?"_

_"Zoe – "_

_"Just shut up! I don't want to hear another word from you! I hate you! I curse the day I found you in that beach and healed you. I should've just left you there to rot!"_

_Takuya's eyes widened. "Stop it!"_

_"No, YOU STOP IT! I would've given anything for you, Takuya! I risked my own life to save you back in Lamia! My father would've killed me if he had found out! But you know, what? I guess he's right! Erelarians are incapable of love after all!"_

_"How the fuck can you say that?!" snarled an angry Takuya. "I love you! How can you not know that after everything we've been through?"_

_"Because loving someone means that you would do anything for the other person! But I will never be above your stupid duty! And you know what? I'm done. I'm done with this shit!"_

_"Zoe – "_

_"I'm going to marry Kouji, like you want me to. I will marry him and I will only ask you one thing. I need you to stay as far away from me as possible and NEVER talk to me again! I hate you!"_

_With that, I turned around and ran back into the castle. Tears were running down my cheeks uncontrollably as I left a heartbroken Takuya by himself._

_***END OF FLASHBACK***_

* * *

God, that hurt. It killed me to tell him those terrible things. Of course I didn't mean them. I loved him so much, but it made me frustrated that he wasn't willing to give up anything for our love. Why should I come after his stupid duty? I don't understand. I had a duty to my father, but I helped him nevertheless. Of course, I didn't go with him as soon as I had the chance, but still… I knew I was bound to live an unhappy life for the rest of my days. It seemed more like a funeral than a wedding. I loved Takuya, but right now I hated him.

"I'm so sorry, Zoe! Did it hurt?" cried Kari.

I snapped back to reality and turned to her. She was in the middle of making the final adjustments to my gown "What?"

She raised an eyebrow. "The pinch… I accidentally pinched you with one of the pins from your dress. It seems I got out a little blood… does it hurt?"

I looked at my leg and it had a red spot coming out of it. I shrugged. "It's alright. I didn't even feel it. As a matter a fact, I don't really feel anything."

Kari pouted. "I'm sorry this is happening, Z. Could I help in any way?"

"Nah," I gave her a fainted smile. "I just have to get used to the idea that this is what my life will be like from now on."

We both exchanged sad glances but then she gave me a reassuring squeeze on my hand. "Everything will turn out fine, Zoe. All done, by the way."

I turned and took a look at myself in the mirror. The dress was stunning. It was white, long and had delicate lace details around it. My hair was tied into a messy bun, with several strands of braids around it. Kari had put smaller orchids in my bun that matched my orchid bouquet, and from the bun was attached a long, chiffon veil that went all the way down to the floor. If I would've been marrying the man I wanted, I would be thrilled with how I looked. However, that was not the case, and my white dress seemed to be turning into a black gown in the back of my mind.

"Knock, knock."

I turned around and saw Tommy, poking his head in the door.

"May I come in?" he asked.

I smiled. "Of course."

Tommy opened the door and entered the room, followed by JP. Both of them stopped in their tracks when they saw me.

"Wow", said Tommy. "You look beautiful, Zoe."

I gave him a crooked smile. "Thank you, Tommy."

"You do, princess", said a blushing JP.

I laughed. "Thank you, Junpei. When did you two get here?"

"We just arrived with father", said Tommy. "He should be here in a few minutes. He's just talking to someone I think."

"Alright. Well, it's good to see you both. I've missed you."

"Us too. I miss my sister."

We smiled and hugged each other.

"So," he said. "How is it living with the crazy people?"

I laughed. "They're not… that bad."

Tommy raised an eyebrow. "Right… Zoe you're marrying the leader…. Doesn't that make you feel awful?"

I sighed. "You have no idea."

We talked for several minutes after this. Tommy was telling me how Lamia was dealing with our new alliance with Erelaria. From what he said, people weren't too happy about me being here. Although, they'd think differently if they knew my father's plan. Oh… The plan! I completely forgot about that! My dad wants me to murder Kouji as soon as I get a chance after we're married! Oh God… I don't know if I can do that. Kouji is such a sweet man. It's not his fault that I don't love him, but he's genuinely a good person. Why do bad things happen to me? Seriously? Have I ever really done something so awful that I deserve this karma? How am I going to get out of this?

Suddenly, there was another knock on the door.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"It's me Zoe." I heard my father's voice coming through the door.

"Come in!"

My father entered the room and smiled at me. He was wearing his red cape, with a golden and black suit underneath. Of course, he had to wear his biggest crown of all. He can be so… flamboyant?

"Zoe", he said with a smile.

I gave him a crooked smile. "Hello father."

"You look stunning."

"Thank you."

His smile suddenly disappeared and he dropped his gaze down.

"What is it?" I asked.

He hesitated and gulped. "You just look so much like your mother on our wedding day."

I bit my lip nervously. Every time he brought up my mother, our conversations didn't end well. Why is it that he can't look past that? I know he misses her. I miss her too. All I really need is my father. My real father. I want him to act normal with me and just be happy for me. I want him to want me to be happy. Is that really so much to ask? With him, it was.

"I'm glad you could make it", I said, trying to change the subject.

He snorted. "But of course! How could I miss my own daughter's wedding?"

I gave him a fainted smile and turned back to the mirror.

"Hey everyone", he said. "May I please have a moment alone with my daughter?"

Kari, Tommy and JP nodded and walked away. I was nervous about what he was going to say to me, since I had a feeling it wasn't going to be good. My father started approaching me slowly and stopped right behind me.

"You really do look beautiful Zoe", he said. "You have really become a magnificent woman."

"Thank you, father."

"But you know… with age comes new responsibilities."

I knew it.

"I'm aware of what you want me to do", I said.

"I know you are," he said as he circled me like a vulture. "But knowing is not enough. You need to want to do it."

"Father, I said I would do it. It doesn't mean I feel good about murdering a man."

"Then you won't do it. If you don't want to do it, you are going to back out at the last minute. I know this."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes you are!... All right, just imagine this scenario: You are with Kouji. You're both alone in the darkness of the night. You went out to the woods for a romantic getaway. There's no one there. It's only you two. If he screams, no one will be able to hear him and nobody will know it's you who murdered him. You will be able to say that you were both attacked and you managed to escape while he tried fighting for your lives. It's not your fault he got killed…. So while he talks to you about the beauty of the stars and how they resemble your own…. You take a dagger. You are so close. One swing of your arm, and he'll be dead. You raise your arm slowly and you're this close to finishing this. A million thoughts come to your mind.. You start thinking about how guilty you're going to feel when you do it. You start shaking but you know you have to do it. So you take a deep breath and swing –"

"NO!" I screamed. Oh God. I can't do this. Kouji doesn't deserve this. He's a good man!

"What did you just say?" my father asked.

"I'm sorry" I said, now shaking. "Father don't make me do this. I can't!"

"I knew it!" he hissed. "I knew you'd back out!"

"He doesn't deserve this! He's a good man!"

He rolled his eyes. "When are you going to learn, Zoe? Erelarians are NOT good people! They have nothing but hollowed hearts in them!"

"That's not true! There is good in them!"

"Oh, really? They killed your mother Zoe! They killed her mercilessly! Not only her, but they've killed so many of our people! Are you really going to let them win? Get it through your head! Erelarians don't care about us Lamians! They can pretend all they want but they will never care! They will ALWAYS put their own happiness first, not giving a crap about us!"

Those words hit me like a giant carriage. I was speechless. As soon as I heard him, I remembered Takuya. I remember everything that I did for him… how I risked my own life to save his, without even knowing his name. I remembered the several times I pleaded for him to stop with this madness and to take me with him. But he never did. No. All he cares about is the duty he has to Kouji. All he cares is his spot as Captain of Erelaria. He said he loved me, and yet, I will always be second to his stupid duty. Who does that? I'm beginning to ask myself if he really did love me. Because I always thought that if you love someone, you're supposed to do anything for that person. Like I did for him! You know? Maybe my father's right. Maybe people in Erelaria only care about themselves. Takuya had broken my heart and shattered it. He's not the person I thought he was, and maybe that means that neither is Kouji. Kouji seems like a good person, but in reality, he may not. I curse this land. People here can deceive you in so many ways and I hate it. I hate Erelaria!

"I'll do it", I said.

"What?"

"You heard me. I said I'd do it. I'll murder Kouji and give you this land once and for all."

Father snorted. "You're not going to do it."

"Yes I will, because you're right. Erelaria is filled with people as evil as you've said they are. I hate them and I want to put and end to this right now. I want to do this!"

He raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure?"

I smirked. "I've never been more sure of anything my entire life."

I could see a wicked smirk form in my father's lips. "Excellent."

"Now let's go," I said. "We have a wedding to get to."

* * *

**TAKUYA'S POV:**

I had been a week since the engagement party. I hadn't slept or ate anything since that night. Zoe had hurt me more than anyone ever has with the awful things she said. Those words haunted me night and day.

_"…I curse the day I found you in that beach and healed you. I should've just left you there to rot!...I need you to stay as far away from me as possible and NEVER talk to me again!... I hate you!"_

God. That stung even more than the injury Akira had given me. How can she hate me? I love her! I know it's hard and that I had to let her go, but it doesn't mean I stopped loving her. I can feel tears staring to form in my eyes. Stop it Takuya. UGH! I hate this shit. All I can think about is her. I can't even bring myself up to where Kouji and Kouichi are. All of the guards are sitting in the front of the room, next to the twins and Mimi. Kouji seems nervous. He's wearing the navy blue suit his father used when he got married. I know he wishes he was still alive to see this. Actually, I do to. If Yutaka were alive, none of this would've happened. Kouji wouldn't be marrying Zoe and I would probably be the one taking Kouji's place. Instead, I'm hanging here in the back, leaning against a wall, about to see my best friend marry the girl of my dreams.

All of a sudden, the priest asked everyone to take their places. Everyone did as they were told, and I slowly made my way to the front. I saw Kouji noticing me, and he smiled at me. I gave him a fainted smile and sat next to Davis and Shia. The music started and everyone rose to their feet. We turned around and there she was. Zoe was looking radiant. She had her hair pulled into a beautiful messy bun, and her gown was breathtaking. She had her arm wrapped around her father's and she slowly made her way to the front. Soon, she was passing in front of me. I kept my gaze on her, but she refused to meet my gaze. Instead, she kept looking at the front to where Kouji was.

She finally reached Kouji and he gave her a small peck on the cheek before leading her to the altar.

"Dearly beloved," said the priest. "We are gathered here today, on this joyous occasion, to unite not only two souls, but to kingdoms as well. King Kouji will be taking Princess Zoe as his one true companion, to rule Erelaria and have peace with Lamia."

The ceremony kept going and, with every word, I could feel my break a little more inside. This was even harder than I ever imagined. What's even worse is that Zoe refuses to look at me. She is standing there, pretending like I don't exist. I hate this! Why is she doing this to me? Did she really mean what she said about me? Does she really hate me?

"Do you, Kouji Minamoto," continue the priest "take Zoe Orimoto, to be your lawfully wedded wife? To love and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, now and forevermore?"

Kouji smiled. "I do."

"And do you, Zoe Orimoto, take Kouji Minamoto, to be your lawfully wedded husband? To love and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, now and forevermore?"

Oh god… here it comes.

Zoe nodded. "I do."

"Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Kouji smiled and put a hand behind Zoe's neck, while his other hand went behind her waist. He pulled her in gently towards him and slowly pressed his lips against hers. Everyone cheered and rose to their feet. Me? I'd never felt sicker than how I am feeling right now. He kissed her… and their married now.

Married.

"Dear God", I said to myself. "What the hell have I done?"

* * *

***Sniff, sniff* OMG... Kouji and Zoe got married! :'( This chapter was so hard to write. What's worse is that now Zoe's planning on going through with the plan since she found a new hate for Erelaria! Was Takuya too late? Will this finally be the end for Takumi? FOLLOW/FAVE to stay tuned! and of course.. keep telling me your thoughts by reviewing! :D**


	13. Distance

**Hello all! I managed to keep my word and update on Tuesday! YAY! :D I am so glad I have many reviews to answer to :D**

**The Keeper of Worlds - I know! SO MUCH DRAMA, right? It seems pretty scary to think everything that might happen if things don't go well.. but that's why you have me :D Just keep an eye out for things that might go wrong though becuz this chapter is full of them :D**

**Guest1 - So sad :( But hey... your wish is my command.. a little extra will be found at the end of this chapter then.**

**SydThatKid - So sorry about that! But apparently there's something wrong with a few notifications on updates becuz some people haven't been getting them. So keep an eye out because I try to update every day or every two days :)... Im happy to know you've been enjoying this story! It's going to be worth it, I promise :) But not yet ;)**

**Red Page - Yay! I'm happy you're so thrilled with the story hehe. And yeah, Takuya sort of had that coming. It's about to get a bit worse if that's even possible. And about Zoe... you'll have to wait and see :D Enjoy the next one!**

**Aquamarine6996 - Hahhahahahaha. I just love your random reviews. They're funny as hell. Kouichi told me to tell you that he's interested btw ;D ... Anyways, enjoy the next one!**

**Guest - O.o ... I'm officially scared of you hahaha. Don't worry, I love Takumi. 100%. Just trust me on this, ok? :) And you'll have to keep reading to find out about what Takuya's going to do.**

**IM-MITH - ... ok... Well too bad you don't like it. The point of a story, like my other reviewer pointed out, is to have ups and downs during the story. Otherwise, it'd be boring. I am 100% committed to Takumi. Just because it's rough right now doesnt mean this story isn't Takumi. So, you can find another story if you dont like this one. No one is forcing you to like it. It's you call man.**

**idkwhattoputhere - HAHAHAHAHAHHAHA! YES! I LOVE YOU! I love that you are enjoying this story so much and I am forever grateful for your support. I agree 100%. If you don't like a story, no one is forcing you to keep reading it :) Whoever trusts me will be rewarded in the end :D**

**fighterofflames - haha don't worry I'm not one of those. I love Takumi WAY too much for that shit hehe. And I agree, hopefully you will enjoy this story that much :)let me know what you think!**

**Alrighty-then! Moving on... here's chapter 13!**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Distance**

**_[ERELARIA]_**

**TAKUYA'S POV:**

It's been two weeks since Kouji and Zoe's wedding. Two weeks since their official coronation as King and Queen of Erelaria. And it's been two weeks since I last even spoke to any of them. I just couldn't bear it. Seeing them together simply makes me sick. I had to do it. I moved out of the castle, built myself a private little shack on the very midst of the dark forest, and have secluded myself ever since. Since our war is over with Lamia, Erelaria is at peace. They don't need me anymore. I'll be there is any uprising emerges, but otherwise, I'll stay put. I'm trying to isolate myself as much as I can. I can't look at Kouji and think what I want to do to his wife! Besides, now I really believe Zoe hates me, and it hurts. I honestly believed she was just mad at me the night of her engagements, but she made it pretty clear on her wedding night that I am as good as dead to her.

* * *

_***FLASHBACK – 2 weeks ago***_

_We were all at the grand ballroom waiting for the arrival of the newlyweds. There was an enormous buffet, flowers all around and the best musicians in the Kingdom. We were supposed to wait for Kouji and Zoe to start drinking, but putting barrels of wine in front of my fellow guards is like putting water in front of a person who hasn't drank any water in days. What do you expect? Of course they'd be going at it as soon as they could._

_I was sitting with Davis, Shia, Kouichi and Hiraki. They were all discussing the wedding but I was only pretending to listen. I honestly couldn't bear them mentioning every single detail about them. Suddenly, the doors opened and there was the happy couple. Kouji was smiling and holding Zoe's hand, while she simply nodded to the villagers around them. Finally, they arrived to their Royal table._

_"Welcome, Erelaria!" said Kouji. "I am honored to have all of you by my side on this joyous occasion. I feel blessed that so many of you could make it, to celebrate this wonderful union."_

_The crowd cheered. Kouji then took a glass of wine and raised it._

_"Let's all raise a glass, to the union that has united two kingdoms as well as two souls. And to my lovely bride," he then turned to Zoe, who had her own glass in hand. "Zoe. Your beauty captivated me the moment I saw you, but your gentle heart has won me over completely. I will spend the rest of my life trying to make you as happy as you're making me. TO ERELARIA!"_

_"TO ERELARIA!" everyone chanted in unison._

_The music began and Kouji lowered his lips onto my Zoe's. I feel the urge to punch him as hard as I can on the face. Dammit! He's my best friend for fuck's sake! UGH!_

_"Why, hello handsome!"_

_I turned around and saw a pair of brown eyes stating at me. Crap._

_"Hello, Mimi" I said._

_She smiled and sat next to me. "Why the long face?"_

_"What do you mean?"_

_She smirked at me suspiciously. "Oh come on… you look so miserable… but still cute nevertheless."_

_"I'm just tired", I said trying to avoid her compliment. "I guess I haven't been getting much sleep lately."_

_Mimi smiled. "Awww… poor you. I wish there's something I could do."_

_I blushed. "Uhhh… no it's ok."_

_She shrugged and then turned to see Zoe and Kouji. "They make me sick."_

_I was taken aback by her comment. "What?"_

_"Them. Kouji and Little Miss Perfect over there. They are just disgusting to look at."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_She rolled her eyes. "They are just so fake! I simply can't believe that my cousin would be stupid enough to fall for a Lamian!"_

_"Uh… I don't think is like that Mimi. I mean, Zoe's actually very kind. Plus, it finally brought peace to our kingdoms!"_

_"By letting a Lamian rule Erelaria? Yeah that's a great plan."_

_"You should just give her a chance. She's not a bad person."_

_Mimi's eyes darkened. "Why are you defending her so much? Didn't her people kill your family? That's what I was told."_

_I swallowed hard. Any time anyone mentioned anything about that night, it simply brought all the pain back. But then again, Zoe had taught me to look past that._

_"It goes beyond that," I said. "I believe everyone deserves an equal chance to prove themselves. I'm just saying, don't judge Zoe before you get to know her. She might even surprise you."_

_Mimi rolled her eyes. "I doubt it."_

_The evening continued and Mimi just kept trying to talk to me or get me to dance with her. I obviously tried avoiding it as much as I could. I really didn't want Zoe to think wrong of me. The sad thing is, she wouldn't have even noticed. The entire night, Zoe had been avoiding making eye contact with me. Why? Did she really hate me that much? She hasn't looked at me once and, believe me, I've been keeping a close eye on her. I don't understand. It's like I don't exist. I need to talk to her._

_"Hey, Mimi", I said, trying to gently push off the clinging her off my arm. "I'm going to talk to Kouji, alright?"_

_"Alright, handsome. But hurry back."_

_This girl won't quit! She's nice and very pretty, but she's just not Zoe._

_I made my way across the room to where Kouji, Kouichi and Zoe were. Zoe briefly saw me approaching the table and she turned around to talk to Kari. Wow._

_"Takuya!" said Kouji. "There you are! I haven't seen you all day! Where the hell have you been?"_

_"Oh, you know… wondering around."_

_"Ha!" laughed Kouichi. "Probably smooching Mimi?"_

_I looked at Zoe out of the corner of my eye to see if the Mimi thing brought any type of emotion in her. Nothing. She simply kept talking to Kari._

_"No", I continued. "She's a very nice girl, but she might not be the one for me."_

_"What are you talking about?" asked Kouji. "She's perfect for you!"_

_"I'm just not looking for anything, Kouji. Not now."_

_Kouji rolled his eyes. "Your life man."_

_"Would you like some more wine?" asked Kouichi._

_"Sure. Why not?"_

_I sat next to the Royals and watched for any opportunity I found to talk to Zoe. However, she kept ignoring me, even if I was only about five feet away from her. Zoe, please turn to see me! Now that I think of it, what am I supposed to say to her? It was my choice for her not to be with me right now. I can be such a moron some times._

_"We'll be right back"_

_I turned around and saw Kouji and Kouichi standing up.  
"Where are you going?" I asked._

_"I need to go see Tadao, since it'd be rude to ignore him" said Kouji._

_"I just have to pee", said Kouichi._

_I sweat dropped. "…. Uh…. Ok…."_

_Kouji rolled his eyes. "Take care of my bride for me, Takuya."_

_The twins walked away and I was left alone with Zoe and Kari. Since Zoe was still ignoring me, I decided to take matters into my own hands._

_"Um Zoe?" I said, as she turned to me. "May I please talk to you?"_

_Kari got the gist and walked away from the table. It was just us two now._

_"What do you want?" she said dryly._

_"I… I'm not sure."_

_Zoe snorted. "What a surprise."_

_"Zoe, please don't be like that. I can't stand the thought of you being so angry at me."_

_"You threw me into another man's arms! How do you expect me to be?"_

_"Just try to understand why I did it! It doesn't mean I don't love you."_

_"Takuya, you need to get a grip of reality. If you wanted to let me go then you have no rights to tell me you love me anymore. You made your choice."_

_"But I don't want you to hate me!"_

_She rolled her eyes and stood up. "Just get away from me, will you?"_

_With that, she walked towards Kouji and her father and went back to ignoring me._

_***END OF FLASHBACK***_

* * *

This is definitely getting worse every day. I hate this. I hate not being able to tell her how much I love her. I hate not being able to take her into my arms and take her right there. I simply disappeared. I've been avoiding them as much as I can because I can't seem to find a way to be around them. I miss hanging out with Kouji as well… but how can I look at him without feeling some sort of hate towards him for being with Zoe? I wish things weren't like that. I really do love them both, but they being together just makes me sick. I want to kill myself.

To make matters worse, there they are. I spotted them walking around the village with Kari and Kouichi. Kouji has his hand on Zoe's and she's laughing at something that he said. They are just so happy.

I was going insane. I was filled with jealousy and guilt and that led me to do one of the stupidest shits I could've ever done. God, I was so stupid. I can't believe what I did this morning. Why? What the hell was I thinking?! What I did earlier was not going to solve anything… I think Zoe's going to hate me for good when she finds out.

* * *

**ZOE'S POV:**

"… and then I said: A coat of armor? He must be a _Sir-vant then!"_

Everyone busted out laughing. I thought it wasn't that funny of a joke, but I guess I needed to pretend. I was still planning on how to do the task my father entrusted me with, but I never seemed to find the right time. I had already tried on my wedding night… but that didn't work out so well.

* * *

_***FLASHBACK***_

_After our wedding ceremony, Kouji took my hand and told me it was time to go to bed. I have to admit, I was terrified. I couldn't bear the thought of Kouji making love to me tonight. I only yearned for Takuya's touch, even if I was furious at him right now. Besides, I had to avoid getting pregnant or else my father's plan wouldn't work. Only I could be Queen or else the throne would go to whatever offspring might come of our marriage._

_We made our way to his royal chambers and I was mesmerized by what I saw. It had a beautiful view of the entire Kingdom and the sight of Lamia on the other side of the ocean. The flickering lights from the village made it even more breathtaking._

_Suddenly I feel a pair of lips kissing my shoulder. Kouji wrapped his arms around me and started kissing my neck._

_"You are so beautiful", he said._

_I widened my eyes and simply turned around. I smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "You are a good man."_

_He smirked and started kissing me again as gently pushed in the bed and began to crawl on top of me. I knew where this was headed and it made me uneasy. I abruptly sat down and blushed._

_"What's wrong?" he asked, puzzled._

_I had to lie. How am I going to get out of this?_

_"Uh… Well… I don't know I guess I'm just nervous."_

_Kouji smiled. "Don't be."_

_He tried kissing me again but I turned my face away._

_"I'm sorry I just… Even if we're married now… you're still a stranger to me. I… I don't know I just – "_

_"You don't feel ready" he said. He smiled and kissed my cheek. "If that's how you feel then I won't pressure you. I want you to be happy. Let's just go to bed then."_

_That was easy enough. That made me feel a bit guilty for what I was about to do._

_We both changed into more comfortable clothes and went back to bed. Kouji turned off the lights and sank next to me. He had his arm around my waist but he soon drifted into dreamland, and I could tell he was sound asleep. I gently made sure he would wake up and began to take out the dagger I had hidden under my pillow. I turned around to face him and began to raise my hand slowly. Only one more swing, and it would all be over._

_Just when I was about to do it, Kouji shifted in his sleep and began to wake up. I quickly hid the dagger back where I had hidden it and pretended to be asleep. I could feel Kouji kissing me on the cheek and going back to sleep. Dammit! I failed… By now, I was feeling pretty tired. I guess it's better that I didn't do it tonight; otherwise, people would know it was me. I'll just have to find a better opportunity that wouldn't make me look guilty._

_***END OF FLASHBACK***_

* * *

I had tried my best to find a perfect chance for me to kill Kouji. However, he always seemed to be surrounded by guards or his brother. It was hardly impossible for me to get him alone. The only time I had him alone was when we were sleeping, but I would look guilty if I did that then, However, I now have such mixed feelings about Kouji. On one hand, I think of him being a very sweet and caring man who genuinely cares about his Kingdom and preserving peace. On the other, he was still an Erelarian. They all lied, manipulated us and then destroyed us. Takuya being the perfect example.

Speaking of Takuya, I hadn't seen him since my wedding. I heard from Kouji that he moved out of the castle for "no apparent reason" and hasn't been seen ever since. I know I was harsh on my wedding night, but… Who am I kidding? I still love the man. No matter how much he hurts me, I don't think I'll ever stop loving him. He's just so… perfect. Why did he have to go and do that? I would follow him wherever he goes in a heartbeat.

"Takuya!"

As soon as I heard Kouichi's words, I turned around to see where he was looking at. There he was. Takuya was leaning against a wall, with his arms crossed on his chest. His face had no expression whatsoever.

"Takuya!" repeated Kouichi. "Come!"

Takuya simply lowered his gaze and began to walk away.

"What is with him?" asked Kouichi.

"I don't know," said Kouji. "He's been acting like this since the wedding. I haven't even seen him at all."

Kouji raised an eyebrow. "That's odd. Do you think he just wants to get married too?"

"I guess that's possible. But I told him Mimi was ready to take him and he said he wasn't sure about that."

"Then I don't get him."

Kouji paused. "Zoe?"

I turned to meet his sapphire eyes. "Yes?"

"Would you please go talk to him?"

I raised my eyebrows. "Me?"

"Yes. I think a woman's touch can make a difference. You might be even more understanding than any of us."

"But… I don't really know him all that well."

Kouji pouted. "Please?"

I sighed and paused for a few seconds. Finally, I nodded. "Alright."

Kouji smiled and I started walking towards Takuya. He was now gone from where he was standing but I knew he couldn't have gone far. I started walking around the village for several minutes but there was no sign of him. I was about to give up when I spotted a familiar figure sitting on the edge of the lake. Takuya was throwing pebbles in the water, making them bounce three times and leaving ripples behind.

"Nice shot", I said.

Takuya turned and met my gaze with those oh so perfect chocolate brown eyes of his. "Thank you, my lady."

There was an awkward pause between us as he lowered his gaze once again.

"So…" I said, my voice trailing off. "We haven't seen you in a while."

Takuya didn't respond.

"Kouji's worried about you."

Finally, he turned to face me. "Only Kouji?"

I paused. "Well, Kouichi and the other guards as well."

He chuckled. "That's it?"

I rolled my eyes and looked away. Takuya stood up and got closer to where I was standing.

"You haven't been worried?" he asked.

"Why should I? You didn't want me to care for you so…"

"I never said that."

"You didn't have to."

Takuya paused and looked at me intently. Why is it that every time he looks at me, I just melt in his gaze? This is just too hard.

"Please don't look at me like that", I said.

He gave me a crooked smile. "Why not?"

"You know why."

"I didn't think it would have an effect on you anymore."

I raised my eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

He rolled his eyes and snorted. "You just seem too caught up in your new marriage. Laughing, holding hands, kissing each other…"

"He is my husband", I retorted. "I now have a duty to him as well as the Kingdom, do I not?"

He snorted once again. "Yes well, I must confess I thought you might find more difficulties in performing your duty. You seem to be enjoying it."

"You were the one who gave up on us, Takuya! I'm trying to find a way to be happy if it means I don't get to spend the rest of my life with you! I'm trying to live without you as you said I must."

"I'm in hell, Zoe!" he snarled. "I live in torture thinking of these moments. With every look he gives you I get sicker and sicker. With every touch he gives you, I feel myself wishing my best friend the worst of things. With every kiss, I feel myself turning dark. There is a burning in me! I'm filled with anger and guilt and I can't get rid of either. Does it make you happy to know that?"

Takuya had now several tears running down his face. I too could feel lines of water descending down my cheeks. God, this hurt.

"Why do you think I moved out?" he continued. "I couldn't bear to see the two of you together. I couldn't bear to see that my best friend is now married to the girl I will always love!"

"Then you should've said something before!" I answered back. "You had so many chances to tell Kouji the truth, Takuya. You had so many opportunities in which you could've told him, and he would've understood. As soon as you realized that it was me back in Lamia, you should've said something!"

"I KNOW!" he cried. He collapsed on his knees a second later and he buried his fists on his eyes. "I know…"

I couldn't help but feel my heart break again at the sight of Takuya. He was truly upset with the situation. I could tell he truly wished he could've done things differently. Who am I kidding? I can't hate this man. I love him.

"Takuya," I said softly, as I knelt beside him. He slowly lifted his gaze to meet mine.

"I'm sorry, Zoe" he said.

"Takuya?"

We both turned around and Mimi was approaching us with Kouji, Kari and Kouichi. Great. That bitch is just everywhere now. Why won't she leave him alone? Mimi paused when she realized I had my hand on Takuya's shoulder.

"What's going on?" she asked.

I removed my hand from Takuya's shoulder as fast as I could. "I was just talking to him. He seemed a bit upset, today."

"Why would he be upset?" asked Mimi. "He now has a big reason to be the opposite."

"What do you mean?" asked Kouji.

Mimi smiled and hugged Takuya from behind. His gaze was dropped to the floor.

"Well," said Mimi. "We're getting married!"

* * *

**O_O ... Oh oh... Takuya seriously keeps making things worse doesn't he? Are Mimi and Takuya really going to go through with this? Will Zoe find a way to kill Kouji? Will our beloved Takumi ever get a chance to be together again? FOLLOW/FAVE to stay tunedddd! Review review reviewww!**

***Knock knock***

**me: Who is it?**

***Hiraki pokes his head in***

**Hiraki: It's me. Did you call me?**

**me: Ohhhh yes come in.**

**Hiraki: What do you want?**

**me: *smirks wikedly*.. Oh it's not me who wants you. They were just getting hungry.**

**Hiraki: ? Who?**

**me: *points to his back***

**Hiraki: *turns around and sees the mob one more time, with a firepit on the middle and several pitchforks*... O.o ... WHAT? NOT AGAIN! NO.. I REFUSE TO! THIS IS GETTING RIDICULOUS!**

**me: You have no choice. They're going to make you their dinner.**

**Hiraki: O_O WHAT?!**

**Mob: LET'S COOK HIM! *charges up to the pig that Hiraki is and start beating him up***

**me: O.o .. I'm pretty sure he won't taste that well... Oh well... *continues to eat popcorn***


	14. Submission

**Hello! Yay for fast updates, right? This is going to be a very juicy chapter!**

**PokemonFreak90 – Not saying xD Maybe you're right, maybe you're not. I'm just warning you… be ready for surprised all the way!**

**Red Page – I know. Taki's an idiot. I feel terrible for Zoe… Hahaha well then it means I'm doing my job if I keep surprising you! :D Expect many more twists coming your way! :D I know you will love this chapter!**

**dbzgtfan2004 – Of course my friend! I update every day or every two days xD**

**The Keeper of Worlds – I know! Just when you think things can't get any worse… they do! :D I have a few tricks under my sleeve hehe. Oh and I'm good. Hiraki is all yours. Not sure if I like the taste of morons lol.**

**Guest1 – I know. Our beloved Takumi seems so hopeless… but good that you trust me because you will LOVE me later on ;D And no problem. Trust me, a Hiraki beating? It's fun!**

**Aquamarine6996 – I know :( Takuya just keeps getting things worse doesn't he? Hope you enjoy this chapter! (btw… Kouichi says hi xD)**

**Alright! Enough replies… let's get to the story! :D Hope you guys enjoy this! I'm sure I will. Here it is… CHAPTER 14!**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Submission**

**_[ERELARIA]_**

**TAKUYA'S POV:**

_ "We're getting married!"_

As soon as Mimi spoke those words, there was a mix of emotions in the air. Kouji, Kouichi and Kari were in utter shock. Their eyes couldn't be wider and their mouths were hanging open. Zoe was a complete mess. She was in shock and she seemed angry and miserable at the same time. I knew she felt that I had betrayed her somehow. My face was crimson red and I was simply ashamed. My gaze refused to meet any of the others'.

"W-What did you just say?" asked Kouji, breaking the silence.

"You heard me!" said Mimi, who was now beaming. "Takuya and I are getting married! He proposed to me this morning! Isn't it wonderful?"

"… I'm confused…" said Kouichi. "How did this happen?"

"Takuya, you said you weren't ready for such a serious relationship", added Kouji.

I didn't respond. I was just staring at the ground looking embarrassed.

Mimi laughed. "He obviously changed his mind!"

"If you're… engaged," said Zoe, her voice cracking a little. "Where's the ring?"

Everyone looked at Mimi's bare hand. Mimi simply glared at Zoe.

"He's going to give me one once he finds the perfect one."

"I'm still confused", said Kouichi. "How the hell did this happen?"

Mimi smiled and turned to me. "He just came to my room this morning and blurted it out. It was so spontaneous and so romantic! Right, honey?"

I gave her a faint nod and finally exchanged looks with the rest of the group. I hated this. What the hell did I get myself into?

"Well then," said Kouji, smiling. "Congratulations you two!"

He came over and patted me on the back and hugged Mimi. Kouichi and Kari smiled and did the same thing. Zoe, on the other hand, didn't move. Of course, Mimi noticed this and decided to say something about it.

"Well?" she said, staring at Zoe. "Aren't we going to get the blessing from our Queen?"

Zoe hesitated and let out a faint smile, which soon turned dark. "Congratulations to both of you. You _really_ deserve each other."

Her gaze was throwing daggers at me. I knew she'd hate me for this. Could I screw things up even more? Probably. I seem to have a natural talent for this.

"Let's celebrate!" said Kouichi.

"Actually," said Zoe. "I'm not feeling that well. Kouji, would you mind dearly if I went to lay down for a while?"

Kouji smiled. "Of course not, beautiful. Go and rest. Kari will accompany you."

With that, Zoe turned around and almost sprinted her way back to the castle. I felt the urge to chase after her and explain the situation. It really wasn't what it looked like. God, how could I be so stupid?

* * *

_***FLASHBACK OF THIS MORNING***_

_Ugh… my head hurts. I think my entire world is spinning before my eyes, and I'm pretty sure everybody looks like a twin right now. Whoops! Almost tripped with that rock haha. Get out of my way rock… just… just stay! Stay! Good rock. Ugh… Why I thought that drinking that many shots was a good idea is beyond me. I spent all night drinking, and now the sun is coming up, and I'm still drunk as fuck. How many did I drink? 6? 12? Nah… probably like 28. Plus, I drank about 12 glasses of wine. Shit. I'm surprised I'm even walking right now. I guess alcohol doesn't really mend broken hearts… I'm still thinking about Zoe. My beautiful, loving Zoe. She's married! Kouji must be enjoying every fucking minute of it. She also doesn't care anymore! Dammit my life is hell. I think I need to go and talk to her. I need to win her back and this time go through with it. Yes! I will be all cute and adorable and she'll want me back! And then Kouji will be happy for me because he's a good guy and he loves me. Well, not that kind of love. I'm not gay! I like women. No. I like Zoe. Aww yes. Zoe. ONLY Zoe. I'm going to go to her room right now! I know Kouji was away on that hunting trip with Kouichi and some other guards, so she had to be alone. Hmmm… if I could only know where the fuck I was. All of these doors look the same! Hmmm… ok it's got to be that one. That one's huge right? Huge doors means important people live there… and Zoe's very important. Yup, Takuya, you're a genius. Like alcohol can stop me. Ha!_

_I knock on the door and wait for an answer. I think I heard a faint mumble but I couldn't really figure it out. I knock again and almost fell over. Dammit! Was it that stupid rock again? He better run from me before I kill him._

_Finally, someone opens the door. I lift my gaze and it's all completely blurry._

_"Takuya?"_

_That voice was sweet. That's my beautiful Zoe! I smile and immediately kiss her. Her lips feel a bit… different. But it must be the dry weather. She is stunned by my gesture, but then starts kissing me back. I knew she still loved me. After a few seconds of sharing a passionate kiss, I step back to take a breath._

_"Takuya," she says. "I –"_

_"I love you", I said interrupting her words. "I love you so much and I know I screwed things up, but I want to make it up to you."_

_"Huh? You… you didn't really screw things up."_

_I smiled. "I love that you're saying that. I'm so positive we can have an amazing future together, no matter what lies ahead of us. I'll talk to Kouji to sort everything out because I can't do this without his official blessing, but I need to ask you something anyways. Then I'll deal with him."_

_"Yes?"_

_I smiled and attempted to get on one knee. I lost my balance and fell on my face, however. Very graceful, Takuya._

_"Oh my god!" she said. "Are you alright?"_

_"I'm fine, don't worry!"_

_I struggled to get back into the correct position, but finally managed to do it. Finally, I looked at her blurry face and smiled._

_"You are the girl I was meant to be with. Ever since I was a child and my parents died, I felt that I was empty. I had Kouji, Kouichi and King Yutaka, but I always felt that something was missing. That changed the day I met you. You are that last puzzle piece I've been looking for and you are definitely the girl I want to spend the rest of my life with. I don't care how hard it is, I won't let you go and we will be together. So… I don't really have a ring to give you, but… will you marry me?"_

_I could feel her hand shaking and she was sobbing._

_"Of course I'll marry you, silly boy!"_

_Yes! She said yes! Fuck, that's such a relief! Dammit. I'm the luckiest bastard in the world. I stood up and kissed her again, passionately. Our souls were now one. I feel something odd but I think that's just the alcohol. How can anything be wrong when I'm with Zoe? I closed the door behind me and we finally consumed our love once again._

_A few hours later I slowly start waking up. Ugh, my head is pounding. I'm seriously never drinking again. I feel like I'm going to be sick, but something stops me. Flashes of what happened earlier start coming back to me. I was so drunk, but I managed to propose to Zoe. And the best part is, she said 'yes'! How did I get to be the luckiest bastard in the world? I have the most beautiful woman at my side, who loves me back and has agreed to spend the rest of her life with me. All I have to do now is talk to Kouji. I feel bad for doing this behind his back, but I hope he understands. She's very important to me as well as he is._

_I suddenly feel Zoe shifting in her sleep, and snuggling to me. She had her arms around me and her face was buried in my bare chest. Without opening my eyes, I smile and start stroking her hair while I kiss her head. I can feel her waking up but I am too lazy to open my eyes. An embrace is all I need right now._

_"Good morning, sleepyhead", she says._

_Wait a minute. That doesn't sound like Zoe. No. Zoe's voice is gentler and as soft as an angel's sigh. What the fuck is going on? I open my eyes and my heart sinks. Mimi was laying in the bed next to me, and we were both stripped down under the sheets._

_"Oh my god!" I said, jumping so hard from the bed that he fell on the floor with a heavy thud. "Ow!"_

_"Are you alright?" asked Mimi._

_"I'm ok" I lied. This is not good. What the fuck did I do last night?!_

_Mimi smirked. "Come back to bed, honey."_

_"Uh… I think I really need to go."_

_She pouted but then went back to smirking. "No! Why? I want to celebrate our little engagement! We should have another round, don't you think?"_

_I was blushing like crazy. Fuck. Shit, shit, shit, SHIT! I start dressing up as fast as I can and prepare myself to run away._

_"Mimi I really need to go. I'll see you later alright?"_

_She rolled her eyes in defeat. "Fine. I love you!"_

_I nervously and ran towards the door. "Bye!"_

_I fled her room and I ran across the halls like a lunatic. Several guards tried to stop me and say hi, but I ignored everyone in my path. I can't believe this. I can't believe I just did that! No matter how drunk I was, I shouldn't have mistaken Zoe with… ugh… Mimi! They are two completely different people! Zoe's beautiful, smart, kind, generous… and I could go on forever naming her qualities. Mimi… well yeah she was pretty… but she was also extremely clingy, obnoxious, rude and even judgmental. How Kouji thought we would hit it off is beyond me. He should know me better than that. Then again, I'd never had a girlfriend, so it's not like he could compare girls. The point is, the only girl for me is the girl he's married to! And now, as if things weren't so fucked up already, I fucked it up even more! How the hell am I going to get out of this? Dammit!_

_***END OF FLASHBACK***_

This is entirely my fault. Zoe and I are further apart than ever and it's all because of me. I should've just listened to her from the very beginning. Now, what are the obstacles that stand in our way you ask? Ha! Well, to sum up there's: the fact that Kouji is my best friend and he's happily married to Zoe, the fact that their marriage is what's keeping the Kingdoms of Erelaria and Lamia at peace, the fact that I already gave my blessing to Kouji and Zoe, the fact that as Captain of the army is my duty to serve the King and remain loyal to him (which Kouji has done endless things for me so it's also my duty to pay him back as a friend), and the fact that I am now engaged to his obnoxious cousin, Mimi. Great. This is just fucking perfect. I've done some really stupid shit in the past, but this time I really outdid myself in creating this fucking web of problems that I cannot untangle. The worst part is, I'm not even sure if I did this out of payback to the whole situation (which is ridiculous since I basically pushed Zoe into Kouji's arms), or if I really mistook Mimi for Zoe. I mean, how could I mistake those two? I don't know. I just know one thing: I REALLY don't want to marry Mimi.

* * *

**ZOE'S POV:**

I finally reached my room and I can release the tears I was holding back. Takuya's getting _married?_ And to that slut, Mimi?! AGH! I could just KILL HIM! How the hell could he do this?

I can't take this anymore. I have to get this over with. I hadn't found any good opportunity to kill Kouji, but I needed to do it now. I needed to finish what I came here for and give Erelaria's throne to my father. I can't handle it! I'm going to finish what I came here to do and then that's it. I don't have anything else to live for in this world. Everything has been taken from me: my mother, my father's good side, my liberty and Takuya. I am sick of it. Kari, Tommy and JP are the only good people left and they will have to manage without me. I need to end this interminable pain NOW. I don't care any more.

"Zoe?"

I turned and saw Kari's worried expression poking in the door.

"Go away, Kari!" I sobbed.

Obviously, that wasn't going to happen. Kari walked in and closed the door behind her. She slowly made it towards the edge of my bed, and put her hand on my back. I was so frustrated, I yanked her hand away.

"Leave me alone!" I yelled. "I want to be left alone!"

Kari frowned. "You know that's not true. You know you want to talk about it."

"I really don't Kari. Not this time."

"Then you want some company."

"No, Kari. This is too damn hard."

"That's why you need a friend", she said as she smiled kindly.

I sighed and wiped a few tears from my eyes. "I don't know what else to do, Kari. I feel like every day it just gets worse and worse. When is this going to end? I mean, it's one thing that Takuya and me can't be together… but for him to marry another woman? Especially someone as insufferable as that bitch, Mimi?! How could he do this to me?!"

A fresh line of tears came running down my cheeks, as I choked on my own words.

"I can't take this anymore, Kari."

Kari sighed and stroked my hair. "I know it's hard, Zoe. I know how awful you must be feeling right now… but it's going to get better. You know that even the darkest of storms will pass eventually. This is no different."

I shook my head deliberately. "It is different this time. I just don't see how things are going to start looking up from now on. I mean, I feel like I hit rock bottom. Furthermore, every time I think it can't get any worse, fate has a way of proving me wrong!"

Kari said nothing.

"I should've never rescued him from that beach", I continued. "If I hadn't met him, none of this would've happened."

Kari shook her head. "You don't mean that. Meeting Takuya was the best thing that could've happened to you and you know it. You've never been so happy in your entire life."

"But I've also never been so miserable!"

Kari paused but then smiled. "Wasn't it you who told me that it was better to have loved and lost than to have never loved before?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yes. But not when you're forced to see everything you want right in front of you, but never being able to truly have it."

"I understand that, Zoe. But you can't give up just yet. There has to be a way for – "

"THERE IS NO OTHER WAY!" I snarled. "Kari! Don't you see? It's over! I'm just going to do what I came here to do and that's it."

Kari raised her eyebrows. "What? You're seriously considering going through with you father's plan?"

"Why not? It's not like I have something here to look forward to. I just want to finish this and be done with it."

"Zoe", she said with a worrying tone. "This is not you! The Zoe I know is kind, and gentle and caring! How could you be ok with murdering someone?"

"Because all that old Zoe got was to get her heart broken over and over again. I'm tired of being the victim. I'm tired of having to suffer because of these stupid Erelarians. I'm done!"

"But, Zoe – "

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door that made us both jump. Kari slowly stood up and opened the door slightly. I could see her eyes widening, but she refused to open the door all the way. I could see she pulled out her hand and grabbed something, while the person on the other side whispered something. A second later, she nodded and closed the door behind her.

"Who was that?" I asked.

Kari didn't respond, but instead handed me the note she had in her hands.

"Just open it," she said.

I raised my eyebrows puzzled, and took the note from her hands. I carefully unfolded it and began to read:

_"Dear Zoe,_

_Please meet me by the cave near the Lake of Léger after sunset. Kouji will be off with the guards again for the hunting season, so he won't notice you're gone. You can take the tunnels from the Northern kitchen, without being seen. I need to explain everything. Please come._

_Forever yours,_

_T."_

I was shaking and more tears were coming down my face. _"Forever yours?"_ Wow. He had some nerve saying those words. I can't believe this!

"Are you going to go?" asked Kari, who was sitting beside me, skimming over the note.

I snorted. "Of course I'm not going to meet him! There's no way on Earth he deserves this. If he wanted this to be over, then he is going to get what he wanted. There's nothing he can say or do to make me go there tonight."

* * *

**TAKUYA'S POV:**

It was getting late. The sun was long gone and I was still sitting at the edge of the lake, waiting for Zoe to appear. When I gave the note to Kari, she looked surprise to see me. But I could tell she was relieved. Maybe she was happy that I was going to correct the situation? I hope so. More than that, I hope Zoe would be happy as well that I wanted to explain things to her. How am I going to do it? No idea. I just knew I had to say something.

I felt uneasy with every second that passed. It felt that the sun went down ages ago. Why wasn't she here yet? I hope she didn't get caught. Or… maybe she won't come? Oh no. Please let her come. I don't know what I'll do if she refuses to meet me. She wouldn't do that… would she? Well, I screwed up big time. But my feelings towards haven't changed one bit. Well, that's a lie. They've actually grown. Ugh. Come one, Zoe. Please come.

Another hour passed and still no sign of her. She is not coming. Damn it. I should've known better. Like she was ever going to forgive me for what I did. That's it. I'm screwed. She'll never forgive me and she wants nothing to do with me. Fuck. I just want to die right now.

I was about to give up and leave, when I heard a 'cracking' sound behind me. I stood up quickly and I took out my sword and held in in front of me.

"Who goes there?"

Suddenly, out of the bushes, came out a figure with a cloak. The figure slowly removed the cloak and I saw Zoe standing in front of me.

"Jeez!" she said. "You were expecting me. Why so paranoid?"

"Oh" I blushed. "Sorry. I didn't think you were coming."

Zoe shrugged. "I almost wasn't."

I smiled. "What changed your mind?"

She sighed. "I don't know. I think… I think I just need closure."

I bit my lip nervously. "Don't say that."

"What do you want, Takuya?"

"I want to explain myself."

"There's nothing to say Takuya! You're marrying that horny slut! I hate you for it!"

"First of all, it's not what it looks like. And Second of all, you married Kouji, Zoe! So why does it matter to you if I marry Mimi, anyways?"

"Because at least my marriage was forced and yours was by choice, Takuya!"

Tears were running down both of our faces by now. She sank on the floor and began to cry even harder.

"You have no idea what seeing you with Mimi did to me", she continued. "You and everyone threw me into Kouji's arms, but at least I wanted to be with you instead. You just voluntarily offered to marry Mimi!"

I put my hand behind my hand nervously. "You need to know the truth, Zoe. I need you to know that the whole Mimi thing was a misunderstanding."

"It seemed pretty clear to me."

"No! You don't know what happened!"

"Then tell me!"

I sighed. "I was completely drunk. I had been drinking the entire night before and I was completely wasted. I tried to fight it so hard, but I gave up. I knew I couldn't go on without you. So, I basically made my way to the castle to talk to you. But… well… I wasn't obviously in my right mind. So I accidentally ran into the wrong room and thought that Mimi was you."

Zoe's eyes widened. "You thought that obnoxious bitch was me?!"

"I know… I can't believe I mistook her for you. You are NOTHING alike. You are so kind, and gentle, and beautiful Zoe. I love you. She's… she's just not the right girl for me."

Zoe swallowed and gave me a crooked smile.

"Anyways," I continued. "I honestly didn't know what I was doing. I wanted to tell you that I couldn't take it anymore and that I was going to talk to Kouji. No matter what, I needed to be with you. That's when I proposed to you. Only… it was Mimi."

Zoe sat silent for a few more minutes. "What happened after?"

Oh, shit. "What do you mean after?"

Zoe glared at me. "Did you… you know?"

Fuck. I sighed. "… yes."

Zoe started crying even harder. I took her into my arms and hugged her.

"Zoe, please. It didn't mean anything. I swear! I know you don't believe me but it's true! I would never do that in my right mind!"

"But you did, Takuya!" she said as she shoved me off. "I can't believe this!"

"I'm so sorry. Look you and Kouji have probably also… you know. But I want you nevertheless."

Zoe raised her eyebrows. "Kouji and I haven't slept together!"

I paused. "What?"

"You heard me. I would never do that!"

"Are you serious?"

"Of course not. Takuya, I love you. How could I ever do something like that?"

I swallowed hard. Shit. I feel some sort of relief inside of me. All this time, that image had been torturing me every waking moment, and it wasn't even real. Crap, but now I feel worse. I, once again, had hurt Zoe.

"Zoe…"

"Just forget it, Takuya", she said storming off. However, I managed to grab her by her arm and I pulled her towards me.

"Takuya let me go."

"No", I said firmly. "That has been my mistake all along. I let you go and I've been paying the price ever since. I'm done with that. I love you and ONLY you. I only want to be with you for the rest of my life and I am ready to face any challenges that may get in our way. As long as I have you with me, there's nothing that can destroy me. We'll do this together, just like we should've done from the beginning. I know I've hurt you and I know I've been an idiot, but I'm going to make it up to you every day for the rest of my life. I will never, EVER leave you again and I will love you for longer than forever."

Then, I pressed my lips gently on hers and we both succumbed to the moment. Our tongues explored each other's mouths as we forgot about everything around us. I took control and started to gently crawl on top of her. After that, every one of our problems seemed to just fly away. Nothing else mattered. It was only her and me. Together, like it should've been from the start.

* * *

**So, Takuya screwed up and accidentally proposed to Mimi…. But now he finally kissed Zoe again! YAY! How are Mimi and Kouji going to take the news? Will this cause another war? Will best friends continue their friendship after this? Will Zoe kill Kouji now that she's forgiven Takuya? FOLLOW/FAVE to stay tuned! And review, review, review!**


	15. A Ray of Light in the Dark

**Hi guys! I was falling asleep towards the end becuz I'm exhausted, but I wanted to update anyways. Such a good girl, aren't I? :) I do it for you guys!**

**The Keeper of Worlds - Hahaha you know you love me ;) You love being intrigued. But I am glad you're enjoy it this much! With OC you mean (original character)? If so, then of course! Why not? You're one of my loyal reviewers so I'd be crazy to say no to that ^_^... I still have to finish this story and I may take a little break after I finish this one to brainstorm a few things. But PM me whatever ideas you have and we can discuss them further? Sounds good? :D**

**Red Page - Haha I know. Takuya had to redeem himself somehow right? But yeah, the Kouji thing.. let's say it'll be to ****_die _****for ;)... jk... lol. But it will be pretty intense and edge-of-the-chair-sitting worthy. And of course, you can bet that Mimi won't be happy at ALL! You'll have to wait and see! :D**

**Aquamarine6996 - Awwww thanksss! :D I wouldnt say a superstar though *puts on raybands and starts winking at paparazzis*... oops.. im back hahha... Well it'll get more intense in the next chapters so keep an eye out for that! :D Kouichi will talk to you after this story is done! He's just concentrating on getting into "character" lol**

**PokemonFreak90 - What do I keep telling you about negativity? Don't worry haha Yes there has to be a few cuts and scrapes along the way, but I of course can do what I do best... which is write great Takumi stories :)**

**Guest1 - Haha I know.. *note to self: NEVER give Taki alcohol again... and maybe get him into Alcoholics Anonymous just in case...* ... anyways :D You'll see what happens with Zoe ;) Hope you keep enjoying this! I still have around 10-11 more chapters planned so it's not over yet!**

**Guest - Oh boy. Your responses are LONG haha. I'll just sum up because I am sooo tired and I need to go to bed :)... 1. Hey don't nag me! I'm doing this for a purpose :) so just trust me.. I ALWAYS find ways to fix what I write... that's the point right? :) . 2. Koujis is NOT crazy. He is just a really good guy and really trusts his closest friends. Remember Takuya is like a brother to him and he really cares for Zoe. 3. Taki is definitely never going to drink that much again! lol. You can count on that. Anyways, thank you for restoring your faith in me. I'm planning on around 10-11 more chapters so I still have a lot to do! :D Enjoy it!**

**Ok! Here we go! There's a lot more of this story to go, so I'm taking it one chapter at a time! :D Ladies and gentlemen... Bob... CHAPTER 15!**

* * *

**Chapter 15: A Ray of Light in the Dark**

**_[ERELARIA]_**

**ZOE'S POV:**

My mother used to say that there was nothing love couldn't conquer. Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, and loving someone deeply gives you courage. Thus, you had the perfect combination for your soul to find true happiness. This is how I feel when I am with Takuya. Knowing how much he loves me, no matter what went wrong and the mistakes we've made, gives me the strength to believe that we will get through this and will be happy together. And the way I feel about him gives me the courage to fight for that happiness. I know that two souls that are as meant to be as we are, have to find a way. It's called destiny.

I opened my eyes, only to find that pair of chocolate brown ones that always make me feel warm inside, staring deeply into my green orbs. Finally, after so much suffering, I was wrapped in my Takuya's embrace. Our noses were touching each other and, despite it being a bit cold, the intertwining of our bodies kept us warm.

"I love you so much", said Takuya. He was giving me one of his crooked smiles that made my heart melt, and caressing my face with the back of his fingers. "I'm so sorry for putting you through all of this."

I smiled and gave him a light kiss. "That's in the past now, Takuya. All that matters is that you're here now, with me; and that I love you too."

He let out a faint laugh and shook his head. "You have no idea how happy it makes me to hear you say that. But I still feel terrible. You sure as hell didn't deserve any of the terrible things I've done. I forced you into accepting Kouji's hand in marriage, then I promised you I would tell him the truth and ended up giving you both my blessing, then the whole dancing and talking to Mimi, telling you that it was over, complaining that you were too friendly to Kouji when I was the one who started the whole thing, AND to make matters worse, I proposed to Mimi! All I've done is brought you tears and unhappiness. I don't know how you can still love me after all that."

"Takuya, it hasn't all been your fault. I should've told you my real name when we first met. We could've avoided all of this."

"But you had a good reason for what you did. I didn't."

"You did too. I know I got angry and upset but, believe me or not, I understand why you did what you did. You are actually such a good friend that you were willing to put Kouji's happiness before your own. That's the most noble thing you could've done."

He snorted. "Thanks. But the Mimi thing was unacceptable."

I rolled my eyes and gave him a playful smirk. "Ok. That was pretty stupid of you. But at least we're together now. That's all that matters, right?"

Takuya smiled at me and kissed my nose. "Of course, Zoe. I promise I will never leave you again. I love you."

"I love you, too."

We shared a passionate kiss once again. Our tongues sneaked into each other's mouths and explored around. I couldn't believe how much I loved him. He just makes me so happy.

Suddenly, my happy bubble was burst. I just realized that this is actually far from over. We still had too much to deal with. For one, Mimi was still in the picture. Is not like Takuya could simply leave her. She was Kouji and Kouichi's cousin! And he had proposed to her… I don't think that will be an easy thing to get out of. Then, there's the fact that I'm still married to Kouji. I'm cheating on the King of an entire Kingdom with his best friend and the Captain of the army! Wow…

"Takuya?" I said, breaking apart from our kiss.

"Yes, my love?" He said, looking me in a way that almost made me say 'never mind' and keep on kissing him.

"We need to make a plan. You know we have to find a way to solve this."

He sighed and nodded, while putting a strand of hair behind my ear. "I know. I'm just trying to think of how we can get out of this, not that it's been a while."

"Yeah, it won't be easy."

"Yeah. I need to figure out a way to tell Kouji without hurting him. I fear that the wrong words might just kill him."

Kill him… kill him? OH MY GOD! KILL HIM! I completely forgot about this. I'm supposed to murder Kouji too! Oh my God! What do I do? I already promised my father a thousand times I would do it. Takuya would hate me forever if I did it. But if Takuya tells Kouji the truth, then I won't be able to complete the mission.

"Maybe I can just tell him everything from the beginning he will understand", said Takuya.

"No!" I cried.

Takuya raised his eyebrows. "No? What do you mean? We need to tell him, Zoe."

"I-I know… it's just… why don't we keep it a secret for now?"

"A secret?" he asked incredulously. "Secrets are what have led us to where we are!"

"Takuya, if we tell Kouji, not only might you lose your best friend's trust, but Erelaria and Lamia will start another war! Besides, you're engaged to their cousin. So you'd be betraying their entire family."

"Well… what do you suggest?"

I paused. "I think we might just need to keep it a secret until we come up with a better plan. A plan that will entitle us being together, Kouji and Mimi not getting their hearts broken, and the safety of our kingdoms. You are as responsible for Erelaria as I am for Lamia."

"So… you mean for now… we have a secret affair?"

I nodded. "I guess."

He bit his lip nervously. "I don't know, Zoe… I feel bad enough having made love to you earlier while not telling Kouji. Now we need to keep lying to him and be together behind his back?"

"Takuya, it's the only way we can do this for now. If you don't want to hurt him, we need to come up with a good plan."

Takuya paused for a few seconds but then sighed. "Alright. We just need to be careful then."

"Of course. And what are you planning to do about… you know… the Mimi girl?"

He chuckled. "I'll just marry her for the heck of it."

My eyes widened. "What?!"

Takuya burst out laughing. "I'm kidding! I'll deal with her today."

I smiled and kissed him. I felt bad about lying to him, but I'm afraid he would tell Kouji the truth and have me and my father murdered. I'd have to see how to deal with this later. Suddenly, I felt something uncomfortable against my skin.

"Ugh, Takuya… I think the pommel of your sword is poking me."

He smirked and whispered in my ear. "That is so not my sword."

I blushed and he started kissing me passionately again. The infatuation between us gets more irrational with each passing day, and we couldn't take it anymore.

* * *

**TAKUYA'S POV:**

Zoe left before it got too late. If Kouji didn't find her sleeping in their room, who knows what could happen? Anyways, after she left, I made my way back to my little shack in the woods. I honestly haven't felt this alive since we were last together. I love her so damn much. I feel like we do have a chance again. This time, I wouldn't screw it up no matter what. I was lucky enough Zoe forgave me, so I need to make things right. I guess we need to keep it a secret for now, which is awful since I don't want to go behind Kouji's back. But, do we really have a choice? I don't want to hurt him nor I want the Kingdoms to start another war because of us. Damn it. What to do?

Morning came and I couldn't come up with anything. I had spent all night trying to come up with a way to benefit anyone and I couldn't find one. Why was this so hard?

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard a loud knock on the door. I jumped from my bed and almost fell to the floor.

"Takuya?"

I recognized that voice. Damn it. I hurried up to the door and opened it, revealing a beaming Mimi in a blue gown.

"Hello Mimi," I said politely.

"Hello handsome!" she smiled as she invited herself inside. "How are you this fine morning?"

"Um… pretty good, I guess?"

"Me too! Want to know why?"

I frowned. "Do I?"

"Of course silly boy! It's because I figured we could take today and start planning our wedding! We have so much to do! We need to pick a date, choose the flowers, choose location – well… it has to be the castle of course – I need to find a dress, you need to find a suit, we need to have a guest list an-"

"Wow, wow, wow, wow!" I said, interrupting Mimi's rambling. Her mouth was speaking around 10 words per second. "Slow down, Mimi. I actually need to talk to you."

"Oh, what is it sweetie?" she said, smiling at me.

How do I tell her this? "Um… well… you see… you're such a nice girl. I even think that someday you're going to make some lucky man, the happiest man on earth."

Her eye started twitching. "_S-Some_ man? What do you mean _some_ man?"

I started laughing nervously. "Haha, well… you see… I just… I think this is just going a little to fast for me. You see? So… I think we should… **cough, cough**… maybe… reconsider the wedding?"

I swear, Mimi's eyes almost fell out of her body. Her mouth is hanging open and she just has this 'psycho-killer' look in her face, which scares the crap out of me.

"Y-You… you want to… you want to WHAT?!"

Oh boy… she's angry.

"Well, it's just that I think is too soon, you see? You're nice but I'm just not ready for that kind of commitment, and I think you are and you should be with someone who is."

"THEN WHY THE FUCK DID YOU PROPOSE?"

Think quickly. Do I tell her the truth? Yeah sure… IF I WANT TO DIE! She'd kill me if she knew I mistook her for Zoe… not to mention that my secret love for Zoe would be out in the open. So… yeah truth is definitely not the answer here.

"WELL?!" she snarled.

Shit. Um….

"Mimi…" I mumbled. "I'm sorry… I thought I was ready but it turns out I'm not. I'm so so so so so SO sorry!"

I expected a very hard slap on my face. Maybe a punch in the nose, or in my stomach or my… **gulp**… area… But she was just standing there, staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Is that the reason?" she asked, her expression unreadable.

"Umm… yeah. Why?" Please don't tell me she knows.

She paused for a few seconds and kept staring at me. Finally she starts laughing and I am more confused than ever.

"Oh silly boy," she says between laughs. "You're just getting cold feet! That's normal! There's nothing to be afraid of."

Crap. "No, Mimi… you don't understand."

"Shhh", she said as she placed a finger on my lip. "This is what we're going to do. I am going to take charge of the wedding details. You leave everything to me, ok?"

"But –"

"Ah, ah, ah! You let me worry about the wedding and you only worry about being at the altar and marrying me, alright?"

Oh trust me… I am.

"Mimi, listen to me! I… I'm sorry but I don't want to be with you!"

She sighed and smiled. "Just relax, honey. It's all going to be fine. I have to run but I'll see you later, alright?"

She kissed my cheek and sprinted towards the door before I could say anything else. Fuck! Ok, that girl is insane! Am I speaking human or what? Well… human is not a language. Ugh! You know what I mean!... Who the fuck am I talking to now?

Anyways… the point is… now what am I going to do? I tried breaking up but she's not letting go! God…

Just then, there was a knock on the door. Great. She's back.

"Come in, Mimi…"

"It's not Mimi, lover boy", said Davis as he poked his head inside. "It's me."

I rolled my eyes. "Thank God it's only you."

He raised his eyebrow. "What do you mean? Weren't you expecting Mimi?"

"Yeah, but it's not what you think. I… I'm just having a rough day."

"Well, I don't understand what's so hard! I heard you got engaged yesterday… thanks for telling me by the way!"

"Sorry. I was just busy with Z… umm stuff. Besides, I think I'm not even engaged anymore."

"What?"

I sighed. "I don't know, it's strange. I know I proposed to her, but I was REALLY drunk and had no idea what I was doing."

Davis's eyes widened and he burst out laughing.

"You were drunk when you proposed!? Hahahahahahhaha! That is classic! YES!"

"Dude, shut up! It's not funny. I told Mimi I wasn't ready to get married but then she took it as if I had cold feet. She still plans on going trough with the wedding even after I told her I didn't want to be with her!"

Davis was still snickering. "Oh Takuya… what are you going to do?"

I sighed. "I have no idea… I guess talk to Kouji about it? See if he can help?"

"Yeah, I suppose that's your best bet. Speaking of… have you seen him? That's why I came here to you… to see if you'd seen him."

I shook my head. "No. I haven't seen him today. Why?"

"Oh just wondering. I wanted to pass some things by him but I haven't seen him. Maybe he's just with Zoe."

"Probably."

I really hope he's not trying anything with her though. Stop it, Takuya! She's with you now. I have to trust that she'll do enough to not raise suspicion, without exceeding. The problem is even one kiss on the cheek makes my blood boil in rage.

* * *

**ZOE'S POV:**

I can't stop smiling. Las night, my time with Takuya was just so… perfect. I wish I could've stayed in his arms forever. It was simply magical. Even with Kouji by my side, I simply imagined that it was Takuya. The feeling of his toned chest and toned arms wrapped around me was simply mind-blowing. I could steel feel his messy auburn hair between my fingers… his soft lips brushing against mine… Ugh! Why does he make me feel like this all the time? God!

I turned around and realized that I was wrong. Kouji wasn't in bed with me. He must have left while I was still sleeping. Well… after last night… who wouldn't be exhausted?

Jus then, there was a knock on the door that made me jump.

"Who is it?"

Kari's voice came in from the other side of the door. "It's me! Kari! Can I come in?"

"Of course."

She came in and she was bringing me breakfast.

"You look happy today," she said.

I smiled. "I guess a had a good night."

"Mhmmm… I suppose you and Takuya are back?"

"Er… Maybe."

Kari rolled her eyes. "Zoe, you're asking for trouble, you know?"

"Kari just, relax. Takuya and I have everything figured out."

"Oh really? So what's your plan?"

I paused. "Well… we're going to be secretly together for. That is, until we figure out a way to save our Kingdoms and not hurt Kouji."

Kari raised an eyebrow. "Zoe… you're supposed to… you know..."

"I know. I still haven't figured out that part yet. I don't want Takuya to hate me."

"Well, you might want to think about something fast."

"Why?"

"Because he's coming for you."

"What?"

"Yeah. He's coming to get you. I overheard a guard talk about how he was planning on taking you somewhere special and private."

I froze. "So, just the two of us?"

Kari nodded.

Oh boy… This was my chance. I could kill Kouji today and get everything over with. Suddenly, there was another knock in my door.

"Zoe?"

Kouji entered the room and smiled.

"Good morning, beautiful."

I smiled back. "Good morning, Kouji."

"Are you ready for a big day?"

"Why is it big?"

He smirked and sat next to me on the edge of the bed. "Well… I wanted to take you somewhere special. I was hoping we could get some well-deserved alone time. What do you say?"

I gave him a crooked smile. "Sounds good."

"Perfect. Get dressed and I'll be waiting downstairs."

With that, he left the room. Here we go.

* * *

We had been riding for a while now and we just seemed to be getting deeper and deeper into the forest. Before we left, I packed my dagger in my bag. It was the dagger I'd be using to kill Kouji. It was perfect that we were so isolated, because my backup story would fit in perfectly. Some foreigners surprised us and attacked us? Sounds about right… Ugh… But why does this feel so wrong?

We finally made it to a beautiful spot in the middle of the woods. There was a small waterfall, surrounded by hundreds of flowers. On top of the waterfall, there was a spot where you could stand. Carved in the rock, however, was the symbol of double infinity.

"What is this place?" I asked, mesmerized by the beautiful view.

Kouji smiled. "This is the Ancient Fountain of Erelaria. Not many people know about this place. In fact, this used to be my parent's favorite place to go to."

"Wow, it's beautiful."

"It is. My father even proposed to my mother here."

I looked at Kouji and he had his gaze on the floor. His crooked smile could be seen.

"Were they the ones who carved this?" I asked, referring to the double infinity sign.

Kouji nodded. "For longer than forever. That's how my parents said their love would last."

I raised my eyebrows. "Oh My God! That's what I always say. For longer than forever."

Kouji chuckled. "You believe our love will last for that long?"

Oh crap. I let out a fainted laugh and smiled, trying to avoid the question. Thankfully, Kouji didn't seem to notice and started preparing the picnic. He had brought wine, bread, cheese, butter and even a blueberry-based dessert. It all seemed delicious, but I knew we wouldn't make it through the whole meal.

We spoke for a long time, as I waited for my opportunity to arrive. Finally, after several hours, Kouji and I decided to take a nap. I waited for him to fall asleep and he finally dozed off. I tried my best to check for any signs of him being awake, but he was completely gone. This was my chance. I slowly pulled out the dagger from my bag without taking my eyes off my target. Kouji didn't make a sound. I start raising my hand so that with one swing, he would no longer be with us.

I stayed like this for several minutes. I don't know why I couldn't just do it. Was it Takuya? He had got me so angry at him that I took out my rage with everyone in Erelaria. Now that we're better than ever, I guess it might have cleared my mind? I take another look at the raven-haired boy beside me. He looked so peaceful and serene. That's when it hit me. It wasn't Takuya that was stopping me from killing Kouji. No. It was him! Kouji. He had been the most wonderful human being since I first came here. He has done everything in his power to make me feel at home. He takes care of me every single day of my life. He gives me my space and he gives me his complete trust. I think he really loves him. I feel awful that I can't be that special someone for him because I know how much he deserves it. He's a wonderful man and magnificent king. I didn't know his father, but I know he would've been proud to have a son like him. Now I understand why Takuya has always tried to protect his friend from any source of unhappiness. I understand why he would like Kouji to be as happy as he can be. He's a great king and a marvelous leader, who I know is genuinely trying to preserve peace for the people's sake. Kouji's a great man and he doesn't deserve what my father is trying to do. It's simply not fair to him. I can't do this. I… No. I won't do this because I don't want to do this.

With that, I threw the dagger as hard as I could into the lake, so no one would ever see it again. In times of such darkness, Takuya and Kouji had been the only ray of light that had gotten me through it.

* * *

**Phew! So thankfully Zoe's not going to kill Kouji. At least for now... But how will her father take the news? His own daughter's change of heart might cause him the biggest prize of all (revenge on his enemy kingdom). Will Kouji and Mimi ever find out the truth about our beloved Takumi? FOLLOW/FAVE to stay tuned! ^_^**


	16. Change of Heart

**Hello all! Sorry about not updating sooner! I had a lot to drink yesterday all day so I wasn't in my right mind ^_^**

**Guest1 - Yeah Zoe changed her mind, thank god. But... will it be enough? Mimi is just an annoying human being and yes.. she is sort of psychotic lol. Haha you're going to see our evil people from Lamia in this chapter. I was just focusing on the Takumi and Kouji triangle for a while because it was going to influence a lot in the plot of the story :D Hope you enjoy this!**

**Aquamarine6996 - Hahahhaa. Like I said, yeah Zoe is not killing him! But will it be enough to keep him safe from Tadao? We'll find out! And I don't even think breaking it down to Mimi would help. She's just too damn stubborn.**

**The Keeper of Worlds - Hahhaha. You have no idea what's coming! It's going to be epic! :D**

**PokemonFreak90 - You bet he's not going to be happy. You'll see his reaction in this chapter :D Shit's about to come down! And yes! He does still have his little spy... and you'll be seeing him in this chapter for sure :)**

**SydThatKid - I know! Don't you just love our Takumi? And yes, Kouji is actually a great guy. He's just caught up by her beauty and charm :) I am SOOOOOOO HAPPY to hear that I exceeded your expectations! :D Yay! There is much more to come from this story as well so I hope I keep thrilling you! :) And yes! I actually have an idea for what I am going to do after I'm done with this story. I hope you will love it too :)**

**Red Page - Haha. Yeah her love for Takuya is now making her see clearly :) But of course, there is still a lot more things to worry about as well. Mimi obviously being one of those issues. You're right. She is psychotic so I can't promise you that she won't go insane haha. You'll see how it turns out.**

**Guest - No! I love long reviews! I was jut completely falling asleep that night and I was lazy hehe. Anyways.. yeah of course Takuya wouldn't kill her. But who knows what he might do? :) And well Davis, Kari and JP are actually the sanest because they are the less involved in the drama ;) But things are going to get insane in the next chapters so watch out for that! :D**

**Ok! So sorry for keep you waiting, but it's finally here!... CHAPTER 16!**

* * *

**Chapter 16: Change of Heart**

**_[LAMIA]_**

**NORMAL POV:**

It had been over two weeks since Kouji and Zoe's wedding. King Tadao was circling his office while talking to Ryo, who was now Captain of the Lamian Army.

"I simply don't understand," said Tadao. "What is taking her so long? It's been far too long! I know she must have found a way she could get him alone by now. Don't you think?"

"Maybe the Princess is trying to plan everything so Kouji's death won't be traced back to her", said Ryo.

Tadao rolled his eyes. "How much planning can there be? I mean, you have the man, take him away to a private place, slice his throat and then play victim! What's so hard about it?"

"If I may say so, my lord, we need to have patience. One little mistake could ruin the entire plan. If the Erelarians find out that Princess Zoe is behind this, they will not hesitate on murdering her. The throne might still be hers, but they will kill her for treachery. Not to mention that they will attack us right after that."

Tadao clenched his teeth and sighed. "I can't wait until we finally get our revenge on those insufferable Erelarians. I want to make sure that each and every one of them is murdered! I want to see them crying and pleading for their pathetic lives! I promise you Ryo, they will curse the day they murdered my wife. I will make them regret they were born even if it's the last damn thing I do!"

Ryo nodded.

"Father?"

Tadao and Ryo turned and saw Tommy standing in the door.

"Come in my son", said Tadao.

"What's going on?" asked Tommy. "I heard you cursing from outside."

Tadao rolled his eyes. "It's your sister. She's getting on my nerves."

"What did she do?"

Tadao snorted. "You mean, what _didn't_ she do? She still hasn't murdered Kouji. I don't know what's taking her so damn long."

Tommy pouted. "Father, I think you should try and be a little more patient with her. She has been going on through a lot."

"Nonsense. She has merely experienced what it actually means to be a Princess. It involves honor, sacrifice and duty. So, she hasn't done anything out of the ordinary than from what's expected from her."

"Yes, but it doesn't mean she hasn't suffered. You know she's kind and gentle. I know her all too well and I know that killing a man, no matter who he is, will not be an easy task for her to do."

"I would normally agree with you, Tommy. But she did tell me she was determined to fulfill her mission, since she hated Erelaria with all her heart."

Tommy raised an eyebrow. "She did?"

"Yes. The day of her wedding, when I talked to her, she said she understood how evil Erelarians were and that she would do anything to put an end to them."

"Well… that surely doesn't sound like her."

Tadao shrugged. "Regardless… she's determined to do it. I saw it in her eyes. The question is, however, why hasn't she done it already?"

Tadao and Tommy's conversation was disrupted by a loud knock on the door. Ryo hurried up and opened the door, to reveal JP.

"Your highness," he said, bowing his head to Tadao.

"What is it, Junpei?" asked Tadao.

"You have a visitor."

"It's about time he got here. Let him in."

JP made way to reveal the mysterious figure, who had a black cloak covering him. He made his way inside the room.

"I hope you have some good news for me, dear friend", said Tadao.

The figure smirked. "Impatient, are we?"

"Don't mock me. I thought you'd be helping my daughter with this plan. But since I haven't received news about Kouji's death, it seems like you both have failed miserably."

The figure chuckled. "Hold you horses. I'm not the one who's supposed to murder Kouji. Your daughter is."

"Yes, but you're supposed to make sure you help her."

"How can I when she doesn't even know I'm your little spy?"

Tadao raised an eyebrow. "You can let her know."

The stranger shook his head. "No. I need my identity to remain unknown until the time is right. It's bad enough that your son here knows."

He pointed at Tommy.

"What?" asked Tommy. "You think I'm going to spill the beans? I want Erelaria to be destroyed as much as you do! Besides, I don't even know your name."

The stranger smirked. "And that's the way it shall remain for now. But enough about me. I actually do have some very interesting news about Kouji."

Tadao smiled. "Now we're talking. Is he dead?"

The stranger chuckled. "No, no. He is not dead."

"Then why do you bother me with news you know don't interest me?"

"Oh, trust me. This is something worth listening to."

Tadao rolled his eyes. "Tell me."

The stranger smirked. "Well. Even though I haven't helped your lovely daughter with her task, I have been keeping a close eye on her. Every time she and Kouji are together, I try my best to remain close. And what I saw today… I don't think you'll be too happy about it."

"…What happened?"

"Well, Kouji took her to the Ancient Fountain of Erelaria. This is the spot where his father proposed to his mother, from what I overheard. Anyways, they spent the entire time together there. They had a picnic and everything. I could tell the princess was thinking the same thing I was. It would be the perfect opportunity for her to kill him. A few minutes later, Kouji fell asleep. He was taking a nap. I saw the princess taking out the dagger from her bag and lifting her arm to murder him. However… something stopped her. I don't know what happened, but after several seconds of having her arm lifted, she lowered her weapon. She then stood up and the dagger as far as she could, dropping it into the lake."

Tadao was clearly furious. His face was crimson red, his veins were about to pop out, and you could almost see smoke coming out of his ears and nose.

"She… WHAT?!" snarled Tadao. "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN BY THROWING THE DAGGER INTO THE LAKE?!"

The stranger sweat dropped. "Um…. That? She _threw _it… in the lake."

Tadao shook his head and swung his arm across his desk, making everything in the surface fall. "WHY?!"

The stranger shrugged. "I don't know. And don't yell at me, I can hear you just fine."

"I don't understand!" he said, ignoring his ally. "Why would she do that? Has she fallen for the man?"

"I don't think so. She seemed reluctant when he tried kissing and hugging her. It was almost as if she didn't really want to be there."

"Then why didn't she do it?!"

"I don't know. She's your daughter. You know her better than I do."

"But you're supposed to tell me! You're my spy! You know what's going on over there!"

The stranger raised his hands. "Hey, I did my part. I don't know everything for fuck's sake!"

Tadao rolled his eyes and breathed. Zoe had a lot of explaining to do. "I'm going over there."

Tommy and the stranger raised their eyebrows.

"What are you planning on doing?" asked Tommy.

"I need to talk to your sister. I don't know who that brat thinks she is, but she better have a good reason for what she did! Or else, she's going to be my enemy as well!"

"Ok, father", said Tommy as he tried calming down his father. "Don't overreact. It's Zoe! She's your daughter! How could you call her an enemy?"

"If she's not with us, she's against us, Tomoki. Daughter or no daughter of mine, if she's going to try and stand in the way of my plan, then I have no choice but to consider her my enemy."

"You're going crazy!" cried the young boy. "Father, that's not fair! You know mother wouldn't like this at all!"

"Are you defending the Erelarians?!"

"NO! I'm defending Zoe! She's my sister and she's your daughter! She's part of the family and I refuse to let you harm her!"

"I won't harm her, Tommy. But I won't protect her either if she stands in my way."

"That's it! You're going delusional! This isn't about revenge on mother's death anymore, this is about YOU! You and your sick obsession for having power! I hate Erelaria as much as you do, but putting Zoe at risk is not something I'm willing to do. I will not let you put one finger on her! I'm done! I'm going to warn her and tell her everything because this has gone too far!"

Tommy started storming off, only to be stopped by Ryo and two guards who came in the door with Ryo's order. Tommy took out his sword and Tadao chuckled.  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you", he said. "You know my guards are far more experienced."

"Don't underestimate me, father", said the young boy.

With that, he started swinging his sword to the other guards. He didn't care if there were three against one; he knew he had to do something to protect Zoe. Tadao and the stranger watched in amusement. The guards took turns into swinging their swords to the boy, but Tommy evaded every single one. He then managed to stab one of the guards in the right leg, and he squealed in agony. Unfortunately, Tommy was exposed as his sword was dug into the guard's leg. Ryo took this chance and hit Tommy in the back of his head with the pommel from his sword. The young boy fell on all fours, before collapsing.

Ryo was about to grab Tommy, when something hit him in the head. When he turned around, he saw JP standing with his sword in hand.

"What do you think you're doing, Junpei?" asked Tadao.

"I'm sorry, sir. But my job is to protect your children! You never told me from who, and if you're the one trying to kill them, then I have no choice but to protect them!"

Tadao's rage started pumping and his face started getting even redder.

"Seize them!" he cried. "Seize them both!"

JP started swinging his sword against the two standing guards, while the other one dragged himself to a corner. After much trying, JP managed to kill one of the guards by plunging his sword through his heart. However, Ryo was too fast and slashed him right across the chest. JP screamed in pain as he dropped his weapon. More guards came into the room and managed to grab both, Tommy and JP, from behind.

Tadao smirked and came closer to the two new captives.

"I can't believe you'd do this!" cried Tommy, struggling to get out of the guards' grip. "You're seriously deranged!"

Tadao's eyes narrowed. "What I do is for your own good. I'm trying to protect my kingdom from those barbarians!"

Tommy snickered. "The only barbarian I see around here is you! If you're willing to do this to your own children, then your madness will know no limits."

"You'll understand eventually. But in the mean time, I can't let you or Junpei get in my way. So," he turned to the guards who were holding JP and Tommy. "Take them to the dungeons and make sure they don't leave!"

"Are you serious?" cried Tommy.

Tadao smiled. "Don't worry. You'll have a warm bed and three warm meals every day. It is just a precaution. Now, take them!"

The guards started taking the two captives away, while they tried to resist. It was no use.

"You'll never get away with this!" cried Tommy as the door closed behind him.

"Wow," said the stranger. "You're cold. I like it."

"It had to be done", said Tadao. "Now, shall we head back to Erelaria? I have an appointment with my daughter I would not dare to miss."

* * *

**_[ERELARIA]_**

**ZOE'S POV:**

Why did Takuya have to be so handsome? I keep exchanging flirty looks across the room with him. I was sitting on my table with Kouichi and Kouji, who was now talking about something that I was so not paying attention to, and Takuya was sitting in another table with Shia. He kept looking at me and flashing me one of those heart-melting smiles of his. His incredibly white teeth always made my heart skip a beat. He told me about how it went with Mimi, and I tried not to freak out. That girl is just too much. How hard is it to let go when you're not wanted? Well… ok… Takuya is obviously someone too hard to let go of. He's just so… dreamy.

"What do you think, Zoe?"

I turned around and saw Kouji staring at me. "Huh?"

"Do you think it's a good idea?" he asked.

Crap. "Umm… yes?"

He smiled and kissed my cheek. "This why I love you."

Phew. I have no idea what he asked me but at least I got the right answer. Wait a minute… did he just told me that he loved me? Oh… boy… This is not good. I smiled as he resumed the conversation with Kouichi. I turn around to see Takuya again and he was staring at me. He had the most adorable pout on his lips, playfully saying that he was a bit jealous. I smiled and he laughed it off.

Just then, a Davis entered the room and approached my table. He bowed his head before Kouji and me.

"Your majesty," he said. "You have a visitor."

"Who is it?" asked Kouji.

"It's actually for the Queen. Queen Zoe, your father just arrived to see you."

"My father?" I asked. "I wasn't expecting him today."

"Would you like me to tell him that you're unavailable?"

I shook my head. "That's alright Davis. Tell him I'll meet him in my room in five minutes."

"Yes madam."

As Davis took of, I turned to Kouji. "Excuse me."

"Of course," he said, as he opened the chair for me. "When you're done, we can all take a walk together. I would like to see him."

"That sounds good."

I smiled and started walking out before he could give me another kiss. I purposely walked near Takuya and smiled at him before continuing my path. He gave me a crooked one and returned to talking to Shia.

* * *

I walked pass the halls until I finally reached my room. I had a feeling we were about to get into an argument because I know he's probably wondering why I haven't killed Kouji yet. I wish I could lie to him and just say that I haven't had a chance, but I need to be honest and tell him the truth. I just hope he'll understand and he doesn't get furious at me. I guess I'll have to try my best to make him see the light and make him forget about this mad obsession with revenge.

I opened the door and saw my father standing near the window, overlooking the Kingdom. He turned to me as I opened the door but had no expression whatsoever in his face.

"Hello, Zoe", he said.

I smiled. "Hello father. It sure is surprising to see you here."

He snorted. "Well, life is full of unexpected surprises isn't it?"

Ok, that's an odd comment. However, I decided to shake it off.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

He shrugged. "I came to see my daughter. Is it wrong?"

"No , no. Of course not."

He started circling around me. This always made me so nervous. It was like I was being observed by a vulture.

"So," he said. "How's life here in Erelaria?"

I gulped. "It's actually not that bad. Everyone's been very nice to me here."

He didn't say anything for the longest time.

"It sounds like you're growing fond of people here, Zoe. You're growing soft. I hope that's not something that will be a problem with our little arrangement."

"Father… Don't you think it's taking it too far? Why can't we just be at peace with these people? Who is it hurting?"

"Us!" he snarled. "I will never be friends with these people and I will make damn sure of it! And I knew you didn't have it in you! What happened to your new found hate for Erelarians? Or you wanting to end this once and for all? You've had plenty of time to finish your mission and you decide to throw the dagger into the lake? Why did you do this, Izumi?!"

My eyes widened at my father's outrage.

"How do you know about the dagger in the lake?" I asked.

"Does it matter? And I don't see you denying any of this."

I bit my lip nervously. "I'm not denying it because… well… it's true."

Father banged his fists on the table and kicked the chair.

"You're a disgrace to me!" he hissed. "Do you know how much thought I've put into this plan? Now it's not the time to be growing soft for the enemy!"

"Father, I just think it's time we let it go! It's not right what we're doing!"

His eyes widened. "It's not… right? I'll tell you what's not right! Killing your own mother after we were finally at peace! They broke the truce and stabbed us in the back!"

"It was an accident!"

He snorted. "An accident? That's what they're telling you? You're even more of an idiot than I thought."

Ouch. "How could you talk to me like that?"

"How can you betray me like that is a better question! I'm you father! You're supposed to always stand by my side and support me!"

I laughed. "That's funny, because that's what you're supposed to do for me as well! My happiness should always come first to you, no matter what! That's what a normal, caring father would do! Instead, you force me to marry people I don't love for your own benefits as if I were some sort of trophy to be won over, force me into killing someone even though you know how I feel about that and you just use me as a pawn in your evil plans!"

"We've been through this a million times Zoe. What I do is for your own good! It's to keep you safe! You may not always like it but that's what being a royal means! Sacrifice always comes hand in hand with duty!"

"Then why am I the only one who has to sacrifice? You just send me to do the work for you!"

"You don't think losing your mother was enough of a sacrifice for me?"

"Don't you see? You're not the only one who misses her! You're not the only one who her death was hard on! How do you think it affected me? I needed my father to be there for me! We needed to keep united as a family! Instead, you shut me down! I felt as if I had lost both of my parents at the same time!"

I could feel tears running down my cheeks and a massive amount of pain in my chest. Those memories tore my heart apart. My father just froze there and stared at me.

"I'm sorry for that, Zoe", he said. "But now, I'm making it up to you by protecting you. This is why you need to go through with the plan. The first chance they have, Erelaria will turn on us. I know it."

I shook my head and sighed. "I'm sorry father. But enough is enough. I won't do it."

He clenched his teeth and grabbed his cloak.

"Fine", he said. "I hope you're happy with your choice of betraying your own family. You made your choice and now I'm going to make mine. If you're not with Lamia, then you are against us. I will bring Erelaria down and if you refuse to help, then you're coming down with it."

"I'm sorry father. If this is the way you want things to be, so be it."

Without another word, he stormed out of the room. I collapsed on my bed and started crying as hard as I could again. My own father hated me.

* * *

**Wow. Things between Zoe and her father are really not ok, aren't they? How is this going to plan out? Kouji's safe... for now. But, how long will that last? Will Tadao destroy Erelaria, bringing Zoe down with it? Will the Kouji-Zoe-Takuya triangle ever be solved? What will happen to Tommy and JP? What about Mimi? And who is the damn stranger? FOLLOW/FAVE to stay tuned! As always... keep the reviews coming!**


	17. Lurking Eyes

**Hi all! So I recently had the most hilarious experience. I saw one of my classmates reading this story! It was crazy! I don't know if he's a reviewer or just a reader, but one of you is in my class! :D Not telling you who I am though ;) Anyways... it was just a crazy coincidence.**

**Guest1 - Don't worry, JP and Tommy are alright :) This is just for showing a bit more of how a few characters are turning against Tadao. You can come out of your hiding place ^_^ But I'm warning you... this chapter will probably make the suspense even bigger xD**

**The Keeper of Worlds - What did you see coming? Tommy and JP? Zoe going against her dad? Good that you did though. In a way, it probably did what you wanted to happen. I do hope I get to surprise you again later on though ;)**

**Aquamarine6996 - Muahahahahaha! Im glad my questions are making you crazy hahaha. ANd thanks for pushing that bitch Mimi into the mud. She's getting on my nerves! Kouichi told me he wants to take you out on a date. What do you say? (I can imagine your response though lol)**

**Guest - Good! I will continue reading them! Yes, well like I said... I omitted the Lamians in previous chapters because I needed to focus on the Takumi relationship. But they are back to being important again! About the spy, I won't say anything. Even if you know who it is (don't say it), it probably won't be revealed until like the last chapters :D And woops! Thank you for noticing the error. I corrected it ;)... Anyways, yeah Tommy is gaining some sense and JP is just being a great guy :) I can't tell you who's going to die and who's not but it's not going to be pretty towards the end. Tadao... yeah he's probably too caught up in revenge to see the big picture. He's a crazy dude who has gone overboard and he is going to make a mess of everybody's lives if he keeps it up like this. But oh well.. you'll have to wait and see what happens with him.**

**Red Page - Yeah, Tadao is INSANE. He is too blinded by revenge that he's putting his own daughter at risk. How is this going to end? You'll have to wait and see ^_^ I hope you enjoy this next one because it will probably leave you with your mouth open :D**

**Ok! Phew... Done. So now, moving on... I present you... CHAPTER 17!**

* * *

**Chapter 17: Lurking Eyes**

**_[LAMIA]_**

**NORMAL POV:**

"Unbelievable!" cried Tadao as he stormed into his office.

After his conversation with Zoe, Tadao had officially lost it. It took him a great deal of effort for him and his ally to come up with such a brilliant plan, and his own daughter had gotten in the middle of everything. Zoe was they key to take over Erelaria, and now she was being the key for the destruction of Lamia. Her sudden compassion for his archenemy had become a major threat in Tadao's plans. His plans were completely ruined.

"Who the hell does that little brat think she is?" he continued angrily, as he spoke to himself. "How could she turn against me? ME? Her own father!"

The Lamian King started throwing things around and breaking them into the wall. His rage was now taking over his mind and body and he could no longer control his actions.

"Ryo!" cried the mad King. "Get in here, now!"

Ryo opened the door almost immediately; his face was as pale as a ghost. Tadao had earned the fear from everyone in the Kingdom, since everyone knew that whoever got in his way would not live to see another day.

"Yes, your majesty?" asked the frightened soldier.

"I need you to let _him _know that I need to speak with him as soon as possible! Do whatever it takes, but bring him here now!"

"But sir, we can't look for _him_. He specifically told us that every visit he made to Lamia would be on his own itinerary. Otherwise, his exposure to Erelaria might be at risk."

"I don't care what he said! I need to speak to him NOW! I am the King and I control him! Not the other way around! Do I make myself clear?"

Ryo nodded. "Yes, sir. Right away, sir."

Ryo hurried off and closed the door behind him. Tadao walked over to his desk and put his feet up in the table. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed that there was something he hadn't looked at for years in another table. He stood up and approached the surface and grabbed it. It was a painting of him and his family that Zoe had done when she was little. This image showed Queen Misty, holding Tommy in her arms, and Tadao giving Zoe a piggyback ride. Tadao examined the picture slowly for several minutes, unable to move. The memories of how his family used to be were flashing before his eyes.

Tadao took a few steps back, without letting go of the painting and hesitated before doing what he was about to do. He took a deep breath and finally dropped the painting in the burning fireplace behind his desk.

"Everything's different now, Misty", he whispered to himself. "All I have left is to keep looking forward and do what I promised myself I would do. Nothing and no one will ever make me break that promise."

* * *

Elsewhere in the Lamian castle, Tommy and JP were found trying to find a way out of the dark dungeon they were trapped in. The room was dark, gloomy and cold. They were surrounded by nothing other than the four walls and the iron gate that kept them both locked. The only good thing was that they both had comfortable beds and were sharing the cell so they could keep each other company. There was also a tiny window in the top part of one of the walls. However, the window had also bars in it, and was so small that not even Tommy's head could fit through there.

"I can't believe we're trapped here", said Tommy. "It's driving me crazy! Who knows what father is doing to Zoe right now?"

"It's ok, Tommy", said JP. "I doubt he's going to harm her."

"How do you know? You see what he did to me, and I'm his son."

"Yes, but she reminds your father of your mother. I have a feeling that his threats are empty. I don't see him harming someone that looks so much like your mother. In his mind, it would be like harming Queen Misty. Don't you think?"

Tommy sighed. "I guess you may be right. At least, I hope you are. He honestly has officially lost sight of everything! How in the world did he get to this point where he's so blinded with revenge that he doesn't even care about his own family?"

JP shrugged. "He's just lost. Queen Misty had always been his support. Without her, he just doesn't know who he is anymore."

"He should know that he's overdoing it, though. It's not fair to Zoe, me or anyone in Lamia for that matter."

JP smiled and they both stood silent for a long time. They knew their King was so tormented by the past, that the future of their Kingdom was not looking so bright.

"Junpei", said Tommy, breaking the silence.

"Yes?" asked the large-sized guard.

"Thank you."

JP raised an eyebrow. "For what?"

"For what you did for me. You defended me and went against my father's wishes in order to save me. I owe you my life."

JP smiled and shook his head. "No need. It's my job to protect you and Zoe. Besides, you have both always treated me like a friend, so I already see you as my little brother in a way."

Tommy smiled. "Me too. I know Zoe would be very happy with you right now for doing that."

JP let out a crooked smile. "I hope so."

Tommy stared at JP as he glanced at the floor.

"You really like my sister don't you?" he asked.

JP was taken aback by his question and blushed. "She's just so kind and beautiful. But I don't think she'll ever feel the same way about me. I'm ok with that. I just want her to be happy."

Tommy smiled. "Well, I hope you find someone who does feel the same way and I hope Zoe is lucky enough to find someone as good as you."

JP chuckled. "Thank you, Tommy. And don't worry about the whole situation with Tadao. Everything's going to be ok."

"I hope so", said the young boy as he bit his lip nervously. "I just hope there's a way out of this. Otherwise, It will be the end of Lamia as we know it."

* * *

Tadao was roaming around his office as he usually did when he was stressed. He kept thinking of another way of defeating Erelaria, now that his own daughter had turned against him. First that had taken his wife, and now his daughter. This would be the last time that those Erelarians were going to take any of his family members. He would make sure of it, no matter the cost.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and Ryo poked his head inside.

"Your majesty?" he asked.

"Yes, Ryo. What is it now?" asked Tadao.

"_He _is here."

"Finally! Bring him in."

The doors opened and the strange figure entered the room, wearing his usual cloak over his head. His expression was bitter and he had daggers in his eyes.

"Did I not tell you NEVER to contact me when I was in Erelaria?" snarled the stranger. "My cover could've been blown!"

"Oh, don't be so dramatic!" said Tadao. "Nothing happened."

"Thankfully, this time it didn't! But we were too close last time you tried contacting me! I had to kill one of the Erelarian guards because he caught your stupid guard talking to me!"

"Well… one less Erelarian to worry about."

The stranger rolled his eyes. "You better not contact me again, Tadao. I will come to you! NEVER the other way around! Otherwise, our deal is over. Do I make myself clear?"

Tadao rolled his eyes back and clenched his teeth. "Fine."

"Good. Now, what's so important that you couldn't wait another second to tell me?"

Tadao grunted. "It's the brat of my daughter. I had a little talk with Zoe and… let's just say it didn't go well."

"What happened?"

"Well, I confronted her about what you told me and she admitted it! She said she wouldn't do it because apparently the Erelarians are 'not that bad' and that enough is enough. She said she wanted peace and that Erelaria would honor their agreement as long as we honored ours!"

The stranger snorted. "I knew it. I knew she regretted everything the moment I saw her throw that dagger in the woods."

"It's not funny. What the hell are we supposed to do now? We need to come up with an entirely different plan since that little bitch ruined our original one."

The stranger paused and closed his eyes. Their original plan was perfect and had no loose ends. Nothing could've gone wrong. Except, something did. His chances of getting the Erelarian throne and marrying the most beautiful girl in both kingdoms had decreased immensely.

"We need to think outside of the box", said the stranger. "Our original plan was all about logistics, now we just have to get creative."

Tadao raised his eyebrow. "What on earth do you mean by 'creative'?"

The stranger paused. "Do you think your daughter is going to expose you to Kouji?"

"Shit! I didn't even think of that! She's taking Erelaria's side so I don't see why she wouldn't tell them of our plans. Although… she did say she just wanted for our kingdoms to be at peace. She knows if she exposes us she'll be put to death and she would be sending Lamia to its grave. Hmm… You know what? No. I don't think she will. She is to kind hearted for that."

"Good. Because if she does, then it's over. We have managed to gather more soldiers for our army, but we still are missing a few more for us to be able to win if we ever get into battle with Erelaria. In the mean time, all we need to do is to keep your little daughter's mouth shut, and I'm just going to have to think of something we can use against Kouji."

"And what would that be?"

"I don't know. I'll keep a close eye on his every move. We need Kouji at his most vulnerable point. Also, it wouldn't kill us to get rid of that Kanbara kid. I hate to admit it, but that man is indestructible. He can go against 30 soldiers on his own, and he will still win."

"So what do you think we need to find out?"

"We need to simply find a way to get rid of the two most important pieces of that army: Kouji and Takuya Kanbara. Kouji needs to be distracted and vulnerable, so he will lose sight of the battle. Without a leader, the army will not know what to do. And without Kanbara, they are practically hopeless."

"Well then. You need to keep a close eye on both of them and see if you can find something. Their weakness maybe?"

"Exactly. I'll see what I can do. And once we win over Erelaria, we can also… seduce Zoe into giving me the throne by marrying me."

Tadao laughed. "She's already on Erelaria's side. Why would you think that she would change her mind."  
The stranger smirked. "Because we will be using her one true weakness against her."

"What?"

"Her brother."

Tadao gasped. "Tommy?"

"Of course. You can just threaten her that her rebellion will cause her brother's death and she won't hesitate on cooperating."

Tadao paused as he bit his lip nervously. "I don't want to actually hurt Tommy."

"You won't. She's just going to think you will."

The stranger and Tadao stared at each other for a while. Tadao knew it was risky involving Tommy in this, but he had no other option. If Zoe didn't give the throne to his ally, she would have to die in the process for him to get the Erelarian throne. And, like he said, there was nothing that would stop him from ruling Erelaria.

"Alright", said Tadao. "We will cross that bridge when we get there. For now, I need you to go back to Erelaria and find out anything you can from Kouji and that Kanbara kid. This is our last hope of getting that throne."

"Oh you don't have to worry about that", smirked the stranger. "I have it all under control."

* * *

**_[ERELARIA]_**

**ZOE'S POV:**

A few days had passed since my father's last visit. I hadn't slept ever since I last saw him, thinking about what he said to me. He actually threatened to kill me? His own daughter? I thought he had gone overboard when he traded me for his own benefit and pushed me into the arms of two men I would never love. But I never thought he would actually harm me. Like… physically hurt me. His words hurt and felt like daggers in my heart. The worst part is I wanted to talk to Takuya about it, but I knew he would go angry and tell Kouji about my father. I don't think Kouji would harm me because he loves me, and I know he and Takuya would do anything to protect me. But either way, that was not the point. Regardless of whether they killed me or not, I still had the principles my mother indulged on me. He was still my father, and I couldn't do that to him. I needed to be strong and be the better person here. Besides, I think we're safe. There's nothing my father can do about Erelaria. The army is stronger than ever, and I know it surpasses Lamia in quantity and quality. He has no choice but to stay put.

The other thing that worries me is my situation with Takuya. We've been seeing each other in secret, because it's the only way we can survive. I can't be without him and he can't be without me. Our infatuation is too strong. I love him. But it doesn't make us feel good about what we're doing to Kouji. He's such a good man. I do love him, but I'm not in love with him. My heart has belonged to Takuya from the very start and there's nothing that I can do to change that. He deserves someone who will love him as much as I love Takuya. Every time we think of a way of telling him, we see a terrible outcome. We were thinking of sitting down and telling him the truth, but he would think we've just been mocking him from behind. Not to mention, Takuya is still engaged to Mimi. I trust him and I know he's done everything in his power to get out of it, but that girl won't let go. He has tried endless times telling her, but she always makes it look as if it's just nerves! Takuya even tried talking to Kouji and Kouichi about it, but they won't take him seriously either. They just think it's one of his irrational commitment fears that's going to go away after the wedding. It does irritate me whenever I see Mimi all over my man, but I love him so darn much. And, I know he loves me too. If two people love each other this much, there's no reason to be jealous. We just know we're going through a rough patch, but everything has to work out in the end.

It was a beautiful day outside, and Erelaria was celebrating their national day. This meant the entire Kingdom was decorated with red and gold ornaments, which were the flag's colors. There was a street fair in the main plaza, with booths of all sorts of things. They had several food stands, wooden sword tournaments for kids and adults, endless amounts of wine, and music playing all over the place.

Kouji, Kouichi, Mimi, Takuya and me were taking a walk around the party. The twins wore a burgundy suit with golden details throughout it. Takuya was wearing his uniform, in which he looked as handsome as ever. Mimi was wearing a golden dress that, in my opinion, went horribly with her pink hair. Finally, I was wearing a burgundy gown with my golden tiara. Everyone in the kingdom was wearing these colors.

"It's going great this year, isn't it?" asked Kouichi. "I've never seen so many people out celebrating as today."

"I know," said Kouji. "Being at peace with Lamia sure has brought happiness to the people. They're just in a better mood."

"Not to mention that our new Queen has really gotten the approval of everyone here", said Takuya as he smiled at me.

He was right, though. I felt like ever since I first arrived, people had actually grown to like me. I made sure I spent plenty of time in the streets, listening to everyone's problems and trying to come up with actual solutions. I think I had proven myself worthy of their respect, and I liked it. To be honest, I had grown to like these people as well. None of them were as evil as my people said when taught me about Erelarians in Lamia. They are all very kind people who are simply trying to live a peaceful life. They are actually very much like Lamians, except for my father and his minions. If only both sides could see how much alike they really were, we could avoid spilling so much blood. I just hope one day, we can all not only leave in peace, but to live in harmony as well. I want our two kingdoms to unite and get along.

"I don't think it has anything to do with that", said Mimi in response to Takuya's comment, as she wrapped her arm around his.

Apparently not everyone had grown to like me and, of course, she had to say something about it. I don't know why she hates me, though. I never did anything to her. She's the one I should want to kill. Not the other way around. I even have to resist the urge of literally smacking away her hand from my man. I want to just punch her. Fortunately, Takuya graciously slid his arm off and pretended not to notice her.

"Mimi, stop it", said Kouji, keeping Mimi before she could protest to Takuya.

"What? It's true. People are just happy! I don't see why we're even suggesting that it has anything to do with Zoe."

I raised my eyebrow. "I'm not taking credit, but I don't see why if I'm one of the reasons for the people to be happy, you are so against it."

"It's not that I'm against it," said Mimi, obviously lying. "I just don't think it's relevant."

I rolled my eyes. "Sounds like somebody's jealous of the attention."

I seriously meant for that to be only a mere whisper, but they all heard me. Takuya, Kouji and Kouichi started laughing and I could see Mimi's face turning red from rage.

"What did you just say?!" she hissed.

Kouji placed a hand in Mimi's shoulder. "Loosen up, Mimi. You know Zoe's right."

Her eyes widened. "WHAT?"

"Face it, Mimi. You do like the attention… A LOT."

Instead of making a sarcastic comeback, Mimi simple rolled her eyes and started walking away from us. She didn't even turn around to look at us anymore.

Kouichi laughed. "She's going to be a tough one to handle, isn't she Takuya?"

Takuya snapped back to reality and his smile faded. "Guys, I've told you. I don't want to marry her. She's a great girl, but I was… not really in my right mind when I proposed. She is not the girl for me. I'm sorry."

The twins rolled their eyes and laughed.

"Whatever you say, chicken", said Kouji.

"Honey," I said. "Maybe Takuya isn't ready for marriage. Why is it so wrong for him not to want to marry Mimi?"  
"Because, Zoe. Takuya needs to find someone to be with him. He can't live alone forever. And he hasn't lived until he's known love."

"There are other things to live for, Kouji" said Takuya.

"Like what?"

"Honor. Duty."

Kouji snorted. "They are not life, Takuya. They are merely the shells of life. They are empty shells if they mean that you will spend every day for the rest of your life without love. Love is beyond important. Ignore it, and you will suffer. This is why you need to find someone."

"The love you talk about I cannot find with Mimi", he said.

Kouji smiled. "You will when you give yourself a chance."

Takuya sighed defeated and looked at me. I gave him a small pout to which he responded with a crooked smile.

"Guy's I'll see you later", said Kouichi. "I think I just spotted the girl I was talking to the other night. Bye!'

"Bye! Good luck!" we shouted in unison, as Kouichi smiled and winked at us.

The remaining three of us walked around for a long time, dancing, drinking wine, eating and watching shows. We were all having a great time and enjoyed the several activities. It was almost enough to make me forget about my father and his terrible threats, which had haunted me every day ever since.

Suddenly, I glanced at Takuya and noticed he had a smile on his face. I smiled back and then directed my attention to his hand. He had a note made into a ball and he wanted to hand it to me. I smiled and got closer to Kouji's side, with my hand behind my back. Takuya discretely approached us and placed the note in my hand. However, I could feel our hands intertwining as he gave me a reassuring squeeze. I loved the feeling of his hand in mine. To be honest, anything Takuya did near me made me ecstatic. Just being with him filled me with such euphoria, that nothing else mattered. I knew there was still hope for us, and I wouldn't stop until we could finally be together.

* * *

**NORMAL POV:**

I kept my eye closely on Kouji and his little pack. I could see him exchanging laughs and saluting the villagers. Finally, I spotted something that picked my interest. Takuya was exchanging curious glances with Zoe. It seemed innocent at first, but then Takuya approached the girl and handed her something. A note? Before I could think of anything else, I saw him giving her hand a squeeze and a gentle stroke. After caressing her hand for a few seconds, he stepped back and they all reassumed their positions. Zoe snuck the note into her pocket and they both listened to an oblivious Kouji going on about something. They all laughed, pretending nothing had happened.

I snickered. Oh boy, this is just too perfect. Takuya and Zoe? Tadao's going to love this.

* * *

**OH CRAP! The mysterious spy caught Takuya and Zoe's affair? What is he going to do? Will he expose them? How will Lamia use this new information to their advantage? Is this the end for Takuya and Kouji's friendship? What does this treason mean? FOLLOW/FAVE TO STAY TUNED! :D**


	18. Guilty Pleasure

**HI ALL! I am SOOOOOOO soooooo SOOOO sooo sorry for the delay. I started dating this guy and I spent too much time this week with him :D So sorry I promise I'll try to update again sooner.**

**The Keeper of Worlds - I can't say who it is so you'll have to wait a few more chapters to find out for sure ^_^ And Yes I LOVE your OC. I already have many ideas for him in my next story so I will be contacting you about them before I start the new one.**

**Aquamarine6996 - I know! Our little Takumi is in SO much trouble :s ... How was the date though? :D**

**PokemonFreak90 - I know! This is sooo hard for everyone involved. You're about to find out what reactions will take place on the chapter after this :D**

**4fireking - Thank you! I am glad you like it! I didnt really see the first season but I am glad it peeked your interest anyways. I'll definitely will when I have a bit more time though :)**

**Guest - I agree that JP is underestimating Tadao. He was probably just trying to make Tommy feel better though. Kouji is just agreat guy who is actually pretty wise, but too naive when it comes to trusting people. Who can blame him though? I actually never even heard of Lancelot and Guinivere before since I am actually from Latin America and we're not that familiar with the Arthurian tales. But I looked into it a bit and you're right haha. But just be calm that I am not basing my ending on that story either. You'll see what happens. And about the revealing of the affair... well... you'll find out soon enough :)**

**Red Page - Haha. Just when you think they can't get any worse, they do right? You can be very sure that it will come from a sinister nature. Bear with me a bit longer cuz I know that things are never easy for them. Just keep trusting me :)**

**OK! So... before any of you kill me... here's chapter 18!**

* * *

**Chapter 18: Guilty Pleasure**

**_[ERELARIA]_**

**TAKUYA'S POV:**

A ray of light came from outside the window and conveniently hit me in the eyes, waking me up. I slowly opened my eyes and I saw that the sun was just coming out in the horizon. I groaned in annoyance as I stirred awake in my bed. I was hoping I could've slept some more. But then I realized, I get to see Zoe today. This completely changed my grumpy mood and put a smile on my face. Just the idea of seeing Zoe made me feel better. She had this light about her that could make anyone fall to her feet without really trying. God, I loved her so much. I seriously can't wait until we tell Kouji everything. This has gone for far too long now.

"Good morning sleepyhead."

I heard a very familiar giggle and my eyes opened widely. I turn my face and see Mimi sitting in a chair near my bed. I have no idea how I failed to see her when I first woke up. She was just sitting there, watching me sleep. That's not creepy at all…

I gasped in surprise and fell to the floor with a loud thud.

"Dammit", I mumbled as I rubbed my head.

"Are you alright, sweetie?" she asked approaching me.

"Yeah, I'm alright. Mimi what are you doing here?"

She smiled. "I missed you! I wanted to see my little pumpkin!"

_Little pumpkin? _Oh god…

I sighed. "Listen Mimi, I already told you this a thousand times. I am not marrying you! I am sorry! I know a gentleman always has to keep his word, but proposing you was… well it was a mistake. I shouldn't have done it and it was wrong of me. I apologize for hurting you but I don't want to lie to you!"

She rolled her eyes. "Again with this! Takuya, get over yourself. We are meant to be together. Fate made this happen", she put a hand on my cheek. "You and I are going to be so happy together so stop being scared."

I pulled her hand away from me and stared at her a little too coldly. "But I DON'T LOVE YOU!"

Her eyes widened and her mouth was now hanging open.

I sighed. "Mimi, I'm sorry. I really am. But we are NOT getting married. I will never marry you because I am not in love with you. I am sorry that I have misled you, but you deserve to be with someone who feels the same way about you. I can't be that person, so I am very sorry for that."

We stood in silence for what seemed an eternity. Finally, she broke the silence.

"I… I wish you could feel the same way as me…"

Finally. She understood.

"I know… I just – "

"But you will Takuya, I promise."

I raised my eyebrows. "What? No. Mimi! Don't make this harder than it already is! I want you to be happy but not with me! Why are you so stuck on marrying me?"

She giggled. "Because I love you silly. I chose you and I want only you… and I _always _get what I want."

"Mimi – "

"I'm going to go now. I don't want you to ever mention this again, ok? I am sick of hearing it. I'll see you later."

"Mimi, wait!"

I was too late. Mimi was out the door and gone. I sighed and angrily kicked one of the chairs near me. Dammit! Curse alcohol. This is really starting to annoy me. I'm going to lose it one of these days with her and I will probably do something I may regret later.

* * *

Later that day, I was on my way over to the castle, where I was supposed to meet Kouji, Kouichi and Zoe. This was definitely my favorite part of the day. I got to see my beloved even if I couldn't do anything about it. But just seeing her was somehow enough for me. Of course, the days we got to be together were even better. Unfortunately that didn't happen as often as I would've loved to.

I opened the gates that led to the palace's garden and I caught a glimpse of Kouji, Kouichi, Zoe and Kari in a blanket on the grass. They were having a picnic. Kouji saw me and waved.

"Over here, Takuya!" he said.

I smiled and approached the group. I noticed they were all having warm bread, butter, and a sort of soup that smelled deliciously from miles away.

"Everything looks good!" I said as I took a seat between Zoe and Kouichi.

"Zoe made it", said Kouichi.

"Oh really?" I grinned.

Zoe blushed at my smile and giggled. "Yes. I was feeling inspired today."

"Well, it looks amazing."

"Thank you. Dig in!"

We ate for a while together and talked about everything. We laughed, played around the gardens and we were having an amazing day together. I just wished I could be Kouji. He kept kissing her cheek and I just wanted to be the one to do that. This is getting harder and harder with each passing day.

"Zoe," said Kouichi. "You're a woman."

Zoe laughed. "You're observant."

Kouichi smiled. "No, I mean… well… you and also Kari must know what girls want."

"Yes…"

"So, I was wondering… you see… there's this girl…"

"Is it the one from the wedding?" asked Kari.

Kouichi blushed and nodded. "Yes. She and I have been spending a lot of time together and I just want to make a nice gesture for her. You know? Something that will make her like me even more…"

"Wow," I said and began laughing. "Kouichi? You? Being a gentleman?"

Kouichi rolled his eyes. "Shut up, Takuya."

"I think it's sweet of you Kouichi", said Zoe smiling. "What do you have in mind?"

"That's the thing. I don't know what to do."

"You can just start simple," said Zoe. "Why don't you give her flowers?"

Kouichi raised an eyebrow. "Flowers? Isn't that too corny?"

"Of course not! We girls adore flowers more than anything. Here," she said as she extended her arm to Kouichi. "I'll help you pick some nice ones in the garden for you to give her."

"Really?"

Zoe smiled. "Absolutely! Kari, can you help us out?"

"Of course," said the brunette.

"Thank you girls", said Kouichi and then he turned to Kouji and me. "We'll be right back."

"Take your time", I said.

I watched the three of them walk away towards the garden as they left me alone with Kouji. Zoe quickly glanced at me and flashed me a smile. God, I want to kiss her so bad. The good thing is, I think today we can have some private time.

I smiled and sighed. "I never knew Kouichi would be so into a girl."

I turned to face my raven-haired friend, but Kouji was not moving. In fact, he had been very quiet all evening. His gaze was lurking over Zoe from a distance, but there was no sign of even a smile.

"Are you alright, Kouji?"

Kouji shook his head, snapping back to reality. "Y-Yeah… It's nothing."

Liar. I was obviously not convinced.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Kouji… I've known you for far too long. You should know that I know you all too well for you to lie to me. Tell me."

Kouji sighed and I could see sadness written all over his face. "It's… It's Zoe."

Crap. I gulped. "What about her?"

"I don't know… Am I doing something wrong with her? She's kind to me and she's always there to support me but…"

His voice trailed off and wasn't able to complete the sentence.

"But?" I asked, encouraging him to continue.

Kouji sighed once again. "But… I can feel that she's not truly happy with me. I can tell there's sadness in her eyes." Kouji turned to face me, and our eyes locked. "Takuya, do you think a man can be blinded by love? Do you think it prevents a man from seeing treachery when it's right in front of him?"

I gulped hard. Oh… shit.

"W-What?" I asked nervously.

Kouji sighed and looked down. "I can tell she's more happy some days, but I am not the source of that happiness. No matter what I do, she doesn't seem to be affected by me. So… I think… I think she may have a lover."

Shit, shit, shit, SHIT.

"A lover?" I asked. I could feel that I was sweating…

Kouji nodded. "It's the only thing I could come up with of why she's happier some days more than others. It's the sort of happiness that I feel when she's with me. The source is love." He then turned to look at me in the eyes again. "Has she mentioned anything to you?"

I shook my head quickly. "No."

Kouji stood silent for a while.

"Perhaps," he said. "Perhaps you could follow her. I can't ask anyone else because I trust you more than anyone."

I raised my eyebrows and he let out a faint smile.

"I know", he said "It's childlike. But normally… well… I can usually read faces, but with her… I feel like I can't be objective."

I stared at Kouji intently. "You… You really love her don't you?"

"Oh, I do. Terribly. I am a man very much in love. I didn't know how empty my life was until I met her. She brought back a bit of light that I had lost when my father died. She sustains me and she thrills me. But when I see this ring," he said as he lifted his wedding ring. "I see a ring of thorns."

I sighed. I couldn't stand seeing my best friend in pain. "The ring is nothing, Kouji. She's loyal to you. I am sure of it."

"I hope you're right."

On that cue, Zoe, Kouichi and Kari returned to sit around us. Kouichi was now carrying a bouquet of lilies.

"These girls have amazing taste," said Kouichi as he showed us the bouquet. "I have a feeling they will work."

Kouji smiled. "Well, hopefully they will. It's getting late. Shall we head back inside?"

We all nodded and started packing up. However, I was surprised to feel Zoe's hand in mine, as she handed me a note. She gave me a quick smile and started walking away. I carefully opened it and read it.

_"Meet me in our spot tonight. I love you._

_- Z. "_

I sighed and placed the note in my pocket. I had to tell her about what Kouji said. I hated lying to him and I think it's about time he knows the truth. I can't keep on like this. I love her more than anything in the world, but I can't keep betraying my friend like this. Whatever fate was for our kingdoms, we would have to deal with it. I can't keep feeling this guilty every day. This secrecy needs to end.

* * *

Nightfall was before me, as I watched the sun set down in the horizon once again. All that sunset did was remind me that I had lived another day without my beloved Zoe by my side, betraying my best friend behind his back, and having to bear the two people I cared the most having a married life. It was torturing. I hated every moment of it.

Well, that's not true. Every time I had a chance to see Zoe, I could feel myself be complete again. She was that part of me that I saw lost. I loved her. She was my angel and my savior. She saved me from a life filled with hate and vengeance to those who have hurt me in the past. But every time I felt happy, this feeling of remorse came creeping in and made me feel guilty again. How could I let this happen? I can't believe I haven't been able to tell Kouji the truth. He doesn't deserve any of this, and neither does Zoe. I know she's been patiently waiting for me to come up with something so I don't hurt my best friend. But every time I think about it, the inevitable comes to mind. There is no way I can prevent people from getting hurt. No matter what I choose, someone is bound to get hurt. If I tell Kouji the truth, he's going to be devastated and I know he will feel betrayed by me. I will lose my best friend, and maybe even my life. But if I end things with Zoe, I will break her heart once again and I will never know true happiness again. I promised myself that leaving her would never be an option again, and I intend to keep that promise. I just don't know what to do with Kouji.

I stared intently into the horizon and caught a glimpse of a figure approaching where I was. When the figure was close enough, I realized it was Zoe. Her blonde her seemed silkier and her beautiful green eyes were more sparkling than ever. She was flashing me her mesmerizing white teeth with a warm smile that made my heart skip a beat every time.

"Hi", she said as she reached where I was. She took her hand and placed it gently on my cheek as she leaned in to give me a quick peck on the lips.

I smiled. "Hi. You look beautiful."

I could see Zoe's cheeks turning into a shade of pink.

"Thank you", she said. "I couldn't wait to be with you. All I wanted to do today was to lay against your chest in the warm grass and stay in your arms forever."

I gave her a crooked smile and placed my hand behind her neck. I pulled her in closely and I gently placed my lips on her forehead and the tip of her nose.

"I love you, Zoe."

"I love you too, Takuya."

We shared a passionate kiss, letting the hunger for each other take over. Out of impulse, I intuitively sneaked my tongue inside her mouth and explored every inch of it. She responded by circling hers around mine and getting into a war of tongues. I smiled between the kisses, and kissed her even harder to regain control of the kiss. It worked, since Zoe almost melted into my arms as she gave into the kiss.

After several minutes of kissing, however, I stopped abruptly and an expression of fear invaded me.

"Takuya?" asked Zoe, as she noticed the change of mood. "Are you alright?"

I shook my head. "Zoe… We… We need to talk."

I could tell that now she had fear written all over her eyes.

"What's going on?" she asked.

I sighed. "I… I talked to Kouji today."

Her eyes grew wider.

"You… you told him?"

"No, no… nothing like that."

"Then what happened?"

I bit my lip nervously and sighed. "I think he might know that you and I are together."

Zoe couldn't help but let out a small gasp. "What? Are you sure?"

I nodded. "Today, when you and Kari went to help Kouichi with the flowers, he and I got to talking. He had a very serious look on his face and I asked him if everything was ok. And… well…. Zoe he really loves you. He's madly in love with you."

"But I am not in love with him", she mumbled, holding back a few tears. She didn't like it where I was heading with this conversation.

"I know. And I think he knows that too. He's trying to figure out why is it that he can see that you're not truly happy with him. He told me that no matter what he did, he couldn't make you feel the way that he felt about you and doesn't know what he's doing wrong."

"He's doing nothing wrong. I… I just can't help that I am not in love with him. I do love him, but I am not in love with him. You know my heart will always belong to you."

I smiled and put a strand of her hair behind her ear as I gave her a quick peck on the lips. "I know. And you also know that you are the only girl for me. But I can't keep doing this to Kouji, Zoe."

Zoe's mouth dropped and tears started to run down her cheeks. "You're… You're going to… l-leave me again?" Her voice was cracking as she spoke the words.

My eyes grew wider and I shook my head. "No, no, no", I said trying to hush her. "That's not what I meant. I promised you I would never leave you Zoe. I love you way too much."

She gave me a crooked smile as I wiped a tear of her cheek. "Good. Because if you ask me that, it'd be like asking me to stop breathing. I can't live without air and I can't live without you."

I smiled again. "I'm never going to leave you Zoe. I love you."

We stood in silence for a while, simply staring at each other. However, I suddenly felt that painful feeling creeping into me again. Just looking at Zoe's face reminded me of everything I was doing to Kouji. I couldn't help but let tears fall down my cheeks and I buried my face in my fists.

"Takuya?" asked Zoe, as she placed her hand in my shoulders.

"I am sorry Zoe", I said. "I just don't know what to do anymore. I love you and I know you're the girl I am supposed to be with. Being with you is what makes me one of the happiest guys in the world. But I can't help but feel this source of painful guilt every time I'm with you. I can't stop picturing how much I'm hurting my best friend and how I know he doesn't deserve any of it. He's the greatest guy I know and he has always looked out for me. And what do I do in return? I sleep with his wife! I am a horrible person and I hate myself for it!"

Zoe lifted my chin so our eyes would lock.

"Takuya," she said. "Listen to me. I know this is even harder for you because Kouji is your best friend. I know he's an amazing guy and I do love him. I know he doesn't deserve to be lied to. But it's not like you met me after him and fell for me then. We fell for each other long before Kouji was in the picture. We haven't had the easiest journey, and it always seems like fate wants to be apart. But I don't believe in that. I believe we make our own destiny. A life we can have together. You said it yourself, whatever obstacles come to us, we will face them together. And we will. You tried so hard getting away from me to put your friend's happiness before your own, but there's a reason why you can't. We belong together and nothing and nobody can change that. Besides, we've suffered enough as well. Don't you think we also deserve to be as happy as any other?"

I smiled as I wiped some of the tears from my face. "You're right. I know that being away from you is not an option. I need to tell Kouji the truth, though. _We_ need to tell him. I am not sure of what will happen after we do, but at least I will have cleared my conscience a bit."

Zoe hesitated but then nodded. "Ok. We will tell him. How do you go about it?"

I shrugged. "I guess we will try to have an audience with him tomorrow. We will sit him down and explain the entire situation to him. I just hope he will remain being the great guy I know he is, and somehow forgive us. I want him to be happy too."

Zoe smiled. "Don't worry, he will be fine. We'll make sure of it."

We smiled again and melted into another kiss. Whenever my lips touched Zoe, I could feel electricity all over my body. It was so right. Being with her felt safe and warm. Nobody will ever make me feel the way that this girl does. I just hope Kouji will understand and our friendship will remain as strong as ever.

* * *

**_[LAMIA]_**

**NORMAL POV:**

Tadao was roaming his office as he so often did. He never understood why he spent so much time alone in there. He just curiously found himself there about 95% of his time. The other 5%, he was either sleeping or eating somewhere outside of the castle. Then it hit him that truly had no one else to talk to. His wife was dead, his daughter had betrayed him and his son was locked up in a dungeon. He had never had true good friends, and the ones he had fled from him after Queen Misty's death. They said he had changed too much, and he needed to get a better grip of reality. Tadao refused to listen to them, since he thought that avenging his wife's death would be the only thing that would help him be at peace with himself.

He stood up from his chair and approached the fireplace. He closed his eyes, feeling the warm ember near his body. Flashes of old memories came creeping into his mind. He remembered a young Zoe, a young Tommy, Queen Misty and him around the fireplace, while the two girls sang traditional melodies from their kingdom. They all laughed and shared great times together. It was a bittersweet feeling. He knew that those memories were probably the best he had, but he could also feel the pain in his chest of knowing that they would never have them again.

"Misty…" he mumbled to himself.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door that interrupted Tadao's thoughts.

"Yes?" asked the Lamian ruler.

Ryo poked his head inside and looked at Tadao.

"Sorry to bother you, my lord", he said. "But our visitor is here to see you."

Tadao nodded and took a seat on his chair. "Let him in, then."

Ryo bowed his head and opened the doors for the stranger to come in.

"Hello, Tadao", said the mysterious figure.

"Hello. Please," he said as he motioned to the chair. "Sit down."

The stranger did as he was told and took a seat in front of Tadao.

"What do you have for me today?" asked Tadao.

The stranger snickered. "Well, let's just say that I believe that our little setback with your daughter doesn't matter anymore. We still hold the ace in this little game."

Tadao smiled. "Oh really? I assume you bring good news then. What did you find out?"

The stranger smirked. "Our original plan was using your daughter as the key to all destruction. I believe we can do this again."

"How?"

"Well… I've been keeping a close eye on Kouji and Captain Kanbara, as I watch their every move. And I have to say, I have found something that will not only get rid of one of them, but both of them. It will be like killing two birds with the same stone."

"Just tell me what you found out already!"

The stranger laughed. "So… impatient. Well, I was watching Kouji, Kanbara and Zoe take a stroll on the street fair of Erelaria's national day. However, I noticed something I wouldn't have suspected in a million years. As Kouji and Zoe were in one of the booths, I noticed Captain Kanbara slip a note into Zoe's hand and caressing it after. In return, she gave his hand a gentle squeeze and they both smiled at each other. However, when Kouji turned around they both acted as if nothing had happened."  
Tadao's mouth dropped. "So… what are you saying?"

"Exactly what you think. Your daughter is in love with Takuya Kanbara. They are having an affair behind Kouji's back. If we expose them, not only will it break Kouji's heart, putting him the vulnerable position we've been hoping for, but it will also mean the end for the Captain. With Erelaria's champion in chains and Kouji's lack of focus, you can man your armies unopposed. There will be no one left that can stand up to your army."

Tadao stood silently for minutes, as he tried to process everything he'd just heard.

"I can't believe Zoe would do this", he said. "Now I understand why she's not against Erelaria anymore. She fell in love with one of them!"

"Tadao, what happened is not the important part. We can take this into our advantage. All we need to do is expose them."

"And what if Kouji not only gets Kanbara hanged, but my daughter as well?"

"He will not do that. He's very much in love with her. Besides, I promise I won't let anything happen to her. We still need her. And you will finally get your revenge."

Tadao bit his lip not sure about everything, but then nodded and smiled.

"You're right. So, do you have anything in mind?"

"Of course. I think we should send our little friend a letter suggesting to have a party."

Tadao raised his eyebrow. "Why a party?"

"Just trust me. Get him to do the party, and we will expose the two of them then. You will then break the alliance between the kingdoms, seeing how your daughter is being treated, and they will be too ashamed to attack. After that, we make our move an destroy the bloody kingdom once and for all."

Tadao snickered and nodded. "Very well. Bring me a piece of paper from that drawer. I have a letter to send."

* * *

**Oh no! Kouji knows something is wrong! How will he react when he finds out about the two people he cares about the most? Most importantly, how will he find out? Will he hear it from Takuya and Zoe or will Tadao and his ally beat them before they get a chance? What will happen to the kingdoms? FOLLOW/FAVE TO STAY TUNED AND KEEP REVIEWING**

**Takuya: *Comes in eating nachos*.. Sup?**

**me: What are doing here?**

**Takuya: I was tired and wanted to see if I could take a nap in here.**

**me: ... why here?**

**Takuya: Kouji's snoring too loud and Zoe's mad at me so she kicked me out of bed.**

**me: ... -.- what did you do?**

**Takuya: *blushes* well... I may or may have not burned her favorite dress with one of my flame tricks...**

**me: *facepalms herself* Takuya...**

**Takuya: But I've been getting better! Look! *snaps his fingers and the nachos start getting on fire*... Oh oh.**

**me: O.o ... TAKUYA! Dammit!**

**Takuya: MY NACHOSS!**

**Me: Until next chapters my dear readers!... *turns around and starts trying to put out the fire***


	19. Race For The Truth

**Hey you all! WHAT HAPPENED TO ALL MY REVIEWERS? :( Only 3? Tsk, tsk. Come on guys. I know you're out there :D I have over 3,000 views so far. Don't hold back.**

**The Keeper of Worlds - Thanks for the help with the fire. Damn Takuya. Anyways, also thank you I am glad you liked the last chapter and I know that this one will make your day even more! Suspense has just taken an even bigger turn with this one. About the Author's notes... Done! You'll enjoy what I did in the end :D I did read the one you told me and I laughed a lot haha. Hopefully you'll like your partcipation on this one as well. Won't be the last one for sure.**

**Aquamarine6996 - Hahahah I'm glad your date went awesome. I was waiting for your reply so I hope you don't mind I put your character in this chapter. Because she's with Kouichi I'm sure you'll be more than thrilled xD**

**Guest - Mimi is definitely the CREEPIEST person in this story. I see her VERY psychotic and unpredictable. You'll see more of her twsted nature in this chapter. You mean Aquamarine6996? Yes hahaa She LOVES Kouichi. I think it's awesome so yeah I wanted to make her happy and put her in there ^_^. It's ok you're not so lyrical... although you came back towards the end so that's awesome lol. Anyways, yeah Kouji finally knows something is up but he hasnt been able to put 2 and 2 together. So who will get to the King first? You're about to find out.**

**Ok guys... here it is. Chapter 19! (Hopefully I'll start getting some of my reviewers back! I miss y'all. New reviewerds are also welcome!)**

* * *

**Chapter 19: Race For the Truth**

**_[ERELARIA]_**

**NORMAL POV:**

"Another party?" asked Kouichi.

Kouji was sitting in his office with his twin brother, as he read the letter he just received from King Tadao. In the letter, he was proposing for Kouji to host a party to celebrate an ancient Lamian tradition called _La Pleine Lune Chasse._

"Yes", said Kouji as he held the letter. "He wants us to host one of their most ancient traditions. It's basically a celebration where everyone enjoys the party and drinks until midnight, where the moon is at it's fullest, and then the men go out to hunt for a silver fox."

"Why won't he host it at his own castle, though?" asked Kouichi.

"Well, in the letter he does mention that he wanted Zoe to bring a little of Lamia into Erelaria so she wouldn't forger her roots. Now that we're at peace, I guess it wouldn't be so bad to explore each other's traditions."

Kouichi snorted. "We're at peace, Kouji. It doesn't mean we're one Kingdom. Each one has it's own traditions and it should remain that way."

"I'm not saying it's going to be a tradition Erelaria will start doing. I'm saying, as an act of kindness, it wouldn't kill us to respect Lamia's ways. Besides, I know it would make Zoe very happy to have her own tradition in her new home. Don't you think she deserves it? He did give up everything from her old life to come to a stranger's world. She deserves at least something in return."

"I guess you're right", said Kouichi. "What about the silver fox, though? I know I've heard that Lamia does have silver foxes roaming around their grounds, but Erelaria doesn't. It would be pretty pointless to run around chasing for something that doesn't exist in this land."

Kouji laughed. "Don't worry. Tadao said the Captain of his army took care of it. They captured one that will be brought here with them, freed into our forest and which we will catch later."

Kouichi sighed. "Alright, alright. Well, when would this 'party' take place on?"

"The next full moon. Hence, the celebration's name. It means The Full Moon Chase."

"And when is that?"

"… Tonight."

"Tonight?" cried the shorthaired twin. "That is way too sudden, Kouji. There's no way we will have enough time to make all the necessary preparations."

Kouji smiled and put a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Then we must get moving. Don't worry. We will make sure everything's ready for Tadao's arrival. I want to impress Zoe as well. Maybe this will put her in a happier place with me."

Kouichi sighed. "Fine."

Kouji smiled and headed out the door.

"Wait," said Kouichi. "Where are you going?"

"I'm heading out for the rest of the day. I will ask Shia to accompany me to gather everything we need for tonight. You, Zoe, Takuya, Kari, Davis and Hiraki please focus on getting the decorations and the food."

"What about the wine?"

Kouji smirked. "Of course. Just contact the same people we got for my coronation. I'll take care of the rest. I'll be back in time for the celebration."

"Alright. See you later, brother."

"See you."

* * *

**TAKUYA'S POV:**

Sigh. Ok. Today is the day. Today might be the first day of the rest of my life, or the last one. Zoe and I are telling Kouji the entire truth. I really hope this goes well. I fear for what will happen to us after we tell him. Will he accept our love for each other? Will he exile me? Will he kill me? Will he dare to hurt Zoe? Ugh. This is driving me crazy. My heart is pounding and I feel like I'm going to be sick. The only thing that's keeping me serene is the possibility of being happily with Zoe for the rest of my life. The way it should've been from the very beginning. I just hope I don't lose my best friend along the way.

"Takuya!"

I heard someone say my name and I turn around to see my beloved sprinting towards me.

"Hey", I said with a warm smile.

She blushed and returned my smile. "Hi. I was just heading to Kouji's office."

"Me too. I can't believe we're doing this."

"I know. I've been waiting for this for a long time."

"Me too. I'm really nervous though. I don't want to hurt him."

Zoe smiled and caressed my arm.

"Don't be", she whispered. "I'm right here with you."

We smiled at each other, took a deep breath and headed towards Kouji's office. We were silent the entire time, trying to keep ourselves calm. Finally, we reached the two doors that I feared the most. Behind those doors was my best friend. How long would that friendship last?

* * *

**ZOE'S POV:**

I signaled the two guards in the door to let us in and they did as they were ordered. The two doors opened and I entered the room with Takuya by my side. Kouji's chair was facing away from us.

"Kouji?" I said.

The chair spun around, but Kouji was not in it.

"Kouichi?" Takuya asked, noticing it was the shorthaired twin instead.

"Hey guys."

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I was just taking care of a few things for tonight."

"What's tonight?" asked Takuya.

Kouichi stood up from the chair and gave Takuya and me a list.

"Zoe, your father wrote Kouji about a party he wanted us to host for tonight. According to him, there's a Lamian tradition called _La Pleine Lune Chasse_."

"That's right", I said. "It happens every time there is a full moon."

"Exactly", nodded Kouichi. "And your father wants to celebrate this one here in Erelaria."

"Why here?"

"Well, he said he wanted you to have some of your roots while you're away from home. And Kouji thought it would make you happy so he agreed to do it."

I bit my lip nervously. I knew my dad had something planned for tonight, because this is very unlike him. Maybe he was planning on killing Kouji while they were hunting? No, that couldn't be it. Several Erelarian armed guards would be surrounding them. Maybe he just wanted a second attempt to persuade me into killing Kouji? That didn't seem right either. He'd already declared me as a sworn enemy as well. And if I knew my father, I know that he's not the type of man who comes to his senses and repents for his sins. What the hell is he up to?

"What exactly is this celebration about?" asked Takuya, interrupting my thoughts.

"It's an ancient Lamian tradition, in which all the honorable men go hunt down a silver fox", I said. "Legend says that whoever shoots the silver fox, will be surrounded by nothing but prosperity for the rest of his life."

Kouichi laughed. "Do you believe that?"

I glared at him. "It's just a tradition. Besides, I wouldn't know. No one has been able to kill the silver fox before the sun rises. There was only one other person in the history of Lamia who has ever done it, and it worked for him."

"Who was it?" asked Takuya.

"My grandfather's brother" I said with a smile. "He killed the silver fox and lived at peace for the rest of his days. It's rumored that if he had stayed King, he would've probably ended the war between our kingdoms. But he abdicated the throne to his brother, my grandfather, so he could go marry the woman of his dreams. She was a peasant so it was forbidden. Anyways, he did have a happy life after that."

"Oh", said Kouichi. "Well, hopefully this time someone will catch it. Will it be wrong if an Erelarian catches it?"

I laughed. "No. The silver fox will only let himself catch to the one who truly deserves that prosperous life. It doesn't matter who he is."

I could see Takuya smiling at me from behind Kouichi. I knew what he was thinking. I bet he thinks if he catches the fox, we will get out of this mess. If only it were that easy.

"Alright then", said Kouichi. "I think we should start on the preparations for the evening. I already talked to Davis and Hiraki about what they need to do. This is what each of you have to take care of."

"Kouichi," I said. "Where's your brother?"

"He's taking care of a few things for tonight. I believe he and Shia might have gone to gather horses for everyone or something like that. I'm not really sure."

"But I need to speak to him", I said.

Kouichi smiled. "Don't worry Zoe. I'm sure you can wait until the party. He said he would be back in time for the celebration, so you can speak to him tonight."

"But – "

"I'm sure you're dying to see him. Just hold on until the party, ok?"

Kouichi then turned to Takuya. "Takuya, you come with me. I need some help with a few things Kouji put me in charge of."

"Right behind you", answered Takuya.

Kouichi started heading towards the door and I rushed to Takuya and pulled his arm back.

"What's wrong?" whispered Takuya.

"Takuya, I need to speak with Kouji before the party."

He smiled at me. "Zoe, it's alright. We've been waiting to tell him for a long time, I think we can hold in off for one more night."

"No, you don't understand. It's about father!"

"Your father is not going to suspect anything, Z. I promise."

"No, Takuya. Listen to me. He's –"

"Takuya?"

We both turned and Kouichi was at the door waiting patiently.

"Are you coming?"

"Yeah, let's go."

Takuya turned back to me, smiled and gave me a wink.

"I love you", he whispered before he strutted towards Kouichi.

Next thing I know, I was completely alone. Crap! This can't be good. Now neither Takuya nor Kouji know that my father is probably planning something. I need to tell Takuya the entire truth. No more secrets. I need his help because I, surprisingly enough, have gotten attached to Erelaria way too much. I love it. I love its people as much as I love my own, and I am not about to let my father's greed destroy it. I now know what I should've known long ago. I can sense that Takuya isn't going to hurt me. He'll understand and he's going to help me save his Kingdom. I just hope Kouji sees it the same way. I know it will be hard to face the betrayal of his best friend for sleeping with his wife, but I am up for double betrayal. I fell for his best friend as well as tried to kill him. How could anyone be so forgiving as to see past this? Let's just hope Kouji is.

* * *

**_[LAMIA]_**

**NORMAL POV:**

Tadao was walking in the lower part of his castle. The halls were dark and gloomy, and the temperature fell as soon as you entered the basement. He went down the stairs and encountered another hall. This short hall led to a second door. On either side of the hall, niches were set into the wall within which stand clay urns. One of the urns had been shattered, and its contents spilled onto its shelf and the floor. Amid the ash it held, you could see blackened chunks of something that might be bones.

Tadao made it to the second door and opened it. As soon as he did, he caught glimpse of two figures that were sitting in one of the cells.

"Hello, you two" said Tadao.

"What are you doing here father?" asked Tommy. He looked pale from not seeing the sunlight in so long. JP was also pale and was hanging out weakly in the corner.

"I came to bid you adieu. I am on my way to Erelaria."

Tommy rolled his eyes. "What are you going to do? Kill everyone in sight and Zoe along with them?"

Tadao smirked. "Now, now. I have plans of my own, which you have proven unworthy of being trusted with."

"Well, it's not like we can do much about it. You have us trapped in here like animals."

"You're right. But I would rather keep it to myself. But you will see that you will have a fresh start in life when I return. I can promise that."

"Sir?"

Tadao turned around and saw Ryo standing near the door.

"Yes?"

"We're ready, my lord."

"Excellent. I'll be out in a minute, Ryo."

The Captain of the Lamian army bowed and exited the room.

"Father, please don't do this", said Tommy in a final attempt to make his father see the light. "Please. Zoe is your daughter and you are willing to destroy the one thing mother left us. She is the sole product of your love for her and yet you're willing to terminate her for revenge."

Tadao sighed. "Someday you'll understand why I do the things I do, Tommy. I will see you when I return."

On that cue, Tadao left the room and closed the door behind him.

"We need to do something, Junpei", said Tommy.

"There's nothing much we can do", answered JP. "We've been trapped here for a long time. There's no way out of this cell."

Tommy thought hard for several minutes. JP had a point. For days they had been locked up in that cell and, so far, they hadn't found a way out. They were surrounded by nothing but walls. The only thing that kept them attached to the exterior world was the small window in one of the walls, and it was only big enough for a small animal to go through it. Suddenly, an idea popped into his head.

"Wait a minute," said Tommy. "I know how we can get out of here."

"You do?" asked JP. "How?"

"Trust me, Junpei. You might be stronger and better than me with a sword, but I am very sneaky and strategic. I got this."

* * *

Tadao walked along Ryo towards the shore the faced the mass of water that separated Lamia from Erelaria. He had hundreds of soldiers in their boats, ready for battle.

"Report", said Tadao.

"We're ready my lord", answered Ryo. "Our soldiers have received their orders. When we give them the signal, the boats will sail and we will attack Erelaria."

"What about numbers? Do we surpass their army?"

"We had a total of 535 Lamian soldiers. However, we did as you suggested and talked to our neighbor kingdoms. We promised them more trade of several of our different foods between us, and they agreed to lend us a helping hand. Not to mention that we gathered more people from the village, trained them to become soldiers and are now prepared to battle. So the total amount of guards that will be willing to fight for Lamia is 1,500."

"And how many does Erelaria have?"

"Around 1,500 as well. It's very close, but if we manage to get rid of Kanbara and Kouji Minamoto, then they have no chance. Besides, because there will be a party going on, all of the soldiers will be inebriated with wine. Their skills and senses will be compromised, which gives us an even bigger advantage."

"Yes, but we already have underestimated Erelaria before. The last time we fought, we thought that their compromised skills would give us an advantage. And look what happened."

"Don't worry, sir. This time, we're ready."

Tadao nodded. "Good."

"Sir? I just have one question that me and the soldiers were wondering."

"What is it?"

Ryo hesitated but then sighed. "What do we do about… your daughter?"

"What about her?"

"Well, what do we do if she… how do I put this? Gets in the way?"

Tadao snickered. "Do what you have to do. Don't kill her, though. If she attacks, which she won't, then seize her and capture her. I'll take it from there. It's time this damn kingdom perishes once and for all and I won't let anyone stand in my way, because this is our last chance. I won't stop until I see all of them fall right before my eyes."

* * *

**_[ERELARIA]_**

**TAKUYA'S POV:**

The night came and I was getting ready with Davis. I was putting on my armor and looking at myself in the mirror. I almost did it. This impromptu party was very inconvenient for me because I really was going to tell Kouji today. However, things didn't go as planned. Then again, when do things ever work out for me?

"Are you ready?" asked Davis.

I smirked. "As I'll ever be."

"Let's go then."

* * *

We made our way towards the castle and saw many people entering the grand ballroom as well. Once inside, I was stunned by the elegance of the decorations. Everything had a mixture of the Erelarian colors and the Lamian colors to symbolize unity. Every table had either the red and gold from our Kingdom, or the purple and silver from Lamia. I could tell the guests were also from both Kingdoms.

I looked around and spotted Hiraki Yamamoto, talking to Shia and a few other guards. On the other side I could also see Kouichi talking to that girl from the village, Amy. They were smiling at each other and holding hands. I guess the flowers did work after all.

I kept looking around and finally spotted who I was looking for. Kouji was in one of the tables with Zoe and Tadao. Zoe looked stunning. She was wearing this sky blue gown. Her blonde hair was curled on the tips, and she had a few strands of her hair twisted back, held by a few flower arrangements. She had her silver tiara on the top of her hair. She looked as beautiful as ever. Yet, I noticed that she was staring at her father intently. That look is one that I had never seen before. Was I going crazy? She was staring at him with fear, hate and concern. I didn't really understand what was going on, but decided to shame it off. I think my mind was just playing tricks with me.

As I approached Kouji's table, I saw Zoe's face illuminate when she caught a glimpse of me.

"Takuya!" she said with her beautiful smile.

It made Kouji and Tadao turned to me. Kouji smiled and patted me on the back. Tadao, on the other hand, looked at me up and down without a hint of a smile. I hadn't spoken to him since I went to get Zoe in Lamia.

"Captain Kanbara," said Tadao. "It's been a long time."

"Indeed", I said. "I hope your journey was pleasant."

Tadao snorted. "It wasn't much of a journey, but I appreciate your concerns."

"We are pleased to have you here, Tadao", said Kouji.

We all sat down at the table and Zoe was trying to mouth something that I couldn't really understand. I tilted my head discretely trying to say that I couldn't understand her.

"Takuya", said Kouji, interrupting my nonverbal conversation with Zoe.

"Yes?"

"Why don't you do it?"

I raised my eyebrow. "What?"

"I was just saying to Kouji that my daughter here seems a bit bored", said Tadao. "It would be selfish of Kouji to be the only that can dance with her."

"So why don't you dance with her?" said Kouji. "You're actually the only one of my close soldiers who hasn't really danced with her tonight."

Zoe and I exchanged glances, but I decided to act as natural as possible to avoid suspicion.

"May I have this dance, your highness?" I asked, bowing my head to Zoe.

"Of course, dear sir", she said, making a little curtsy.

I took her hand and nervously made my way with her to the dance floor. The song was a slow melody, which made it more difficult for me to resist my urges to make a romantic move on Zoe. I did spot Mimi talking to someone in a table, but she caught a glimpse of Zoe and me. I could see her brown eyes turn crimson – I'm obviously exaggerating – which scared the crap out of me. She was a very jealous, clingy and angry girl. She needs to accept reality. I am not interested in her and I never will. I've been a gentleman so far, but I'm growing tired.

"Takuya," she whispered as she put the palm of her hand into mine. "I need to speak with you. It's urgent."

"What is it?" I said, trying to fake smile.

"Not here. Please, meet me in our spot in 10 minutes. Don't say no because I really need to tell you something."

"Zoe, we can't – "

"We need to. It's imperative that we do."

With that, Zoe bowed in front of me and returned to the table with Kouji. I noticed Mimi walking towards me, but I pretended not to see her and made my way through the crowd to escape her. I turned around after a while and she was gone. Phew. I lost her. I turned around again and almost had a heart attack when I saw Mimi standing right in front of me.

"Jesus!" I cried, almost falling backwards. "Mimi, you scared me."

She stood there, narrowing her eyes and fake smiling at me. "Aren't you going to ask your future wife to dance?"

"Mimi, I've told you a thousand times. We. Are. Not. Getting. Married! I'm sorry but I really can't keep doing this! You need to stop –"

"Listen to me Kanbara! We're getting married and that's final! No one, I repeat, NO ONE walks away from me after proposing. Is that clear?"

"Well I'm sorry, but I think I'll be the first."

I started to walk away, only to be grabbed by my arm.

"Takuya", said Mimi with fire in her eyes. "I'm warning you!"

I shrugged my arm free and shook my head. "Sorry Mimi."

With that, I ran away from her and disappeared into the crowd.

* * *

**NORMAL POV:**

Tadao saw Takuya sneak into the crowd of people and leave the room unnoticed. Zoe had reassumed her seat next to Kouji and pretended to feel sick.

"Are alright, dear?" asked Kouji.

"Not really", answered Zoe. "I'm feeling a bit weary tonight. Would you mind if I go lay down for a bit?"

Kouji smiled and caressed her cheek. "Of course not, love. Go ahead. I'll have Kari check up on you later. If you feel better, you can return to the party."

"Thank you."

Zoe smiled and started walking away. Tadao kept his gaze on his daughter, and immediately knew what she was up to. He was hoping this would happen, so he scanned the room to find his ally in one of the tables. The mysterious figure smirked as their eyes met and Tadao returned the smile. Everything was going according to plan.

"Kouji", said Tadao. "I think we should get ready to start the hunting."

Kouji raised his eyebrow. "Didn't you say it started at midnight? We have about two more hours to go."

"Indeed, but I figured my men would be in a disadvantage since they do not know the surroundings. I thought maybe you and your men could give us a small tour. The silver fox has been released, but if we spot it, no one can shoot until midnight comes."

"Very well," nodded Kouji. "I think you might be right."

Kouji stood up and clinked his wine glass to make an announcement. The sound of the glass made the music stop and people became silent.

"Dear friends", said Kouji. "We are gathered here today in order to celebrate one of our new friend's oldest traditions. It is called _Le Pleine Lune Chasse. _Lamia has been kind enough to let Erelaria participate in this event, where all men who think are worthy shall embark upon a journey to find a silver fox. Whoever catches the fox, is believed to have a prosperous life after. Now, traditionally, this hunt should start at midnight and end when the sun rises. However, this event has never been done out of Lamia. Our friends of Lamia are not familiar with Erelarian lands. Thus, we shall start the celebration now by giving them a full tour of our land. Once it's midnight, the real hunting shall begin."

Everyone cheered and raised their glasses in unison.

"Gentlemen", said Kouji. "Grab your weapons and get on your horses. We ride away, now!"

The soldiers cheered and started preparing themselves for the hunting. Hiraki, Davis, Shia and Kouichi approached Kouji, Tadao and Ryo.

"Are we ready, sir?" asked Hiraki, addressing his king.

"We're ready", answered the young ruler. "Let's head out to the stables where our horses are waiting."

"Excellent", said Shia as he finished up putting his gear on.

"Wait a minute," said Davis. "Where's Takuya?"

"He's probably already outside", said Kouji. "Let's go. To the forest!"

* * *

**TAKUYA'S POV:**

I was waiting for Zoe in a rock near our secret spot. I was wondering what was the urgency of the situation. She looked really scared and I could tell something was wrong. I didn't understand what, though. What difference did it make that we would tell Kouji tomorrow instead of today? It's not like he would react differently. Whatever consequences lied ahead of us, would be the same, regardless of when we would tell him.

Suddenly, I heard a stick crack and turned around to one of the bushes. A cloaked figure came out and approached me. As the cloak fell, I saw Zoe standing before me.

"Hey", I said smiling at her.

"Hi", she said returning my smile and leaning in for a kiss.

Our lips touched and we melted into one of our desperate sessions. However, it was cut short when she suddenly pulled away from me.

"What is it?" I asked.

Her gaze had dropped and she refused to meet my eyes. "Takuya… I have something I need to tell you. I just don't know how."

"Zoe, you can tell me anything", I responded as I wiped a tear off her cheek. "You know I'm always here for you. What is it? What was so urgent that it couldn't wait?"

Zoe took a deep breath and lifted her gaze to meet mine. "I haven't been completely honest with you. I am not entirely who you think I am."

I paused and fear invaded my body. "What do you mean?"

Zoe sighed. "You see, my whole marriage with Kouji was a scam. My father was forcing me into marrying him for an evil plan he had. You know he has always hated Erelaria and he wanted to bring the kingdom down. So, he forced me into marrying Kouji and asked me to do him a little favor…"

I swallowed hard. "W-What kind of favor?"

Zoe bit her lip nervously and started crying. "He… He wanted me to murder Kouji."

"WHAT?!" I cried, as my eyes widened.

"Please, Takuya! Listen to me. He wanted me to kill Kouji after I became Queen because he knew that only our offspring would be able to assume the throne. With no heir to the throne, it would belong to me. I was then to hand over the throne to Lamia so my father would get his way."

My mouth was hanging open and I put my hand over my head. I couldn't believe what was coming out her mouth. I turned around from her but Zoe pulled me back in.

"But, listen. I didn't do it. At first, I agreed to do it because I was furious at you for letting me go and got myself into a dark place. But then, I realized that my feelings for you were too strong to let myself destroy your home and your friends. Not only that, but I also realized how good of a person is Kouji. He's kind, sweet, smart and selfless. He didn't deserve what my father was doing to him. So, the last time I saw my father, he came into my room and asked me why hadn't I completed my mission. I turned against him and told him I didn't want to do it anymore. He was outraged by the situation and told me that I would pay along with Erelaria."

I shook my head in disbelief. "What do you think he has planned now?"

More tears were coming out of Zoe's eyes. "I don't know. But I know for a fact that this party is just an excuse for him to carry his evil plans. I can feel it. This is why I needed to speak to Kouji before the party, but he was gone. The next time I saw him, my father was already there and refused to leave Kouji's side. I needed to warn him. I'm so sorry, Takuya. Please, don't hate me."

Zoe buried her head into my chest and I wrapped my arms around her, as I gently stroked her hair.

"Hey", I said lifting her chin up. "It's going to be alright. But you should've told me about this sooner."

"I know", she said sobbing. "But you need to understand, he's my father. I wanted to protect both of you. As evil as he is, he's still my family. I don't want him to get hurt."

I smiled at her and kissed her forehead. "Don't worry, Zoe. We'll figure this out together. We need to go and tell Kouji everything and hopefully come up with a plan fast. Whatever happens, I promise I will protect you. Ok?"

Zoe smiled and nodded. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Our lips touched once again and we gave into another passionate kiss. I sneaked my tongue into her mouth and explored every inch of it. Zoe wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me in closer, as I wrapped mine around her waist.

"What is this?"

Zoe and I were startled by the sound of a familiar voice behind us. To our dismay, Kouji, Kouichi, Tadao, Davis, Hiraki, Shia, Ryo and several other guards were standing near us in their horses.

Fuck.

"Oh my God…" said Zoe.

"Kouji…" I said, my voice trembling in a mere whisper.

Kouji's eyes were widened. Confusion and hurt were written all over his face. He had clearly seen everything and was staring intently at us.

Crap.

* * *

**HOLY SHIT. These two are SOOOOOOO busted. I guess Tadao won the race to tell Kouji, huh? What will Kouji do now? What's going to happen to our dear Takumi? Will Kouji have them both killed? What about Lamia and Erelaria? So far, everything is going according to Tadao's plan. FOLLOW/FAVE to stay tuned... and PLEASE REVIEW! It's boring to write if I don't hear your opinions :) (thank you to all of you who have reviewed though)**

***Knock, knock.***

**me: Who's there?**

**Keeper of Worlds: Hey may I come in?**

**me: Of course!**

**Keeper of Worlds: *enters room followed by reviwers Aquamarine6996, Guest1, Guest, Red Page, PokemonFreak90, idkwhattoputhere, SydThatKid, fighterofflames, dbzgtfan2004, Sightbent, Random Reviewer and 4fireking* Nice place.**

**me: Thank you. Take a seat.**

***Knock, knock***

**me: Who is it now?**

**Takuya: *enters room* Hey, I was wondering if - WOW. Why is there so many people here?**

**me: They're my awesome reviewers. What the hell are you doing here, Takuya? You're supposed to be in the forest, being caught by Kouji.**

**Takuya: *sweatdrops* Yeah... I have a better idea. What if you give Kouji amnesia and just let me elope with Zoe?**

**me: -.- .. not happening, bro.**

**Takuya: Awww come on! Kouji is going to hang me!**

**Keeper of Worlds: If you don't go back in there so we can know what happens next, I'm gonna tell TakuyaZoeLove to get you killed and let Kouji have his way with Zoe.**

**me: *impressed*... Yes. What he said.**

**Takuya: O.o ... Off to the forest! *runs away***

**me: Thanks Keeper.**

**Keeper: Anytime!**

**me: Ok guys... until the next chapter. For now... who wants nachos?!**

**Everyone: MEEEE!**

**Aquamarine6996: I want extra ones for my Kouichi-kins :)**

**me: O.O... sure xD**


	20. Unmasking the Duplicity

**Hello all! Welcome back my dear reviewers! AH it feels great to read some familiar names ^_^**

**The Keeper of Worlds - hahaha yes they are "royally" screwed! Im so glad you loved the AN though :D And don't worry! Aqua's completely harmless ;) Be sure to read the AN from this chapter because you are going to be so happy about it!**

**PokemonFreak90 - Muahahahhaa! That's what I do ;) Expect a lot more cliffhangers in the remaining chapters :D Sorry but it keeps the story interesting :D The good thing is I update very often. So, you don't need to worry about waiting too long! :)**

**idkwhattoputhere - Well things never happen they way we want them to in this story, do they? You'll find out what Kouji's going to do soon enough :) Kouichi? Hmm.. maybe yes maybe no.. who knows? But good analyzing. The traitor is going to be revealed VERY soon so don't worry. Maybe even in 2 chapters from now ;D It's ok I understand school can be a hassle. I'm just glad you're back and hope you enjoy the next one!**

**Red Page - It's ok! :) I understand. I'm thrilled to have you back though! They are screwed! Well *spoiler alert* ... He only heard the 'I love you' between them and the kissing session between the two, so yeah... he is going to be very very VERY hurt. You'll see. Hopefully you'll enjoy this chapter! :D**

**Guest1 - Yay! You're back! Hahaha don't worry I'm just happy you're back again :) Thanks! I know you get frustrated with my cliffies but they are so worth it after, aren't they? :D I know. The truth always sees the light in the end. Let's see how Kouji handles it now though. Yay Takumi!**

**Aquamarine6996 - I am so sorry you're going through a tough time, but I am happy that my story can help in lifting your mood ^_^ ... Hopefully everything turns out great! But if not, hopefully this story and my future ones will keep you smiling :)**

**SydThatKid - It's ok :) I am so glad you're back though! Oh you can expect anything from me hahaha I did went there! :D But yeah it sucks that he had to find out that way. We'll see how Kouji handles it. Mimi? Hahhahahahahahahaha YES! She is an annoying little brat! You're going to see her reaction in this chapter. You'll see what happens with her later on. I always update as soon as I'm able to ;)**

**Guest - Oh that sucks! :( I hope you get it fixed soon! What do you mean your torture/punishments? I still havent said anything about how Kouji is going to deal with these two ^_^ lol. Anyways, you'll find out soon enough. About Tommy... well... you'll have to wait and see.**

**Zee - Hahha Thanks! I am so glad you're enjoying this story! And yes! FINALLY the truth is out! Unfortunately, it was out in the worst possible way. Now, to see how Kouji is going to react :)**

**Ok! Done with the replies! :D BTW! MAKE SURE TO READ MY AN IN THE END IF YOU WANT TO SEE A SURPRISE! :D And thanks for those of you who have returned to me and started reviewing again! :D So without further ado... here is CHAPTER 20!**

* * *

**Chapter 20: Unmasking the Duplicity**

**_[ERELARIA]_**

**TAKUYA'S POV:**

_"What is this?"_

_Zoe and I were startled by the sound of a familiar voice behind us. To our dismay, Kouji, Kouichi, Tadao, Davis, Hiraki, Shia, Ryo and several other guards were standing near us in their horses._

_ "Oh my God…" said Zoe._

_"Kouji…" I said, my voice trembling in a mere whisper._

_Kouji's eyes were widened. Confusion and hurt were written all over his face. He had clearly seen everything and was staring intently at us._

_Crap._

We were all staring at each other in silence. My entire body was trembling, Zoe seemed like she was about to pass out, and the rest of them were in utter shock. Kouji and I remained with our eyes locked, not being able to dismiss the eternal staring contest.

"What is the meaning of this Minamoto?" asked Tadao.

Kouji was frozen with his mouth opened. I didn't know if he was angry, sad or scared. He looked very sick and shaky.

"I-I…" he mumbled. "I… No…"

"I see how it is in Erelaria", said Tadao. "I offer you my most precious gemstone as a peace offering! My own daughter! But it's never enough for you people! My money is good enough, my alliance is good enough, but my daughter? You pass among your lieutenants like a whore!"

"Father, it's not like that!" cried Zoe, as a line of tears fell down he cheeks.

Kouichi tried intervening. "Tadao – "

Tadao shook his head. "I see no relation to me here! Erelaria has once again brought nothing but shame to Lamia!"

With that, Tadao rode off into the forest and was followed by Ryo and other Lamians. Kouji however had been unable to move a bone since he saw us.

Zoe took a step forward. "Kouji – "

"Seize them", said Kouji.

Everyone turned to face Kouji.

"What?" asked Kouichi.

"I said… seize them." His voice was only a mere whisper. "Bring Zoe back to my chambers and… seize the other one."

My heart sank and turned to stone. Kouji wasn't even able to say my name. He was just staring at me, his eyes getting watery. I couldn't hold on any longer and I let a few tears escape my eyes.

"No, please!" cried Zoe as she stood in front of me. "Please, don't."

Her cries were useless, since Shia took her gently by the arm and pulled her away.

"I am sorry", he said to her. He carried her into his horse and rode away. As they disappeared into the distance, I could hear Zoe's cries and screams for me. That might have been the last moment we would ever spend together.

Hiraki smirked and got off his horse with Davis and two other guards, while Kouji and Kouichi remained silently in theirs.

"Behold Erelaria's hero", said Hiraki as he got closer to me.

He then, from nowhere, launched a punch that went straight to my face. The next thing I knew, I was in the ground with a bloody and broken nose. It didn't hurt, because the pain I was feeling was far deeper than any physical pain he could impose on me.

Hiraki laughed and pulled me up by the collar "You have no idea how long we've been waiting to see you like this, Kanbara."

"Enough, Hiraki", said Kouichi. "Just… Just bring him to the dungeons."

Hiraki smirked. "It will be my pleasure."

Davis was dead silent but obliged to his superior's commands. He and Hiraki grabbed one of my arms each and started leading me back to the dungeons, for me to await my further punishment.

* * *

**NORMAL POV:**

As Davis and Hiraki rode away with Takuya, Kouji was left alone with Kouichi. Kouichi was in utter shock, but no one was as surprised as Kouji. The twins would've never expected something like this to come from their own best friend. Takuya had always been like a brother to them.

"What now?" asked Kouichi as he stared at his brother.

Kouji shook his head and cleared his throat. "I… I don't know."

"Kouji, I'm sorry…"

"Takuya", interrupted Kouji. "Our own brother… He… I don't know what to do."

Kouichi sighed and nodded. "I never expected this from him. What are we going to do?"

"I don't know. I can't even think straight right now."

Kouji rode off in his horse and headed towards the castle. Other guards followed him and Kouichi took one last look at the lake.

"Takuya, what have you done?" he whispered to himself before riding off with Kouji and the rest.

* * *

**TAKUYA'S POV:**

I was now chained in the darkest dungeon of all. I remember this place. This is where we use to put the most evil of our prisoners. Whoever was put here was automatically known that he or she would be hanged for his or her actions. I guess I knew what my fate was now. Hiraki was clearly enjoying this, since he didn't hesitate on smirking at me. Davis refused to meet my gaze and seemed angry. He didn't speak the entire ride. What the hell have I done?

Suddenly, the doors opened and I could hear footsteps coming down the stairs. I was too weak from the beating Hiraki gave me and too ashamed to even look up. He was probably back to give me another round.

The footsteps grew louder as they came closer to where I was. Finally, they came to a stop and I recognized the boots.

"Kouji…" I whispered. I lifted my gaze and saw those sapphire orbs looking at me.

"I came to apologize", he said.

Huh? I raised my eyebrows in surprise and tilted my head sideways. I clearly didn't have a clue of what he was talking about.

"Why would you be sorry?" I asked.

Kouji shrugged. "I think I've just been selfish. I arrogantly thought that perhaps I'd given you enough. A house, a family… saved your own life. I thought it'd be at least enough to merit if not your love then at least your respect. I put a roof over your head after your family died. I gave you a kingdom and named you Captain of my army. Your very life. Why was it not enough? Tell me."

I refused to meet his gaze and tears were sneaking out of the corner of my eyes.

"TELL ME!" He snarled. "Do you have ANY idea of what you've done?! Everything is destroyed! EVERYTHING! And all because the great Takuya Kanbara didn't have enough."

I remained silent with my head down.

Kouji snorted. "_She's loyal to you. I'm sure of it._ Were those not the words you said to me that day I suspected of Zoe's treason? I knew she wasn't entirely happy with me, but I NEVER thought it'd be because of you! What would've happened if I hadn't saved you from that vendor all those years ago? You would've been dead and I wouldn't have lost my father and my wife! Because of you and your plan my father is dead!"

Kouji was now wiping away the lines of tears that fell down his face. I couldn't bear looking at him.

"How I curse that day I saved you, Takuya", he continued. "I curse it! Go ahead… Go! Insult me with your defense! Tell me!"

More lines came out of my eyes and I remained silent. Kouji was shaking and his face was red with fury.

"I never knew you'd be my undoing, Takuya", he said. "I need to go and solve everything you've destroyed with your arrogance and then I will come deal with you!"

"Kouji", I whispered. "There's more to the story than you know."

"DO YOU THINK I CARE HOW THIS HAPPENED?" snarled Kouji. "Do you think it's going to make it ok? Do you think it will make your betrayal to me any less painful? No! Save it to your grave Kanbara because I am done trying to protect you. You knew how much I loved her and yet you still wanted more. You are the most selfish person I've met and I am done with you!"

With that, Kouji strode away and slammed the door behind him. I was left alone, cold and trembling in the middle of my cell, chained to the wall. Kouji would have me hanged soon enough. I guess I deserved it. I betrayed my best friend instead of being up front with him from the start. I just hope Zoe is ok and knows how much I loved her. I wish things didn't have to end like that for us. If I am to die, at least I hope she will be allowed to live. I want her to be happy even if it means that I can never see her again.

* * *

**ZOE'S POV:**

I can't believe this happened. How could we get caught? We had been so careful! The point of sneaking around was not to hurt Kouji. And what good did that do? We ended up hurting the one person we were trying to protect the most. I've been praying and praying that Kouji will be the noble man I know he is and pardon Takuya's life. I don't care about what happens to me as long as he's safe. It was my fault we weren't upfront with him from the start. When I finally got Takuya to agree to tell Kouji, I had to keep it a secret to save my father. All these secrets have done is destroyed every bit of life that we've had. No more. I can't take this any more.

I heard footsteps outside my door and I knew he had come for me. I felt sick to my stomach. God knows what he had done to Takuya, and now it was my turn.

However, the footsteps stopped outside.

"Sir!"

That voice… That was Kari.

"Out of the way Kari," said Kouji.

"Please!" she cried. "She is young and she did wrong. She never meant to hurt you. But I won't let you harm her, even if you are the King."

There was a brief silence and neither Kari nor Kouji spoke. However, my heart sank when I heard the door open slightly and Kouji entered the room. He closed the door gently behind me and slowly walked towards me. He was dead silent, and he stopped right across from me. I was sitting on the bed and I finally gathered the courage to meet his gaze. As soon as I did, Kouji's expression softened and he continued to stare intently at me. Then he took a deep breath and sighed.

"You realize what you've done?" he said.

"Kouji – "

"I gave you everything, Zoe. I consider myself to be a patient and noble man. Ever since you came here all I tried to do was make you happy. I gave you everything you requested and never said no to you. Never did I lay a finger on you and even though it's been weeks since our wedding, I haven't forced you into sleeping with me. All I've been wanting is to have a child with you that will be my heir, but I promised myself I would wait for you until you were ready. But now, I have to ask. Did you sleep with him?"

I sobbed and nodded.

Kouji sniffed and wiped away a tear. "Well, now I understand. It was never about you not being ready at all; it was about you not being ready with me! You didn't hesitate a second before sleeping with him even when he's not the one you're married to! Him! Zoe, out of everyone you could've betrayed me with, you choose him! He was my best friend for fuck's sake!"

He kicked a chair and broke it in half. I could feel more and more tears running down my cheeks. I've never felt so horrible in my entire life.

"Kouji…"

"How long?" he asked.

I raised my eyebrows. "What?"

"How long have you two been… together?"

I took a deep breath and let some tears escape my eyes. "Since you thought he was dead."

Kouji paused and raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean since I thought he was dead?"

I sighed. "You heard me. Takuya and I met long before we did. I found him wounded on the beach in Lamia. I hid him from my father and I told him my name was Mae. I spent days healing him and we fell in love. He tried to take me back to Erelaria with him, but I knew that, being the Princess of Lamia, I couldn't. So when my father offered me as a peace offering to you, Takuya didn't realize it was me who was being offered. When he did, he stayed quiet because he knew that if he spoke, both of our kingdoms would perish. So it wasn't about me choosing to sleep with him and not you. It's about how I'm in love with him. All this time, my heart has been his. I'm sorry Kouji."

Kouji had tears running down his cheeks and his mouth was hanging open.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked with his voice cracking.

I wiped away one of my tears. "Like I said, because of the peace treaty. And then, you told him you had fallen for me when he was about to tell you the truth. Kouji, Takuya tried staying away from me. He tried harder than you could possibly imagine because he loves you and he was willing to put your happiness above his own. It tore us down in ways that you were not slightly aware of. Please forgive him, because from the very beginning he has always tried putting you above anything else. His duty and loyalty to you have always come before his own happiness. And as for me… I am truly sorry. I think you're the most amazing man who deserves someone that loves you as much as you love me. I know that girl is out there. You are one of the most gentle, noble and honorable men I've ever met and I know why Takuya admires and loves you so much. I wish I could give you my heart but I can't. I am sorry we hurt you… We never meant for that to happen. Please forgive us. And if you can't, at least forgive him. Please…"

Kouji and I stared at each other for a long time. My breathing had increased and I couldn't stop crying. However, Kouji was surprisingly calm. I could still see he was trying to hold it together, but his anger had softened.

His gaze dropped and he swallowed hard. Without another word, he turned away from me and headed out the door. He didn't even bother to say anything else.

A second later, Kari came rushing through the door and put her arms around me. I couldn't hold it any longer and I broke down in her arms.

"Shhh," hushed Kari as she rocked me back and forth. "It's alright. It's going to be ok, Zoe."

"I'm scared Kari", I sobbed. "I can't believe this is happening! I never meant to hurt him! I should've been honest with him! This is all my fault!"

"It's not you fault. You were trying to do what's best for your father. Takuya was also trying to do what was best for his best friend."

"It doesn't mean that what we did was right. I… wait. Where's Takuya?"

Kari bit her lip nervously and shook her head. "I'm not sure. I know two of the guards were taking him somewhere in the castle but… I just don't know what they did to him."

I gasped and covered my mouth with my hand to hide my horror. "Oh God… Do you think…?"

"I don't know, Zoe. I hope not."

My cheeks were burning and tears kept coming out involuntarily. I couldn't stop. I couldn't bear my horrific thoughts of Takuya being… No. He can't. Kouji would never do something like that to his best friend… Would he?

* * *

**NORMAL POV:**

Tadao was roaming at the Erelarian beach with Ryo by his side. He could see the hundreds of Lamian soldiers on the other side of the sea, waiting for his orders. His plan was going perfectly and he would soon have what he's always longed. After the events that had occurred earlier, he couldn't have asked for a more perfect setting.

"Where the hell is he?" asked Tadao.

"He said he would meet us here, sir", responded Ryo.

"Well, it's getting late and we are losing precious time."

"Always so impatient, Tadao."

Tadao turned around and saw the face of his ally standing in front of him.

"What the heck took you so long?" hissed Tadao.

The stranger chuckled. "So eager. Would you relax? I'm here, aren't I?

Tadao rolled his eyes. "Well? What's going on with your majesty over there?"

The stranger smirked. "Everything went better than I expected. I thought it'd take a lot more work and planning, but they just made it so easy. Now, Takuya is in chains and Kouji is completely distraught. Takuya received a well-deserved beating that has left him weak. And even if he were allowed to fight, he wouldn't be able to. His energy level has gone way down and his guilt has clearly taken over him. He won't be able to function properly. The same goes with Kouji. He is so agitated and hurt by the whole thing that he can't think about anything else other than pain. I heard his conversation with Kanbara and it was not a pleasant one. He's most likely to have him hanged for his treason."

Tadao nodded. "Excellent. But, what about my daughter? Where is Zoe?"

"She is safe. She is in her chamber with that maid of hers, Kari. If Kouji has something planned for her, it will have to be after dealing with Takuya. By that time, Kanbara, Kouji and everyone who might be remotely of our concern will be dead. Your daughter will be safe."

Tadao smiled. "Perfect. So… shall we?"

The stranger smirked and nodded. "Let your men set sail."

* * *

Kouji was sitting in his office, staring at the window. There were too many thoughts going through his head at the moment and he couldn't see clearly. Everything seemed like a dream. No. More like a nightmare. The image of Takuya kissing his beloved, the words "I love you" coming out of their lips… How could he deal with this?

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted when Kouichi came through the door.

"Hello brother," said the shorthaired twin. "Are you alright?"

Kouji shrugged. "I don't know."

"I understand. I know this is very hard for you, Kouji. I can't believe it myself! How could Takuya just… forget about everything just like that?"

Kouji remained silent.

"Whatever happened to having each other's backs for all eternity?" continued Kouichi. "After everything we did for him!"

"He loves her…" whispered Kouji.

Kouichi's eyes widened. "What?"

Kouji turned to face his brother. "He loves her."

"What do you mean he –"

However, Kouichi was interrupted when the doors flung open. The twins turned and saw a pink-haired girl storming inside Kouji's office.

"I have a bone to pick with you dear cousin", said Mimi.

"Mimi," said Kouji. "Not now."

"What do you mean not now? My life is falling apart here! Do you want to know what your dear friend Takuya just did to me?"

Kouji rolled his eyes and directed his attention back to the window.

"Mimi," said Kouichi. "We're busy! And we really don't want to talk about your fiancé."

Mimi frowned. "You never care about what's going on in my life! There's always something more important than me in your life! When am I going to go first? And since when do you not want to talk about your precious friend?"

"Since tonight. We've just learned some… disturbing news about him."

"… What kind of news? Where's my Takuya?"

"Well… I guess this also involves you. Sit down."

"No! Where is my little pumpkin?!"

Kouichi snorted. "Your… what?"

"Shut up", she said. "Just, where is he? What did two you do to him?"

Kouichi paused and sat down. "It's not what _we _did to him. It's what _he _did to Kouji. But it affects us all."

Mimi raised an eyebrow. "What's going on?"

Since Kouji remained silent and looking at the window, Kouichi decided to take the rage of his cousin.

"We…", said Kouichi. "We went to give Tadao a tour of the lands before the hunt began, but…"

"Oh my God! Just say already!"

Kouichi was growing impatient with Mimi's attitude.

"Fine!" he cried. "Want to know what happened? We found Takuya making out with Zoe in the middle of the forest and exchanging the words 'I love you' to each other!"

Mimi's eyes grew wider than ever and her mouth fell open. For the first time ever, she was found speechless and in complete shock. Kouichi waited several minutes for her to react and even waved his palm in front of her face. However, there was still no reaction from the young girl.

"Mimi?" asked Kouichi, still waving his hand in her face. "Hello? Is someone there?"

"T-Takuya…" said Mimi, as she finally got out some words. "H-He… He….. HE WHAT?!"

Mimi stood up violently from her seat and began throwing things around and breaking most of the decorations in Kouji's office. She started hurling vases, paintings, busts, and whatever she could find.

"Mimi!" yelled Kouichi, as he ducked and avoided a vase that was coming towards him. It missed his head by mere inches. "Calm the fuck down! You're going to kill someone!"

"Oh, you are SO right about that!" she screamed. "I am going to MURDER that little whore! How dare she come near MY fiancé?! I AM GOING TO KILL HER!"

"MIMI!"

Both, Mimi and Kouichi, were startled by Kouji's sudden outburst. The long-haired twin's voice echoed in the walls and stopped Mimi dead in her tracks.

"Enough!" He said. "You can stop destroying my office now."

Mimi rolled her eyes and dropped a vase she had in her hands. "How can you expect me to be calm? My fiancé is kissing YOUR wife? What the hell is that? How are you not killing them right now?"

Kouji rolled his eyes back and headed towards his seat without saying anything.

"Oh, perfect", said Mimi. "You're not even going to do something about this?"

"I never said that."

"SO? Can you please kill that slut Zoe, now? I told you right from the start that I didn't like that little bitch. Then again, what else can you expect from a Lamian? I knew she was trouble the moment she walked out of that carriage. You let her rule your people, Kouji! And what did she do during her stay? She betrayed you by falling for your best friend! Don't you see? My Takuya is just a victim here! She probably just wanted you to kill your best warrior and she seduced him so he would betray you! It's all that bitch's fault!"

"Shut up, Mimi", said Kouichi. "Takuya has as much blame as Zoe. Probably even more! He knew he was our best friend and brother! He knew how much we cared for him and how much we've done for him! And what does he do? He sleeps with Kouji's wife, who he knew how much he loved her! So don't try and defend what Takuya did."

"Enough!" cried Kouji as he rubbed his temples. "Both of you, just… enough. It's more… complicated than a simple affair."

"What do you mean?" asked Kouichi.

Kouji sighed. "When I spoke to Zoe, she told me that Takuya and her met long before she came to Erelaria. She was the girl who found him wounded from Akira's poison, and managed to aid him. She took care of him while he was injured and… well... they fell in love. But Zoe lied to him about her name to protect her identity as the Princess of Lamia. So, I guess when Takuya went to look for my future wife, he wasn't expecting to see her. Zoe told me they tried their best to forget about each other because they had too many obstacles, but they couldn't."  
Kouichi stood silent with his eyes wide and Mimi rolled her eyes.

"Oh, please," said Mimi. "And you believe that lying bitch?"

Kouji shrugged. "It's the only thing that makes sense."

Kouichi patted his brother on the back. "Yes. This would explain a lot."

"But it doesn't make it right!" yelled Mimi. "They still did a terrible thing!"

"That's true", said Kouji. "I wished they could've trusted me and come to me first."

The three of them remained silent for another few minutes. The situation was too much for all of them to handle.

"What are you going to do about this?" asked Kouichi.

Kouji stood up from his chair and headed towards the window. His eyes were fixed in the horizon and he sighed.

"I guess," he said. "As much as it pains me to do so, I have to do what I have to do."

* * *

**Oh no! :( What is Kouji going to do? Will he be able to forgive those who have betrayed him? Will Tadao take over Erelaria and burn it to the ground? Will Mimi let Zoe get away with everything? FOLLOW/FAVE to stay tuned and KEEP IT UP REVIEWERS!**

**me: I have an announcement!**

**Reviewers: *turn to face me***

**me: I promised a surprise for my reviewers in the story! So, along with your reviews for this chapter, please give me a name you want me to use for yourself. Let me explain... those who have been loyally reviewing are about to take part of the story! :D**

**Reviewers: :o ! YAYYY!**

**me: *bows* Thank you.. thank you. Now, if I don't receive a name you would want me to use, I will make one up. The list will be posted in my Author's notes. Sorry if I get your gender wrong (that's why you should write me). It'll be a small part but it's a way for me to thank those who have been reviewing :) Sounds good?**

**Reviewers: YES!**

**Takuya: So... you get them as part of the cast but you chain me up to a wall?**

**me: *eye twitches* Takuya... I'm warning you! Get back in your cell!**

**Takuya: But it's cold!**

**Keeper: *loads gun* Want to rephrase that?**

**Takuya: O.O ... Ok, ok! Can I at least have some nachos?:**

**me & reviewers: NO!**

**Takuya: *pouts* awwww! :( ... Wait! Why does Kouichi get to stay?**

**Kouichi: *cuddling with Aquamarine6996* Because I'm with my girl and yours is about to get killed as well so get back in there!**

**Takuya: -.- ... FINE! *walks away***

**me: *sighs* Anyways... get me your names! But please review your the chapter and don't make it all about the names haha Until next time!**


	21. Committing To Our Duty

**Hello! SO glad to be giving you guys yet another chapter!**

**ATTENTION: Before I forget. Thanks to all of you who have given me names for your characters. But I did forget to ask... can you also tell me if you'd rather be in Erelaria's side or in Lamia's side? You guessed it... you're going to be soldiers in the battle :D So I need to know where to put you.**

**So far, this is what I have:**

**The Keeper of Worlds: Geji**

**Aquamarine6996: Amy**

**PokemonFreak90: Adam**

**Guest1: Kami**

**Red Page: Page**

**Guest - John**

**You all have a chance until next episode because that's when the battle will actually start. So let me know if you still want to be in the story... tell me the name you want me to use (and no, it doesn't have to be your real name), and which side you want to be in (Erelaria or Lamia). Hope you enjoy it your roles in the next chapter!**

* * *

**Now, to the replies:**

**digimonfan101 - Thank you! I'm glad you love this story so much ^_^ If you want to be in it, you can actually tell me a name you would like me to use and which Kingdom's amry you want to be in.**

**PokemonFreak90 - I agree with the Mimi thing. She's crazy enough to do that. And yes, what Takuya did was very wrong... but you're about to find out what Kouji has planned for both Zoe and Takuya. Adam is perfect! Don't worry, I just want a name I can use regardless if it's your real one or not ;) Now I have to know on which side you want to be.**

**The Keeper of Worlds - I hope so too! You're about to find out what Kouji planned. No prob for the toy ;) lol. Hahaha I knew you'd be Geji so don't worry. I got you covered :D Now I need to know on which side you want to be :)**

**Guest1- I know! It was about time! But now we have to see what Kouji will do though. And yeah Mimi is going insane lol wonder what she's going to do... Kami is perfect! Now what army do you want to be part of?**

**Aquamarine6996 - Hahaha. Mimi will never get it.. trust me. She's insane. No prob about the Kouichi thing :D I'm guessing your character Amy would obviously remain in the Erelarian army though so I'm not even going to ask you haha.**

**Red Page - I know. I feel so bad for Kouji, but like you said... who can blame him? Now, to see what decision he's made. And to see how Erelaria will be able to defend themselves, that is, IF they can. Your wait is over though because here is the next chapter! And perfect Page is great! I just want to know which side you want to be in? :)**

**Guest - O.O ... Ok :D I trust you hahaha. John is great. And what side do you want to be in?**

**OK! That wraps up the replies... so without further ado... CHAPTER 21!**

* * *

**Chapter 21: Committing To Our Duty**

**_[ERELARIA]_**

**NORMAL POV:**

Tadao and his army of men had finally arrived to the shores of Erelaria. 1500 soldiers had set sail from Lamia to have a final battle with their ever-lasting enemy. The army had both, men and women, ready to give their lives for Lamia. Many of these soldiers weren't even lamian, but their own kings had forced them into helping Tadao, so that their own kingdoms would later on benefit from Lamia.

Everyone waited patiently for their orders as they took on their horses, watching their leader scan his army intently.

"My people!" cried Tadao as everyone turned to face him. "We have come a long way to be where we are now. Erelaria has taken everything from us! Over these past years, they've taken the lives of people we love! These barbarians took away my beautiful wife, Queen Misty. Since that very day, I promised myself I would not rest until these monsters paid for what they've done! Not only that, but they've also taken many of your loved ones! Husbands, fathers, brothers, friends… And top it all, they've turned my own daughter against me! I say, ENOUGH!"

People cheered to the encouraging words that their leader was speaking.

Tadao smirked and continued. "Long I pondered my revenge on them. Now, time has proven me wise, for it has let me gathered soldiers from our neighbor Kingdoms in order to fight! Not just for Lamia, but also for all our Kingdoms and the promise this Kingdom holds. Tonight, Erelaria's hordes will finally face obliteration!"

The cheers grew even louder and people lifted their weapons into the air.

"Let fear reign in their minds! Let sheer terror have a tight grip in their hearts with icy fingers! Let them know full well what merciless horrors await them! And let them suffer at the swords of our men! Erelaria had once outnumbered us, but with the help of our friends, those odds have changed! Tonight, we will rescue a world from tyranny and we will usher in a future brighter than anything we can imagine! A future where all of those lost lives will have been avenged, and no Erelarian will remain standing! In the name of Lamia, we will bring these barbarians once and for all! TO VICTORY!"

"TO VICTORY!" roared the soldiers in unison and began charging their way into the Kingdom.

Tadao and Ryo were left behind as they saw their men ride in bravery towards the enemy.

"This is it Ryo," said Tadao. "After all these years, Erelaria will soon perish under my very own eyes. You already know the best way to enter, since our dear friend explained the path to us. Make sure you follow his instructions and burn every inch of this Godforsaken Kingdom and leave no trace of it behind."

"Yes your majesty," answered the soldier, before riding away with the rest of the army.

"This is for you Misty", Tadao whispered to himself with his gaze in the sky. He then grabbed his horse's reins and rode away with his men.

* * *

**ZOE'S POV:**

It had been hours since I last saw Kouji. Our conversation was still playing in my mind, over and over again. I couldn't imagine the pain he must have been feeling right now. He felt as if he'd lost his wife and his best friend at the same time. But it had to be done. I wish he didn't have to find out that way, but at least the truth was finally out. The secrets that were tormenting us all this time had finally ceased to exist. But, at what cost? The turmoil that our betrayal had caused seemed to be irreparable at this point. Kouji was broken and now I may never see Takuya again.

Oh my God… Takuya. I know Kouji is furious at me, but I can't even begin to imagine what he must be feeling towards Takuya right now. Kari told me she had seen Davis and Hiraki taking him to the dungeons. She said she saw him weak and with blood running down his face. I could feel more tears coming out of my eyes. I can't believe how Takuya must feel right now. He's probably all alone in the dungeon, wounded and weak. I need to be with him right now. I wish I could wrap my arms around him and tell him everything will be ok. God, why did I have to be so stupid? Why couldn't I just tell the truth once Takuya decided to speak up? If it weren't for me and my stupid actions, he wouldn't be in this position! Kouji said so himself, he wished we would've told him the truth from the beginning. Now, it's too late. Because of me, Takuya might even lose his own life. I can't let that happen.

"Zoe, please stop crying", whispered Kari as she stroked my hair. "We don't even know what Kouji has planned."

"Isn't it obvious?" I sobbed. "Kouji is furious, Kari. He's going to have us both killed. I know he's going to go after Takuya first. I… I can't stand here and just wait for someone to enter and tell me Takuya's d –"

I couldn't finish the sentence. It brought me so much pain to even think of Takuya being hurt. Every tear he shed, was one that I shed as well. Every punch he received, was a punch I received. Whatever pain he felt, I felt. We were one. I loved him and he loved me, and that is something nothing and nobody would ever change.

"Zoe," said Kari. "Please. You need to pull yourself together. Until we know for sure what's going to happen, you need to be strong. If not for you, be strong for Takuya. He needs you now more than ever. I know we can figure a way out of this, but you need to stop this."

I swallowed hard and nodded. "How are we supposed to do that?"

"Well –"

Kari's words of wisdom were interrupted by the sound of the doors opening. We both turned to face the wooden entrance and saw two guards enter the room. The guards, Matt and Takato, bowed their heads as Kari stood in front of me protectively.

"Lady Zoe?" said Matt. "You need to come with us."

"I will not let you harm her!" cried Kari.

"It's King Kouji's orders, Lady Kari", remarked Takato. "We need to take her with us."

"Over my dead body", barked Kari.

"Actually," said Matt. "King Kouji also requested your presence Lady Kari. So I believe you shall both accompany us immediately."

"Where are you taking us?" I asked, my voice trembling.

Takato smirked. "You'll see."

With that, Matt and Takato took ahold of our arms and chained our hands together.

"Get your hands off us!" cried Kari as she struggled to remove the chains.

"Please," said Matt. "We're following orders."

"Kari, it'll be ok", I said, trying to keep her calm.

Kari looked at me nervously, but finally gave in. She gave me a brief smile before Matt and Takato started leading us towards Kouji, but not before blindfolding us. I had lied. I didn't know if everything would be ok. I didn't think we'd live to see another day, but I couldn't bring myself to tell Kari. She had always been there for me and I needed her to be calm. If these were truly out last moments together, I would do anything to see her smile. I just hope I could see Takuya at least one more time, so I could tell him what he already knew. I loved him.

* * *

**TAKUYA'S POV:**

The hours passed and I could feel myself grow weaker. I couldn't hear a sound. This cell was dark, cold and forgotten by everyone. It was me and the darkness that surrounded me. The lies, the torments, the betrayal… everything was haunting my mind as I remained with my loneliness. What kind of a person was I? I was so strong at the beginning and refused to let my feelings for Zoe get in the way of my friendship with Kouji. I didn't touch her, kissed her or even talked to her in the way I wish I could. But before I know, I let my emotions get the best of me and did the worst I could do. I stabbed my best friend in the back and chose Zoe over him. He'd been there for me in so many ways and all I did was betray him. That was the one thing I didn't want to do, and I did it anyways.

The thing that worries me though, is that I don't regret it. I mean, I regret hurting Kouji in the way I did. Of course I did. He's more than my best friend and he didn't deserve any of it. But what I feel for Zoe is just… too strong. She's it. She is the girl I fell in love with and the girl who caught my heart with her kindness. Two people from such different worlds, united by that one powerful force. Love. God, I sound awfully corny. But it's true. I've never met anyone like her and I've never been more sure of anything in my entire life. I love Zoe and I know, despite our difficulties, we belong together. She is the one. How can you regret love? I never knew this is how you felt when you're in love. I could always see it in my parents' eyes. But I never truly understood what that happiness meant until I met Zoe. Every moment with her was exhilarating, but in a great way. My love for her is too strong.

I wonder how she's doing now. I hope Kouji doesn't harm her. I don't care what happens to me as long as she's safe. I need her to be safe. If I have to give my own life in order to save her, so be it. I'd risk anything at this point. I wish I could see her one last time though. I know it won't be long until they come for me, to kill me. I bet Hiraki will enjoy this. He made it pretty clear. But, I don't care. I'll take whatever comes to me for what I did, but I pray that Zoe will be allowed to live and I hope that she'll find love again. I'm always going to look out for her, no matter where I am. Same goes with Kouji. No matter how much he hates me right now, I will always look out for him.

My lonely thoughts were interrupted when I heard the sound of the gates opening. My vision had become a bit blurry, but I tried my best to adjust my sight. My heart sank and turned to stone when I saw the devilish look on Hiraki's face, who was followed by a silent Davis.

"It's time lover boy", said Hiraki as he evilly smirked at me.

"W-What's happening?" I asked weakly.

"We have orders from King Kouji to take you to him," said Davis coldly. I could tell he was very disappointed in me.

"You better start giving your final prayers now," added Hiraki. "Because they will probably be the last ones you ever do."

I didn't reply but lowered my head and closed my eyes. Suddenly, I felt a big pain in my left eye and blood trickling down my cheek. I felt the concrete of the floor beneath him and managed to open my eyes slightly. When I did, I saw Hiraki laughing at me manically.

"I couldn't resist", he said as he wiped some of my blood from his fist. "I needed to give you one more piece of my mind before Kouji finishes you off. A bloody face really suits you, Kanbara."

I didn't reply but wiped away some of the blood from my face. As of now, I had a broken jaw, a scratch on my cheek, a black eye and a cut in my left eyebrow. But ironically, the physical pain was nothing compared to how I was feeling inside.

"Hiraki, we need to move", said Davis. "Kouji is expecting us."

Hiraki rolled his eyes and sighed. "Fine. Come here."

With Davis's help, they both tied my arms behind my back and blindfolded me before taking me to whatever fate awaits me. Like I said, I wish I could see Zoe at least one more time before I die. It'll be the only thing that will help me through this.

* * *

**NORMAL POV:**

Elsewhere in the Erelarian Castle, the Lamian army had managed to surround the fortress. The army had divided itself up into four groups of 375 soldiers. Each group had taken over one of the four tunnels that surrounded the castle: the northern, the southern, the eastern and the western tunnels. One of the soldiers from each group had managed to infiltrate themselves inside the castle and were on their way to open the gates for the rest to enter.

"Come on", said Ryo impatiently.

"What is exactly going to happen, sir?" asked Henry, another Lamian soldier.

Ryo rolled his eyes. "We're just waiting for our four men to find a way to open these doors. Once they do, they will signal us from that tower," he pointed to the tallest tower in the fortress. "Then we will manage to enter the castle and attack Erelaria. But you see, we have the element of surprise in our side. Thus, they will not be expecting us."

"But what if w run into Kouji or Captain Kanbara?"

Ryo was growing impatient and smacked Henry in the head. "Idiot! Haven't you been paying attention? Kanbara is locked down and too weak to battle, while Kouji is simply to distraught to be thinking about war right now. This is why time is of the essence."

"Oh, I see", said the soldier. "What about the princess?"

"We need to find her and capture her. As soon as someone sees her, just grab her and get her back to the boats. King Tadao has asked us specifically not to harm her, even if she's on Erelaria's side. So, no matter what happens, we need to get the princess out before we burn the entire Kingdom to the ground."

Their conversation was interrupted by the sound of the gate rising as it slowly began to open its path. Ryo looked up and saw a dark figure waving a firing torch over his head, signaling the Lamian army that everything was ready.

Ryo smirked and tightened the grip on his horse's reins. "CHARGE!"

The Lamian army roared and charged to begin the brutal attacks that were about to fall on Erelaria.

* * *

**TAKUYA'S POV:**

I felt as if we'd been walking for an eternity. I had no idea where we were headed and I didn't care to be honest. I thought we'd be heading straight to the guillotine or where we usually hung the traitors, but I didn't expect it to be this far. Besides, now I could smell the saltiness of the ocean near me. We were near the beach? My thoughts were interrupted when we finally came to a halt. But before I could say anything, something happened.

"Why are we stopping?"

I'd recognize that voice anywhere. I thought it was my head messing with me again but that voice sounded as vivid and real as any other. I may have been completely blindfolded but I know what I heard.

"Zoe?" I asked.

"Takuya?" she answered back. "Is that you?"

To hear Zoe's voice gave me a huge relief. I never thought I'd hear her again, but there she was. At least, she was alive.

"It's me, Zoe", I said as reassuring as I could.

"Oh my God!" she sobbed. "Thank goodness you're alright. What's going on?"

"You can take their blindfolds off now", said a voice.

Hiraki tore away my blindfold and I could see Matt and Takato do the same to Zoe and Kari. Zoe and I exchanged glances and she gasped in horror at the state of my bloody face.

"Takuya!" she cried, trying to run towards me, only to be stopped by Matt.

"Let me go!" she yelled. "What the heck is going on?"

"I asked them to bring you all here."

With the excitement of seeing each other, Zoe and I had failed to notice Kouji standing near us with Kouichi behind him. Both of their expressions were neutral. Kouji, however, had his father's sword in hand. Oh my God… he was going to kill us. Either both of us at the same time, or one of us would have to see the other die before our own eyes.

"Kouji", I whispered in shock. "No…"

"I've made my mind about what to do with you two", said Kouji. "As much as it pains me to do so, I have no choice but to do what I have to do."

"NO!" cried Zoe, tears falling uncontrollably out her eyes. "PLEASE! Don't do this!"

Kouji took a deep breath but ignored Zoe's pleas. "Hiraki, please bring Takuya closer. He'll be the first one."

"Your wish is my command, sir", said Hiraki as he pushed me towards Kouji.

He hit me hard in the legs, which forced me to fall in my knees in front of Kouji. By this point, I was so weak that I couldn't resist. At least I got my wish and I saw Zoe one last time. I took a deep breath and prepared myself to what was about to come next.

As Kouji raised his sword, I heard Zoe screaming at the top of her lungs and trying to free herself from Matt's grip. Apparently, she succeeded, since the next thing I know was that I found myself wrapped in her arms.

"PLEASE!" she cried to Kouji. "Please, don't kill him! I-I can't see him die like this! Please! I'm so sorry for hurting you but don't kill him! I LOVE HIM, KOUJI!"

Kouji said nothing, but Zoe took my face into her hands and lifted my gaze to meet hers.

"Takuya, I love you", she said between sobs. "My heart has belonged to you from the very moment I met you. I'm so sorry for everything I've done to you, but you need to know that my love for you was more real than anything else that I've ever felt. No matter what happens, that can't change."

I sighed and gave her a crooked smile. "I love you too, Zoe."

She didn't hesitate before doing what she did next. Zoe pressed her lips into mine and kissed me passionately. For a moment, I forgot Kouji was standing right in front of me, so I gave into the kiss, knowing that it would be my last with her.

"All right, enough!" cried Hiraki.

Matt pulled Zoe away from me as hard as he could and succeeded. Zoe fought as hard as she could to get out of his grip, but failed to do so. Hiraki grabbed me by my hair and forced me to lower my head in front of Kouji. I could hear Kouji's breathing increase but I refused to meet his gaze. Also because Hiraki had me looking at the floor so Kouji would have a better angle when he decapitated me.

"I'm sorry Kouji", I whispered my last words to my former best friend.

"I know you are", he said.

Then he lifted his sword again, so I braced myself for what was coming and the last thing I heard was Zoe's cries and screams. I let a few seconds pass but felt nothing. I was confused to what was happening so I closely opened my eyes. I realized that my hands had been untied and I could move them freely. Confused by the situation, I looked up and saw Kouji giving me a half smile.

"W-What just happened?" I asked as I examined my free hands. Did Kouji just cut my chains?

Kouji sighed. "I'm letting you free. Both of you."

Everyone gasped and stared at Kouji intently. I turned around and saw that Matt was letting Zoe out of her chains as well. She was looking as confused as I was and exchanged anxious glances with me. I then directed my attention back to Kouji.

"What are you saying?"

"You heard me", he remarked. "I'm not going to stand in your way."

"Kouji", said Zoe as she approached my side.

"It's all right", he said. "I understand. Takuya, Zoe explained to me what happened. I didn't know you both had met each other before she came here. I thought you had simply decided to betray me. But now I know, there was more to it than I originally thought."

"But, I did betray you", I mumbled. "I went behind your back instead of being upfront with you. How can you forgive me like that?"

Kouji chuckled. "I know what you did was wrong. I really wished you could've trusted me enough to come to me first instead of letting thing play out the way they did. But I know how much she must mean to you, Takuya. I remember when you first came back how happy you seemed. At first, I didn't know what changed you like that. But now I do. It was her" He pointed at Zoe, who was now grabbing my arm.

Zoe smiled at Kouji and then looked at me. I smiled back at her and nodded.

"I do love her Kouji", I said. "More than you could possibly imagine. But I also love you. You are my brother and that's why I was so afraid of telling you the truth. I never intended to hurt you like this."

Kouji nodded. "I know that, too. You are still going to be my brother no matter what. And I want you to be happy. You were willing to put your own happiness after mine, and I intend to do the same. I want to forget all of this, because I can't lose my brother too."

I smiled and hugged him. "Of course you won't. Thank you for forgiving me. I really don't deserve it, but… I'm glad you did."

Kouji chuckled. "You've done more for me than anyone. I didn't mean anything I said back there. I don't regret saving you that day, and I don't blame you for what happened to my father. I know you did your best to protect him."

We smiled at each other and nodded. I can't believe my best friend was being so incredibly forgiving about this.

Kouji sighed and turned to Zoe. "Zoe…"

"Kouji, I'm so sorry again", she said. "You have no idea how much pain it brings me to know how much pain my actions have brought you. You are truly the nicest man I've ever met and you didn't deserve any of it."

Kouji smiled. "But you're also a the most amazing woman I've ever met and you do deserve the happiness that Takuya has brought you. You did nothing wrong. You were just a girl who fell very much in love. And if I can't be that man, at least I know you chose the greatest one out there that can actually make you happy."

Zoe smiled and kissed Kouji's cheek. "I promise you will find someone. And that girl will be the luckiest girl alive, because she will end up with another amazing man as well."

"Thank you, Zoe."

"Wait!" said Hiraki. "Let me get this straight! You are not going to punish this traitor?"

Kouji chuckled. "Hiraki, calm down. Takuya has been my best friend for ever and I would never kill him."

"But he betrayed the kingdom!"

"Hardly. He knows what he did was wrong, but I know he had a good reason."

Hiraki frowned. "Unbelievable! If you're going to be so forgiving, then why don't you just hand the crown to Tadao as well?"

"Don't take that tone with me, Yamamoto!" yelled Kouji. "I am still your King and I demand respect from you!"

"Wait!"

Our attention shifted to Zoe's sudden outburst.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I forgot!" cried Zoe. "My father! Kouji, you need to know something. This whole peace treaty is a scam! There is no time to explain, but the shot version is my father wanted me to murder you while we were married, but I refused to do it. He swore that he would get back at you by finding another way. We were going to tell you but that was when you and the rest caught me and Takuya in the woods."

"That's right!" I said. ""Kouji, we think he has something planned. We need to act fast. He still holds a grudge for what happened to Queen Misty."

Kouji remained silent for a few seconds.

"Well," he said. "Now that I think about it, he did broke the alliance after we caught you two together."

"Not to mention that he was the one who wanted to take a tour of the lands", added Kouichi. "I highly doubt it that it was a coincidence that we caught Zoe and Takuya together at the same time we were giving him the tour. Maybe he knew they'd be together and wanted us to catch them."

"That makes sense", said Kouji. "But how did he know you two were together?"

"I don't know", I said. "But I think an even more important question would be: why?"

"King Kouji!"

Our conversation was interrupted by the cries of Shia, who was running as fast as he could towards us. Zoe, Kari, Matt, Takato, Kouichi, Kouji, Davis, Hiraki and me turned around to see the breathless soldier.

"King Kouji!" he said.

"What is it, Shia?"

"The castle… It's under attack!"

"What?!" I cried. "What do you mean?"

"It's the Lamian soldiers! They managed to enter the castle through the four tunnels and we're being surrounded. Their numbers have increased as well. We seem to have the same amount of men now."

"Well, I guess that answers our question of why", said Kouichi. "He probably wanted to distract us with the entire Takuya and Zoe drama, while he made his way to the castle."

"That makes sense," said Kouji. "But how the hell did Tadao know about the tunnels?"

"The traitor", I said. "We've been suspecting of someone inside our army to be on Tadao's side for a while now. I think it's safe to say that that theory has reemerged."

"I agree", said Kouichi. "But right now, we can't worry about that. We need to act fast."

Kouji nodded. "Everyone, back to the castle! We need to defend the fortress however we can! Let's go!"

Everyone started sprinting towards the castle, but I turned to Zoe.

"Zoe, you and Kari find a place to hide in case they come for you."

"What?" she asked. "No! I'm not leaving you!"

"Zoe, you must!"

"No."

Zoe and I turned and saw Kouji staring intently at us.

"Excuse me?" I asked. "What do you mean 'no'?"

"You heard me", he said firmly. "Takuya, you and Zoe get on that boat by the shore. We don't know what might happen to the Kingdom and this is the only chance you both have of surviving."

"I'm not leaving you!"

"I don't want to hear it, Takuya. I know you don't want to leave us, but you have to. Zoe is your home now and I won't let you leave her to fight. Please. Take the boat and get away safely with her. Start a new life together. If we do manage to survive, you can come back. But at least one of us will get the happy ending you've been wanting."

Kouji gave hugged me and patted me in the back.

"Go, and take care of her. For me."

He then turned to Zoe and gave her a hug as well.

"Take care, Zoe."

Zoe was shedding several tears by now. "Be careful, Kouji."

Kouji then gave us one last smile and ran towards the castle to begin the fight. I was shocked by my best friend's actions and then turned to Zoe, who was crying. I took her into my arms and kissed her forehead gently.

"Get in the boat."

Kari and Zoe started getting into the boat and I started pushing it against the water. I stopped and took Zoe's face in my hands.

"I love you so much, Zoe", I whispered. "You are the girl who changed me forever. I love you more than you will ever imagine. You're it. You're everything I've ever wanted, even if I didn't know it. I know I will never be as happy with anyone else. Thank you for being that girl."

She smiled and kissed me passionately. Our tongues explored each other's mouths hungrily as we succumbed to our emotions. I grabbed her neck and pulled her closer to me as I kissed her fiercely. We stayed like that for a long time, until the lack of air finally beat us. We had to part for air and began to pant heavily.

"I love you too, Takuya", she said with her forehead pressed against mine and her eyes closed.

"Good", I smiled. "Because I need you to remember us."

Zoe's smile disappeared and she opened her eyes to look at me.

"What?"

I smiled faintly at her. "I love you. But I can't leave Kouji and Kouichi. They have done above and beyond for me, and I am not going to leave them to die. Not only them, but I have too many close friends here. I need to protect them because they are my family."

Zoe was shaking her head. "But Takuya – "

"If I don't make it out of this, please know that I love you and that I always will."

Before she could make any remarks, I kissed her briefly on the lips and pushed the boat as hard as I could into the ocean.

"NO!" screamed Zoe, as Kari tried to keep her from jumping off the boat. "TAKUYA! NOOOOOO!"

I gave her a brief smile and took a deep breath before heading back to the castle and fight along my brothers' side.

* * *

**Wow. That was nerve-wrecking! Thankfully Kouji didn't kill Takuya nor Zoe, but that doesn't mean the Lamians won't. Who will win this battle? Will this be the last time Takuya will ever see his beloved Zoe? FOLLOW/FAVE to stay tuned and REVIEWWWWWW! Besides... you will find out who the traitor is in the next chapter! :D Yay!**

**PS: I forgot to ask you guys. Thanks for giving me your names but I would also want to know if you want to be in Erelaria's side or Lamia's side ;) Let me know before I post the next chapter because you will all appear in the next one!**


	22. Where True Loyalty Lies

**Hey you all! I might not be able to update until thursday or friday this week. I have so much schoolwork and my roommate ended up in the ER this weekend for a little accident. I was with her the entire time and I was completely sleep deprived. But I managed to pull through a little for you all :)**

**Anyways. Thanks to those who sent me your character names and side. If you didn't send me a side but managed to send me your name, then I picked a side for you. If you didn't send me a name I decided you would just be left out of the story.. sorry. I just don't want to screw up the genders and everything.**

**Here is the final list:**

**Erelaria's side:**

**- The Keeper of Worlds as Geji Yoro.**

**- Aquamarine6996 as Amy.**

**- Guest1 as Kami**

**- Red Page as Page**

**digimonfan101 as Jedrick**

**Lamia's side:**

**- PokemonFreak90 as Adam**

**- Guest as John**

**- SydTheKid as Sydney**

**I hope you guys like what I did with your characters :) You will also appear in the rest of the story so this won't be your only appearance! :D**

**PS: I haven't figured out if I may or may not have to kill some of your characters during the battle.. so don't be upset if I do. It's not personal and they can be from either side of the battle.**

* * *

**Now, for the replies:**

**The Keeper of Worlds - Thank you! I am glad you liked it! And well I just had a hunch about the name and side ;) Hopefully you'll enjoy your part. Ready for some action now?**

**digimonfan101 - Good. I hope you don't expect any of the curveballs I have left for this story haha. I want to keep you on the edge of your seat. Hope you like your character!**

**Aquamarine6996 - Hahaha yes! Well I am glad you liked the last chapter and hope you will enjoy this one as well. I'm sure you'll be thrilled with Bob's participation in this ;D**

**PokemonFreak90 - Yeah. Kouji is overall the best King ever and he was thankfully very understanding. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the rest of the curveballs I have planned for this story :D You can always expect ANYTHING from me haha. Hope you enjoy your character! And thanks for volunteering to be Lamian ;D**

**SydTheKid - I know! Kouji is awesome! :) He is very understanding and awesome to write about. Prepare yourself for some awesome last chapters! And I hope you don't mind, but since you didn't give me a side to fight on, I placed you in Lamia. You're going to love it no matter what (hopefully) :D**

**Guest - O.O ... Wow... ok I just needed a name and a side but thanks for the effort haha. The problem with your weapons is that most of them don't even apply to the time of the story. For example, a gun wouldn't be found in medieval times. And about the side, sorry but I needed you to pick one of the two. Your roles are minor and it would throw the plot way off if I start going down that road. I placed you in Lamia's side so I hope you don't mind. Anyways, enjoy your character!**

**Guest1 - I know, I love Kouji! :D He's amazing. Hahaha yeah Hiraki has gotten in everyone's nerves and he will probably continue to do so in this chapter. No problem, I have placed you on Erelaria's side ^_^ I hope you enjoy your character :D And yes, obviously our main character wasnt going to miss out on the biggest battle ever! Now we have to see if he'll make it out of it and be reunited with our dear Zoe.**

** .Butterfly - Yay! OMG well thank you for finally reviewing ^_^ I'm glad you're enjoying the story so much. I'm happy to know that you've been following it from the very start and I hope to read more reviews from you as well :). I can't tell you what's going to happen because otherwise I would ruin the surprised I have planned :D But thanks for thinking Im amazing! :D**

**JazLovesDigimon - It is a very intese story, but hopefully yes.. it should be worth the read ;D**

**Red Page - Hahah tell me about it. Tadao should learn from Kouji... and he's way younger than him! I hope you love your character and have fun participating in the story! :D Get ready for a very intense chapter and find out the truth once and for all! :D**

**OK!... Finally... the moment you've all been waiting for... prepare yourselves for the revealing of the traitor and your participation as characters in the story! Ladies and gentlemen... Bob... I present to you... CHAPTER 22!**

* * *

**Chapter 22: Where True Loyalty Lies**

**_[ERELARIA]_**

**NORMAL POV:**

Kouji's castle was a complete chaos. The turmoil that echoed through the fortress' walls was almost unbearable to listen to. The Lamian soldiers had surrounded everyone inside the castle and had begun to slaughter them without mercy. Innocent people were being stabbed, wounded and even butchered in the hands of the enemy. The massacre that was happening in the Erelarian Castle was getting more and more intense by the second.

Several Erelarian soldiers had managed to put their armor on and grabbed their weapons to defend themselves. However, with the lack of a proper leader, they were pretty much lost.

Several minutes after the battle begun, Kouji and his followers finally reached the castle grounds. They took a look at the fights that were happening and their hearts sank as they saw their comrades die before their eyes.

"Shit," cried Kouichi. "It's a bloodbath out there."

"I don't understand how Tadao got so many allies", said Shia. "They seem to have about the same amount of people on their side than there are on ours."

"I don't think any of that matters right now," said Kouji. "We just need to think of a more strategic way of how to deal with them."

"I agree", said Kouichi. "What do you think we should do, Takuya?"

They all turned around but found that their auburn haired leader was nowhere to be seen.

"Wait," said Kouichi as he scanned his surroundings. "Where is Takuya?"

"I sent him away", responded Kouji.

Everyone's eyes widened and their mouths dropped.

"Please be joking", said the shorthaired twin.

Kouji shook his head. "I'm not."

"Why?"

Kouji smiled. "He's with Zoe now, Kouichi. I care about her wellbeing and I know she'll have a better chance for happiness if she's with Takuya."

Kouichi face palmed himself. "We're going to die."

Kouji rolled his eyes in annoyance. "We're not going to die. We just need to think of a more intelligent way to deal with these people."

"… Meaning, we're going to die", said a pouting Kouichi.

Kouji sighed. "Let's just focus on the battle."

"First, we need to get you out of here your highness" stated Hiraki. "If they get to you, Erelaria is doomed."

"There is no way I'm leaving my people, Hiraki."

Everyone turned to see Kouji. His facial expressions seemed more determined than ever and they all knew he was not joking when he said that.

"But Kouji," said Kouichi. "If you die, there is no one to take care of Erelaria. What's going to happen to it? I can't be King. Only your offspring can be the next ruler, and you never had one."

"That's true," said Kouji with a sympathetic smile. "But Zoe is still married to me. If something were to happen to me, she needs to take over."

Davis raised an eyebrow. "But your majesty, you sent her away along with Kanbara."

"Which is why we're going to die", added Kouichi.

Kouji glared at him but decided to shake it off. "She will know if something happens to us. Takuya and her will be able to gather enough people to take the Kingdom back if the worst happens."

Everyone exchanged nervous glances and sighed.

"I hope you know what you're doing, your highness", said Shia.

Kouji smirked. "I wouldn't have done it any differently, Shia."

Shia gave his King a fainted smile and nodded.

"So, what's the plan?" asked Hiraki.

They all turned to glance at the ongoing battle that was occurring close to them. The Lamians were viciously slaughtering everyone in their path and the Erelarians were doing their best to defend themselves as they could. Surprisingly, Erelaria was doing a good job in keeping up with the brutal attacks of Lamia; but there were plenty of bodies falling dead from both sides.

"We should try and surround them from every angle so they can't escape the attacks", said Davis as he analyzed the situation.

"It's too late for that."

Everyone jumped to the sound of a familiar voice that had sneaked up behind them. They turned around, startled, and saw Takuya approaching the group.

"Takuya?" asked a stunned Shia.

"We're saved!" claimed Kouichi as he threw himself to Takuya's legs.

Takuya laughed nervously and sweat dropped. "Ok, Kouichi… That's enough."

Kouichi blushed slightly and laughed nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry…"

"Kanbara, what are you doing here?" asked a very upset Hiraki.

"Yes," agreed Kouji. "I thought I told you to get away with Zoe."

Takuya smirked. "I think you need more than a simple order to get rid of me. You really think I could ever leave all the fun to you?"

Kouji, however, didn't seem amused. "Takuya, this is serious. We're facing one of the most brutal attacks of all times from Lamia and there is definitely no guarantee that we're going to make it out alive. You've tried too hard to be with Zoe and you finally got your chance. I didn't just let you leave just so you would come back! You need to go with the girl you love and take care of her! Besides, if something happens to me, I need you and her to find a way to take back the Kingdom as the rightful leaders!"

Takuya smiled and put his hand in Kouji's back. "I know why you sent me away Kouji, and I appreciate it. I know it'd be easier and I'd be happy with Zoe. But I took an oath when I became a warrior. I promised I would always put my King's safety before my own and fight to protect my Kingdom from anything that threats it. That oath doesn't just go away because I fell in love. Besides, you said so yourself. You and Kouichi are my brothers. I could never leave you to die while I'm off being happy elsewhere. You've done so much for me already and I refuse to leave your side. So you can be mad at me all you want but I'm not leaving."

Kouji was about to snap at Takuya, but then his expression softened. He sighed in understanding and rolled his eyes.

"You are impossible, Kanbara", he said.

Takuya chuckled. "What else is new?"

This time, Kouji smiled and nodded.

"I don't mean to interrupt this little moment," said Davis, "but I think we have a problem here. We still don't have a counterattack for these people."

Takuya smirked. "That's what I'm here for, Davis. We need to go with the old 'divide and conquer'. If we fight with them all together, chances are they will annihilate us quicker."

"So what should we do?"

A group of warriors had gathered around the Erelarian Captain and were all patiently waiting for further instructions.

"Here's the plan", said Takuya as he turned to two of his soldiers. "Kami, you and Jedrick need to go and grab the rest of our best archers and go to the second level. I need you all to grab all the ammunition you can and start firing your arrows at them. If you can, please use the flame ones."

"Yes, sir", said Kami. "We'll get right on it."

"I'll go get the flame arrows for the others", said Jedrick.

Takuya nodded and then turned to three others. "Geji, you, Matt and Takato please take the lower level. You are our sneakiest warriors. Try and use your abilities as you can and surprise them. Attack them from behind, from the side… I don't care. Just make sure they don't know what hit them."

"You got it, Captain", said Geji. "They won't have any time to react."

"What about us?"

Takuya turned and saw Kouichi's girlfriend, Amy and her friend Page wearing an armor and ready to fight.

"Amy," said Kouichi. "What do you think you're doing?"

"You think I'm going to let you have all the fun?" smirked Amy as she held a pitchfork in her hand. "I'm ready to kick some Lamian ass if I need to."

"But –"

"Don't even try to get rid of us because we're girls", remarked Page. "We can be even more strategic than you men, you know."

Takuya and Kouichi exchanged impressed glances and nodded.

"Very well," said Takuya. "You two then go with Kouichi and Shia towards the outside of the castle, and attack any Lamian that tries to leave the fortress. You have the darkness on your side, which will help you get around better without being noticed."

"Got it," they all responded in unison.

Takuya then turned to Davis. "Davis, please take some other soldiers and go help out wherever there is someone in need of it. Spread out!"

"Not a problem, Captain", answered Davis.

Takuya then turned to see the remaining two figures. "Kouji, you and Hiraki stay with me. Hiraki and me will protect you as much as we can, but we need to remain together and find Tadao. Once we do, we need to exterminate him. If we kill him, we will be able to stop Lamia."

Kouji nodded and Hiraki rolled his eyes.

"Alright," said Takuya as he took out his sword. "Who's ready to kick some Lamian ass?!"

"YEAH!" cried everyone and they started heading to take their positions.

Davis, however, approached Takuya and patted him on the back. "I still can't believe you left Zoe to come back here, man. You should get out while you can."

Takuya smiled but shook my head. "No. She knows I love her and that's what matters. Besides, I'm also doing this for her. I need to stop her father before he ends up getting people she loves killed. She will understand some day."

Davis gave Takuya a crooked smile and ran off to take his position. Takuya then turned to see his King and Hiraki and smiled.

"Let's do this!"

* * *

**_[ERELARIAN CASTLE: SECOND LEVEL]_**

Kami and Jedrick had reached the upper level of the castle and had a perfect angle to fire their flaming arrows at the enemy. There were several soldiers taking their positions with their bows and arrows.

"Ready?" asked Kami.

"FIRE!" cried Jedrick.

The soldiers did as they were told, and began firing their weapons. In a matter of seconds, the entire castle was showered with a rain of flying flaming arrows. Lamians were falling in all fours, as the burning arrows pierced through their bodies. They screamed in pure agony as the Erelarian soldiers took advantage of this and finished them off with their swords.

"Ha!" snickered Jedrick. "This is easier than I thought."

"Yeah, I thought this'd be more of a challenge", agreed Kami. "Look how they are falling to their feet in a matter of seconds."

"AAAH!"

The agonizing scream of one of the Erelarian soldiers caught the attention of the two archers. They turned around and saw one of their fellow warriors drop dead in the floor, after being pierced with an arrow through their skull.

They lifted their gaze and saw a Lamian soldier smirking.

"Now _that _was easy", he said.

"Who are you?" snarled Jedrick.

The Lamian soldier chuckled. "I am John, the second in command for Lamia. I can teach you all amateurs one thing or two about archery."

Kami snorted. "Oh, really? Why don't you give it your best shot?"

"Don't mind if I do", smirked John.

The soldiers kept on with their flaming arrows, while Kami, Jedrick and John began their confrontation. The three soldiers started aiming their arrows at each other and firing them.

John was a very agile soldier. He managed to escape the arrows that were coming straight at him. With every jump and stunt, he fired one arrow to his enemies. However, his two opponents were not amateurs either. Kami and Jedrick were also evading anything John was able to fire. The ongoing confrontation kept going in the midst of the turmoil that was going around them, and neither party was ready to give in just yet.

* * *

**_[ERELARIAN CASTLE: LOWER LEVEL]_**

On the lower level, there was chaos going all around. Dozen of soldiers were falling by the second. They all swung their swords as they could, not caring about strategies anymore. They could barely move around throughout the limited space and could hardly tell each other apart. Most, on both sides, couldn't tell who was on what side anymore.

In a corner of the common room, an Erelarian warrior was surrounded by six armed Lamians that were ready to finish off the standing soldier. They raised their weapons into the air and were about to make their swings, when they one of them screamed and fell on the floor.

The five remaining Lamians turned to see what happened and saw their fellow comrade dead on the floor and was surrounded by a pool of blood. They scanned their surroundings but didn't see anyone nearby.

"What the hell just happened?" said Adam, one of the Lamian soldiers.

"I don't know," responded another Lamian. "I didn't see what happened."

"Was that it an arrow?" asked Adam.

The other soldier shook his head. "No, there's nothing pierced in his body. It just looks as if he got slashed by a sword."

"That's odd."

Not a second later after Adam said that, two more of his men fell to the floor in the same way the first soldier fell. They simply screamed in pain and dropped dead, creating a pool of blood around them. Adam and the remaining two Lamian soldiers scanned their surroundings vehemently but, again, no one was around.

"What the fuck is going on?!" cried Adam.

"Scared, are you?"

Adam and the two Lamians turned towards where the voice had come from and saw a blond man, holding a sword. There were two other Erelarian soldiers standing behind him, each with their grip tight on their own swords.

"Who the fuck are you?" asked Adam.

The blond man in the front smirked. "I don't see the point of bothering with formalities since you're about to die. But if you must know, my name is Geji. These two," he said as he pointed at the other two Erelarians behind him, "are Matt and Takato. We are better known as the 'Lightning Slayers' around here."

Adam raised an eyebrow. "Why the name?"

Geji snorted. "Because we are very good at slicing the enemy before they even realized what happened."

"Oh, really?"

Geji shrugged. "Well, you saw it yourself. Your three soldiers never even knew what hit them. Neither will you."

Adam smirked. "We'll just see about that."

The two opponents glared at each other and raised their swords to begin the confrontation, neither of them ready to succumb to the other. This was a battle that would go until the very end.

* * *

**_ [ERELARIAN CASTLE: OUTSIDE]_**

The light had faded outside of the castle grounds, creating new shadows and dark patches around the scenery. The wind wailed between distorted trunks that were left from the initial attacks, carrying the sickly stink of wood rot. Despite the wind, however, the trees stood utterly still, like statues in a living museum where no leaf dared to fall.

Ryo, Henry, Sydney and two other soldiers ran outside of the castle after killing a few Erelarians that stood in their way.

"Hurry up, you two" said Ryo. "We need to find the Princess and take care back to the boats."

"Where do you suppose she is, though?" asked Sydney. "We searched everywhere inside and there is no sign of her."

"Well, if my instincts are correct, they must have taken her towards the deeper part of the forest so we wouldn't find her. Right?"

"Wrong."

The five Lamians were startled by the sound of a strange voice. Before they could react, however, one of the Lamians screamed in pain. His comrades turned around and saw a sharp weapon piercing out of his chest, from behind his body. A moment later, the Lamian fell dead on the ground and the rest caught a glimpse of who had stabbed their friend. To their surprise, it was a girl holding a pitchfork.

"Who the fuck are you?" asked Sydney.

The girl smirked. "I'm Page. And neither of you are going anywhere."

Ryo laughed. "You have to be kidding me… you think we're scared of a girl? And you don't even have a sword! You have a stupid pitchfork for fuck's sake."

The rest of the Lamians started laughing but Page simply smirked.

"Well, I did manage to kill one of your soldiers with this 'stupid pitchfork', didn't I?"

The laughter ceased and the soldiers stared at the girl intently.

"Not to burst your bubble, sweetheart," said Sydney. "But there's four of us, and only one of you."

This time, it was Page's turn to laugh. "Who said I was alone?"

On that cue, Shia, Kouichi and Amy jumped out of a bush that was nearby and held their weapons in front of them.

"Told you the pitchforks were a good weapon", said Amy with a grin. "Less conventional but very practical."

"Yeah, I agree", said Page. "Thanks for the tip."

"Oh, please," said Sydney. "You expect us to fight you?"

"What's the matter?" asked Kouichi with a smirk marked on his lips. "Are you scared?"

Sydney snickered. "Not a chance, buddy. Bring it on!"

The eight soldiers roared as they charged towards each other, ready to take anything that would come at them. Things were about to get very ugly for both parties, but neither of them was about to back down from it.

* * *

**_ [ERELARIAN CASTLE: INSIDE]_**

**TAKUYA'S POV:**

Kouji, Hiraki and I were running around the castle, looking for Tadao's hiding place. There were around 200 rooms across the fortress, which made it a very slow process. We had checked only about thirty of them as of now, but had no luck in having any trace of the evil Lamian leader.

"Let's try in the level above us", suggested Hiraki.

To be honest, I had purposely kept Hiraki and Kouji in my room for the simple reason that I had a gut feeling that he was not all on our side. Hiraki had always been my prime and only suspect of being the traitor in Erelaria and who had kept informing Lamia of all our moves. However, I didn't have a clue of how to actually prove it. For now, the best thing was to keep a close eye on him in case he tried anything. It was risky having Kouji around him, but it was even riskier to have him walk into a trap by not remaining together. For now, I would try to do the opposite of what Hiraki suggested.

"No", I said. "Let's head out to the courtyards."

"Why would Tadao be in the courtyards, Kanbara?" asked Hiraki. "Do you really think Tadao would be out in the open, risking being slaughtered by one of our men?"

"I never said he'd be alone. He might have people surrounding him to try to protect him."

Hiraki rolled his eyes. "Fine. But if we die, it's all on you."

I took a deep breath and resisted the urge of punching him right there in the face. I needed to stay focused on what was important and not let him get to me. Everything was at stake. If we succeeded, my entire family would be safe and I could return to my beautiful Zoe. I prayed she was safe somewhere, thinking of me and hoping that she would forgive me for leaving her. She had to know it was all for her as well.

We finally reached a wide stone staircase that led up to a tall wooden door, where two enormous lions of marble guarded the entrance. Kouji rushed to open it, but it was locked for some reason.

"Dammit!" cried Kouji in frustration. "It's fucking locked!"

"Step aside," I said.

As Kouji got out of the way, I charged with all of my might to the entrance and slammed my body against it. Fortunately, the doors sprung open and I grinned back at Kouji.

Kouji rolled his eyes in amusement. "Show off."

I chuckled and we continued sprinting along the corridors. However, we encountered several armed Lamians when we made the first turn. When they saw us, they came charging straight at us as fast as they could.

Kouji and I exchanged smirks and launched forwards as well.

I took one swing at the armed men and managed to take the swords out of three of the soldiers' grip. I took that opportunity and charged my sword to impale through one of the soldier's chest. Within less than a second after my sword had gone through the Lamian's body. I then took out a second sword and a knife and pierced it through the other two guards. My three opponents fell dead on the ground, leaving me with nothing more than a scratch.

Kouji was fighting two other Lamian soldiers that were trying to decapitate him. He had always been a skillful swordsman himself, so he managed to evade every swing his opponents were throwing at him. He began running around the two guards, trying to confuse them with his quick movements. Finally, he saw his window of opportunity. He had bent in such a way that his two opponents were perfectly aligned one behind the other. He took this change and impaled his sword through one of the guards' chest. Unfortunately for the other guard, Kouji outsmarted him. He pushed his sword through the first guard's chest so far into his body, that the sword came out on the other end and entered the second guard's chest. He kept pushing it as hard as he could into the two men's bodies, until they both collapsed on the floor on top of each other. Satisfied with his result, Kouji finally took out his sword and wiped the blood off with one of the guard's suit.

"Nice shot," I said, impressed by my friend's thinking.

Kouji shrugged and smirked. "Thanks. I'm a very skillful swordsman, you know?"

I chuckled. "Not better than me."

"I killed two with one move!"

"So? I disarmed three at the same time and killed them all without getting a single scratch."

Kouji rolled his eyes. "Lucky shot."

"Well, I get a lot of those then."

We exchanged laughs and high-fived each other.

"Are you both done praising each other?" asked Hiraki.

I threw him an annoyed glare. "You could've helped, you know?"

"Yeah Hiraki, what the heck?" asked Kouji. "You're a fucking soldier of the Erelarian army! Why didn't you move your ass?"

Hiraki rolled his eyes. "Um… excuse me… but I killed that guy over there!" He pointed at a sixth Lamian soldier, who was now dead.

"So?" I remarked. "I've seen you take on as many as three soldiers at a time! Is there a reason why you only took one?"

"Stop with the stupid questions and listen to me! I just saw Tadao."

Kouji's eyes widened. "Where?"

"Over there," he said pointing to the hall on the left. "He went that way, come on!"

Hiraki started running towards the path he had pointed, and Kouji began to follow him. However, I took him by the arm and stopped him.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I don't trust him, Kouji", I said with a serious tone. "He's definitely the traitor. Why do you think he only took down one soldier from Lamia, when we both know he is more than capable of taking three at a time? We've seen him done it before. He has to be."

Kouji paused and sighed. "I guess you're right. What do we do?"

"We go the other way. He clearly doesn't want us to find Tadao, so we need to go the right and out to the courtyard."

"Ok, let's go."

"Come on!" cried Hiraki as he turned around to see us. "What are you both waiting for?"

"I know a shortcut, Hiraki", I lied. I didn't want him to figure out we knew about him just yet. "Come this way!"

"Kanbara don't be stupid! I saw him go this way!"

"Just trust me!"

Before he could protest any longer, Kouji and I started running as fast as we could towards the path on the right. Hiraki groaned but followed us, nevertheless.

We ran throughout the long corridors for what seemed an eternity. We reached a long staircase that descended to the main level, and we ran towards it. We took two and even three steps at a time to get to the courtyard even faster. We reached the bottom of the stairs and ran across the deserted hallway that lied ahead of us. Finally, we managed to make it to our destination. Another big set of doors was now in front of us. Without thinking, I charged myself towards those doors and swung them open. I was expecting to surprise Tadao and whoever else might be surrounding him, but the surprise was on us.

As soon as the doors opened, I saw around 10 guards waiting patiently for us and Tadao sitting in a bench in the middle of the courtyard. The guards were all pointing their bows and arrows at us, ready to fire if we made any sudden movements.

"Ah, finally!" said the evil Lamian ruler as he stood slowly from his seat. "I've been expecting you, King Kouji. You too, Captain Kanbara. It was about time you made it here."

I was shocked to see them so confident about our arrival.

"You were expecting us?" asked Kouji.

"But, of course! You two are the entire reason why I came here in the first place."

"Yes, but how did you know we were on our way here?" I asked, dreading the answer.

Tadao smirked. "How do you think?"

My eyes widened and I turned to see Hiraki. He was chuckling at me with his arms crossed in front of him and he slowly made his way to Tadao's side.

"I knew it!" I cried. "Hiraki you fucking traitor! You led us into a trap!"

Hiraki smiled. "Yeah well it wasn't all that hard, Kanbara. I knew you would never listen to me. All I had to do was lead you to the opposite where I wanted to take you, and you would find your way all on your own."

Two guards approached us and grabbed Kouji and me from behind. We had no other choice but to surrender to them, or else they would fire their weapons directly at us. They kicked us hard in the back of our legs and sent us to our knees.

"I can't fucking believe this, Yamamoto!" snarled Kouji. "You were the second in command of Erelaria's army! You have betrayed the entire Kingdom!"

Hiraki threw Kouji a sharp look. "I shouldn't have been second in command! You should've put me as captain and we wouldn't be having this problem!"

Kouji snorted. "You think you deserve that spot more than Takuya? You have never been able to beat him in a single battle!"

Hiraki rolled his eyes. "Well, that's all about to change."

I shook my head. "You're unbelievable, Hiraki. All this for a fucking spot? You've been plotting with Tadao all this time, giving him hints on how to get into the castle, every single one of our moves and probably most of our conversations just so you could have some power? I bet you were the one who told Tadao about Zoe and me as well! And then told them about the secret tunnels so they could surround the castle!"

Hiraki laughed. "Oh, Kanbara. You know, as much as I love taking responsibility for such genius actions, I have to admit something. I wasn't on Tadao's side until tonight."

Kouji and I were startled by Hiraki's words.

"What do you mean?" asked Kouji.

Hiraki sighed. "You see, I'm not the man you're looking for. I actually just learned about Tadao's plan earlier tonight. I think it was genius and I wished I could've thought of it myself. Since I now know that Erelaria will never appreciate my precious skills, I decided that Tadao has a lot more to offer me."

I raised my eyebrows in confusion. "Wait, I don't understand. You haven't been helping Tadao from the beginning?"

Hiraki shook his head. "Sadly, no."

I was shocked. "But… if you haven't been on his side this entire time and acting as a little spy for him… then… who has?"

"That would be me."

Kouji and I turned to our left side and saw a dark figure hidden in the dark. He took a step closer to the illuminated area and I saw that he was wearing a dark cloak. He slowly removed the hood from his head and I was finally able to see his smirking face clearly. My eyes widened and my heart sank as it turned to stone. No. That can't be. Never in a million years would I have expected to see him.

Kouji's mouth hung open. "No… way."

I swallowed hard, feeling a lump in my throat.

"Davis?"

* * *

**Dun-dun-dun! You didn't think I was going to make the traitor that obvious, did you? :D Anyways... WOW! Davis is the traitor?! Why would he ever do that? Are Takuya and Kouji doomed? Will their demise bring down Erelaria along with them? FOLLOW/FAVE to stay tuned!**

**PS: Please don't hate. I know there must be some Davis fans out there and I have nothing against him personally. I just think it'd be interesting to put him as a traitor, and give the story yet another unexpected twist :)**


	23. Until Death Parts Us

**Hey guys! I AM SOOOOOOO SORRY for not updating sooner! I had SO much stuff for college this week, it was ridiculous. Yesterday I left my laptop at my friend's so I couldnt finish the story... Stressful week. Anways, I'm back and you're about to find out the situation with our little Davis!**

**digimonfan101 - Im glad you didnt expect that! You're about to find the reasoning behind all of it! :)**

**Red Page - haha I know. Davis was the plot twist of the century and Im glad you didnt see it coming. You're about to find out why though and see that I have been planning this from Ch. 1 :D OMG! I am SOOOOO SORRY ABOUT THE OC! I have a friend named Page who's a girl so I assumed... fuck... sorry about that friend. I'll make it up to you in my next story. Sounds good? :) Enjoy this chapter! :D**

**The Keeper of Worlds - hahaha I knew you'd be the most shocked one of all! Like I said, I dont have anything against the poor Davis :) He's an awesome character. I just wanted to add a plot twist in there that no one would be able to foresee. You'll see the reasons he gave for what he did. Don't worry! You're an awesome dude haha. Davis is actually excited to be acting as a villain so he's cool with this :D It's just for story purposes alone :)**

**Guest1 - Hahahaha I am glad you loved it! I wanted to make something cool for my reviewers so Im glad you're enjoying it! :D And yay for not expecting it to be Davis! I did my job ;) It always turns out to be the one you expect the least. Hahahahah Kouichi just made my day with his participation in the last chapter. I wanted to add a bit of comedy to the drama so Im glad you loved him. There's another comic part from his part on this chapter, so keep an eye out for it :D**

**Aquamarine6996 - Hahaha Well... Ta-dah! The Davis twist has had everyone going crazy so Im glad! :D I wanted to make a very unexpected character be the traitor and I think it worked :D Good job on the ass kicking guys!**

**idkwhattoputhere - Hahahahhaa SURPRISE! :D I love it when people dont expect what I write. It makes it so much fun. You're about to find the questions to you answers so.. ENJOY!**

**Guest - Haha well ok. I'm just not going to write a background story about John because it takes away from the main story. But let's pretend he is :D... As for Davis.. well I love unexpected twists so here's the biggest one haha. You're about to find out why he's acting like this.**

**PokemonFreak90 - I know. I originally thought to put Kouichi as the traitor, but the brother who wants the throne for himself is too much of a cliche. I wanted to put someone that was 100% out of no where for readers. You'll see how it ties up to the beginning of the story. **

** .Butterfly - I know, right! :D I wanted to make a very amazing plot twist. Awwwww omg thank youuu ^_^ hahaha. I would've loved to put you in it too! I can still add you if you want. Just give me a name and pick a side :) I just want to make something nice for reviewers so Im glad you like that :)**

**Artifex - Ok so I know you've been reviewing earlier chapters, but I'm going to answer all of your reviews here. Hopefully, when you get to this chapter, you'll read my replies. Im glad you'r enjoying this story so much :D And to clear your confusion.. yes.. Kari is compeltely different from Hiraki! :D They're spelled differently. Hiraki Yamamoto is my OC from my earlier story, who was kind of the villain. He got so much hate I decided to leave him. Kari is the one from earlier seasons of Digimon :). But I'm glad you enjoy the minor roles that other characters from other seasons are having :D**

**Ok!.. Phew... Finally. I manged to survive the Davis attack lol... Sorry again to those who didnt want him to be evil. It was just a fun plot twist I was experimenting with. Anyways.. here is CHAPTER 23!**

* * *

**Chapter 23: Until Death Parts Us**

**_[ERELARIA]_**

**TAKUYA'S POV:**

_"Davis?"_

My heart was racing, my breathing was rapid and shallow, and I felt like I was going to be sick. Here we were, about to succumb into Lamia's hands, and all because of this man. This spiky haired man, whom I had always considered as one of my best friends as well as one of my most trusted comrades, and now I find out he's behind everything.

Davis's gaze darkened and a smirk formed in his lips. "Hello, Kanbara. Surprised to see me?"

My mouth hung open and I shook my head vehemently. "I-I… I don't… I don't understand."

"What is the meaning of this, Davis?" asked Kouji, with poison in his voice.

Davis's smirk grew wider. "Ah, Kouji. I'm so glad to see you as well… You have no idea how long we've been waiting to see you like this."

My eyes grew wide in shock. "Wait, what did you just say?"

Davis looked at me strangely. "… That you have no idea how long we've been waiting to see you like this."  
I gasped.

"What is it?" asked Kouji now turning to me.

I stood silently for a few seconds, until I was able to process what was happening. I turned to Davis. "This isn't a trick… You really are the traitor."

Davis laughed but stared at me with a very puzzled look. "Of course I am. But, I'm curious as to why you're saying it like that."

"Because… you just said the same thing Hiraki said to me back in the woods! When Zoe and I were caught, and Kouji ordered for Hiraki to seize me, he told me the exact same thing you just said. I didn't realize it back then, but he said _'we'._ "_We" _have been waiting… With that we he meant himself, the Lamians and you… didn't he?"

Davis snorted and clapped slowly. "Bravo, Kanbara. Very smart. If only you could've realized it earlier, because I almost pounded Hiraki for being that stupid."

"Hey!" complained Hiraki as Davis glared at him.

Davis rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to me. "But I guess you were distraught about your little bitch to care."

"DON'T TALK ABOUT ZOE LIKE THAT!" I screamed, only to realize my words were echoed by someone else. We all turned around towards Tadao, who had clearly spoken the same words as me.

"Davis, don't you dare ever say something like that about Zoe again", cried the Lamian ruler.

"Why do you fucking care?" I snarled. "You've put your daughter through hell! She told me everything! You've forced her into marriage, not once, but twice! You sent her to murder Kouji even when you knew Zoe is incapable of hurting anyone! And, to make matters worse, you said you didn't care if you brought her down with the rest of Erelaria if it means you could see our kingdom perish! What kind of a father are you?"

The next thing I knew, I was on the floor with a bleeding nose.

"Takuya!" cried Kouji. "Are you alright?"

I nodded weakly trying to get back my composure.

"The way I treat my daughter is none of your concern, Kanbara!" growled Tadao as he retrieved his fist from my face.

"It is too of my concern, Tadao!" I said as I slowly tried to get back on my knees. "I love her. I don't care if you don't like that, but that won't stop me from loving her. Besides, here in Erelaria we've provided her the love and support she deserves and has clearly been neglected from her because of you!"

I received another punch, but this time it was in my jaw.

"Tadao, stop it!" cried Kouji.

Tadao ignored Kouji and had his eyes fixated on me.

"Careful, boy", warned Tadao. "I don't care what you feel for my daughter, I won't let her be with a pitiful Erelarian EVER! Do you understand?"

I smirked. "There's pretty much nothing you can do."

"And what makes you say that?"

"Because she's long gone by now. I sent her away and she won't be back here until she knows it's safe. I made damn sure of it."

Tadao's eyes darkened, but a split second later, a smile formed in his lips. He then started to laugh uncontrollably.

"What's so funny?" I asked angrily.

"Boy, my problem was that I don't want her to be with you. She might have left Erelaria, but you're still here and you are in a very helpless position. You'll be dead soon enough, so I win either way."

I opened my mouth to say something, but decided against it. He was right. No matter how far away I sent Zoe, being captured by Tadao meant that I would never see Zoe again. He'd have me killed before I got to her. Damn it. After everything we went through, fate seems to be putting more and more obstacles between us. But, you know what? I don't regret it. Whatever happens next, at least I got to know her and I will die knowing she felt the same way about me. And at least, I know she's safe. That's all that matters to me.

Davis yawned. "Are we done with the Zoe conversation now?"

Tadao glared at the spiky haired boy. "I just don't want you talking about Zoe that way. She's still my daughter!"

Davis rolled his eyes and sighed. "Fine."

"Wait, I'm still confused", said Kouji. "Davis, how in the world did you become one of them? Please tell me this is just a very sick joke."

"Oh, on the contrary. This is as real as it will ever get."

"So," I said. "All along… you're the one who's been helping Lamia?"

Davis chuckled. "Guilty."

The next thing I asked was what I dreaded to hear the answer the most. "… Why? Davis, why would you ever do this? You're betraying your kingdom! A kingdom that has taken you under its wing and has helped you through so many times that you've been in need. You're betraying Kouji, who put you as one of his most trusted advisors! You're…" My voice was now a mere whisper. "You're betraying me. You were always one of my best friends and I've helped you in every way I can for you to have the best life you can!"

"Helped me?" snorted Davis. "Help me? Kanbara, all you and this bloody kingdom have done for me is destroyed my life!"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

Davis sighed. "Kanbara, I am surprised you don't remember."

"Remember what?"

"How we first met."

I paused. "What are you talking about? Of course I remember. This kid was attacking you in the academy one time, all those years ago, and I fought him off you. We talked about this before going to get Zoe to Kouji."

Davis snorted. "This is where you're wrong. We met way long before that."

"… Wait… what?"

"Let me tell you a little story," he said as he circled Kouji and me. "Twelve years ago, there was a mischievous young boy with auburn hair, who was strolling down the market with his parents and younger brother. This little boy, however, decided he wanted to take an apple for himself from a vendor without paying. The vendor, however, caught him and decided to give the stealing brat a lesson by chopping his arm off. Do you know who I'm talking about?"

I swallowed hard. I couldn't believe the words that were coming out of his mouth.

"That…" I mumbled. "That was me."

David nodded. "Indeed you were. But, of course, someone had to come to your rescue. A raven-haired boy appeared out of nowhere and defended you. Remember that?"

"That would be me", said Kouji.

"Good. I'm glad we all are on the same page as we travel down memory lane."

"Wait, how do you know this?" asked Kouji.

"And what do you mean with _memory _lane? Memories are recollections of past events we've lived through…. If you remember this, that means –"

"I was there?" finished Davis as he smirked. "Bravo, Kanbara. You got that one right! As a matter a fact, I was there."

Kouji frowned. "You were there? I don't remember seeing you! Besides, what would've mattered to you anyways what Takuya did?"

Davis sighed. "I was there in the booth, idiot! I was next to my father's employee!"

My eyes widened. I vaguely started remembering that day and paid close attention to the details around me. Finally, it hit me. I remember seeing a brunette young boy next to the vendor's employee, who seemed to be around my age, watching the vendor as he was about to cut off my hand.

"Oh god..." I said. "I-I remember now. You were there! You watched how the vendor took my hand and how Kouji intervened in order to save me." I paused. "So, the vendor… he was your father?"

Davis nodded. "Yes."

"Wow", said Kouji. "Ok, that makes sense of why you were there. But again, I must ask… What does that day have to do with anything?"

Davis snorted. "Because that's the day I started hating you both. Thanks to your little stunt, my father received a reputation! Everyone in the village refused to buy our merchandise because people thought he had been too cynical as to even think about chopping off your hand. All they said was that a man who is capable to mutilate an innocent young boy didn't deserve to live. We got secluded to the point where we were starving. No one in our family could get jobs either because we were all related to my father. Thanks to this, my mother even passed away of hunger! Thanks to your fucking stunt on trying to steal from my father, and you Kouji for intervening! As soon as people saw that the King's son and the King himself were completely against my father's actions, they obviously turned on us."

Kouji and I exchanged worried glances and then turned to the spiky haired boy in front of us.

"Davis…", I whispered.

"I didn't end there", said Davis, trying to hold back tears. "No. To regain some of my family's honor, I decided I would become a warrior. I wanted to be someone important, someone who people could look up to. My goal was to become the next Captain of the Erelarian army. That way, I could clear my father's name and get back our dignity. But, once again, you got in the way Kanbara!"

My eyes widened. "What the hell did I do?"

"You were this bloody wonder that all our trainers were dazzled with! You were the son of the Captain and best friends with the future King. Of course they'd choose you to be the favorite! Your fate was sealed. Everyone knew who you would become eventually. So, once again, you took away the one chance for me to get my family's honor back!" Davis paused, took a deep breath and clenched his fists. "I had to do what I had to do. I knew I couldn't go against you. Thus, even though I was a young boy at the time, I planned my revenge on you very carefully. So, the day you claim to have met me was just a set up."

I raised an eyebrow. "You mean you… you planned the attack?"

Davis chuckled. "Of course. That boy never meant to hurt me. I paid him off to help me befriend you. I promised myself I would watch your every move and find your weak point so I could destroy you. Besides, getting closer to you meant that I would get closer to Kouji and his family. It was like killing two birds with one stone. Over the years, I learned that there was no way I could go against you alone. I needed help. But who was going to help me? That's when it hit me: Lamia. I knew Lamia had been our enemy for God knows how long, but I knew Tadao would do anything to help me get rid of you and Kouji."

"So you betrayed your own Kingdom?" asked an incredulous Kouji.

Davis snorted. "Erelaria is not my kingdom. It has never offered me anything. Instead, it's just taken everything from me. Why would I be loyal to a group of people who never appreciated me?"

"Are you kidding?" I asked. "Davis, you know damn well that's not true! Look, I'm sorry for what happened with your father. I didn't mean to steal that apple and Kouji just did what was right! I didn't know how bad it was going to be for you and your family! But what you say about Erelaria never giving you a helping hand is pure lies. I have been your friend from the very start! I helped you train hours and hours so you could improve your abilities!"

"I bet you regret that now, don't you?" laughed Davis. "I can block every single movement you throw me because I know how you operate."

"No, Davis… I actually don't regret it. I was there for you as a friend; even if you cant see it. I genuinely tried to help you and we used to talk about so many things. And I'm actually proud of you."

Davis and Kouji looked at me in astonishment.

"You're… proud of him?" asked Kouji. "Are you insane, Takuya? He's the reason why we're about to die!"

"Yeah, what the hell did you mean by that?" asked Davis.

I gave him one of my boyish smiles. "Davis, despite everything you've done, you kept your promise. Don't you see? You were once this weak boy who couldn't even hold a sword properly, and now you're the third in command for our army! That is something you should be proud of!"

Davis frowned. "Yeah, _third _in command. I wanted to be Captain!"

I shook my head. "Does the title really matter? I mean, Davis you would've never dreamed of achieving everything you've done today. Putting aside your treason, you've proven yourself to Erelaria. You've proven you can do anything once you set your mind to. I know your father was proud of you for that."

Davis paused and dropped his gaze. "He passed away before I could show him. Like I said, we were very poor. He died from hunger as well. That made my hatred for you grow even more, because he lived his entire life in shame. He never got to clear his name."

"Well, I'm sorry for your loss Davis. I know he and your mother are watching over you and are proud of you for achieving such a prestigious place in the army. But I doubt they'd be too happy about your actions of treason…"

"DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME WHAT THEY THINK!" snarled Davis. "You have no right to tell me anything about them! Because of you and Kouji they are dead! My family was humiliated and they starved to death! They would've wanted me to bring down the people who made us suffer!" Just then, a wicked smirk formed in his lips. "And I think I've done a pretty decent job with that, don't you think?"

"I'll say", said Kouji. "Davis, you're going mad."

"No, Kouji. I just want to take my revenge."

Kouji rolled his eyes. "Why does everyone in this bloody world have to be so obsessed with revenge? People need to learn to let go!"

Davis laughed. "Oh really? Would you be able to pardon my actions, Kouji?"

"If you go for redemption, I will."

Davis's smirk grew wider. "Really? Even if you were to learn that I was responsible for your father's death?"

Kouji and I stopped in our tracks. Oh God.

"You…" mumbled Kouji. "You… you did what?"

Davis laughed. "You heard me. Remember that night, Kouji? You remember how you all found me with your father and all of our men dead? Didn't you find it strange that I was the only one who survived the 'attack' without a single scratch?"

"What are you saying, Davis?" I asked, dreading the answer.

Davis smirked. "You know exactly what I'm saying, Kanbara." He then turned to Kouji, who was frozen in his place. "That ambush was no coincidence. I warned the Lamian guards about where we would go. It wasn't hard, seeing how Takuya is so predictable and I know basically almost all of his attack plans. Anyways, once we got there, the Lamians were waiting for us. You can imagine the surprise on your men's expressions when I helped the Lamians kill them. Your father's face was priceless, though. He couldn't believe what he saw. He actually had the same look in his eyes as the ones you have, Kouji."

"Bastard!" cried Kouji. "You let the Lamians kill my father? How could you do that?"

Davis snorted. "Kouji, the Lamians didn't kill him. It was ME who finished the job. I wanted to be the one who would stab the old man's heart and, believe me, I loved every second of it."

Kouji's eyes widened and I could feel him breaking inside. I couldn't believe what I was hearing, so I can't imagine the pain he must be feeling right now. He couldn't move and wasn't even able to respond to anything.

"Of course," continued Davis. "That wasn't the only stunt I pulled off."

"Yeah, I figured", I said coldly. "I suppose you're the one who opened the doors to the Lamians the night of King Yutaka's death?"

Davis nodded and smirked.

"And again, tonight? You were the one who told them about the tunnels, weren't you?"

"Yes, I did."

"And you set Zoe and me up, didn't you?"

"Yes."

"How did you know about that?"

Davis shrugged. "I observed you. I never suspected anything like that, but you just made it so easy. I saw you in the market with her, passing her that note. I think that might have been the first thing you've done that has made me truly happy."

I shook my head and frowned. "I can't believe you, Davis... Wait, and how does Hiraki play into this? You kept insisting that he was the traitor!"

"Hey!" cried Hiraki. "You did what?"

Davis rolled his eyes. "Oh relax, Hiraki. Everything went according to plan, didn't it? And to answer your question, Takuya, I did what I had to do to protect my identity. I needed some sort of scapegoat. But I always knew how much Hiraki hated everyone in Erelaria, especially you. So, why waste the precious talent of someone like that? I offered him to become the Captain of Erelaria once we take over the Kingdom."

"I thought you wanted that spot", I said dryly.

"Ha… I think the title of Lord of Erelaria is a much prestigious one, don't you?"

"You're never going to get away with this, Davis!" hissed Kouji. "You are one arrogant piece of shit! I can't believe you're fucking doing this!"

Davis smirked. "Well, believe it _your grace. _I think it's about time I got my revenge on all of you! And seeing you and Kanbara in this position, well, let's just say nothing has brought me more pleasure than this. At last, I managed to defeat you."

Kouji laughed. "I don't think that's true. You have NEVER been able to defeat Takuya in any practice battle. Even Hiraki is better than you, and he hasn't been able to do it either. So you can brag all you want, but you're nothing more than a coward and you will NEVER beat Takuya in battle!"

Davis's eyes darkened and he glared at Kouji. Then, his gaze met mine and the smirk on his lips grew wider.

"That can be arranged", he said. "Why not finish you off myself, Kanbara?"

"Wait, no!" interrupted Hiraki. "I want to be the one to kill him! That little bastard has been a pain in the ass from the moment I first saw him!"

"Well too bad, Yamamoto. He's mine. I've been planning this for years and you literally just joined us tonight. So back the fuck off!"

"No way!" sneered Tadao. "This is MY battle. You might have helped us get here, Davis, but I'm the one with the army. Kanbara killed one of my most skilled soldiers and he and his father have always been the pain of my existence. I am finishing him off!"

"Fuck that, Tadao!" retorted Davis. "I got you here and you need to be grateful. If it weren't for me, you and your people would've been dead by now!"

While the three of them argued on who would be the one to kill me, I scanned my surroundings for something useful. After a few seconds, I noticed the Viking horn we had placed on one of the trees in case of an emergency. There was one in every room of the castle, for guards to blow it in case they needed help. I looked at Kouji and he seemed to have noticed the same thing. Since the guards were stupid enough to leave their posts from behind us, and didn't even bother to tie us down, I carefully waited for the perfect opportunity. When I saw that the guards were no longer pointing their arrows at us, I stood up abruptly and ran as hard as I could towards the horn.

"Where do you think you're going?!" yelled Tadao.

The guards started shooting their arrows at me but I kept going as hard as I could. Finally, I reached the horn and gave it a big blow. The deep sound of the horn echoed in the walls, leaving everyone stunned by the awful sound.

"AH!" cried Hiraki. "My ears, dammit!"

"What was that?" asked Tadao.

Davis glared at me and I return his look with a smirk of my own. He and I both knew what that horn meant.

Davis paused and clenched his teeth. "He just called the entire army here. In a matter of seconds, we'll be surrounded by the entire Erelarian army."

On that cue, the doors opened and a sea of people invaded the courtyard. Everyone had left their post and ran as fast as they could to where we were. I could see everyone: Shia, Kouichi, Amy, Page, Geji, Kami, Jedrick, Matt, Takato and all of the guards from our side. However, there were many other guards entering the room that were clearly not from our side. I recognized some of the Lamian soldiers from other battles and I had studied their movements before. I recognized Adam, John, Sydney, Henry and Ryo. I guess they all must have followed our men when they immediately abandoned their posts. However, they all paused once they entered the courtyard, and took a look at the people there: Kouji, Davis, Hiraki, Tadao, a few Lamian guards and me.

"Hold your weapons!" said Tadao.

"Takuya! Kouji!" cried Kouichi as he ran up to us. "Are you alright?"

"We're fine", mumbled Kouji. "But we may be having some technical issues."

"Ah, Kouichi!" said Davis. "I was waiting for you as well."

Kouichi smiled. "Don't worry, Davis. I'm here. We're all ready to kick Tadao's ass if that's what it takes to put an end to this!" He then turned to Tadao. "You hear me? We have more men and more qualified men to bring you down, so I suggest you just give in before we kill you!"

Tadao laughed, Davis snorted and Kouji frowned.

"Actually, Kouichi", said Kouji. "Davis is one of the technical issues I mentioned."

Kouichi raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"He means I'm not on your side, Kouichi" finished Davis. "I've never been and I never will. I'm on Tadao's side."

Kouichi and the rest of the Erelarian army gasped.

"What?!" cried Shia. "How is that possible?"

"It's a long story," said Kouji. "But apparently he has been helping Tadao from the very beginning."

"You're kidding", said Kouichi. "I always thought it was Hiraki!"

"Oh, I'm also part of this", said Hiraki proudly. "But I wasn't part of it until earlier tonight. Davis has been the one planning this from the start."

Everyone exchanged confused glances.

"So let me get this straight," said Kouichi. "Davis and Hiraki, two of our best men, have been tricking us this entire time, and are going to fight against us?"

Davis nodded. "Pretty much."

"… We're going to die."

Kouji glared at his twin and smacked him hard on his head.

"Will you stop it with that already? We're not going to die! We still have Takuya on our side!"

"Speaking of which," said Shia. "Where did he go?"

* * *

**NORMAL POV:**

Everyone turned to look around, but Takuya was nowhere in sight. The darkness of the night was not all that helpful, so no one was able to figure out where he was. Tadao, Davis and Hiraki's expressions were filled with frustration. Kouji's, however, had turned into a slight smirk.

"Come here, Kanbara!" cried Davis, before snorting. "You can't hide! Is this what Erelaria's hero does in times of need? Abandon his people? And to think that you called me a coward, Kouji."

Now, it was Kouji's time to laugh.

"Didn't you say you knew Takuya's every move, Davis?"

"Yeah, so?"

"I bet you don't know this one!"

Davis turned around but it was to late. The last statement belonged to no other than Takuya, who had appeared out of nowhere and slashed Davis's right arm. He injured his bicep by making a semi deep cut.

"AH!" cried Davis in agony. "How the fuck did you do that?"

"I may have taught you well, Davis," said Takuya with a grin. "But I'm better known for improvising my plans as I go."

Davis growled and swung his sword towards Takuya. The two entered into a duel that could only end in one way: death.

Seeing how the two soldiers began their fight, the rest of the army resumed their fighting with one another. Amy, Page, Kouichi and Shia were busy taking on Sydney, Ryo, Henry and another Lamian guard. Geji, Takato and Matt were going against Adam and two other Lamians. Kami and Jedrick were firing their arrows towards John. Kouji had taken out his sword and started fighting with Hiraki.

"You're going to pay for your treason, Hiraki!" cried Kouji.

Hiraki snorted. "I'll finish you off before you realized what hit you! I was, after all, your second in command."

Kouji smirked. "Yes. _Second. _Meaning you're not the best around."

Hiraki's smirk disappeared and his blood began to boil. "I might have never been able to defeat Takuya, but I can promise I will not have a problem fighting you!"

"Well, let's see what you got Yamamoto!"

Everyone was in the midst of their own battles, as more and more lifeless bodies fell to the ground from both sides. Tadao had managed to withdraw himself from the battlefield, and was now looking down on the battle from a balcony.

Davis and Takuya were swinging their swords vehemently, each one blocking the other's attack.

"You're mine, Kanbara!"

Takuya smirked. "Ha! If you think the student will become the master, then you're sadly mistaken. I still have some very handy tricks under my sleeve."

Davis snorted as he saw another Lamian guard approach Takuya from behind. His smirk grew wider and his attention went back to the auburn haired boy in front of him.

"We'll just have to see about that."

Kouichi noticed from the corner of his eye what was happening, and saw the guard approach Takuya from his blind spot.

"Takuya! Watch out!" cried Kouichi.

Takuya had barely enough time to react, when he saw the Lamian guard almost on top of him. However, the Lamian grunted as a sword pierced through his chest from behind. Takuya wasn't sure of what happened. To his surprise, the person he saw standing behind the dead guard's body, was the last person he would've ever expected to see.

"Zoe?" asked an incredulous Takuya.

Zoe smiled as she removed her sword from the man's deceased body. Her usual gown was replaced by a turquoise, off the shoulder shirt with puffy sleeves. Around her waist, was a black corset that accentuated her waist, and she was wearing a black long skirt with some matching boots.

"Hi, Takuya", she said as sweetly as she could.

"Zoe, what the hell are you doing here? You need to leave!"

"I'm not going anywhere", she retorted as she cupped her hand in her beloved's face. "I love you and I am not going to leave you behind."

Takuya wouldn't take it. "I did not just send you away so would come back! Leave now! It's too dangerous!"

Zoe smiled. "Who says I'm afraid of danger?"

"Zoe – "

"Besides, you said it yourself. We're in this together. Any obstacles that might come our way, we will always face them together. So don't you dare and tell me to leave you, because I won't. I love you so much, my Takuya."

Takuya was about to protest, but his frustration then turned into a smile. He took Zoe's chin with one hand and placed the other one behind the back of her neck, while his fingers intertwined with her hair. Their foreheads met, as well as the tip of their noses.

"I love you too, my Zoe."

With that, their lips met with crushing force as they gave into a passionate kiss. Despite the turmoil happening around them, they managed to smile during their kiss. From afar, Tadao's head was exploding in rage.

"You both make me sick", said Davis.

The star-crossed lovers stopped their love session and turned to face Davis.

"This ends here, Davis", said Takuya firmly as he grabbed Zoe's hand.

"You're right, Kanbara. This does end here!"

With that, he lifted his sword and the two soldiers prepared themselves to resume their battle.

* * *

**Ok! Now you know why Davis did what he did... will he go for redemption or, like Tadao, revenge is the only thing he can go for?But yay! So Zoe returned and is ready to kick some ass as well! Who will triumph in the end? Lamia? Erelaria? Will too many lives be lost in this epic battle? Only three more chapters to go! FOLLOW/FAVE to stay tuned! :D**


	24. Collision

**Hi guys! ANNOUNCEMENT: So this is going to be a LONG-ASS chapter. Sorry about that. I just couldn't find a way to split it in two because they'd be too short. But well hopefully it will be interesting :D**

**The Keeper of Worlds - It's about to get more intense than ever, I can promise you that :D I'm glad you're loving the plot though :) Hahaha yeah Geji is awesome and I already have HUGE plans for him for my next story. But yeah, even though you're not going to see too much action of the OCs for the reviewers, you'll all get a bit of a cameo ;)**

**Aquamarine6996 - I know, right? Who would've thought? (Me) :D haha. You're all about to kick ass soon! Yay! Hope you enjoy it! And thanks for asking about my roommate. She's much better :)**

**PokemonFreak90 - Maybe he will, maybe he won't. We'll have to wait and see ;D You're about to find out what's going with Tommy and JP. It will be INTENSE. And yes, I did answer that :) But no worries. Zoe's mother's death was an accident. Some Erelarian fishermen were out in the ocean and they lost control of the boat. Queen Misty (Zoe's mother) was on a smaller boat nearby and was crashed by the Erelarian's boat. It was completely unintentional because Erelaria did want to maintain peace, but the unfortunate event triggered the war again.**

**Guest1 - Hahaha I'm glad you're happy! :D And yes, Davis did lose it. They all seem to be driving themselves mad with revenge, don't they? Anyways, you'll see what happens to him. Kouichi is awesome and so funny! It's fun to see how he will randomly say a few lines that makes the tension a bit easier on everyone. Thank you for your AWESOME compliments hehe. I hope I don't disappoint you and that you love the story even more with each passing chapter (as well as my future ones)**

** .Butterfly - Yay for Zoe! :D She is going to do some MAJOR ass kicking in this chapter by the way. It's ok :) I'm glad you're in love with the story and I hope to read more of your awesome reviews! Enjoy the next chapter :)**

**Guest - Ok. A few things to say here: 1. Yeah it was an honest mistake with Red Page but it's all good between us :) I'll make it up to him big time on my next story. 2. I'm not really adding plot twists for the sake of plot twists. I have planned this since Chapter 1. Originally, it was going to be Shia, but when Keeper of Worlds asked me if I could add Davis into the story, I thought he might be a good one to use as the traitor. He was so nice that no one would've suspected anything. That's what makes a good traitor.. the one you think of the least. Besides, I also planned it according with King Yutaka's death. Davis was the only one left with him before he died, so I wanted to tie that in here. So, again, it was not out of no where and it was not for "the sake of plot twists" ... 3. Ken is not a character in this story. I only saw Digimon Frontier, but even if I did see the previous seasons, I wouldn't have added him. I hate when the traitor is someone who hasn't really appeared in the story at all. It makes no sense and I think it's stupid. I get pissed off when I see that in a book or a movie so I wasn't going to do it. 4. You need to think of the characters a bit separately than from their TV show. Sure, I keep some of their traits, but this is an entirely different story that has nothing to do with their original one. Characters that were good there don't necessarily have to be good here (Mimi for example). So Davis can be evil here. And 5... Well sucks that you didn't like the Davis thing, but what're you gonna do, you know? It is what it is. Hopefully you'll still read my stories.**

**idkwhatoputhere - Hahah I'm glad you now see the connection ^_^ It was fun to be planning it for so long. We'll see about Davis though... :D And you might be right about Mimi hahaha but I can assure you, Zoe is going to have a BIG role in this chapter. And also you will be seeing Tommy and JP so get ready :D... About your reply to Guest... Well... I am not going to get in the middle of the arguement haha. Everyone can have their opinions but I will still do what I want to do :D But thank you for supporting me so much! I feel blessed.**

**Lazy Reviewer - Hahaha well, I'm happy to know that my story is so awesome to you that you reviewed! :D I hope I can still surprise you with a few more things I have planned :D And, like I said to idkwhattoputhere, I won't get in the middle of your arguements with Guest haha but I do appreciate the support you're giving me :D Enjoy the next chapter!**

**Red Page - Thank you! I am glad you're impressed by the connection I've been planning hehe. It wasn't easy but I'm glad it worked. As for the redemption part.. we will have to wait and see ^_^ ... Takuya was awesome lol. There's going to be a lot of ass kicking in this chapter so prepare yourself for a whole new level :D And still... I promise I will make it up to you in my next story. I will PM you when I'm done with this story about the details though :) For now, enjoy the next chapter!**

**OK! FINALLY... The epic battle is about to begin... Ladies and gentlemen... THE LONGEST FUCKING CHAPTER EVER... CHAPTER 24!**

* * *

** Chapter 24: Collision**

**_[ERELARIA]_**

**TAKUYA'S POV:**

Davis launched himself forward and took a swing at us with his sword. The fire in his eyes told me that he wouldn't hesitate before cutting us both in half.

"Zoe, watch out!" I yelled.

I pushed Zoe out of the way, and managed to jump away in time to avoid Davis's attack. I rolled on my back and stood up almost immediately. Davis's wicked smirk was spread out across the face.

"Looks like your little slut is more of an obstacle if you're going to be helping her so she won't get hurt", snickered Davis.

My eyes darkened and I tightened the grip of my sword.

"Who are you calling a slut?" snarled Zoe. "I'll show you –"

Before Zoe could get any further, I grabbed her arm and pulled her back. She turned to me with a confused expression on her face.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Zoe, don't. Davis is mine."

Her eyes widened. "But, Takuya – "

"Look, this is between him and me. This has nothing to do with you. Leave him to me."

She hesitated for a moment but then sighed and nodded. She gave me a quick peck on the lips and smiled.

"Be careful", she whispered.

I smiled back at her and nodded. Then, she took one last dark glance at Davis and took off towards Kouichi and the rest, who were caught up in their own individual battles. I turned my attention back to the spiky haired boy in front of me and took a deep breath.

"I don't want to fight you, Davis", I said. I really meant it. Even though I was furious at him for calling Zoe a slut and for betraying all of us, I still had hopes for him to get some sense back.

"Too afraid you'll lose, Kanbara?" asked Davis cockily.

"No. I just think it's ridiculous! You're one of my best friends! Please!"

Davis snorted. "Ha! 'Please!'… Pleading is for the weak. Where's the great Takuya Kanbara? Come on!"

"Davis –"

"Come on!"

Before I knew it, Davis launched forward once again. He lifted his sword and swung it over my head. He barely missed me, slicing the air above my head. Once I regained composure, I had no choice but to lunge at Davis. He blocked my attack and our swords crossed. I was surrounded by the sound of the clanking blades, which echoed across the courtyard, mixed with the sound of steel biting into flesh.

"Davis, stop it! I pleaded, trying to reason with my stubborn former friend.

Davis refused to listen to me, and swung his blade once again. I crouched and ducked under the flying blade. Davis tried bringing up his blade one more time, but I blocked it with my own.

"Damn it, Davis!" I screamed. "That's enough!"

"I say when I've had enough, Kanbara! And that won't happen until I see your head rolling!"

Davis took a step back and swirled around me, trying to attack me from behind. I barely managed to block his attack, but I could feel him pressing his blade closer to my body. He was surprisingly strong and I could tell was using plenty of my moves. This was going to be a lot harder than I thought. I was going to defeat him, I would have to do what I'm best known for: improvising.

* * *

**ZOE'S POV:**

After leaving Takuya, I ran as fast as I could towards Kouichi. I saw him along the side of Amy, Page and Shia.

"Kouichi!" I cried.

The shorthaired twin's eyes widened when he saw me. "Zoe?"

"The one and only!"

"What the heck are you doing here?"

"You didn't think I would leave you guys all the fun, did you?" I smirked.

Kouichi smiled. "Takuya isn't going to be too pleased."

"He already saw me. He's pissed, but he understands. It's the same reason for why he came back."

"True. I just thought maybe – DUCK!"

I instinctively did as I was told and felt a blade slice the air above my head. I swirled around and forced my sword into the Lamian soldier's stomach. The guard's grip on the sword loosened, so Kouichi took this opportunity and both, the guard's and his sword, around, bringing down the attacker's weapon. Kouichi's sword rose and met the man's chest. The guard staggered back and onto the ground. He was dead.

"Nice shot," I said as I saw.

"I couldn't have done it without you," responded a grinning Kouichi. "You got some skills for a princess."

"What? You think all we do is lay around and look pretty?" I joked.

Kouichi raised his hands. "Those questions never end well with you women, so I'm not answering that."

We both laughed and I shook my head.

"Come on", I said, "Let's go."

I scanned my surroundings and was surprised to see how many people were losing their lives by the second. I noticed the lightning slayers, Matt and Takato, go against Adam and that guard that other Lamian guard, Jake. They were almost equal. However, I could see how Adam had the upper hand against Takato. He managed to injure him several times and Takato was getting weaker by the second. Adam viciously thrust his sword towards Takato, but he managed to roll away just in time. Geji, the other lightning slayer, twirled around and swung his sword over his head, killing almost 5 Lamian guards with one shot. He was viciously slicing almost anyone who dared cross his way, most of which never saw the line between their last living breath and their death. More guards came to stop him, but he managed to kill every single one.

On the other side, I caught a glimpse of Kami, Jedrick and another Erelarian archer called Karl. They were using their bows and arrows against John and his two allies, Kyle and Liam. They all had been somewhat injured by a few shots, but it didn't stop them from releasing a rain of arrows towards each other. John, however, managed to shoot his arrow at an unsuspecting Karl. Karl had no time to react, and I saw in horror how the arrow pierced straight through his throat. The young archer fell to his knees and twitched for a few seconds before collapsing completely and becoming immobile. Kami and Jedrick gasped in horror at the sight of their former friend and furiously managed to shoot back. Their arrows were directed at John, but he moved out of the way at the last second. Kyle and Liam didn't expect the flaming arrows, so the sharp weapons punctured them both. One went straight through Kyle's forehead and the other through Liam's cheek. They screamed in agony as their bodies caught fire as well.

Next, I saw the nearest group of familiar faces. Kouichi and Shia were in the midst of a sword fight against Sydney and the other Lamian guard, Will. Kouichi steadied his feet and waited for Sydney to attack. As on cue, Sydney lunged forward and swung his blade over his head. Kouichi ducked under Sydney's weapon and made Sydney stumble forward. Kouichi tried to swing his blade at the back of Sydney's knees, but Sydney was too fast and managed to jump out of the way. Sydney rolled forward and then sprung to his feet. Shia stepped back from his duel with Will, and took a deep breath. He waited for Will to attack him again, and took the opportunity to arch his back to avoid the swing. Will stumbled forward for missing his target, and Shia plunged his sword into the man's back. Will squealed in agony and dropped dead on the floor.

Finally, I saw Amy and Page. They were both taking on Ryo and Henry, two of the most experienced soldiers of the entire Lamian army. I raised my eyebrow when I saw that they were using pitchforks instead of swords, and instantly got worried. However, that worry didn't last long. The four of them were circling each other, waiting patiently for one to make the first move. Ryo and Henry lunged forward at the same time, and I noticed the smirk on Amy and Page's faces. As Henry and Ryo swung their swords forward, Amy caught them both between the empty spaces of her pitchfork. She twisted her weapon, making the swords get stuck with hers. As they tried to pull away, Page jumped over the two soldiers and stabbed them both from the back. Since the pitchfork had four blades, she managed to pierce two on each guard. As soon as Amy felt that Henry and Ryo had loosen their grip on their swords, she retrieved her weapon and speared it right through the guards' chests. Both, Henry and Ryo, widened their eyes in agony and fell dead on the floor. I could see the victorious expressions of the two girls and ran to help Kouichi and Shia.

It was a bloodbath out here. Sure, there were more Lamians falling, but we were losing the lives of many Erelarians as well. I was so caught up in my thoughts that I failed to notice a Lamian guard coming straight at me.

"Zoe, watch out!" cried Kouichi, who noticed the guard coming at me.

I turned around and fear invaded my body as I saw him raise his sword at me. You would think he wouldn't hurt me because I was once their princess. Apparently, that wasn't the case. I shut my eyes and prepared for what was coming. However, I heard an agonizing scream coming from my attacker. I opened my eyes and saw him falling down on his knees after being stabbed in the back. I raised my gaze to see who had saved me, and I couldn't believe my eyes.

"Tommy? Junpei?" I asked incredulously.

There they were. Tommy and JP were right in front of me. Tommy retrieved his sword from my attacker and flashed me his warm smile.

"Hello, sister."

"Tommy!" I cried as I gathered my little brother into my arms and I felt a few tears escape my eyes. "Oh my God! It's so good to see you! I missed you so much!"

Tommy smiled. "I miss you, too. I was so worried about you! Are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

I then noticed JP smiling shyly at me. I stepped towards him and gave him a hug as well. His face turned into a pink shade as soon as I put my arms around his neck.

"It's good to see you too, Junpei", I said softly.

"Um… * clears throat *… You too, princess."

I giggled and turned towards my two favorite people from Lamia, aside from Kari.

"What are you both doing here?" I asked.

Tommy frowned. "Zoe, we came to warn you. Father has gone crazy! He's taking this revenge thing to a whole other level. I mean, I guess you already know that. This place is so big that it took us forever to find you."

"Yeah it is big. But it's not your fault. Actually, I wasn't here until a few minutes ago."

JP raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

I sighed. "Takuya sent me away with Kari so I would be safe. He wanted me to leave Erelaria on a boat to protect me."

"Wait a minute," interrupted Tommy. "Takuya? You mean, Takuya Kanbara? The Captain of the Erelarian army?"

I nodded.

"Why would he do that?"

I bit my lip nervously. "Well… there's something you need to know. So many things have happened since I first came but… well… let's just say Takuya and I are madly in love."

Tommy and JP's eyes widened and their mouths dropped.

"You're… kidding", stammered Tommy. "Right?"

I shook my head. "No. It's a very long story and there's not much time left to explain, so you need to trust me. Tommy he's a good man who loves me very much. Erelaria is not the place we thought it was. They are good and honest people."

Tommy and JP exchanged glances, but then nodded.

"Ok", said Tommy. "I'll take your word for it, even though I'm still confused as hell."

I laughed. "I figured. We need to stop father now, though. Like you said, he's gone insane."

"I know, he even locked me and Junpei up in the dungeons!"

"Wait, what?!"

"Yeah. He was furious when he learned that you didn't want to kill Kouji, and he said he would annihilate you. Now I know why you didn't want to kill him, but even if I didn't I couldn't let him do that to you. So, Junpei and I rose against him and he had us locked up."

"Oh my," I gasped. "How did you escape, though?"

Junpei laughed. "That was all Tommy's idea. He knew that the guard in charge of us was a complete moron. So we basically tricked him. Tommy asked him if he could go to the bathroom, so once he opened the cell and had his back towards me, I knocked him out with a single punch. It wasn't that hard. We locked him up inside the cell and sneaked into one of the boats. That was how we managed to get here. We waited for all the guards to leave and then made our way here."

"Wow," I said. "I'm impressed."

"Zoe!"

The three of us turned around and saw Kouichi sprinting towards us.

"Zoe", he said panting and staring at Tommy and JP. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Kouichi, this is my brother Tommy and my bodyguard Junpei. Guys, this is Kouichi, King Kouji's brother and prince of Erelaria."

The three of them exchanged respectful nods.

"We met briefly at the wedding. But pleasure to see you again", said Kouichi.

Tommy and Junpei hesitated but then returned the gesture.

"Guys", I said. "We're on the same side, ok?"

Kouichi raised an eyebrow. "We are?"

Tommy sighed. "I guess. Zoe has told me all about how fond she has grown over your Kingdom, and we're always on her side. Besides, I'm tired of this stupid war and I want to punish my dad for his sins."

Kouichi smirked. "Then we are on the same side. Come, we need back up over here."

* * *

Kouichi started running back to his post, followed by Tommy and Junpei. I was about to follow, when I felt something trip me. I fell on all fours and turned to see what it was, but I received the shock of my life.

"Mimi!" I snarled and I felt my face get on fire from the rage.

Right in front of me was the little snob with pink hair that I hated. She was smirking wickedly at me and I simply wanted to rip her apart.

"Hello, Zoe." She said coldly. "I think you and I have a little bone to pick."

"What the hell are you talking about?" I demanded.

"I'm talking about my little pumpkin!"

I raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What?"

Mimi rolled her eyes. "You and Takuya! I know all about your freaking affair and I came to warn you: STAY AWAY FROM MY FIANCÉ!"

My eyes widened and I burst out laughing. "Your 'pumpkin'? Oh my God, Mimi… I think you have some serious issues there. Besides, get over it! You and Takuya are NEVER going to happen! He loves ME! Not you! ME! I love him and he loves ME, and there's nothing you can do about it!"

Mimi smirked. "Want to bet?"

She lunged forward, attempting to stab me with her sword. As soon as I saw the blade coming, I rolled away just in time. The blade missed me by merely an inch.

"MIMI!"

We both turned and saw a furious Kouji staring at us, followed by Tommy, Junpei and Kouichi, who had also noticed the scene and decided to come back.

"What do you think you're doing?" Kouji hissed.

"I'm giving this bitch what she deserves!" retorted Mimi. "She's trying to steal MY future husband."

"Give it up, already! Takuya doesn't want to marry you! He loves Zoe, so get over it!"

"You might be able to forgive this bitch, but I can't!"

"That's it!" I snarled and got up to my feet. "I had it with you! You've been a pain in my ass from the very start. If you want to fight me, then go ahead! I'm not afraid of you! Give me everything you have you desperate little whore!"

Mimi gasped. "Who do you think you're calling a whore?"

"Hmmm. Let me think…. The only one desperate enough to not accept the fact that a guy will NEVER be interested in her."

"Why I ought to –"

She lunged forward, and I swung my blade up to stop Mimi's advance. We clinked our swords for several minutes, the blades sparkling in the darkness of the night. I managed to reach past my blade and slip my hand under Mimi's wrist, and pulled her down to the ground. She let the grip from her sword loosen and I kicked it away. I pointed my sword at her throat, but then she kicked my legs and made me trip on top of her. She kicked my sword away from me and pinned me down to the ground. I refused to let this bitch beat me, so I thrust my body with all my might and rolled over, leaving me on top of her. By now, we were in a catfight. In fact, several guards stopped what they were doing and surrounded us to watch the fight.

* * *

**NORMAL POV:**

Kouji sighed. "Unbelievable."

"Should we split them up?" asked Tommy.

"No, let them be", said Kouichi. "I don't mean it in a perverted way. I just know that there's been a big tension between those two for a long time. They need to let it out."

"I'm assuming Mimi's the girlfriend of Takuya?" asked Junpei.

Kouichi laughed. "Not exactly. He proposed to her by accident, and this whole war started out of jealousy… You know what? You guys don't want to know."

"I won't fight you on that one", said Tommy.

"I just think it's stupid", said Kouji. "Mimi needs to get over this. Wait," he then turned to Tommy and Junpei. "Are you still on your father's side?"

Tommy shook his head. "No. We're here to help you guys finish this war. My father has gone too far to get what he wants and I refuse to let Zoe get hurt because of him."

Kouji nodded. "Glad to hear that."

"Wait," interrupted Kouichi. "Kouji, what are you doing here? Where's Hiraki?"

Kouji rolled his eyes. "The bastard fled from our battle. I don't understand, one second he was in front of me, and the other he was gone. I have no clue as to where he is."

"Coward", muttered Kouichi. "Well, Amy, Page and Shia seem to have everything under control on that side. Should I help you find him?"

"No need for that."

The four soldiers turned around and saw Hiraki lunging his sword forward. They all jumped out from his advance in time, but Hiraki managed to knock out Kouichi and Tommy with the pommel of his sword.

"Tommy/Kouichi!" yelled Junpei and Kouji.

This caught Zoe's attention and she saw Hiraki attacking two of her closest people. She gasped in horror and attempted to run towards them to help, but was tackled by a persistent Mimi.

"You're not going anywhere until we settle this, bitch!" screamed Mimi.

Zoe rolled her eyes and kicked Mimi as hard as she could on her temple, knocking her out on the ground.

"There!" said Zoe to an unconscious Mimi. "I win and Takuya is mine whether you like or not! How is that for settling?"

She called a few guards and ordered them to take her to the dungeons. Sure, she would've loved nothing else than to rip the little bitch apart, but Zoe wasn't very fond of killing. She was a better person than that and she knew she that Mimi was not a real threat to her, despite her craziness. Zoe stormed away from Mimi and the rest of the guards, and ran to lend a helping hand with Hiraki.

Hiraki took a glance at Kouji and snickered. "I'm going to rip your throat out, Minamoto!"

Kouji smirked. "Oh, yeah? If you're so brave, why did you take off like that earlier? Be a man and finish what you started!"

"It was strategy! But it will be my pleasure!"

The two opponents resumed their fight. Both men came together and brought up their swords. The metal clinked together, making a small ringing sound.

Zoe rushed to her brother's and Kouichi's aid along with JP. They placed the knocked men in their laps and tried to wake them up.

"Come on guys!" pleaded Zoe as she shook the two unconscious soldiers. "We need you!"

Meanwhile, Hiraki and Kouji stepped back and circled each other. Kouji noticed the longing for blood in Hiraki's eyes, which only made his anger towards him grow. But he knew he could use this to his advantage. He let the man's blood lust to drive him. Hiraki jumped at Kouji, just as he predicted, and allowed Hiraki to push him back.

Kouji relaxed his body, while Hiraki brought up his shoulders. Hiraki jumped at Kouji and brought his sword across Kouji's chest, but he stopped the blade. The man snarled and lunged at Kouji, but he again stopped his blade and pushed his shoulder into Hiraki's chest, pushing him back.

The two men circled each other again. Hiraki again jumped at Kouji and pushed him to the ground, but Kouji planted his foot into Hiraki's stomach and shoved him back. As he did so, he grabbed the Hiraki's sword from his hand. Hiraki fell back, and struggled to face his opponent. Once he did, he realized Kouji had both swords. Kouji grinned and brought up both swords. To his surprise, however, Hiraki kicked the side of Kouji's knee and made him fall down.

Zoe noticed this and her hear turned to stone. "Kouji!"

Hiraki took this chance and grabbed the swords from Kouji's grip.

"Finally," he said. "Say your goodbyes, Minamoto!"

Hiraki swung his blade once more as Kouji prepared to face his doom. However, Zoe managed to jump in and stop Hiraki's blade with her own. She swirled it around and retrieved it from the man's grip.

"What the fuck?" screamed Hiraki as he saw Zoe's angry expression. "What do you think you're doing, you little bitch?"

"Shut up! You're not going to hurt him! If you want him, you're going to have to go through me. Besides, my boyfriend is the Captain of your army… the one you have never been able to defeat. Do you really think he hasn't taught me how to defend myself?"

Hiraki paused for a second and burst out laughing. "Oh boy. Well, no matter what Kanbara taught you, you're not as strong as me!"

"No, Zoe!" cried Kouji.

His eyes darkened and made Zoe afraid. Hiraki took his second sword and easily maneuvered to retrieve the sword from Zoe's grip. Zoe gasped as she had underestimated Hiraki's strength.

"Say goodbye, princess", smirked Hiraki.

He lifted his sword, ready to kill Zoe, and took a swing at her. She braced herself, but instead, felt herself being pushed out of the way. She opened her eyes and screamed to the horrific scene before her eyes. JP had pushed her out just in time to take the attack for her. Hiraki's sword was piercing right through the heavy guard's chest.

"JUNPEI!" cried Zoe, feeling two rivers descend down her cheeks.

JP grunted and fell back into the ground. By now, Kouichi and Tommy had gained back some conscience and were shocked to see JP with Hiraki's sword pierced in his body.

Zoe ran towards her guard and placed his head in her lap.

"No, no, no!" she cried. "Junpei, come on! Please! Stay with me!"

"Junpei!" cried Tommy, approaching his sister's side.

JP gave them a weak smile. "It's ok…"

"Junpei", sniffed a heartbroken Zoe. "Why did you do this?"

JP smiled. "My job is to protect you, princess. You and you're brother."

"Yes, but you weren't supposed to get yourself hurt in the process!"

"Don't fret, princess. I don't feel any pain… now that you're here."

Zoe squinted her eyes and gave him a crooked smile. "I'm so sorry, Junpei."

"Don't worry. Just do me a favor, and become the ruler your mother once was. She was an amazing woman, and you were bound to become like her."

"I promise", whispered Zoe.

JP then weakly turned towards Tommy, who was also crying.

"Hey little man, don't be like that", said JP with a half smile. "Be strong for your sister, will you? And please stop hitting on that village girl. It's never going to happen."

Tommy laughed and wiped his tears. "I'll see what I can do."

The three of them exchanged brief smiles, but then JP started coughing. He then turned to Zoe one more time.

"Zoe?" he said weakly.

"Yes?"

JP let out one last smile and managed to whisper the three words he'd always wanted to say to her. "I love you." After that, he closed his eyes and let out his last breath, the ghost of his final smile still etched upon his face.

Zoe managed to smile at her bodyguard. She had always known of his feelings for her, but to hear it out loud broke her heart. She leaned in and kissed his forehead gently. Zoe turned to see her little brother and they both broke down in tears as they embraced each other. Kouji and Kouichi exchanged sad glances and then turned their attention back to the deceased Lamian soldier.

"Are we done here?"

Zoe's blood began to boil as she heard Hiraki's voice. She and Tommy's expressions darkened and each took a sword.

"You're going to pay for what you did to Junpei!" screamed Tommy.

Hiraki laughed. "Oh, really? What are you going to do?"

Zoe stood up and glared at her opponent. "We're going to kill you."

* * *

On that note, Zoe lunged forward and swung her blade at the soldier in front of her. Hiraki blocked her attack easily with his own sword, and their weapons crossed again. From behind, he felt Tommy lunging his own weapon as well, but Hiraki managed to block it as well.

Hiraki swung his sword over his head, and attacked Tommy, but he managed to jump back. Then, Hiraki swung his blade at Zoe, then back to Tommy. Tommy tried to lunge his sword at Hiraki, who countered the downward swing. He pushed Tommy away, and then turned to Zoe. The three of them kept moving and circling each other. Tommy rushed Hiraki, bringing his sword to Hiraki's chest, but Hiraki brought up his sword, stopping the attack and shoved Tommy into Zoe. The two siblings fell onto the ground.

Kouji and Kouichi went to run over, only to be stopped by Zoe.

"Step back!" yelled Zoe. "This is between him and us!"

Kouji cursed under his breath, his sapphire eyes burning with hatred. "Dammit…"

Zoe managed to whirl around and brought her sword to Hiraki's face, but he managed to stop the blade with his own. Hiraki took a step back as the two siblings regrouped. Zoe charged towards Hiraki, but Hiraki hit her in the face with the hilt of his sword, forcing her back into the ground.

Tommy was infuriated and he ran towards Hiraki. Hiraki noticed, and slipped past Tommy, then shoved him and thrust his sword into his back. Tommy fell to the ground and screamed. Before Zoe could rise, Hiraki thrust his sword into Tommy's shoulder.

"Tommy!" cried Zoe.

Before Hiraki did any more damage to Tommy, Zoe tackled Hiraki out of nowhere. Both Zoe and Hiraki fell to the ground and their weapons fell from their hands. Hiraki jumped on top of Zoe and tried to strangle her. Even though she felt herself weaken as he cut her air supply, she remembered she was avenging JP's death. With all her might, Zoe kicked Hiraki off of her and grabbed her sword. Hiraki breathed deeply as he struggled to get back on his feet, rage covering his eyes. He attempted to jump at Zoe once again, but Zoe jumped out of the way and drove her blade into his stomach.

"Way to go, Zoe!" cheered Kouji and Kouichi in unison.

Hiraki screamed in agony, blood dripping from his mouth. His burning eyes were no fixated on the blonde girl before him. He pulled Zoe's sword out of his stomach and tightened the grip. Zoe's eyes widened as she saw Hiraki rise. She thought for sure he would die after that last attack. Hiraki smirked and lunged forward. Zoe jumped back, trying to dodge the blade, but Hiraki pursued her.

Thankfully, Tommy had managed to get himself up and he jumped against Hiraki from behind. He wrapped his arm over Hiraki's shoulder, pinning his arms against him and slammed the hilt of his sword into Hiraki's back. Hiraki arched his back and fell to his knees. Zoe took the opportunity and retrieved the sword from his grip. Tommy grabbed Hiraki from behind, by his hair, and forced him to look up into his eyes.

"This is for Junpei!" cried Tommy

Hiraki's eyes widened in terror as Tommy swung his sword and pierced it through his skull. Hiraki let out a silent cry and collapsed in the floor. His body twitched a few times and finally ceased its movements. Finally, Hiraki was dead.

Zoe and Tommy panted, falling to their knees, as the twins rushed to their aid.

"Are you guys, ok?" asked a concerned Kouji.

"We're fine", said Zoe.

"You guys did it!" cried Kouichi. "You killed him!"

Tommy smiled. "I guess we did."

Kouji noticed Zoe's sad expression and immediately knew she was thinking about JP. He placed a hand on her shoulder and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Everything's going to be ok", he said to the blonde beauty. "Junpei was an honorable man and he did what was right."

Zoe smiled. "I know. I'm going to miss him."

She turned her attention to her little brother and gave him a tight embrace.

"Umm guys?" interjected Kouichi. "I don't mean to interrupt, but this still isn't over. We need to go find Takuya."

Zoe's eyes widened and she let out a big gasp.

"Oh my God! Takuya!"

* * *

**TAKUYA'S POV:**

Davis and I had been throwing swings at each other for a long time now. I had to admit, Davis had been holding back. Never in my life had I seen him fight the way he was now. He had studied my moves too well, and he was giving me a hard time in defeating him. Of course, I didn't want to fight him. I refused to believe that one of my best friends was going to end up like Tadao. I felt like Tadao was a lost cause by now, but I had a feeling that there was still hope for Davis. I wasn't going to stop until I got him to see the light.

The other problem was that I had a hard time focusing on Davis, when I was constantly worried about Zoe. Every now and then I would try and catch a glance at her to see how she was doing. So far she was doing well. Earlier, I saw Mimi fight with her. I'm guessing she found out about Zoe and me and went psychotic on her. Figures. Luckily, she was no match for Zoe and I saw her knock Mimi out. Even though Mimi was ready to kill Zoe, I knew Zoe would never kill Mimi. No matter how much she hated Mimi, Zoe had one of the kindest hearts out there. As I continued to battle Davis, I caught a glimpse of Zoe again. I almost fainted when I saw her with a few cuts around her body, battling Hiraki. She and Tommy were viciously attacking Hiraki anyway they could. However, Hiraki managed to push Tommy off him and began to strangle Zoe. My blood started boiling in rage and I started heading towards them, ready to kill Hiraki, and leaving Davis behind. However, I stopped and saw Zoe regain her composure and thrust her sword into Hiraki's stomach. I smiled at her and sighed in relief.

"That's my girl", I whispered to myself.

Just then, I felt a pain in my right leg. I turned around and saw that Davis had caught up to me and sliced me across my right thigh.

"Where do you think you're going, Kanbara?" asked Davis. "We're not done yet!"

"Davis, stop it!" I snarled. "We need to stop this now! You're turning into Tadao!"

"I turned like him a LONG time ago!"

"Davis, I never meant for this to happen! I was eight, for God's sake! I was never planning on stealing that – "

"Shut up!"

Davis swung his blade over his head and lunged forward. I blocked it with my own and our swords crossed once again. I leaped forward and my sword slashed a part of Davis's neck. Davis grunted and jerked backwards, swinging his sword at me once more. I managed to jump out of the way and Davis stumbled forward.

"Davis!" I persisted. "This is enough! Please!"

"Never!"

I rolled my eyes and decided to do the last thing I could. If this didn't work, nothing would. I tackled him into the ground and got on top of him. I grabbed his wrists, which made him loosen the grip of his sword and drop it. I pinned his arms to the ground and he struggled to release himself from my grasp.

"Let me go!" cried Davis.

"Just listen to me!" I screamed. "Davis! Stop this NOW! Don't you see? You're creating a mess out of nothing! I'm sorry you and your family suffered for everything, ok? I swear to God I never meant to hurt you!"

Davis spat. "That's what you all say!"

"But it's true! I was only eight years old, damn it! I wasn't going to steal anything from your father! And, as for Kouji, he only did what was right! You would've done the same thing if you were him and you know it!"

Davis didn't respond but relaxed his body a bit more.

I decided to continue. "You're a good man, Davis. I know it! There's a reason why I trust you!"

Davis glared at me. "You mean _trusted_. I betrayed you and everyone in Erelaria."

"I know what I said and I said I _trust _you. You might have done all this shit but I know it's because you're just lost. I am still damn proud of everything you've accomplished throughout the years and I've seen you grown into the guy I know you are now. You managed to prove everyone that you could do what you set your mind on! The only stupid thing Kouji and I did was to name you third in command. We knew Hiraki might have been better at sword fighting, but you are one of the smartest in the army. You're just putting your strategies into bad use."

Davis stood silent and lowered his gaze.

"Besides," I continued. "You need to know something. Like you, I also made myself a promise of becoming the Captain of the army to honor my father. My entire family died before my eyes because of Lamians and I wanted nothing more than to give them a taste of their own medicine. But you know what? Zoe taught me to look past that. You're not the only one who has been blinded by revenge, Davis. We all have. But I learned that it's not the most important thing in the world. We need to learn to look past these things and move on with our lives. So, please! I'm begging you! Stop. You're still one of my best friends and I want to keep that friendship."

Davis raised an eyebrow and looked at me incredulously. "Are you serious? After everything that's happened?"

"I'm positive. Please."

"Takuya!"

I turned around and saw Zoe running towards me, followed by Kouji, Kouichi and Tommy.

"Zoe!"

I stood up and gathered her into my arms. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I wrapped my around her waist.

"Thank goodness, you're ok!" she cried.

I smiled and wiped away one of her tears. "Are you hurt?"

She shook her head and smiled. "I'm ok."

I pressed my forehead against hers, and the tip of our noses met. "I love you, Zoe."

"I love you, too."

I pressed my lips gently into hers and we gave into another kiss.

"Izumi!"

We turned around and saw Tadao standing in front of us, with a sword in his grip. He looked furious. His face was red, his eyes were onyx and you could almost see the steam go out of his ears.

"Step away from the boy!" commanded Tadao.

Zoe frowned. "Father, stop it! I love him! Please, just accept that!"

"Love him?" Tadao snorted. "Have you lost your senses? No daughter of mine will EVER be with an Erelarian!"

"Well, I'm sorry father but you're going to have to find a way to accept it! I'm not leaving him!"

I took a step towards Tadao and put Zoe protectively behind me.

"Give up now, Tadao", I hissed. "You're going to regret it, otherwise! Our army is too strong. You're going to end up dying, so stop now!"

Tadao chuckled. "Seeing how you don't have a sword, I think you're the one who is about to die!"

My heart sank as I realized I had dropped my weapon during my duel with Davis. Tadao lunged forward and swung his blade towards me.

"NO!"

Before I knew it, the unthinkable happened. I was pushed out of the way and fell onto the ground. I turned around and I almost fainted at the horrific sight in front of me. Tadao's sword had pierced through Zoe's shoulder, who had been the one that pushed me out of the way. Tadao's eyes widened at the sight of his own daughter being stabbed by his own blade. Tommy, Kouji and Kouichi froze in shock as to what was happening.

"ZOE!" I screamed. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Zoe grunted and fell on her knees. I ran towards her and caught her before she hit the ground, pulled her into my lap and cradled her into my arms. I could feel Tommy, Kouji and Kouichi rush to my side. Everyone around us has stopped their fighting and focused on the injured princess.

"Zoe!" I cried as tears invaded my eyes. "Oh my God!"

Zoe coughed weakly and started shaking. "Takuya…"

"It's ok, my love. You're going to be fine. The blade only pierced your shoulder. I'm going to get it out now, ok?"

She nodded weakly and took a deep breath. With the help of Kouji, we managed to remove the sword from her slender body, as she winced in pain.

"Shhh," I hushed her. "It's going to be, ok. It's all over."

However, I noticed Zoe's face was unusually pale, her breathing was somewhat shallow and she was trembling. Her skin also felt cold and her lips were slowly turning into a shade of purple.

"Zoe?" I asked. "Are you ok?"

"T-Takuya", she mumbled. "I… I can't feel my body."

My heart sank and I froze in place.

"W-What?" I asked, dreading her answer.

"I can't feel anything… And my vision is so blurry…"

No. No, no, no, no, NO! This can't be. I turned my attention to Tadao, whose facial expression only confirmed my original suspicion.

"You didn't", I said to Tadao.

Tadao didn't respond but instead let out a few tears.

"What's going on?" asked Kouichi.

I panicked and started removing the clothes that were covering Zoe's injury. To my demise, I saw that it was black and infected. I almost fainted.

"Tadao's blade had poison in it."

* * *

**Whew... That was fucking intense chapter wasn't it? So JP's dead :( It sucked to kill him off.. but hey... sacrifices must be made, right? But at least Mimi got her ass kicked :D.. and Hiraki's dead! YAYYYYYY! But then again... now Zoe is about to die because of the stupid poison! What will happen to her? The antidote is all the way in Lamia! Will Davis also regret his actions? What will happen to both Kingdoms? Only two more chapters to go! :D so definitely FAVE/FOLLOW to stay tuned and put your last couple of reviews in here! ^_^**


	25. Illumination

**OMG I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER! It was a crazy week with Halloween and stuff :(... Sorry about that. I'll make it up to you and try to update the final chapter by tomorrow night or monday ^_^ (depends on how fast those reviews of yours come :D)**

**The Keeper of Worlds - hahaha thank you! I am glad you liked it because I was very proud of that particular chapter. And I am glad that you're happy with your character's contribution! I bet you will like him even more in my next story ;). And hahahaha you're about to find out about Zoe. We do have a lot of things going on here, don't we? Hmmm interesting ;D And yes... the JP thing was sooo sad. :(**

** .Butterfly - Awww I'm sorry haha. You'll find out what happens to Zoe in a minute though so don't worry :) But yeah Tadao deserves hell!**

**digimonfan101 - No need to wait any more :D Sorry it took a while.**

**Aquamarine6996 - hahahahahahaha yeah don't worry Zoe got it quite well ;) Now to find out what happens to Zoe! :D**

**Guest1 - I know right? Intense is my middle name ;) hehehe. Yes! FINALLY I got to write Mimi getting what she deserves. She was getting on my nerves lol. And I am so happy you are happy with your OC :D And bahahahahahahahahaha to the Star Wars reference. I promise I did not mean it like that hahahahahaha**

**PokemonFreak90 - Yeah unfortunately there's only one more chapter to go after this one. But it won't be my last Takumi story for sure ;) I already know what my next one will be but PM me either way. Maybe I can do it after or incorporate it into the new one :) I appreciate it :D**

**Xx-Melanie-xX - I know you reviewed Ch 1 but hopefully you'll see my reply when you get to this one. Yay medieval times! I am glad you like the plot and the time setting... let me know what you think once you catch up! :)**

**Guest - Don't worry. I don't hate Davis trust me. It was just because he was the last one to be suspected of. The minor details are always very important :D... But Im glad you like the story! :D I will consider watching earlier seasons, I just never have the time hehe. Anyways, well I can't do that anymore and you're about to see why. But your OC will still make an appearance.**

**Red Page - Oh you can expect literally ANYTHING from me hehe. I know I feel so sad for JP :( but lives will be lost during war, right? Is Takuya really winning Davis back, though? He might be a lost cause like Tadao... right? Hmm... you'll see. And yeah.. even though he didnt mean to stab her... he did. What now? *bites nails*... You're about to find out! :D Hopefully this chapter will also have you hooked from beginning to end! :D**

**Daffa-X - OF COURSE YOU MAY! That's what is here for ^_^ haha I am glad you love this story so much! Yay! And to answer your questions: 1. Yes. Hiraki is the same Original Character. He got so much hate because he was annoying as hell that I decided I will keep him throughout my stories. He makes a great villain hehe. 2. Yes. The poison is the same as the one that Takuya received when he was injured by Akira. So you'll see the problem with that in this chapter. Even though he didnt mean to stab her daughter, Tadao is pretty insane nevertheless. 3. Yay! Im glad you didnt expect the Davis twist! That was my intention so Im glad you appreciate that. 4. I know poor JP :( but at least he was honorable right and a good person :) 5. Hahaha yes the Mimi-Zoe catfight had it coming for a few chapters now so Im happy you liked that. 6. You're about to see what happens to Davis though... I can't guarantee anything. and 7... OF COURSE IT'S NOT DISCONTINUED! :D I will ALWAYS finish what I start so don't worry hehe. and NO! Don't apologize for long reviews. They are awesomeee! :D Keep reviewing cuz I like it.**

**Death's shadow AK22 - Awww haha Well I'm glad you thought it was a sad chaper because it was truly one of the most intense and emotional of all. Maybe this one will be sort of the same :)**

**Ok! So sorry for the wait. Without further ado... CHAPTER 25!**

* * *

**Chapter 25: Illumination**

**_[ERELARIA]_**

**TAKUYA'S POV:**

My heart was pounding faster than ever. Tadao's blade had pierced through my beloved Zoe's body, infecting her with its poison. It was the same poison that nearly killed me when I first met her. I recognized it from the symptoms. She couldn't feel her body and her vision was getting blurry. I remember clearly how it felt to have than toxic substance inside me. It was worse than getting stabbed, and now my Zoe was suffering its effects.

Everyone had now stopped fighting and was fixated on her. Tommy, Kouji and Kouichi were sitting around Zoe and me, and I had cradled the blonde beauty into my arms, making sure not to let go. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw that Tadao was too in shock to move an inch. I wanted to murder him, but before I could do anything, Zoe started shifting in my arms and coughed some blood.

"Oh God, no", I said, trying to hold back the tears that were inevitably escaping my eyes, and wiping away the blood with a cloth.

"There has to be something we can do!" cried Kouichi in desperation.

Kouji turned to me. "Takuya, you already survived this. You told us Zoe healed you. What did she do?"

I started shaking and let out a few more tears. I couldn't even respond to Kouji's question. I felt like I was about to have a mental breakdown.

"Zoe used the thistles, didn't she?" asked Tommy, as he too was trying to hold back the tears.

I nodded. "Yeah."

"What are thistles?" asked Kouichi.

"They are some plants we have in back in Lamia", said Tommy. "They have a special substance inside them that neutralize the effects of the poison."

"Those are the ones I was referring to when Captain Kanbara was injured with the poison, sir", added Shia. "It's the only thing that can serve as an antidote."

"Then what are we waiting for?" asked Kouichi. "Let's go get it, before it's too late!"

Shia frowned. "Sir, remember what happened last time. We couldn't save the Captain because there was no time. The effects of the poison would have killed him before we could get there."

"But that was because we didn't know where to look and we weren't sure the Lamians would help us get to it in time. I'm sure that with Zoe's life in the line, they will not hesitate on giving it to us right away." Kouichi then turned to Tommy. "Right?"

"Of course not", said Tommy.

"Then let's go!" I cried.

I carried Zoe into my arms and everyone began to retrieve their weapons. I glared darkly at Tadao, who hadn't moved since he pierced his sword into Zoe. I was about to say something to him, but was stopped when I noticed Zoe shifting in my arms and grabbing my right cheek.

"Zoe?"

Her green emeralds were sparkling faintly and she was trying to give me a crooked smile.

"Takuya … * cough *… let's just stay here."

My eyes widened. "What? No! I refuse to let you die like this!"

She took a shallow breath and smiled. "Takuya… I'm not going to make it."

I couldn't stop more tears from falling and I kneeled back to my original position, not letting go of her.

"Stop it!" I sniffed, whipping my eyes. "Don't talk like that!"

"I'm not that strong."

"Yes you are! You are the strongest person I know! Please!"

"Takuya… I can already feel that I don't have much time left."

She had a point. I could see that her condition was worsening by the second. Her angelic face had grown even paler, her breathing was heavier and her lips were turning into a more intense shade of purple.

"Dammit!" I cried. "Why is this thing acting so fast? When it happened to me it didn't affect me until later. I even finished my battle with Akira!"

"That's because I increased the dose", muttered Tadao.

Tadao's statement caught everyone's attention. Every head in the room had its attention directed at the Lamian ruler.

"You… WHAT?!" I snarled.

Tadao lowered his gaze. "I knew the first time you lived through it. I didn't want to make the same mistake again. So instead of the usual single drop we put, I used five. The poison usually kills the victim in an hour, but now…"

"She has only a few minutes left", I whispered.

I turned to see Zoe and saw her limp, weak body in my arms.

"No", I whispered. "This can't be happening!"

I felt more tears escaping my eyes and I couldn't help it. It killed me to think about my life without Zoe. The one girl who had managed to change the heart of a restless warrior, without me even realizing it. She had become the girl who made me want to become a better man.

My turmoil was interrupted by a warm touch in my cheek. I lifted my gaze and saw my beautiful Zoe smiling at me, cupping my face with her hand.

"Takuya," she whispered. "Everything's going to be ok."

"I can't lose you!" I sniffed. "Zoe, I can't imagine my life without you."

"You will never lose me silly. You know that I will always love you, no matter what happens. For longer than forever, remember?"

I gave her a crooked smile. "For longer than forever."

She smiled at me and directed her attention to Kouji and Kouichi.

"Guys, thank you for always making sure I felt at home. Kouichi, you always made sure that I was accepted by your people, and I really appreciate it."

Kouichi smiled sheepishly. "I didn't do much. You were accepted by everyone for what you are, not for I portrayed you to be."

Zoe grinned. "I'm still very grateful." She slowly then turned her head to Kouji. "Kouji… I don't even know where to begin with you."

Kouji shook his head. "Zoe, don't…"

"No, really. God, you're nothing like I thought you'd be. You are truly the kindest, smartest, compassionate and most noble man I've ever met. Never once did you force me into anything, and you always made sure my happiness came before anything else. And even when you found out about Takuya and me, you still let us free! You're an amazing man and an incredible leader. I know you always doubt that you will leave up to your father, but I think you already have. Never stop being the way you are because the people here should be proud of calling you their ruler."

Kouji struggled to hold back the tears, as he leaned in to kiss Zoe's forehead. "Thank you, Zoe. You are also, most definitely, the best girl I've ever met. You are strong, kind and you truly have a mind of your own. And the more I see it, the more I can tell that you and Takuya are made for each other."

Zoe and I gazed into each other's eyes and smiled.

"You are both the same," continued Kouji. "I'm genuinely happy that you found each other and got to experience such a strong bond. You both deserve each other so much, and I'm glad to know that, after all this time, you both found your true happiness in each other."

Zoe smiled weakly and hugged Kouji. She then saw a young boy wiping off the tears from his face.

"Tommy," she whispered as she extended her arms the best she could, inviting him to an embrace. Tommy didn't hesitate and buried his face in his sister's arms.

"Zoe, don't die", cried Tommy. "Please. First Junpei and now you? I can't… I can't do this! Please, Zoe. Don't leave me alone!"

I could tell from Zoe's expression that her heart broke. Her uplifting smile had vanished, and it was replaced by some watery gloss in her eyes. She took a deep, heavy breath and closed her eyes.

"Tommy, I promise everything will be ok. It doesn't matter where I am; you know I will always be here for you. I want nothing more than to stay here with you, but I need you now to be stronger than ever. You're going to be replacing me, you know. I was destined to be the Queen of Lamia after father dies, but now I won't be able to. I need you to step in and do it."

"But, Zoe I – "

"Please", begged Zoe. "Our kingdom is in your hands now."

Tommy hesitated but then silently nodded. "I will. I promise."

Zoe smiled at her little brother and kissed him gently on the cheek. The young boy stroke her hair one more time and backed away to give Zoe and me our space. Zoe turned to me and smiled.

"Takuya…" she whispered.

"No", I said, shaking my head vehemently. "You're not doing this!"

"But –"

"I'm not saying goodbye to you, Zoe!" I cried. More tears had already made their way down my cheeks and I could feel a lump in my throat.

Zoe chuckled weakly. "Who said anything about a goodbye? Consider it more of a 'I'll be seeing you' kind of thing."

I rolled my eyes and frowned. "Call it whatever you want, I'm still not doing it! I refuse to let you go, ok?"

With all her strength, she managed to place her hand in my cheek once again. I started crying and I took her hand, and I kissed the front of it.

"I love you, Zoe."

She smiled. "I love you too, Takuya. We've been through so much together, and I know that it has brought us a lot of pain. But I promise that I would do it all over again, if it means I get to spend some time with you. I always felt like something was missing from my life, and that's when you came in. You made me realize you're all I ever wanted and needed. Nothing has ever felt so right… Takuya, you're the best thing that's happened to me."

I breathed heavily through my tears and returned her smile. "No, Zoe. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. I love so damn much and it… it just kills me to think that I might have to spend my life without you. We finally made it to a point where we can be together, and now… now this?"

"I know", she whispered.

Our eyes met and I gazed into her beautiful green eyes that complemented every aspect of her angelic face. I leaned in slowly and so did she. Both of us got lost in each other's arms, eyes closed, and our lips locked together in harmony. The kiss was tender and passionate. Her lips felt warm and exciting. I cannot imagine my life without this girl. Every time I look at her, the only thought that runs through my head are those three little words that mean so much… I love her.

My arms were around her, as sure and hard as the days I spent embracing her in the darkness of the forest. I felt the rush of helplessness for not being able to help her, and I could hardly bear it. All I had left was to enjoy my last moments with her. The sinking yielding, the surging tide of warmth that I felt with her was what was driving me now. I bent back her head across my arm and kissed her more. I kissed her softly again, but then, with a swift gradation of intensity, I felt her clinging to me as if I was the only solid thing in her swaying world. I could feel her body getting weaker, so my insisting mouth parted her shaking lips, which sent wild tremors along both of our nerves. The kiss evoked sensations that I never thought I was capable of feeling until I met Zoe.

Eventually, the lack of air won and we parted lips. We were both panting, but our foreheads remained together. We both had our eyes closed and we tried to recover from that intimate moment we just had. I opened my eyes and smiled at my beloved, and kissed her nose gently.

"God, I love you", I whispered.

"I love you too", she said attempting to smile again. "Like I told Kari once before, you were that puzzle piece that was missing from my life."

We smiled at each other, but then I saw Zoe's expression change. Her smile vanished and it was replaced by a worried look.

"What's wrong, my love?" I asked.

"Kari…" she whispered. "Where is she? Please tell me she's not dead."

We all exchanged glanced and scanned the surroundings. Now that I think about it, I haven't seen her since I left her at the boat with Zoe. I didn't see her throughout the entire battle and she was nowhere to be found.

"Wasn't she with you?" I asked Zoe.

"Yes, but then I rushed so quickly to get to you that I didn't have time to see if she was behind me."

I bit my lip nervously. I hope she was all right. I turned to see Zoe but I saw she was facing somewhere else. I followed her gaze and she was staring directly at her father, who still hadn't moved from his original position.

"Father…" she whispered. "You have to stop this now."

Tadao's rage was noticeable and he began to breathe heavily.

"Stop this?!" he snarled. "Stop this? Izumi! Because of these little pests, you're about to die! It wasn't enough for them to take away from me my beloved wife, but now they'll also kill you!"

"ARE YOU MAD?!" I snarled back. "This is all YOUR fault, Tadao! You were the one who poisoned the sword and YOU were the one who fucking stabbed her!"

"It was supposed to be for you, boy! If you wouldn't have let her get in the way of this, none of this would've happened!"

My eyes widened. "Are you serious? Your daughter gave her life to save mine! Do you think it doesn't hurt me to see her like this? I would've given anything for it to be me in her position! I would rather die than let anything happen to her, and I am so angry with myself that I can't do anything to save her! You need to face reality, Tadao! You are so caught up in your own revenge that you have been blinded! And it is because of your blindness that Zoe got hurt!"

"Don't you dare turn this on me, boy! You've manipulated her into taking your side and turning against me!"

"Manipulated her? I love her! I love your daughter more than anything in this world! I didn't change her! She changed ME! She has always been this kind of person. She was always filled with compassion and kindness, while the rest of us were just too blind to see past it."

"Takuya…" whispered Zoe.

"Her mother died, too, you know?" I continued. "You weren't the only one who got affected by your wife's death. She needed a father and you've done nothing to be there for her! So fucking stop blaming this on other people when YOU are the one who have brought this on yourself!"

"Takuya…" Zoe insisted.

"Why you little –"

"No!" I screamed and ignoring Zoe's pleas. "Stop it! She's dying and she needs her father! This is your LAST chance to be there for her as her father! Repent yourself or you'll never get a chance like this again! Because I know nothing would mean more to Zoe than to have her father beside her like you once used to be."

Silence invaded the entire courtyard. Guards were shocked by my striking words and they exchanged glances with one another. Tommy, Kouji and Kouichi's eyes met and nervously waited for Tadao's response. Davis took a quick scan at the room and then directed his gaze to Tadao. I, however, kept my determined gaze in Tadao's eyes, as was he. The intensity of our staring contest gave the whole room a very tense atmosphere. Tadao opened his mouth to say something, but the sudden opening of the doors interrupted him.

"I'm here!"

Every turned to see a young brunette girl rushing towards Zoe and me.

"Kari!" I beamed. "You're… You're alive."

"Of course I'm alive!" she said.

"Where were you?" asked Kouji.

She smiled at us and turned to Tadao with a more serious look. "I knew you would play Akira's card."

"What on earth do you mean by that?" asked Tadao.

She sighed. "The poison. Tada you've never been known for playing fair. I knew that you would do this, so…" She dug her hand in her dress pocket and retrieved a small bottle.

"What is that?" asked Kouichi.

Kari smirked. "This, dear sir, is smashed thistles in water. When Takuya got poisoned, we mixed some in the water he was drinking and also put some in his injury. Since it was severe, it helped to heal the effects of the poison internally as well as externally. So, when Zoe came back for Takuya, I knew I had to take some precautions. So I went back to Lamia and gathered as much as I could. Of course, I didn't expect to see Tadao stabbing Zoe from afar once I returned…"

"It was not meant for her!" snarled Tadao.

Kari rolled her eyes and ignored the man. "So I went to get some water in order to smash some thistles and mix them with water. With this – "

"We can cure Zoe!" I completed, a big grin formed in my face. "Kari you're a savior!" I turned to Zoe and smiled. "Zoe, did you hear that? Kari has the antidote! You're going to be… Zoe?"

I noticed that Zoe was paler than ever and she was unmoving. I almost fainted when I noticed that her breathing had ceased.

"No!" I screamed, shaking her. "Zoe! Stay with me! Zoe!"

My attempts were useless, for the blond beauty in front of me remained unconscious. Tears of desperation formed in my eyes and I felt like I was dying.

"Zoe, no!" I cried.

"Takuya, calm down", said Kari as she approached Zoe and me.

"Calm down?!" I snapped at her. "Please tell me she's not – "

"She's not", said Kari as she started pouring the content of the bottle into Zoe's mouth. "Don't you remember what happened with you? Everyone thought you were dead. You didn't move and you seemed pretty much out. But we still found you and here you are. She just doesn't have much time left, but we made it just in time."

"Are you sure?" I asked.

Kari didn't answer but focused on making Zoe swallow every last drop.

"Please work…" I said to myself.

My doubts all went away, though, when after a few minutes, I saw Zoe's breathing starting to come back.

"Does this answer your question?" smirked Kari.

It took her a while, but after a few more moments, Zoe slowly began to open her eyes and the first thing she saw was my gaze. She was not fully recovered. Not even close. But at least I knew she'd be alright.

"T… Ta… Takuya?" she gagged.

"Zoe!" I put a hand over my heart and sighed in relief. "I thought I lost you. My God… You scared me so much!"

Zoe smiled as her consciousness was slowly returning. "W-What happened?"

I smiled and wiped the saltiness off my cheek. "Kari happened."

Zoe directed her attention to her best friend in front of her.

"My God, Kari!" whispered Zoe. "W-What did you –"

"I was there for you, Zoe", responded Kari with a grin. "Like I always have and always will."

Zoe swallowed hard and smiled at her friend. "Kari you're the best friend a girl could ask for."

"Don't mention it, Zoe. Now, I'm going to place some more thistles in your shoulder, ok? You're going to have to drink way more of this for you to recover completely."

Zoe nodded and allowed Kari to work on her shoulder. In the meantime, Zoe's gaze met mine and I kissed her forehead gently.

"I love you, Zoe."

"I love you, too."

Everyone had gathered around us and smiled at the fallen princess. It didn't matter what side were they on, they all realized that Zoe's almost death meant a lot to everyone. Kouji noticed this and took advantage of the situation.

"My friends!" he spoke, gaining everyone's attention. "I believe it is time for a change. This war has haunted our kingdoms for the past 150 years, and too many lives have been lost. No matter what has happened between us, there is nothing too great for this battles to be worth it!"

"Kouji's right," said Zoe as I helped her sit up straight in my arms. "Please. Take a look at yourselves and take a look at who you think is your enemy! Do you see a difference?"

Everyone did as they were told and took a deep look into their opponents. Their expressions softened and the grip on their weapons had loosened.

"There is none", continued Kouji. "We are all the same. We all want peace. We want peaceful lives where our children can grow happily in. How long will this go on for? Can't you see? There is no middle ground! Open your eyes and see how well our kingdoms did during our peaceful times. That can happen again! We managed to do it once before, so why not now? But this time, we need to keep that promise. I vow to you, Lamians, that I will lend a helping hand however I can if you're ever in need of it."

"And I promise to do the same for Erelaria once I'm Queen of Lamia," said Zoe as she smiled at Kouji. "If Takuya and I became as close as we did, even though we came from two different worlds, I know you will find a way to do the same with your friends. It's time to put the past behind us, and have a new era where we can reign together!"

A sea of whispers echoed in the courtyard as people began to comment on this new peace offering.

"Don't be fools! Attack them!" cried Tadao.

However, no one moved. Tadao's eyes were filled with even more rage and more anger towards us. He then turned to Davis, who had remained silent this entire time.

"Davis… kill them now!" commanded the Lamian ruler.

"No, Tadao."

Everyone gasped and turned to the spiky haired boy. A smirk formed across my face as I saw my friend in pride. I knew he had it in him.

"What did you just say?" asked Tadao.

Davis glared at him. "Don't you see? They're right! I know what I did is unforgivable, but they're absolutely right…." Davis turned to us and smiled. He then proceeded to walk towards Zoe, Kari, Kouji, Kouichi, Tommy and me, taking his place next to me. "It's enough."

Tadao's eyes darkened. "Davis, if you refuse to fight, then you will die with them. I don't care who loses their lives, I want those damn Erelarians dead!"

The echoes of whispers erupted again. However, the Lamian soldier Adam took a step up and dropped his sword in the floor.

"I am done here", he said.

Everyone was surprised at his actions, but he was soon followed by everyone else. Sydney, John, and the others dropped their weapons as well. The Erelarians took this as a peace offering and did the same. Amy, Page, Kami, Jedrick, Geji, Shia, Matt, Takato and every other Erelarian dropped their weapons and shook hands with their opponents. They all knew, no matter what happened, there needed to be a change.

"What are you doing?!" snarled the Lamian ruler.

Kouji, Zoe and I turned to see Tadao.

"What do you say, Tadao?" asked Kouji, extending his arm. "Could we please just stop this?"

"Please, daddy. It's time to let go of that grudge you've been holding on to for so long."

Tadao hesitated and clenched his fists. He closed his eyes for a few minutes, trying to contain his emotions. I could tell a million thoughts were running through his head. Without opening his eyes, he took a couple of steps forward

"I am so sorry Izumi", said Tadao under his breath.

Zoe's eyes widened as she weakly smiled and placed a hand over her heart. The hope she had not let go of that her father would return to her was being restored. "Father…"

"I ask you to forgive me for what I've done to you", continued Tadao. "You are right. I should've been a better father and educate you better."

Zoe's smile was suddenly replaced by a puzzled expression.

"What do you mean?" she asked and blinked.

Tadao's eyes opened and became dark. "I blame myself for your weaknesses, Izumi. I should've prepared you better for this. You fell right in their hands and all because you were too weak!"

"Is he serious?" asked Kouichi to me.

"Father, stop it!" said Tommy.

Tadao's dark gaze turned to his younger son. "Don't you think I've forgotten about you too, Tomoki. You and Izumi are a disgrace to your mother! She died in the hands of these barbarians and you are taking their fucking side!"

"It's not about taking sides!" retorted Tommy. "I'm just tired of all the fighting! We all are! We need to let it go!"

"You might be able to do it, but I will NEVER let it go!"

Tadao's eyes turned to me as he retrieved his sword once again.

"Let's start with the boy who took my daughter, shall we?"

"Father, no!" cried Zoe.

With that, Tadao began to charge towards me. I was in a compromising position, for I had Zoe wrapped in my arms. The crazy bastard wouldn't hesitate on killing us both, from what I saw. I tried placing Zoe carefully aside and into Kari's arms without hurting her weak body, but then I saw Kouji blocking Tadao's sword with his own.

"Step aside boy!" snarled Tadao.

"You're going to have to get through me first!" hissed Kouji back.

Kouji pushed Tadao away and they both took an en guard position. The two men began trading feints, thrusts and parries with lightning speed, almost impossible to follow. No one seemed to outmatch the other.

Tadao leaped forward and swung his blade over his head. Kouji counterattacked by lifting his own sword and clocking his every thrust. Kouji then tried burying his blade into Tadao's chest, but the Laming King dodged the attack by jumping backwards.

Tadao started taking steps to the left in the imaginary circle in which they were standing. However, Tadao took a vicious overhand motion and managed to take the sword away from Kouji's grip. Kouji was left disarmed and at Tadao's mercy.

"Kouji, no!" I screamed, leaping towards my friend.

"This is for everything you've taken away from me!" snarled Tadao.

Kouji's sapphire eyes widened and he braced himself for Tadao's attack. However, Tadao's blade missed its target when Davis came out of nowhere and stood between Kouji and Tadao's sword.

I froze in place and nearly dropped my own weapon when I saw what happened. Davis's body acted as a shield, as he took the attack for Kouji. Kouji's eyes widened at the sight of Tadao's sword, viciously coming out of Davis's chest. Before Davis collapsed, Kouji managed to catch the spiky haired boy in his arms.

"Davis!" I cried as I rushed to my friend's side. I saw him weakly laying on the ground, surrounded by a pool of blood.

"My God…" whispered Kouji.

"Davis, are you ok?" I asked. Of course, I knew he wasn't.

Davis twitched weakly and grunted as Tadao retrieved his sword from him.

"Can everybody stop jumping in to save other people?!" cried Tadao. "This is unbelievable!"

"Father, just shut it!" hissed Zoe. "You're embarrassing! Can't you see what you've done?"

I ignored the discussion between Zoe and her father, and tried focusing on my injured friend. He was grunting in pain and I knew he too would be affected by the poison from Tadao's blade.

"Kari!" I cried as I turned to where the girl was. "We need more of your thistle drink!"

"No, Takuya."

My eyes widened and I turned to face Davis. Did I just hear him correctly? No?

"What do you mean no?" I asked. "Davis' you're going to die!"

Davis smiled and struggled to speak. "I-I know and it's o-ok. R-Regardless of whether the poison g-gets to me or not, I will still d-die… The sword went s-straight through my h-heart…"

"Davis, I – "

"Listen", interrupted Davis, now turning to Kouji and me. "Takuya was right. There is more to life than just revenge... I can't believe I let it take control over me like that. And I know I did terrible things, but I am truly and sincerely sorry for that. I don't want to die and feel like all I ever did was hold a grudge for something that wasn't even your fault. And I want to know that my parents will be proud of me, wherever they are, because that was the whole point of becoming a warrior. And if giving my life to save Kouji's is the way to go, then I don't regret doing so."

Kouji smiled and nodded. "There's nothing to forgive, Davis. It's all forgotten now. And thank you for doing what you just did."

Davis chuckled vaguely. "It's the oath you take as a warrior. You vow yourself to give your life for your King, because it is for the greater good. But I appreciate the acceptance of my apology… your highness."

Kouji chuckled and grabbed his own sword. Davis and I were confused as to what he was doing, but then I smiled as I realized what it was. Kouji placed his sword in Davis's right shoulder and smiled.

"I now declare you…" he then placed the sword in Davis's left shoulder. "…Captain of the Erelarian Army."

Davis's eyes widened. "Wait… really?"

"Yes", I said. "You deserve it."

Davis couldn't believe it. The thing he had always dreamed of had finally come true, even if it were going to be for a few more minutes.

"Thank you, Kouji."

Davis and Kouji exchanged smiled and then he turned to me. I was trying to hold back the tears that I still had inside of me. I didn't think I had any left after Zoe, but I was very wrong.

"Takuya", he whispered. "Thank you for being there for me all these years, and for still not giving up on me after you found out everything. You truly were my best friend here."

I smiled and nodded. "I'm proud of you, Davis. I always knew you had it in you, and I know your parents are proud of you too."

Davis smiled and nodded. "I just need to say one more thing."

"What is that?"

Davis smirked and began reciting with the little strength he had left: "I here swear fealty and do homage to the Crown of Erelaria…"

I smiled and realized that he was reciting our oaths as warrior, so I decided to join him as we both said the words that forever kept us bounded to our Kingdom.

"… to ever be a good warrior and true, reverent and generous, shield of the weak, obedient to my liege-lord, foremost in battle, courteous at all times, champion of the right and good. Thus, I swear to hold the sword of an Erelarian warrior as a sacred trust, and know that my duty to my King will bind me for life. I promise to bear my sword with strength, and I will dispose my heart to goodness and never injure anyone unjustly. Instead, I will only use it to protect the just and the right…"

"I'll always defend my Kingdom from dark…" said Davis, as he exhaled his last breath and fell into slumber.

"Forever I'll be a warrior at heart", I said as I completed the oath. I smiled at my deceased fried and slowly closed his eyelids. Davis Motomiya. The spiky haired boy that would be remembered as a symbol of humbleness and redemption. I would make sure people would remember his name and look up to him in admiration.

* * *

I took a deep breath and turned around to a certain unfinished business. Tadao waited for me, his eyes dark and a smirk on his face.

"Ready for another one to jump in a save you, boy?"

I clenched my jaw and slowly retrieved my sword as I tightened the grip around it.

"You…" I said. "You are a fucking monster, Tadao! I gave you one last chance. I gave you the opportunity for you to repent yourself like Davis did. But no. You just had to hold that grudge. I'm done! I'm done giving you chances you don't bloody deserve! Look at everything you've done! You've taken the lives of too many innocent people. You locked your own son in a dungeon and left him to rot. You manipulated everyone into taking your side through cheap tricks. And worst of all, you've hurt the girl I love. You forced her into so many things against her will. You made her do things for your own purposes, not caring about her feelings. You declared her your enemy and you stabbed her! And even after you did so, knowing that she could die because of your bloody poison, you still want revenge! She was there, nearly dead, asking for her father to be by her side, and you still couldn't do that for her? What kind of a monster are you?"

"I'm – "

"I don't want to hear it!" I snarled. "You've done way too much to this kingdoms already, and now you get to pay the price. You are not worthy of forgiveness here!"

I saw that people in the courtyard prepared themselves to attack Tadao.

"No!" I screamed. "No one interferes this time!"

Kouji frowned. "But Takuya –"

"I'm serious. I don't want anyone to get in the way. This ends here, with Tadao and me."

Tadao chucked. "Finally, taking control of your destruction Kanbara."

I smirked. "I wouldn't get too cocky. After all, you know you already tried killing me once… and how did that work out for you?"

Tadao's eyes narrowed and he growled. Without hesitation, my sword sliced the air and shot forward, aiming for his mid-section. His hand shot out and a spiral of a swinging blade was sent towards me, causing me to jump to the side, thus ruining my shot.

"You're leaving your sides open", mocked Tadao. "Do you really want to die?"

I scowled. I circled him with a steady rhythm. Taking him by surprise, I then did a downwards thrust as quickly as I could, except he moved a second before the sword would've hit him. I landed on the ground and thrust the sword forward, barely missing his left ear.

"That's better", he mused with a smirk. "Sword fighting is a deadly mix between speed and power, you know."

I smiled a bit; he was angry because he knew didn't stood a chance and was trying to cover it up with wordplays.

"Too bad you're too old to have speed on your side," I said.

Tadao growled. "I cans till cut you into tiny pieces, you insolent fool!"

Tadao sent his sword forwards once again but I did a parry, and blocked the move. Our swords crossed and you could see the sparks flying in every direction in the midst of the darkness. The sound of the clinking metal echoed through the entire yard. Tadao attempted to leap forward and I jumped at the last second, the blade missed me by merely inches. I had to be careful. One cut, and I would be poisoned for the second time in my life, and I really had enough for a lifetime.

"Just dodge the blade at all costs", I said to my self. It was right there when I noticed something in Tadao's feet. The way he walked made me realize that he had troubles with balance. His left foot kept limping with every step and his steps were careless. I could use this. I waited for Tadao to swing his blade again at me so I could make my move.

I was not disappointed, for Tadao impatiently threw his sword at me, and I threw myself to the floor. I then kicked his left foot as hard as I could and he squealed in agony. I had hit a weak point. He fell on all fours and loosened the grip on his weapon. I kicked away his sword, leaving him disarmed. Before he could react, I pointed my blade at his throat and stared down at him.

"Get up", I commanded, my eyes narrowed and dark.

Tadao clenched his teeth and snorted. "I guess I underestimated you. You really are like me… more than you think. Ready to take your revenge?"

I smirked and shook my head. "I'm nothing like you. But you did underestimate me, because even though you caused so much irreparable damage to everyone, I still won't kill you."

Everyone's eyes widened and stared at me in confusion.

"Are you crazy?" cried Kouichi. "You're going to let him live?"

"I knew you didn't have it in you", mocked Tadao.

"Oh no… trust me. I do", I retorted with a smirk. "I would slice your throat before you can even blink… but I already told you. I'm changed now. I don't blind myself with revenge anymore. You can thank your daughter for that."

Zoe smiled at me and blushed. "Takuya…"

I smiled back at Zoe. "He's your father, Zoe. You and Tommy shall decide what we should do with him."

Tadao's eyes darkened and glared at Zoe in disgust. "You're too weak to get me killed."

Zoe stared at her father in disappointment. She knew that there was no hope for him. He had gotten into a place so dark that I think no one would be able to get him out of.

"I won't kill you father", said Zoe. "But it's not because I'm weak. On the contrary. I am stronger than ever. I hate you for everything you've done, but I have to keep my hopes up that one day you'll see the error of our ways. So for now," she then turned to me. "Takuya… just… lock him up in the dungeons. He'll have time to think about his actions… Besides…" a smirk formed in her face. "He'll have very good company down there."

I smiled at Zoe and then ordered some guards to take Tadao away. He swore under his breath and cried out some obscenities, but I didn't pay attention to a single word he said. I was focused on the blonde beauty across from me. I knew she would forgive her father. I loved this about her. She was so compassionate and kind. No matter how much pain someone brought her, she was always willing to look past it. It was this way of living that made me want to become a better man for her.

Our eyes met and I gave her my famous grin. I rushed over to her and didn't hesitate on pressing my lips against hers. The hunger of our passion consumed us and we melted in the kiss.

The eventual lack of air won and I noticed she was struggling to catch her breath.

"Careful," she giggled. "I am still not fully recovered."

I chuckled and brushed my thumb against her cheek. "Sorry."

I kissed the tip of her nose and then her forehead, which she responded with a smile of her own.

"I love you, Zoe."

"I love you too. God I can't believe it… it's finally over."

"Not exactly."

We turned and saw Kouji standing next to us, followed by a smiling Kouichi and Tommy.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

Kouji smiled. "I believe we still have one more thing to do."

* * *

**FINALLY! The war is overr! Yayyyy... So sad that Davis died right? But at least he repented himself in the end :) (hopefully some people who were pissed about him being evil are now happy haha).. some people could learn from this... *glares at Tadao*... But hey, at least Zoe lived ^_^ (I obviously wasn't going to kill her hehe). But what did Kouji mean about having one more thing to do? FOLLOW/FAVE to stay tuned for the FINAL CHAPTER (EPILOGUE)!**


	26. Epilogue

**Hello all! As promised, here is the FINAL chapter for Forbidden Infatuation! :( I know. So sad it's over, right? But hey, at the end of the chapter you can read about a preview of what my next story will be like! I will start on the new one as soon as I can! For now... enjoy the ending of Forbidden Infatuation (it's shorter than previous chapters because it's just the Epilogue) But it is FULL of TAKUMI!**

**The Keeper of Worlds - Yes he did! Hopefully now you're happy about Davis again hehe. Thank you! And well... maybe it is :D You're about to find out. And you will have a sneak peek of the next story at the end of this chapter. I will PM you soon about my idea for Geji :D**

**digimonfan101 - I know. He's a moron. But, oh well... he'll get what he deserves. Trust me.**

**Guest1 - Hahaha. Yeah! Kari and Davis were both incredible characters. As for Tadao... I know! He's an idiot. But I thought of something way more excruciating and painful than death... check out the final Author's notes to find out. And I also put a little preview for my next story :D But oh well.. enjoy the ending!**

** .Butterfly - I know. It just made the story even more dramatic, you know? But trust me.. Tadao's punishment is VERY bad. You'll see at the end of the chapter in my Author's notes. And yay Kari! I love her too haha. I would never kill Zoe or Takuya so don't you worry. As for my next story, I will be starting on it soon! I have put a little preview of what it's going to be about at the very end of the chapter. So keep an eye out for it because our Zoe is going to take a much more intense role! :D But thanks for saying I'm awesome! I hope I will keep seeing your reviews as well ^_^**

**Aquamarine6996 - Yay Takumi! Maybe they will... you're about to find out hehe. About the Kouichi-Amy wedding.. well I don't want to take away from the point of this final chapter because our main couple is Takumi. But let's pretend they got engaged. Is that ok? Hope so :D and yeah I would NEVER kill Zoe or Takuya haha. I love them way too much :D**

**Daffa-X - That's what is here for! Yay reviews! ^_^. Takuya did the right thing, I agree. But he really did for Zoe. He knew at the end of the day it was her father, and he didn't want to make her lose him as well. But don't worry, it doesn't mean he'll get away that easily. In my author's notes I talk about his punishment. As for Davis.. yeah he did wrong, but I'm also happy he amended his ways at the end :) makes him awesome hehe. And yeah the Zoe thing was very sad, but yay because she didnt die! :) I could never kill her or Takuya to be honest. And unfortunately, this will be the last chapter. BUT... I have put a preview of my new story that will be coming out soon at the end of this chapter. So keep an eye out for it :)**

**Guest - I already told you that I can't put the John thing because then I would have to explain why he's getting paid and the background to it. I have another thing in mind and you'll see how it works out for the best in this chapter. But we can assume he will be still getting paid and you'll see why. Sorry I can't do what you want but hopefully you'll like this ending!**

**OK! are you ready for the BIG TAKUMI FINALE?... Without further ado... Here it is... the Epilogue! The LAST chapter of Forbidden Infatuation... CHAPTER 26!**

* * *

**Chapter 26: Epilogue**

**_[LAMIA]_**

**TAKUYA'S POV:**

I was now shifting my weight back and forth on my spot, nerves taking the best of me. I had never been known for being nervous, but today, I am. You know what? No. I'm not nervous. I'm anxious! Yes, anxious. I've yearned for this for a long time and now the moment is finally here. Wow... it's finally here. I think back to everything we've been through and how much we've fought to get here, and I realized we finally made it.

* * *

_***** FLASHBACK STARTS - ERELARIA: 1 WEEK AGO *****_

_I kissed the tip of Zoe's nose and then her forehead, which she responded by giving me a smile of her own._

_"I love you, Zoe."_

_"I love you too", she beamed. "I can't believe it... it's finally over."_

_"Not exactly."_

_We turned and saw Kouji standing next to us, followed by a smiling Kouichi and Tommy._

_"What do you mean?" I asked._

_Kouji smiled. "I believe we still have one more thing to do."_

_A smirk started to form in my face as I understood what he meant. Zoe, on the other hand, seemed to be completely lost._

_"I don't follow", she mumbled. "The war is over, right?"_

_"He's not talking about the war", I said as I took her hand and intertwined it with mine. "He was talking about us."_

_Zoe's eyes widened and a hint of fear invaded her beautiful, emerald eyes. At this, I chuckled and cupped her cheek with my warm hand._

_"What's wrong, my love?"_

_Zoe bit her lip nervously. "I guess I'm just worried."_

_"About what?"_

_"The future."_

_I laughed and tilted her chin up so our eyes met._

_"I'm not worried about our future, Zoe. Because I already know what it will be like."_

_Zoe tilted her head and smiled. "You do?"_

_"Of course I do", I said as I brushed away one strand of hair from her face and took a deep breath. "Zoe, you're the woman that's changed my life. I've never felt the things I've felt with you with anyone else... You really make me a better man in every sense. I've never met anyone who inspires me as much as you do to be a better human being... And I knew from the moment I met you that you were the one... *chuckles* You're it."_

_Zoe's eyes were welling up as well as everyone else in the room. I, of course, had my eyes fixated on the angel before me so I was too distracted to notice anyone else. I withdrew my hand from Zoe's, got on one knee and placed my hand inside my pocket, where I retrieved a beautiful engagement ring. It had a 14k diamond that I found in one of the Erelarian caves, surrounded by two precious purple amethysts on both sides so it would have her favorite color._

_Zoe's eyes widened and she placed a hand over her heart. "Takuya..."_

_"I've been carrying this around for a while now", I said. "I wanted to propose to you as soon as we told Kouji the truth, and it scared me that I would never get the chance to do so. But here we are, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Zoe. I want to make you happy for the rest of my days, because I can't imagine a more beautiful sight than one look at that gorgeous smile of yours. I know I've screwed up a lot... but I hope you'll let me take care of you, be your husband and start a family you. If you do, you'll really make me the luckiest and most happy man alive. So... Zoe, will you marry me?"_

_Zoe was smiling and trying to hold the tears of joy that were inevitably falling down her cheeks._

_"Yes!" she cried. "Of course I will!"_

_I smiled and placed the ring on her finger. I then pulled her in close with my hand on her waist and the other in the back of her neck. Our lips touched and we melted into one of the most passionate and sweetest kissed we've ever shared._

_The courtyard echoed with the sound of cheers and applause from everyone. Kouichi smiled sheepishly and kissed Amy on the cheek. Tommy and Kari were cheering loudly. Shia and the rest of the soldiers followed by raising their weapons as a sign of respect, while cheering as well. Kouji smiled and couldn't help but let out a few cheers as well._

_When we finally parted lips, I kissed Zoe's cheeks and took her into my arms for a warm embrace._

_"I love you so much, Takuya."_

_"I love you too, my Zoe."_

_Zoe, however, gasped and took a step back. "Wait... I'm technically still married to Kouji."_

_"That's what I meant by having one last unresolved issue", said Kouji with a grin. "Technically, we are still married. But we will have to get an annulment."_

_"Based on what, though?" I asked._

_"Well, Zoe entered the marriage with a defect of intent. She lacked the intent of entering into a lifelong, exclusive union, open to reproduction. She never intended to have a child with me, for it was essential in her father's plan. If there is a lack of intent, according to the law for annulments, then it becomes one of the four reasons why a marriage would be considered invalid."_

_Everyone's eyes widened and exchanged glances._

_"Someone's been doing his research", teased Kouichi._

_Kouji snorted. "I'm just smart... Unlike you... Idiot."_

_"Hey!" pouted Kouichi._

_We laughed and then I turned to Zoe._

_"So you're a free woman."_

_Zoe smiled sheepishly and shook her head. "I'm actually not, because I belong to you."_

_I smiled back and kissed the tip of her nose. "I'm yours too."_

***** FLASHBACK ENDS *****

* * *

**_[LAMIA]_**

A week had passed and I was now standing in the front of the altar on my wedding day, dressed in my father's armor suit. I had a metallic armor, with a red undershirt and golden details. Kari really outdid herself with the planning. The setting was beautiful. We were getting married at the Lamian beach, where Zoe first found me. The wide sand is cascading across the land. There is a small breeze that offers a slight chill, which provides relief from the warm, setting sun. The water crashes against rocks in the distance and seagulls squawk over my head. Everyone from Erelaria had arrived and were now taking their seats on the chairs across from me. There were orchids, which were Zoe's favorite flowers, placed around the altar where I was standing.

I scanned my surroundings and saw several familiar faces in the audience. Shia was sitting down and laughing with Matt, Takato, Kami, Jedrick, Geji, Page, John, Adam and Sydney. It was nice to see that people were forgetting about the war that had haunted us for the past 150 years, and getting to know each other better. They seemed to be doing just fine.

I am glad because, otherwise, our new plan would've never worked. We decided it would be impossible if Zoe was to be Queen of Lamia, while I remained as Captain of the Erelarian army. We'd be separated by an ocean and I had spent enough time apart from her as it was. So, after Zoe's coronation three days ago, everyone agreed to keep her and Kouji as the rulers of each Kingdom, but unite our armies. It was time for Erelaria and Lamia not only to seek for peace, but seek for a true union. This would make us stronger. We would double our numbers and strengths. The possibilities were endless. We also decided that since I would spend most of my time in Lamia, I would have two second-in-commands, one from each kingdom. They would be in charge depending on where future attacks would be held. Shia would take care of things in Erelaria and report to me anything that was needed, while Tommy would become the newest addition to the Lamian side. He wanted to honor JP by improving on his warrior skills, so I would be training him every day from now on. The kid had brains, though, so he would make a fine addition to this new army.

As I continued to scan my surroundings, I also spotted Kouichi and Kouji talking to Amy and Amy's twin sister, Arya. Arya had just recently returned to Erelaria after a long trip. She and Kouji had gotten to know each other better this week and they seem to be doing great. It really looks like he got over Zoe and has gotten a like of Arya. Hopefully, it will work out between them.

Kouichi kissed Amy and tugged on his brother, signaling it was time. Kouji nodded and said something to Arya, a shade of pink spreading on both of their cheeks, and the twins made their way over to me.

"It's a twin thing, huh?" I teased.

Kouji rolled his eyes. "Shut up."

I laughed and shook my head.

"Are you nervous?" asked Kouichi.

I shook my head. "I thought I was, but I am just excited."

"I gotta say though," said Kouji. "I never picked your for the marriage type. I just didn't think it was for you."

I smirked. "Yes, but you know? Marriage is not supposed to be for you. It's supposed to be for the other person... because you want to make the other person happy. And all I want to do is make Zoe smile for as long as I can. That's all that matters."

"Wow, I'm impressed", said Kouichi. "Who would've thought Takuya Kanbara would turn out to be such a romantic?"

We all laughed but were suddenly interrupted by Kari's voice. She was wearing a full-length, satin mauveine dress. She had silver details along her corset, and her sleeves were wide.

"She's ready", she said. "Are you?"

I smiled and nodded. "I've been ready for a long time."

Kari smiled and did something that took me by surprise. For the first time ever, she put her arms around me and ... hugged me. I was taken aback by this, for she never seemed to be completely convinced that I was good enough for Zoe. I guess I was wrong.

"I wish you a lifetime of happiness together", she whispered in my ear.

I smiled and hugged her back. "Thank you, Kari. You're an amazing girl."

She stepped back and giggled. "Oh, I know!", she teased. "But hey... if you ever hurt Zoe again... I'm going to kick your ass. Do you understand?"

I laughed and threw my hands up in defense. "I'll remember that. But don't worry. I just want to make her as happy as she's made me."

"That's what I like to hear."

On that note, Kari started heading back to the tent where Zoe was, but not before informing the musicians that the bride was about to enter.

"Good luck, Takuya", said Kouichi as he joined Kari for his "best man" entrance.

"Yeah," added Kouji. "Make sure you do it right and don't screw this up."

"And you make sure you don't trip when you hold Arya's hand."

Kouji rolled his eyes once again. "Shut up!"

I laughed and shook my head as Kouji took his place next to his brother as my other best man.

Right then, the musicians started playing a sweet melody and people turned to their attention to the back of the setting. The bridal party began to walk down the path that was the aisle. Two little girls, around the age of six, went hand in hand as the flower girls. I thought it was cute, since there was one girl from each Kingdom, with their respective colors in their gowns. The two girls were followed by the ring bearer, who was a little boy who recently joined the academy for the army. He had talent and he reminded me of myself at that age. Who knows? Maybe he will do great in the future. Next, there was the bridesmaids and the groomsmen. There were several Lamian girls paired with my men from Erelaria. Matt was with a girl named Sora, Takato was with another girl named Rika, Shia was with Jasmine, Geji was with Rei, Kami was with Kai, Jedrick was with Miki and Page found herself with Charles. John, Adam and Sydney were also paired with three Erelarian girls, Kiro, Serena and Bella. After them came the twins, Kouichi and Kouji, who, of course, were escorting the twin girls, Amy and Arya. Lastly, came Kari as the maid of honor. She gave me a playful wink and reached her post.

Finally, the music changed and people got on their feet to receive the bride. Tommy exited the tent and escorted her sister. When I took a glimpse of Zoe, my heart skipped a beat. She looked absolutely stunning. She was literally breathtaking. She had a white, long dress, with a few blue details in the corset. The dress was off the shoulder, and her sleeves hung behind her arms and she was carrying her orchid bouquet. Her hair was up in a messy bun, with a few braids and a couple of strands of hair falling in her face. Her tiara was placed gently in her head, and from it fell a long chiffon veil.

Our eyes met and didn't part the entire way. Her green emeralds were sparklier than ever and she erupted a tingling sensation in me that got stronger every single day. I couldn't believe that was the girl I was about to marry.

She finally reached the altar and kissed her brother on the cheek. I bowed my head to Tommy and took Zoe's hand, pulling her closer to me as we got ready to take this next step.

"You look absolutely stunning," I whispered.

Zoe blushed and smiled. "You look quite handsome yourself."

"Dearly beloved..." said the priest.

The ceremony began and I couldn't take my eyes off Zoe. There was a rush of happiness that was going through my body and I don't think I could ever feel better about myself.

"Takuya Alex Kanbara," said the priest. "wilt though have this woman to thy wedded wife, wilt the love her, and honor her, keep her and guard her, in health and in sickness, as a husband should a wife, and forsaking all others on account of her, keep thee only unto her, so long as ye both shall live?"

"I will", I said, my grin wider than ever.

"And Zoe Mae Orimoto, wilt though have this man to thy wedded husband, wilt the love him, and honor him, keep him and guard him, in health and in sickness, as a wife should a husband, and forsaking all others on account of him, keep thee only unto him, so long as ye both shall live?"

"I will" said Zoe, who was trying not to jump in place.

"It is time now for the vows. Zoe?"

Zoe took a deep breath and her eyes began to water. "Takuya... for so long, I wondered if I would ever find that piece that was missing from my life. I didn't think there would be a man that could be my soul mate. But yet, here you are... and you're everything I wanted. And now, we're both here... with our future before us... and I only want to spend it with you. You are my prince. You always have been and you will always be. I love you and I vow to love you for ever. Like we always say... For longer than forever."

I smiled at a crying Zoe and took a deep breath before continuing with my vows.

"Zoe. Here, in this beach, is where it all started. I was not only dead from the poison, but I was also dead before it happened. After my parents passed away, I stopped living. I was blinded by revenge and I took refuge in my training. That's no way to live life. But that all changed the day I met you. You didn't only save me from the poison of Akira's blade, but from the emotional poison that had infected my heart with hate as well. The day I met you was when I began to live again. That's why from the moment I met you, I knew you were the one. Even after everything we went through, when I lost faith, you never gave up on us. And thank God you didn't, because that would've been the biggest regret of my entire life. You made me realize that you are the single most important thing in my life. And any surprise that come our way, it's ok... because I will always love you. You changed me in countless good ways and I am nothing more than grateful to you. This is why, I repeat, I want to make you smile for the rest of our days. I want to take care of you, love you and be there for you forever. I loved you before, I love you today, and I will also love you... for longer than forever."

Zoe beamed at me and wiped away a tear that was falling down her cheek. The entire crowd was an emotional fest, to be honest.

"May I have the rings?"

The priest took the rings and blessed them. When he gave it back, Zoe and I placed the rings on each other's fingers, as an expression of the love that would encircle us for life.

"By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

I took Zoe by the waist with my right arm and pulled her in closer to my body. With my left hand, I grabbed the back of her neck to control the kiss, tilted my head to the right and pressed my lips against hers. She responded with the same sweetness and passion I had when I initiated the kiss. This was it, the sealing of our love.

I raised my hand slowly from her waist to her middle-back and pressed her even closer to my body. I applied even a gentle pressure on her back for support and widened my stance. I leaned forward and began to lower Zoe backwards until she was low enough. I deepened the kiss and I got lost in the lips of my new wife.

The crowd cheered and began to throw rice in the air, as a symbol of the wishes of a healthy crop for us to be prosperous. Hopefully, the child we would eventually have would become the next ruler of their kingdom.

When we parted our lips, I saw the green orbs gazing deep into my eyes as she stroked my cheek.

"I love you, Takuya Kanbara. Or should I say... King Takuya Kanbara?"

I chuckled. "I love you too, Mrs. Kanbara."

I raised her up so we would be back in our standing position. I then took my wife's hand and descended down the aisle, to start our new lives together. It would be a path that would take us on an exciting new journey. Who knows what new things we would encounter? More wars? New enemies? I don't know. But what I do know is that nothing will matter as long as I have Zoe in my life. I wasn't afraid of anything... not even death. Because, like I wrote on the inside of our rings... "Death, was only the beginning."

* * *

**Awwww! Yay for TAKUMI! They finally got married, I guess you could say Kouji would not be left alone ;), and everything worked out for the best. Was this chapter corny? Yes it was. But I like corny when it comes to Takumi ;D. I can't believe this story is over :(... I hope you enjoyed it though. It was so much fun to write and I want to thank all of you who have been sending your reviews. I had so much fun reading them and incorporating your characters into the story as well.**

**Oh.. and for those of you who are wondering what happened with Tadao... why don't we take a look?**

***** Scene shifts to the dungeons of Erelaria *****

**Tadao: Damn Erelarians! I hate them so fucking much!**

**Mimi: Erelarians? I blame your little bitch of a daughter!**

**Tadao: *raises eyebrow* Huh? What do you have against Zoe?**

**Mimi: Well she took my pumpink away from me!**

**Tadao: Your... pumpkin? Like the food?**

**Mimi: No! My future husband!.. Oh my God... Where to start? Well we have plenty of time. I'll start from the very beginning...**

**Tadao: *eyes widen* ... Oh God no... Forget I asked.**

**Mimi: Not it will be fun! Let's talk for hours and hours. You see... *blah, blah, blah***

**Tadao: *to himself* someone please pass me the poison.**

**me: Tsk, Tsk. Guess the idiot has a lifetime of Mimi ahead *yikes*... That's what he gets :D Until next time my friends!**

* * *

**I almost forgot. I am planning a new story! I already know what it will be like but I am open to any suggestions as well for future ones. If you want an OC, I can try and find a spot in there for him/her ... You have to PM me about it :) But anyways.. here's a sneak peek of the plot:**

_**Title In Progress - sort of based on TV show: Revenge (but not that much)**_

New arrival, Zoe Capulet dazzles the members of high society by making herself known in the exclusive social circle of a world where Digimons and Humans once used to live in peace. But it soon becomes clear that Zoe has a dark past. She was once known as Izumi Orimoto, a young nine-year-old whose life was torn apart when her father was falsely accused of murdering the three Celestial Digimons. Now, living under an assumed identity, she is determined to seek vengeance on the people who destroyed her father's life - the Kanbaras - by making their lives come crashing down around them. But falling in love with one of her enemies, was never part of the plan.

**Ooooh... The updates on this story will be very uneven though. I am getting more and more work from school and I am also unsure of how the story will go :) I will post the first chapter as soon as you can. Remember to FOLLOW/FAVE me as an author to stay tuned with me! And again... PM me if you have an OC that you want me to use and you will get credits.**

**Until next time!**


End file.
